Take Two
by youdontevenknowyo
Summary: OC Tobin Wright is a member of the Barden Women's basketball team and her roommate is crazy. Luckily, the girl gets kicked out and Toby gets a new roommate, Beca. Hopefully the second time around goes much better. OC/Chloe. (lowkey Beca/Jesse and Aubrey/Luke). M for language. (Gonna edit and add to this soon 3/3/17)
1. Chapter 1

Tobin stopped and looked around with her hand on the door knob. She did a sweep through the room one last time before leaving. _Nothing on the bed._ She leaned to lazily check under the bed. _Still nothing under. Desk is good. Closet, check. All's good._ She glanced at the paper in hand that read 'ROOM CHANGE. Tobin Wright - Baker Hall rm 315.' _New room, check._

With the mental checklist completed, she took a deep breath, in relief, and walked out of her first home away from home. Tobin was beyond excited to leave that hell hole behind. Her first college roommate was not the experience she prepared for. A month and a half into school and the girl gets kicked out. Tobin didn't ask why. She really didn't care.

Luckily, she didn't have too much stuff. A few duffle bags and a box or two of things. And even luckier, she had a few teammates eager to help move.

The walk to the new room was easy enough. Just up the stairs and down ten doors to the right and moving was a welcome inconvenience. Tobin stopped at the door and raised a hand to knock just as it swung open. A scowling Asian girl shoved a key towards the surprised brunette and walked away giving Tobin barely enough time to put her hand out for said key.

Tobin watched the girl go with raised eyebrows before a shove in the back accompanied by a quiet "Go!" returned her attention to the task at hand. She turned back to glare at the 'helpful' teammate then walked in.

"Hey…" she started out awkwardly. "I'm Tobin. You're, uh, new roommate." Tobin internally rolled her eyes at herself. "Obviously." A flat-lipped smile appeared as she nodded to her bags.

Before her new roommate could say anything, snickering came from behind Tobin as Rachel, the same helpful teammate from before, said "Way to go Captain." Tobin heard Grace laugh with Rachel but a bit more good-naturedly. Tobin rolled her eyes but smiled at the small girl in front of her. She had an awkward smile on her face as she glanced behind me at my teammates. "Obviously." She agreed as she looked back at me. "Beca. You play?"

She motioned to the guitar case in Tobin's hand. She started to reply, but true to her nature Rachel spoke up again. "Toby, you found your match! You're like a pair of Captain Obviouses."

"Ignore her." Tobin informed Beca as she shook her head and laughed. "But to answer your question before we get rudely interrupted _again_ ," Tobin threw a glare to her recently-formed best friend, "In my spare time. You?"

"No. I'm really into music though. That's cool."

"Nice." Tobin turned to her teammates. "Alright. Thanks for the help and for your ever sharp wit but get out of here. I'm gonna unpack then I'll meet you guys for workouts."

"Anytime. Hopefully she's not crazy like your last roommate! You really shouldn't have opted for rooming with non-teammates." Grace replied with a hug. Tobin rolled her eyes at the girl but laughed. Grace looked around Tobin to Beca and waved. "See ya."

Rachel dropped the bags she was carrying and fist bumped Tobin. "Text me if you need help." She too raised a hand in farewell to Beca though not as enthusiastically as Grace.

The door closed and Tobin turned around to find her new roommate in the same place.

"Sorry about them" Tobin nodded towards the door. "So…new roommate, yeah? What happened to the last one?"

"It's cool" Beca waved off the apology. "But yea, my last roommate isn't a fan of people. Less than me actually. Kimmy Jin put in for a room transfer after the first day I think." She let out a short laugh. "Her telling me the two of you were switching rooms is the most we've talked all year. I think she even smiled a little." This time Tobin laughed with her. "You?"

"My roommate got kicked out. I don't know why. I didn't ask. She was terrifying and I was too relieved to ask questions and jinx it." Beca nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, hopefully this works out better. Glad to, uh, have you." She reached her hand out to shake Tobin's hand but pulled back at the last second. It awkwardly hung in the air until she made a fist and raised it again with a lopsided grin. The taller brunette accepted the fist bump and replied with a similar sentiment.

Unpacking didn't take long. Beca was true to her word on the amount she talked. After their 'moment' she sat at her desk, pulled on a huge pair of headphones and started blaring music through them. Tobin could hear it but she couldn't place the song.

An empty box and a half later, Tobin realized she needed to head out for preseason workouts. She tossed the empty bag of candy she had gone through while unpacking then grabbed her basketball bag but stopped in the middle of the room. _Should I let her know I'm leaving?_

Tobin stood for a few moments then walked over. She tapped Beca on the shoulder, causing her to jump.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." Tobin started as she slid the headphones to her neck.

"It's cool." She paused awkwardly. "Uh, what's up?"

"I have workouts so I'm leaving. I'll be gone for like two hours. I just thought you should know or something." Tobin laughed and shrugged.

"Alright. Um, I probably won't be here. I have practice so I'll just see you…after then?"

"Yea, cool. Do you play a sport?" Tobin asked, curiosity stopping her even though she really needed to leave.

"Oh, no. No. No, I don't. Did you not notice my height? I'm part of this a capella group." She shrugged and looked away from me. "It's kind of lame but cool at the same time I guess. I don't know. My dad wanted me to get more involved."

"That's cool. I would seriously ask you more about it but Coach gets mad if we aren't early and I'm cutting it close! I'll see you after your practice!" Beca nodded as Tobin jogged out of their dorm.

…

Workouts sucked. It was three weeks since preseason started and three weeks until practice officially began. Coach was laying it on thick so the team wouldn't have to do extra conditioning once practice started.

Tobin hit the mattress as the door clicked shut behind her. She twisted around to get her bag from around her shoulder without having to get up, body screaming in protest to the awkward movement. At this point her body protested with any movement, awkward or not. Tobin laid face down for a few minutes before groaning and pushing herself up to sit on the edge of the bed.

For the first time since moving in She let herself examine Beca's side of the room. Tobin thought before that Beca would be uncomfortable with the open observation. It was a little untidy but in a lived in way. An organized mess if Tobin needed to describe it to someone.

Beca had a few posters of bands up above her desk, records on _all_ her shelves, the dorms surprisingly gave a lot of shelf space, and her desk was covered in equipment. Tobin stood up and wander over to it. She didn't touch. Beca most likely wasn't one for people touching her things. Tobin guessed musical from her confession of being into music but other than that Tobin didn't know what it was for.

She left Beca's side of the room and grabbed her shower stuff. It was all well and good to relax after a workout but Tobin was getting close to gross having sat so long in her sweaty clothes. When she came back, her new roommate was in much the same position as when Tobin got back from practice except heels were laying under her feet instead of Nikes.

"Rough practice?" Tobin asked with a chuckle as she grabbed the half full bag of gummy bears on her desk. Beca jumped like last time the two spoke. Tobin quickly apologized.

"No, it's fine. I'm just used to being ignored when I'm in my dorm. And yes, Aubrey is a Nazi. Why do we have to do cardio just to sing?!" Beca rolled onto her back as she answered. She eyed the gummy bears so Tobin threw a couple in her direction. "You eat a hell of a lot of candy, Tobin." It wasn't a question so she just shrugged with a grin before getting back to their conversation.

"Don't you guys like dance and stuff? It's gotta be hard to sing _and_ move around." Beca shrugged with a nod in agreement. "Coach always yells at us to talk to each other but seriously, talking while playing sucks. Singing seems like it would be way worse."

"Can't you just let me whine?" She responded with a smirk then paused to think. "It is but I'm sure basketball is harder than dancing. The dancing we do at least. So it's probably like the same?"

Tobin nodded then got up to put her clothes and shower stuff away letting silence fill the room. She grabbed her backpack and pulled out some homework as Beca took off for her own shower.


	2. Chapter 2

The following weeks went a lot like the girls' first day together. Beca and Tobin would see each other in passing during the day then come back to their dorm to bitch about classes or practices, usually both, as They hung out. It seems Business majors had as many annoying qualities as double majoring in English and Education. Then the two would do their own thing. Beca really didn't talk much but it was nice. Tobin didn't feel the need to fill the silence with conversation but if something came up it was said.

Thankfully, Beca put up with Tobin's teammates, especially the two that showed up most. Rachel and Grace made a habit of coming over almost every day but they respected the quite of the dorm...most of the time, but Beca didn't seem to mind when the three would get a little out of hand. That's probably because her own friends, very different from her quiet personality, would barge in often.

In short, as much as the two enjoyed the quiet it was interrupted often. It would be an easy fix to just lock the door but they honestly liked the company. It was an odd group when everyone came over at once.

Without noticing it, Tobin had begun to get close with Beca's friends as had Beca with Tobin's, but not as quickly. Beca said herself that she doesn't really do the whole people thing. Tobin's teammates latched onto the small girl well before she to them. Rachel loved the sarcasm and Grace loved everyone.

In terms of Beca's friends, Tobin instantly liked Chloe. It was hard not to. She was always happy and hugging and seemed genuinely interested in everything anyone was talking about. She could return any jab that Beca threw at her just as quick but she didn't as often. Chloe's smart and driven and rivals Beca's passion for music but more enthusiastically.

Jesse was always happy too but with a little more sarcasm and movie trivia. He was like Grace. Sweet, persistent, and always there when someone needed him. Jesse was easy to like and having him around gave Tobin plenty of opportunities to tease Beca about liking the kid.

Eventually Tobin learned what the equipment was for and with it learned that Beca wanted to move out to LA and DJ; that she was thinking of leaving after this year but enjoyed being a Bella so she thought maybe not. Tobin told her she wanted to teach and coach. A filler because she didn't know how to tell Beca she hoped the small brunette would stay.

Tobin learned a lot about a capella and Beca learned just as much about basketball. She shared that she grew up about two hours outside of Atlanta and Tobin answered that she grew up in Cleveland, OH. Tobin told Beca stories about her family but those were never met with the same.

Most often Tobin would share and Beca would ask questions. Every now and then, Beca would offer a story from her past but sharing was something Tobin knew early on wasn't common place for her. It only happened in between gaps of silence and Beca often looked surprised when she finished.

During one of those rare sharing sessions, Chloe barged in as Beca was explaining why she was at Barden. The redhead stopped in the door as Beca stopped abruptly and looked at her. Chloe looked at Beca at her desk then Tobin, sitting on her bed, and back to Beca.

"I am _so_ sorry. Am I interrupting? I can leave!"

"Like you would." Beca smirked at her friend as she regained her composure after being caught. "You're fine. We're just doing some homework."

"You're doing homework? Beca Mitchell is doing homework?" Chloe closed the door as she made her way to Beca's bed. She took the 'long' way, stopping by Tobin's bed to put her hand on Tobin's shoulder as a greeting.

"I like to mix things up from time to time. You know, keep you captains on your toes." Beca paused, "Although, I wonder what Aubrey's face would look like if I failed out." Beca grabbed her chin to ponder this image. Tobin laughed quietly as Chloe reached over to swat Beca.

"Do _not_ fail just to piss her off! You do that enough already." Chloe winked across the room at Tobin, knowing the comment would set Beca off. And set her off it did. Beca started ranting on about how she did nothing and it was all Aubrey.

The dorm room door banged open again as Rachel came running through it. She jumped on top of Tobin as she yelled an excited "Guess what!"

The surprised freshman yelped and shoved the book she was holding to the floor just in time so it wouldn't get crushed between them.

"Seriously? Are we five?" Tobin asked in mock anger as Rachel made no move to get off. The smile on Tobin's face and her laugh didn't help. She quickly changed her tone as Rachel started bouncing up and down pushing Tobin's shoulders into the mattress. "Okay! Okay. What? You found $5 and are going to buy us a Little Caesar's Hot & Ready pizza but not cheese because that's just a waste when pepperoni doesn't cost extra? Crazy bread and garlic sauce included."

"You're an idiot." Rachel stated then added, "And that was oddly specific but no! Coach texted me about our game!"

Tobin's face dropped but she managed to hide it just as quickly as it happened. She'd been avoiding any thoughts of their first game for the past two weeks. Tobin was terrified. Nerves had always been something she struggled with and Coach had been hinting that Tobin was most likely going to see some playing time. She was ecstatic about it but also secretly hoping she could sit through a game and get a feel for how things went before actually playing in one. Tobin knew how weird that was. Rachel continued not noticing the momentary facial slip in her excitement.

"I'm going to play! I'm not starting, obviously, because the starters pretty much have their spots on lock, but I still get to play! First game of our college career and I get to play in it! Coach just wanted to give me a heads up! Did you get a text?!"

She climbed off of Tobin as she explained and was sitting up against the shelves behind the bed. Tobin looked at her phone which was on her desk beside her. The _far_ end of the desk. It was also on silent. She had been avoiding it for the same reason Rachel had probably been checking it constantly.

"Uh, I don't know. I've been uh, pretty busy with catching up on my reading for class." Tobin pointed at the book on the floor and still not making a move for her phone.

"Well check it! Coach had to have texted you too. You deserve it. You're totally gonna start a few games before the season is over. You're just as good as Julia or Claire." Tobin forced a smile at her compliment and went for her phone. Tobin caught Chloe's eye as she looked over. The redhead smiled at her then Tobin shifted her gaze to Beca.

"Don't worry, dude. From what you've told me she totally texted you." She assured Tobin, taking the hesitation as a sign of worry over not receiving a text.

 _Yea, except that's what I don't want…_

Tobin looked at the blank screen for a split second before lighting it up. And there, true to everyone's word, was a text notification that read Coach Bruno. She took a deep breath before swiping to the right.

 **Hey Toby! Just wanted to give you a heads up that you'll be getting some time Sat. Do what you need to prepare yourself! You earned it, kid!**

Tobin plastered a smile on her face and showed the text to Rachel. She gave a triumphant shout and high fived Tobin hard.

"Nice, dude! I told you!" came Beca's response followed by Chloe's "That's awesome, Toby!"

"Yea, thanks." Toby said and then dove into pregame speculation with Rachel. It was the best way to keep her cover. Beca and Chloe were doing basically the same thing but with their upcoming performance. Toby was slow on what level this competition was at but she knew from the level of freak out Chloe was in that they needed to win to keep their season alive.

Rachel left about an hour later needing to do her own homework. The two still in the room barely waited for the door to close before they pounced. Chloe started.

"Why aren't you excited?"

"Seriously, Tobs. This is awesome. You're a freshman and your coach like guaranteed you playing time in your first college game!" Beca shot in before Toby could answer.

"Tobs? Really, _Becs?_ And I am!" She rolled her eyes at Toby and the nicknames.

"No." Chloe began. "From the moment Rachel told you why she was so excited your whole mood changed. Your face fell too. You covered it pretty quick but I could tell."

"You could?" Both Beca and Toby questioned, looking at her.

"Well, yea…" She answered. Beca raised an eyebrow at her accompanied by a smirk. "You just kind of closed in on yourself and hunched your shoulders. A lot like Beca does. Maybe you two should stop spending time together."

"Hey!"

Toby talked over Beca's reaction. "Seriously. I'm excited. Just a little nervous but it'll be fine!"

She plastered the smile back on her face and picked up the discarded book. Beca let it go easily but Chloe gave Toby a lingering look that said she wasn't done but she dropped the topic and turned to her own homework. The rest of the night was mostly silent as the girls worked.

The next day, Toby was walking out of her Intro to Education class when she was cornered by a mane of red hair. Before there was time to ask what was going on the offender had Toby's hand and was dragging Toby behind her. She looked to where Chloe had pulled them once they came to a stop. They were standing in an almost empty classroom with a confused professor staring at them.

"I'm sorry! Do you have class right now?" Chloe asked sweetly.

"No. I was just leaving. You're welcome to the room." The professor was still giving the two a perplexed look as he made his way out.

Once the man was gone Chloe rounded on Toby with an accusing finger inches from her chest. "Okay. Spill it. You totes aren't excited to play. Why?"

Toby let out a big sigh to show how annoyed she was and tilted her head with an eyebrow raised, or as close to that facial expression as she could manage. Her eyebrow never raised very much but the look still came across okay. Chloe just crossed her arms and expertly raised her own eyebrow. Toby let out a longer, more dramatic sigh. _Of course you can do that perfectly._

"Fine! I'm not excited. I'm actually fucking terrified." Toby leaned back into the desk behind her, needing more space.

"That's completely normal, Toby!" Chloe's face softened as she smiled encouragingly. "Now, tell me why you're nervous?"

"Because I've never played in a college game before?" Toby asked letting annoyance drip into the rhetorical question. "I just like to have a feel for things before I get thrown in. I'm not- I don't react well all the time. Like sometimes I suck at being a person and basketball isn't any different. My emotions can be a little…out of control when I play." Those weren't exactly the right words but all Toby could come up with. She pushed on, eyes flicking from Chloe's to her hands she was fiddling with, "I'm scared it'll be worse than normal because I don't really know what to expect."

Chloe didn't miss a beat. She answered right on the heels of the confession.

"Tobin. You're a college basketball player. Your coach thinks you're good enough for this, your best friend thinks so, and I'm sure the rest of your team too. I think you're way more than good enough!" She flashed a big smile at Toby but she was too busy basking in her pity party to appreciate the compliment.

"You've never even seen me play…" Toby shot back as she looked away from Chloe.

"But I will on Saturday!" She beamed ignoring Toby's pout and grabbed Toby's hand to drag her back out of the room. "Come on. Let's go get some ice cream to turn that frown upside down."

"Do I really come off as a five year old?" Toby asked, mirroring her question to Rachel from the night before.

"Yes." She winked and Tobin rolled her eyes. _Who winks?_ "I was going to suggest coffee but ice cream sounds better. And you do _not_ suck at being a person. That's stupid."


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday morning found Toby staring at the ceiling well before her alarm was set to go off. She glanced at the clock the two decided to keep on the far wall. 5:52am glared back at her in red numbers. Shoot around wasn't until 11am.

Toby took a deep breath. Three count on the way in, hold for the same three count, and a four count on the way back out. _Calm_ , she mentally ordered herself. She did the same thing four more times before rolling out of bed.

She quietly gathered a towel and some clothes to take a quick shower. It felt stupid to shower before she ran through a light practice and later played in a game but Toby needed the soothing effect to calm the nerves that have been building all week. Toby let steaming water pour down with eyes closed while going through Coach's game plan.

It was only 6:15am when Toby was done and sitting on the edge her bed trying to figure out what to do with herself. She couldn't stay in the room without disturbing a sleeping Beca, who would most certainly kill her if Toby woke her up this early on a Saturday. Toby decided to go to the old gym across campus to get some shots up. No one was ever there so she wouldn't have to worry about her emotions.

Toby got up, changed into an old long sleeve from high school and some shorts. She scribbled a note for Beca and set three extra alarms on her phone since Beca asked her to make sure she was up when Toby left. Then she grabbed and old pair of basketball shoes and quietly slipped out of the room.

November in Georgia was nothing like November in Northern Ohio. It wasn't even cold out. A little chilly maybe but still, it was somewhere around 50 degrees before 8am. That was a high for Ohio this time of year; a very _warm_ high. Toby wasn't complaining. She was enjoying the nice morning.

Thorsen Gym, the old gym across campus that no one ever called by name, was by the pool house that the a capella groups used. Toby thought about Beca's recount of her first rift off as she walked by. Beca was excited and pissed at the same time. Something about a bullshit rule that ruined an epic moment and Aubrey the Nazi commander seizing the moment to lecture Beca on tradition.

Just like the pool house, the gym doors were locked up to keep people out but a window around the back had a busted lock. Toby climbed in and made her way to the equipment closet where some of the older girls kept a stash of basketballs, dry mop, and some other equipment.

One of the seniors told Toby about Thorsen Gym when she was complaining about the new gym's hours. The senior said all Toby needed were a few basketballs, the light key, which she handed over; senior captains got gym keys in case something happened with coach, and a dry mop to keep the floors dusted.

Toby took the first 15 minutes to get the floor clean. There is a thing worse than a dusty floor, having a foot slip out from under when trying to jump stop or make a move to the basket is terrifying and dangerous. Toby didn't need a stupid injury as games were just starting. It was also the slow, monotonous task she needed to keep her nerves down.

It wasn't even 8am by the time she finished. Toby sat and stretched, taking her time since I had it. Then she started with free throws, moving on to shots in the paint and around the key. Then back to more free throws with her dad's voice echoing _free throws win games_ in her head. Toby progressed onto midrange jumpers and back to free throws. She was half way through three pointers when she heard the scraping of the window sliding open. Toby froze and watched the door as she waited for her mysterious company to walk in.

She relaxed as a confused smile spread across her face as red hair, blue eyes, and a bright smile came strolling into the gym like she spent every day there, like it wasn't closed down and worn out.

"Imagine my surprise when a very grumpy and half asleep Beca let me in your dorm only to find your half empty!" She stopped a few feet away from Toby, trying to allow her the space to keep shooting but still in the way.

"Why were you in my dorm so damn early?" The confused smile was still on Toby's face. She and Chloe have spent a lot of time together recently, she and Beca were actually really close despite Beca's insistence that she doesn't do friends, so that means Chloe spends a lot of time in their dorm but recently Toby often found herself Beca-less with the redhead. It still surprised her.

"I knew you were nervous and assumed you wouldn't be sleeping, I was right wasn't I?" She motioned around them at the gym. "So I went to see if you could use a distraction!" Chloe flashed another bright smile and Toby let hers drop the confusion.

"When I saw you weren't there I texted Maddie, she's in one of my classes, to ask if she knew where you might be hiding. She really made a copy of the light key for you to get in here?" Toby nodded. Chloe laughed, "She definitely would."

"Maddie's my captain so she's responsible for me but mostly she just helps me out with anything and everything."

"She's 'your captain?' What does that mean?" Chloe moved down under the basket and pointed to the free throw line. Toby raised her eyebrows at Chloe but did as she motioned. They continued to talk as she rebounded. At least the ones that went in. Toby didn't let her chase the ball around the gym.

"Yea, we have four captains, two acting which means they do the handshake at games with the refs and other team's captains. They switch every other game so they all get to do it. And each of them are responsible for three other teammates. They're just supposed to keep us on track with school and basketball and all that. It's kind of nice. Plus, Maddie's cool so I got lucky. I'd hate to get Charlotte. From what Beca's told me she's a lot like Aubrey. If you get what I mean…"

"Hey! That's my best friend!" Chloe shot back but the small smile on her face told Toby she knew what Toby meant.

The two talked about classes for a time then just let silence fill the gym. The ball hitting the rim, net or backboard then bouncing the only sounds. Eventually, Toby got sick of free throws and nodded her head towards the bleachers. Chloe started up again once they were both settled. Chloe sat with one leg tucked under the other, her whole body turned slightly toward Toby, who let her butt fall into the space between the next bleacher up and pulled her legs Indian style on the bleacher in front of her.

"Still nervous?"

"Yea." Toby answered quietly looking out across the gym.

"You're seriously going to be fine!" Chloe put her hand on Toby's knee to assure her. Toby smiled and looked at her as she continued. "I know I haven't seen you play and you think I _must_ be lying because of that but you got to college didn't you? That obviously means something! Not to mention your coach thinks you've earned the playing time, it's not like she's just handing it to you. I mean, right? That's not what's happening right?" Toby laughed and shook her head. "Well see! You totes deserve it!"

"Totes?" Toby grimaced but continued, "I know. I just wish I knew what I was doing a little more. I know the plays. I know them in every spot. But I don't know, when I play my mind just kind of goes blank. It's all instinct and sometimes that instinct isn't the best. Then there's the emotions part which is way worse because of the lack of coherent brain activity. They really do help out most of the time. Like if I'm playing well it's great. I get so into it that it's kind of embarrassing." Toby laughed at herself as she thought about her past outbursts of excitement during games in high school and practices this year. "Rachel calls me Captain Hype."

Chloe giggled and moved her hand from Toby's knee as if she just remembered it was still there.

"So what's the problem then?" Toby was about to answer when Chloe cut her off, "And you have coherent brain activity all the time! Don't be silly."

Toby chuckled and shook her head. "Well, if I'm not doing well it's hard to get my head out of my ass and not be angry."

"I can fix that! I'll be there today and anytime you feel like that just find me! I'm told my smiles are very contagious." She finished with what Toby took to be one of her 'very contagious' smiles. Toby tried to hide the smile just to prove Chloe wrong. She wasn't successful as Chloe's smile turned cocky.

They sat talking about anything but Toby's game after that. Mostly it was Chloe talking about the Bella's after Toby asked how their season was going. Toby knew what Chloe was going to say since she asked Beca about it frequently but the two were different and had very different viewpoints. Plus, Toby wanted Chloe to know she was interested in Chloe's life. The past week had been mostly about Toby's basketball problems.

"You need to go! Shoot around at 11 right? It's 10:08." Chloe said as she checked the time.

"Shit, yea. I'll be late if we don't. Although, if I'm late I bet I won't play!" Toby joked which earned her a slap on the shoulder.

"You want to play and you know it! Nervous or not!"

Toby laughed as she walked around the gym cleaning up the balls, mop, and finally turning off the lights. Chloe walked Toby to the gym then wished her luck with a hug. As Toby turned towards the glass doors to walk in, she was met with an eyebrow waggling, smug looking Rachel.

…

Toby stood in line with her hands clasped behind her back, head down looking at the back of Mar's shoes and the floor beneath her as they waited for the national anthem to start. She closed her eyes and started the same breathing exercise she did whenever she needed to calm down. A product of her high school coach trying to help her control her emotions and nerves: Three in, hold for three, four out. _Calm._ Three, three, four. _Calm._

Toby repeated this over and over as the music washed over the gym. She could hear singing and knew it had to have been Beca, Chloe, and the other Bella's they dragged along. Toby lifted her eyes to the flag as the last line of the national anthem began. _I've got this._

As the announcer called the starters Toby let herself get caught up in cheering as her teammates ran by and did their routines with Maddie at the end of their little tunnel. This was always something Toby enjoyed about basketball. It let the players be ridiculous right before it was time to get serious.

Emma's was up first and was one of Toby's favorites. The two girls got low to give six low fives switching hands followed by a punch that was like an inner elbow high five. They both always got really into it. Charlotte was called next. A pretty simple routine: both she and Maddie, two of the shorter players, jump as high as they can for a shoulder bump. Katie's was a high ten followed by a low one then a shoulder sway to the right. Julia, a huge dork, started with alternating fives then pulled across her chest like Superman changing from Clark Kent. Last comes Claire. Hers was more about Maddie. Claire at 6'3 put her hands up and Maddie, 5'5, jumps up to give her ten.

As Toby settled on the bench, fourth seat down between Maddie and Rachel, she caught Chloe's eye. She flashed that smile they talked about and shook the sign in her hands. It read 'Go Toby!' with a heart and '#31 on the court. #1 in our hearts!' Toby returned with a good natured shake of her head at the cliché phrase. Beca noticed and threw two fists in the air which made Toby laugh. The other Bella's had signs as well for Rachel and Grace. Aubrey had one for Charlotte. _Surprise, surprise._

Toby then turned her attention to the game in front of her as the ref blew his whistle to signal he was ready to toss the ball for tip off. The bench doubled the cheering as Claire tipped it back to Charlotte.

The game was awesome. The bench was up and the team played well. The other team played just as well but Toby didn't mind. Close games were always better than blow outs in her opinion. It was around the 11 minute mark in the first half when Coach called her name. Rachel was already in.

Toby got clapped on the back, hip, ass, or arm by teammates as she stood up, slipped her warm up over her head and made her way to Coach. She put an arm around Toby's shoulder and explained who Toby was going in for and some other things to relay to the players on the court once she was in. "Let's go kid." Coach Bruno said as she pushed Toby towards the scorers' table to check in.

Julia met Toby at half court with a smile and a high five, even though she just picked up her second foul causing her to sit the rest of the half, as Toby subbed her out. She gripped Toby's hand and shot her a "You got this!"

Toby nodded at her and ran down to box out for the second free throw that was about to be taken. She yelled out Coach's orders as the other player shot. It wasn't exactly a cheap tactic to get the girl to miss but Toby definitely could've said it sooner. It didn't work, it never really does, and Toby took off down the court as Rachel inbounded the ball.

That first minute was rough. Toby turned the ball over and let her girl score on her twice. Toby heard her name shouted from the side line and looked over as they lined up for Katie to shoot a free throw. Coach mouthed calm down with her hands slowly moving up and down in front of her to drive the point across. Toby nodded then remembered Chloe.

The anxious freshmen turned her head and searched momentarily before she found Chloe's spot again. She gave Toby a big cheesy grin before cheering loudly as the Bella's all joined in. Toby took a deep breath to calm herself and get control of her breathing so she wasn't so winded. The ball was inbounded and Toby welcomed the blank mind she was worried about. It was better than the doubt Toby let color it for that first minute.

Barden ended up winning by six points thanks to Julia coming in and killing it in the second half after her foul-caused hiatus. She finished with 19 points and ten rebounds. Toby only played 14 minutes, the nine in the first half then a few short intervals in the second to give Julia quick breaks so she could keep up her performance. Toby really didn't mind. Except for her and Rachel no other freshmen got to play. Coach Bruno kept a ten player rotation for games out of a 16 player roster so there were a lot of people who didn't play.

Toby walked into the lobby of the athletic center, after Coach's postgame talk and changing, and right into a crushing hug. She brushed red hair out of her face and managed to get an "ow, you're hurting me" out before she was cut off by a squeal.

"You did so well!" Chloe had let Toby go as the rest of the Bella's, the ones Toby actually knew, came up to give her hugs or fist bumps. There were a few Toby didn't know. They mostly nodded in agreement.

"Thanks" Toby offered with a light blush at the aggressive hug and Chloe's excitement. "And thanks for coming! You guys were great! You should seriously come to all of our games. Between you all and the bench, it was really loud. But in a good way. It was kind of hard to hear Coach but I'd rather have a crowd that's into the game and not hear than a dead gym."

Beca spoke up at that. "Well that's up to our fearless leader over here. Well the other one." She motioned at Aubrey and threw a sheepish look at Chloe. "We usually have practice now."

"I think we can work something out. I was thinking that we could sing the national anthem before the games. It would be excellent practice for singing in front of an audience and you guys have been complaining about my practices. And with Chloe's nodes," Toby glanced at Chloe with raised eyebrows having no idea what that meant, "it's an acceptable middle ground. Who would I talk to about making this happen?" It took Toby a few seconds to realize the question was directed at her, a glare from Aubrey the Nazi.

"Uh, maybe…Coach? Or the AD. I'm sure Coach would be fine though at least for our games. For the uh, guys I don't know. You'd have to ask…someone else." Toby stuttered out. Aubrey was scary. Beca was 100% right. Chloe giggled at Toby and the panicked look at her best friend as she reached over to squeeze Toby's hand.

Aubrey nodded as she gave a short "Nice game Tobin" and walked away toward the coaches' offices. Toby turned to Chloe with wide eyes that were only a little in jest.

"She knows my name? That can't be good." Chloe rolled her eyes with a smile as Beca laughed.

Chloe and Beca started asking questions about the game. As they talked Rachel appeared at Toby's side with that same smug look from the morning on her face but didn't explain.

"Hey, my parents want to know if you wanna go to dinner with us. They know your mom can't make it since you're from the far northern abyss of Cleveland." Toby rolled her eyes at Rachel's insistence that Cleveland was some distant land but agreed.

The two players both said goodbye to the Bella's. Beca assured Toby that they'd see each other later in their dorm. Chloe chimed in that she probably would too. A fist bump and a hug later and Toby was walking out to the Crawford's car with Rachel smirking at her.

"You _so_ like her!" was what met Toby on the opposite side of the car as she slid into the backseat. Toby rolled her eyes and remained silent. "See! You aren't even denying it! God, you have it bad, don't you?! That's why you make us come to your dorm to hang out all the time. Chloe's always there."

"Like who?" Mrs. Crawford questioned from the front. Toby pretended she didn't hear her as she answered Rachel.

"Okay, first, if I tried to deny it you'd say that _that_ meant I had a thing for her and second, I have you come over because you guys like Beca and she likes you so why not all hang?" Toby's reply was met with another smug look. It was starting to get old. "What?" Toby snapped half-heartedly.

"You basically just admitted it."

"What are you two going on about?" Mrs. Crawford tried again.

"Tobin here won't admit a secret to me. That's all mom."

Toby groaned and turned to look out the window. Rachel didn't push her, thinking she already won. Instead she turned her attention to her parents so her mom would stop asking questions. Rachel knew parents in Toby's business wasn't something she was interested in.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days after that first game, Toby was in her dorm room with Beca and Chloe. Toby was sitting in the middle of her bed with one leg tucked under her and the other hanging off the side. Chloe sat against Toby's pillows with her legs stretched over Toby's. Beca was in the middle of a notebook, loose leaf, and book tornado that spilled over onto her desk.

Toby looked up from the poem she was analyzing to find Chloe looking at the pictures of her family that were taped to the wall. When she noticed Toby watching her, she asked about them.

"Oh no." Beca groaned. "Do not get her started. If you want to get anything done tonight, you won't get her started."

Toby just smiled at the accusation. It was true. She loved her family and often told Beca about them.

"You love when I talk about my family! Don't get all sassy because you waited to do a project until the night before it was due."

Chloe laughed. "She's right Bec. Rookie mistake."

"Toby leaves all of her papers until the night before!"

"Yea, but I plan them out before then. So technically I'm not procrastinating."

"That doesn't count." Chloe shook her head at Toby with a smile. "So, tell me about them!"

"Well that's my mom and dad." Toby pointed to a picture of just the two of them. "My dad's a two-star Navy SEAL Rear Admiral. That's Carter. He's a SEAL." Toby pointed to her brother.

"He's seven years older than me. Pete, that's Pete," she pointed out her middle brother, "is in the Navy too. Pete's a firefighter. He enlisted right out of high school and Carter went to the Naval Academy. They both have the military personality but Carter's way more fun. He always lets me get away with more. Or he'd cover for me." Chloe smiled at the look on Toby's face as she talked about her big brother.

"Pete's cool too but totally your typical middle child. He would tell on me all the time so he wouldn't get in trouble. He's three years older than me and we fought a lot before he moved out but he always had my back if I needed it. We were weird like that. Either we were screaming at each other or hanging out together. He was at every game my freshman year of high school. After that, like dad and Carter, he didn't make much."

Toby could feel the giant smile on her face and Chloe's eyes on her. She turned to look at the redhead instead of the pictures. Chloe smiled, encouraging Toby to keep talking.

"My mom's a music teacher at an elementary school back home. She's way different from my dad. While he's your military man, not super stuck up or strict though, she's like a hippy. It's so weird." Toby laughed a little at her parents.

"Do you get to see them often?" Chloe asked. Toby shook her head.

"My dad isn't around a whole lot but he makes sure we Skype as much as we can and when he is home he's almost annoying with how much he's in my business. Carter's a SEAL which means he's _never_ home. Maybe like a couple months in an entire year. He loves it. I talk to him every now and then but communication is scarce too." Toby shrugged and Chloe knew it must be a sensitive topic. "Pete I get to see a little more. I almost went to school close to home since everyone's gone but my mom knew Barden was my first choice so she wouldn't let me."

"That's a lot of military in one family." Chloe commented.

"My grandpa was in the Navy as was his dad and grandpa too. It's just what my family does. At least that's what my dad says."

"I bet you miss them."

"All the time but it's always been like this. I'm pretty used to it now. It hits mom hard sometimes. Honestly, she's not the strongest with it but she didn't grow up around the being gone so I get it. She just misses her husband and sons then she gets nervous. She had a couple panic attacks when 9/11 happened. Mom just says it's her 'artistic soul' that causes her to be so dramatic all the time. When my dad got sent out she was one panic attack away from being hysterical."

"Seriously? You never told me that. About your dad. Not your mom. You told me she was crazy before."

Toby turned her attention to Beca. "You should be working, not listening!"

She flipped her roommate off and resumed her work. Toby focused back on Chloe.

"I was pretty little so I don't remember it very much. Pete says once his four years is up he's gonna go into the reserves so he can be with mom more. It should actually be at the end of this year. Carter's in it for the long haul. He'll be in 'til he retires just like my dad. Dad swears this is it. Once he's up for retirement he's out but I don't know. He really loves it."

"That's awesome. That's a lot to be proud of Toby."

Toby flashed a smile and asked about her family.

"I have a brother, Chris. He's 23 and we've always been really close. He moved up to Nashville for a job last year. It sucks but I'm really proud of him!"

"What does he do?"

"Graphic design. My dad hated how into art he was growing up, thinking Chris would never make a living off of it but now he does! My dad's an accountant and my mom's a teacher too! She teaches middle school math and science."

Chloe and Toby ignored their homework to talk about their families. Beca chimed in every now and then, having met and loved Chloe's family.

Since telling the redhead about her family troubles Chloe made it a priority to make Beca a part of her own. It made Toby admire the older girl even more. Toby had met Beca's father multiple times. He was a good guy but Beca still didn't forgive him for leaving her. Toby understood but he was trying really hard now. Not that forcing her into college was exactly the best move.

Beca was trying too in her own way. She didn't yell at him when he came to our dorm and she went for coffee with him every other week. Toby would never tell Beca but she was proud of her for it. Toby was sure Chloe was a big reason behind it. She watched as Chloe laughed hard at some story Beca was telling about the last Beale family dinner she was at. Toby shook her head at herself, thinking back to Rachel's comments from after their first game. She was right but Toby didn't have to admit it anytime soon.


	5. Chapter 5

The end of the semester was rapidly approaching bring along with it winter break. Toby had a week to prepare herself for the hell that was finals week. That meant she spent more time studying than hanging out.

Of course, studying consisted of Rachel, Grace, and Toby sitting in their dorm with candy and Redbull. Toby would be writing papers while the two of them, both business majors, reviewed for presentations.

The girls got things done but it just took them a little longer than a normal study group. Maddie, who made her way into their little group, abandoned the freshmen after their first night studying saying something along the lines of actually needing to excel in her classes unlike the easy freshmen intro courses.

The two currently with Toby knew why they studied in their room even if Toby would never admit it.

Chloe took up studying with Beca in Toby's dorm because Aubrey had a very loud version of studying. She read out loud to herself as she walked around their apartment which meant Chloe couldn't get anything done at their place. Toby learned quickly that she got more distracted by the redhead than her goofy teammates.

Toby sat at Grace's desk because it was the only way she could focus enough to get her work done. It was also the cleaner of the two since Rachel's had papers and books thrown across it along with empty drink bottles. Rachel and Grace sat in their own beds. Grace was up against the wall with her feet bouncing off the edge and Rachel sat Indian style in the middle with note cards all around her.

Toby tipped her head back to empty the last of her Redbull into the back of her throat which Rachel took as the perfect opportunity to bring up the 'Chloe thing' as she liked to call it. This usually came up once a week. Just a reminder to Toby that she knew and was waiting for Toby to spill her guts and admit what Rachel was hinting at, more along the lines of accusing Toby of.

"Why are we talking about this now? I still have two pages to crank out." Toby groaned.

"Because you're in denial." Grace clarified, not looking up from the PowerPoint she'd been pouring over all night.

"I am not!" Toby turned and was met by blank faces. " _Finnne_. Okay? I do. Chloe's kind of awesome if you haven't noticed. Plus she's hot but not really in the cliché way that you're thinking of. I can't explain it in any way that isn't cheesy as hell."

"FINALLY!" Rachel yelled as she fell back into her pillows with her hands in the air. "I mean damn, Toby. It's about time!"

"Shut up. You already knew and honestly, I didn't give it much thought until you brought it up when we went to dinner with your parents."

"You should tell her! You guys would be so cute!" Grace started excitedly. She and Rachel fell into a conversation on how to make it a reality as Toby turned back to her paper placing earbuds in. She could deal with them and their insistence that this was a possibility after finals.

Toby was able to get a page and a half done before Grace tugged an earphone out.

"You have to tell us why you like her." She all but demanded.

"I already did!" Toby refused to look up from her screen. Maybe if she kept working they'd leave her alone…

No such luck.

"No. You told us she was great and you thought she was hot. Tobs, if that's all you need to be into someone than we have problems." Rachel shot back. Toby sighed and shut her laptop lid after saving the paper she was working on. Might as well get this over with. "You've known her for like two months and she is always with us. You better know enough about her to give us a good answer!"

"I don't know how to explain it. I already told you it'll be cheesy."

"Just try! And sometimes cheesy is cute!" Grace chimed in. She was the cliché romantic that loved every Nicholas Sparks book ever written even if every storyline was pretty much the same.

"Well…she's obviously beautiful. Like really fucking beautiful. But the way Chloe thinks is amazing." Toby stopped as her cheeks flushed.

"Alright. Uh, this is awkward." She started again. Toby then began to fire off reasons. "Like, she's so smart. It's ridiculous and she's always looking on the bright side. Probably because she is way too happy, but it's not annoying. I look forward to how positive she is. It makes me laugh and she's sarcastic but not you," Toby looked at Rachel, "or Beca sarcastic."

Rachel threw her hands up in protest but Toby pushed on.

"Uh, when you talk to her she's genuinely interested in what you have to say. And she's like that with everyone. It doesn't matter what you talk about. Usually people just tune you out if they don't know what you're talking about, nodding when it's appropriate but she just asks questions so she does understand. And she understands basketball. That's awesome in a super small, kinda petty way but I like it."

Toby stopped to think. She knew why she liked Chloe but it was hard to put it in words.

"She's…really passionate about the Bella's too. I don't think you guys realize, or even the rest of the Bella's realize how much fucking time she puts into that. Everyone just assumes it's all Aubrey but Chloe does the dancing stuff and she even fights with Aubrey _all the time_ to change the set list. And when she talks about it she's more beautiful, I swear. She gets so excited about it and it's cute."

Rachel had that smug look on her face as Toby talked and Grace just wore a small smile. She ignored them both and continued talking, cringing at every cliché she used.

"And Chloe is confident as hell. Which is really hot." Toby quickly moved on, cheeks getting redder. "She's considerate too. That might sound weird to like about someone but she remembers everything. She texts me before every game to say good luck even though I always see her there. Which is another thing! She suggested to Aubrey that they should sing the anthem so they could come to our games. It's stupid but that means a lot."

Toby felt the dopey grin on her face as she talked. She laughed and shook her head at herself. She kept talking so she didn't focus on how embarrassing of a confession this was.

"Chloe always puts others first. She could be upset about something but if I'm having a bad day she's the one trying to cheer me up. It makes me want to make sure someone puts her first, always. She's just such a good person."

"Tobin, my friend, you have got it _baaad._ " Rachel smirked and Grace threw a wad of paper at her that she followed up with "Don't you dare tease her about that! She'll clam up and refuse to talk to us!"

Toby flipped her laptop screen back up to finish her paper. She let her friends argue over whether or not Toby ever deny them their right as best friends to know all her personal secrets if they teased her. She had a certain redhead to pretend she wasn't thinking about.

…

Thursdays in college were typically known as thirsty Thursday. Toby had a little experience in this before season started but Coach made it clear she wasn't a fan of the team drinking. Her exact words were "I won't kick you off but I will make you wish I had." Safe to say, Toby strayed from the partying during basketball. Usually only Saturday's after games with an off Sunday waiting.

Beca wandered into their dorm dejectedly on the current thirsty Thursday and gave Toby a pleading look. Toby let the anthology she was reading from drop to her lap and asked "What?" around the gummy bears in her mouth.

"We're having a party."

"Uh…'we?'" Toby swallowed the candy and continued, " _We_ live in the dorms, Bec. No alcohol in the dorms. So no, _we_ are not having a party."

"Nooo, no." She waved a hand in front of her to shoo away Toby's comment. "The Bella's are having a party. Aubrey and Chloe says it's like mandatory. Like I _have_ to fucking go mandatory."

"I'm familiar with the word." Toby chuckled at her roommate's disgust of socializing. "Why not though? It'll be fun. All your girls will be there and I'm sure a certain Treblemaker will make an appearance."

"What? No! Aubrey hates them. And I mean, why would that make me want to go?" Beca finally flopped onto her bed after fiddling with the nobs on her DJ equipment absentmindedly all while giving Toby her best puppy dog eyes. Which Toby still didn't understand.

"Dude. You know exactly why! Don't give me that shit. Now why are you giving me puppy dog eyes? They aren't even close to Chloe's by the way. Or Jesse's. That kid has surprisingly good puppy eyes."

Beca replaced the look with her trademark smirk as Toby called her out. "Okay. So it's mandatory for me to go but I was also told to bring people." She took a short breath. "You're my only people." Toby started shaking her head as soon as Beca got to her end game. "Well…you, Rachel, and Grace. So wanna come? Please?! Aubrey will definitely kill me if I don't follow Chloe's rules!"

The mention of it being Chloe's request made Toby stop shaking her head. She sighed and looked at the anthology still in her lap. Toby had about ten pages left in her British Lit reading assignment and the one page response that accompanied it. It was due tomorrow. Tomorrow at 1pm…

"I don't know, Beca."

"Please! It'll be fun. I promise. You even said all my girls will be there. That means Amy and Stacie. You love them! Dude, I'm practically begging you. Come out. You don't have to drink. You can be my DW!"

"Your what?"

"My designated walker! Oh! And you guys have that 48 hour rule or whatever. No drinking for you anyways since you play on Saturday. It works out perfectly!"

"What if I wanted to drink?" Toby shot a smirk a lot like Beca's back at her. She faltered a little but pushed on.

"Then fuck the rules! Seriously, it'll be fun!"

"Wow, Beca Mitchell is excited about socializing. Maybe I have to go…" Toby was kidding, knowing that Beca was only talking the party up to get her to agree but the shocked look on Beca's face and the introspection the comment caused made it so worth it. Toby laughed. Beca's eyebrows were still drawn in confusion but she gave a half smile.

"Yea. We're never admitting this conversation happened to other people. I'm going to shower and get ready. We'll leave at 10:30?"

"Sure. That gives me about an hour to get my two on board and get ready." Toby's phone buzzed as she answered her roommate. Beca threw a thumbs up as she headed for the showers.

 **You better be coming with Beca! :) :)**

Toby chuckled at the text from Chloe but called Rachel before she replied. The phone rang out a few times before she finally answered. Toby didn't give her a chance to have an opinion on their night.

"Hey! We're going to a party. Beca and I'll be at your room to go at 10:30." Toby instructed then hung up.

 ** _Good thing my answer didn't depend on how nicely you asked…_**

 **You're annoying ;) PLEASE come with Beca**

Toby left the text knowing it would kill Chloe. She read another two pages as her phone buzzed every five or so minutes with a new text. Eight seemed much more manageable for the morning than ten. Toby tossed the heavy book on her desk, making a satisfying thump as it landed.

Toby half-heartedly looked through her closet. She already knew what she was going to wear. Her favorite pair of jeans, cuffed because her favorite pair of dark brown combat boots, a white tee and her grandpa's old Navy jacket. Her favorite thing she owned. Lucky for Toby, her height meant it fit perfectly.

Toby didn't do fancy or dressy. She did casual that off set basketball shorts or hoodie and jeans. Anything else was just uncomfortable in her opinion.

Beca came back in well after Toby had changed and found her on her bed with anthology back in hand. She asked if it was okay to play music and flipped it on when Toby nodded. Seven more pages to go. She could totally get the reading done tonight. Or so Toby thought until their door opened and in came Rachel and Grace.

"Where's the party at?" Rachel asked as she plopped on Toby's bed. Grace made herself comfortable at Beca's desk chair, careful not to touch the DJ equipment.

"Chloe and Aubrey's apartment. Well their building's courtyard. It's mostly college students who live there. They want one last bash before finals and break." Beca shrugged as she put her many earrings back in and added, "Basically they're all over 21 and are sick of studying."

"We're going to _Chloe's_ , huh?" Rachel asked. Toby glared at her for the emphasis put on Chloe's name and the tone she asked the question in.

"Yea…Is that a problem?" Beca asked missing the reasoning behind the emphasis. Toby silently thanked any and every god for Beca's lack of social competence.

"Nope!" Rachel popped the end and smiled. "Not a problem at all. Tobin here just didn't give us any information."

Grace giggled from across the room which caused Beca to give her a suspicious look before returning to her party preparations. She settled for black skinny jeans, a pair of chucks, and a gray tank under a dark jacket. Really the only thing that deviated from her normal look was the lack of headphones around her neck. Beca turned to, Toby assume, ask if they were ready but never got the chance.

"Time to go!" Rachel shouted as she shot up from Toby's bed, pulling Toby with her.

"Someone's excited." Beca commented giving her another suspicious look. "What's with your teammates, Toby?"

"I ask myself that every day." Toby shot them a look of her own. They both smiled innocently and led the way, stopping only when the group got outside since neither of them knew where the older Bella's lived. Beca directed them to the west side of campus then about a block from school grounds.

Toby's southern friends were complaining about the chilly night but Grace, she's from Pennsylvania, and Toby thought it was nice out. This led to an argument about weather and what 'cold' actually meant.

The animated debate continued as the four girls walked through an arch and into the courtyard of Aubrey and Chloe's complex. It was a small apartment building with what looked like 20 apartments in total. The doors to the bottom apartments lined the four walls that closed the courtyard in and there were stairways that Toby guessed led to the upper apartments. Each upstairs unit had a small balcony that looked over the courtyard.

It was nice in a worn out, lived in and attempted to keep nice by college students sort of way. It wasn't trashed or anything but definitely had been through more than a few parties.

There was a fountain in the center that had a water feature, with no water gurgling out of it. The bird bath that rested in the middle of the feature was filled with ice that had drinks sticking out of it. A keg sat a few feet from the fountain as well. A few tables for beer pong were to the left and on the right a bunch of chairs and tables were set up for people to just sit at.

Four tall speakers stood in each corner and were already emitting a steady beat of house music. The residents had put up white Christmas lights on the upper balconies that met at the top of the fountain. Toby was surprised to see a few iron fire pits placed around but out of the way so only the insanely drunk might present a safety hazard. They honestly thought of everything. The freshmen were tremendously impressed.

The band of freshmen walked in with what must have been looks of awe because Aubrey greeted them with a self-satisfied look.

"Nice, isn't it? Party planning is one of my hobbies."

"That and running boot camps?" Beca quipped.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and began a comeback of her own, something about height, when a guy came up asking where he should put the snacks. She walked away but threw back "We'll finish this later, Hobbit."

The girls meandered through the courtyard looking a little closer at everything before settling into some of the chairs. It was only about 10:45pm. Apparently the older girls told everyone to come at 11 so only a few people had trickled in so far.

Chloe had found them talking and sat to Toby's right. She avoided Rachel's attempts at getting her attention.

"Hey! I was hoping Beca would get you guys to come. Maddie's here, Charlotte and Katie too. They live up there." Chloe pointed to an upper apartment across the courtyard. Toby knew the seniors lived together off campus but not exactly where. She got nervous as she remembered they were at a party. With alcohol. With a game in 48 hours. Grace voiced the same apprehension.

"We should probably leave then…We aren't supposed to be out."

"You guys are fine! Your coach talks a big game about drinking but honestly, as long as you don't break the 24 hour rule or get in trouble she doesn't care! Those three were actually the ones who convinced our non-college neighbors to let us have the party after Aubrey and I suggested it."

Almost as if on cue Maddie stumbled onto her balcony, noticed the group, and shouted a very excited greeting. "Freshies! I didn't know you guys were here! What's uuuupp?!"

"She always starts pretty early." Chloe laughed and waved. "Any other teammates coming?"

She directed the question at Toby but Toby looked to Grace and Rachel before answering.

"Uh, not that I know of. Those three didn't mention it and Beca invited us so unless someone else invited them, no."

"You should text them! Most of the college kids in our complex are part of the men's soccer team. A few regular students too so the more the merrier! It's gonna be a peculiar mix. You'll get to meet a lot of people."

"Okay, I'll shoot a group text out."

"No need. I already did a few minutes ago." Charlotte walked up with a beer in hand and stood by Grace. "I didn't include you guys since you're already here. Hey, have you seen Aubrey? The sound system is acting up. No stress vomit needed but she'll want to know." She asked Chloe.

"She walked off with some guy asking about snacks." Rachel answered as Chloe shrugged.

"I can help with the music." Beca offered. The two girls walked off toward the offending speaker.

"We're gonna go see what Katie and Maddie are doing! I've never seen their apartment and since they're drinking, we totally are tonight _and_ bumming alcohol off them since they didn't tell us!" Rachel pulled Grace away with her leaving Toby with Chloe.

"Thanks for answering my texts, jerk! I sent you like 15! Wanna be my beer pong partner tonight?!" the redhead asked excitedly, transitioning to her question as if it just hit her.

"I already told you I was coming in that first text! And sure. I better not be expected to carry the team though. Just 'cause I play basketball doesn't mean I'm super good." Toby joked. She actually was very good at the drinking game. She was also very streaking. Toby could hit eight out of ten cups one game then zero the next.

"Aca-scuse me? I'm amazing at beer pong. Don't doubt my skills! I've got years of experience on you, kiddo."

"Did you really just call me kiddo?" Toby shook my head at her. "Maybe I don't want to be your partner!"

Chloe laughed and put her hand on top of Toby's arm that was laying on the table, giving it a light squeeze before pulling Toby from her seat. "Yes, you do. You'll be learning from the master! Let's go find our first victims!"

The night cooled rapidly. The fire pits and liquid warmth made up for it. As did the redhead who kept close to Toby's side. She spent most of her night at the beer pong table with Chloe.

Chloe wasn't lying when she said she was good. Toby may have joked about carrying the team but the older girl definitely kept up in the games. Although, if anyone asked Toby would be sure to let them know about all the clutch rebuttal shots she hit for Chloe to then win it for them.

When the two finally lost, to Maddie and Rachel. Chloe and Toby made their way towards Beca, Jesse, who showed up with little fuss from Aubrey since he was with Benji who Aubrey knows from home, Grace, Amy, and Stacie with Toby muttering how she was never going to hear the end of it from Maddie and Rachel. They sat around one of the fire pits where Beca groaned about how cold it was with Amy. Beca and Jesse, Toby noticed with a mental reminder to tease about later, were sitting closer than what was actually necessary.

"Oh, quit your complaining! It's actually really nice out for December in Atlanta and you know it!" Chloe lectured as they walked up. There was only one seat open. Toby turned to go find another but Chloe caught her arm and pushed Toby lightly into the seat then sat on her lap with one arm slung across Toby's shoulders. She didn't miss a beat in the conversation as Beca kept up her rant. Being drunk, Toby just let it happen without a reaction but she did glance at Grace, who shot her eyebrows up quickly with an excited smile.

"Beca, you're from Georgia. You know how this season goes. You're totes one of those people who freaks out when it snows, aren't you?"

"Snow is the devil, Chlo." Beca stated dead serious. Which made Toby laugh.

"Dude, come to Ohio. You won't know what to do with yourself. We get fucking _feet_ of it."

The group laughed as Beca's face dropped. Amy started in on a story about the first time she saw snow while climbing a mountain back home. Stacie was calling bullshit on every major point but laughing just the same at the ridiculous Aussie.

During the story Chloe began idly playing with Toby's hair. Toby mostly tried to ignore it but playing with her hair is a self-proclaimed weakness of hers. Toby felt the goose bumps as Chloe shot her a smile, feeling them too, before diving into a reaction towards a particularly outrageous point in Amy's story that had everyone agreeing with Stacie.

Eventually, and what felt like too short of a time for Toby to have Chloe this close, Aubrey shut the music off and announced the party to be over. Katie explained that they had promised their non-college neighbors to have the party wrapped up by 2:30am.

The group of freshmen offered to help clean up but were ordered home by a drunk Aubrey, who they all agreed was so much cooler than the sober one and not scary at all after watching the captain run the flip cup table. The freshmen made their way home and split up at the entrance to Baker Hall. Amy and Stacie headed for the basement floor while Grace and Rachel took off down the left hall of the first floor. Beca and Toby trudged up the stairs to the second floor.

Drunk Beca was giggly and talkative. It surprised Toby every time. This Beca was so different from what she was like sober. It wasn't like spilling secrets talkative. She just rambled. Toby started to tease her about Jesse which did reveal a secret.

"Shut up, okay? So what if I have a 'toner' for him?" She threw air quotes into the air from her position, sprawled out on her bed. "He's pretty cool and kinda goofy. He's way too into movies but that's okay, right?"

"Yea, dude. That's totally okay. Everyone has their thing. His is movies. I'm sure there are some movies you'd like. Plus you've got your things. You don't have to like everything he's into. My mom used to tell me that it's better to have differences. It's healthy or some shit. Like my dad's into sports and my mom is into fine arts. They have their things and it works!"

"Fuck. I hate this. Am I supposed to like do something about it?" She sat up and looked at Toby, who was not prepared to have this conversation. She hoped drunk Toby was doing an okay job with advice.

"You can? I don't know. That's kind of up to you. Maybe stop being so…um, standoff-ish, I guess, with him. Then he'll do something about it. The kid has already asked you on like four kind-of dates."

"I can do that. Could you like disappear the next couple nights? I'll ask him to hang out or something."

"For sure."

"Cool."

Yea, cool."

With their familiar conversation ender Toby rolled over. She could still feel Chloe's hand in her hair. She shook her head but it didn't help. Toby rolled her eyes at herself, thinking _stop being lame and creepy_.


	6. Chapter 6

Toby didn't see much of any Bella during break. Beca was the exception but even her Toby saw only because they lived together. Coach was in overdrive because the team was about to have a week off for Christmas. That meant two-a-days.

A short conditioning practice or lift in the morning and a full two hour practice in the afternoon. The Bella's had two-a-days of their own. Lucky for Beca, Aubrey held their first practice in the late morning and their second in the evening.

Basically, when Toby was at practice Beca was in their dorm and when Toby was in their dorm Beca was at practice. Except for not seeing her roommate, Toby really, really didn't mind not seeing any other Bella. Rachel and Grace had formulated a plan of dropping hints to Chloe to see how warmly any confessions Toby might give would be received. Toby was completely against this. She had even stooped to begging them not to. Toby was relieved that they hadn't been given the opportunity to try.

The week of a capella regionals was the week before Christmas. The last week Barden's women's basketball team was on campus before their week off. While Coach didn't tone it down, she did make practices later in the day. Aubrey let up completely. She wanted the girls to rest their voices so she dropped it down to one practice.

Toby was in bed with her back to the room, exhausted from the hell that had been that week's practices, and Beca immersed in the music on her laptop when she started a very awkward conversation. Toby jumped a little at the noise since neither of them had said anything in almost an hour. She had started to fall asleep.

"Hey. You up?' Beca's voice was quiet from across the room. If it hadn't been silent Toby wouldn't have heard it. It was almost like Beca hoped she wouldn't have heard or that she was asleep.

"What's up?" Toby rolled onto her back and looked over. It was dark but Beca's laptop illuminated her face.

"Are you… uh, uhh dating anyone?"

"No." _What the hell?_

"So, uh…are you like interested in anyone? Like on campus or back home…or anything?"

"Uh. No, Beca." Toby really didn't know where this was coming from or where it was going. The confusion was enough to limit her answers. Toby watched as Beca's face scrunched up in discomfort with every question.

"Oh, well cool. Okay. Can I uh, ask you something else?"

"Go for it."

"Not that I like, care or anything but are you uh…you know, into girls or whatever?"

If the light from her computer wasn't washing out her face, Toby would be able to see just how red Beca was from the question. Toby felt her own cheeks blush a little bit just from how awkward the girl across the room was.

"If I answer that one way or another is that gonna affect us?" Toby asked.

"Dude, no! I was just wondering." Beca pushed her laptop a bit to give herself more room to face her roommate even though her eyes weren't accustomed to the dark and couldn't see Toby. "It really isn't a big deal to me. Who you're into is your business. We're cool either way. I was just wondering."

"Alright…well yea." It was quiet after that and Toby felt she needed to fill it, thinking she might have offended her roommate. "I didn't think you would."

"Seriously, dude, we're cool. I just- you never talk about guys, like ever. So either you're super private or not into them. I just thought I'd ask."

"Cool."

"Cool." She nodded then pulled her headphones back on.


	7. Chapter 7

The Bella's were leaving on Wednesday for Regionals. The basketball girls had a game in Tennessee they were leaving for that same day. Fat Amy was driving the singing group while the team took a bus.

Toby never understood how Aubrey was okay with Amy driving them. Amy was the most terrifying driver she'd ever been in the car with. In all honesty, Toby didn't mind much since she almost always found herself next to Chloe who ended up almost in her lap while crushing her hand or leg at every crazy turn the Aussie took. It was a little painful but the proximity to the redhead was something Toby would never complain about.

Beca and Toby, mostly Beca since Toby was still avoiding their friends talking to each other, decided that they should have "the group" over to hang out before they all left for break. Toby was shocked her little DJ wanted to have a social gathering and that she referred to their friends by a title. Her awkwardness about it made up for it though. Beca was obviously just as surprised.

Chloe was the first to arrive as she walked in with Beca right after their practice. They went to shower as Toby tidied up their room and waited for her teammates to show up. The pair came back and Chloe animatedly explained that she forgot to grab the drinks like she said she would before they rushed back out.

Toby was expecting her teammates next from their texts about snacks and for once in their lives Rachel and Grace managed to knock instead of just walking in. Toby's eyebrows shot up as she went to get the door. The answer to her silent question was given as she saw Maddie who smiled and explained that she made Rachel and Grace bring up the snacks from her car. The two girls were making their way down the hall with a couple grocery bags each.

"Jesus, guys. Get enough? There's only like eight of us! ...Okay, that sounds like more when I put an actual number to it."

"I'm PreMed remember, Tobs? I _am_ good at math, thank you! I figured the snack to friend ratio out just fine."

Toby moved aside to let the older girl in and to help her fellow freshmen with their bags. Just as Toby was about to shut the door, she heard yelling from down the hall.

"Oi! String Bean! Hold the door!" The unmistakable Australian accent was followed up by Amy materializing in the doorway moments later.

"I'm not even that skinny, Amy?" Toby replied.

"Yea, but you're really tall and skinnier than me but you can't be a twig bitch coz you're right. That just leaves String Bean." She retorted with a grin.

"Do you have nicknames for everyone?"

"Oh yea. Beca has a few but mostly Shorty or Short Stack. Stacie here," she threw her thumb in the direction of the taller brunette, "also has a few but I won't share them. She gets mad…Okay, I can share Legs. That one's obvious."

Toby gave Stacie a quick greeting as Amy continued. "Cynthia Rose is Black Beauty, Aubrey is Nazi Commander Barbie but not to her face coz she scares me. Then Grace over there is Sunshine, Rachel's the goat, and uh…Maddie doesn't have one. Yet."

Amy narrowed her eyes at Maddie as the captain smirked at her. She loved that Amy couldn't think of a nickname for her. She did everything in her power to stump their unusual friend.

"Where's Beca and Chloe?" Stacie asked as she made herself comfortable on Beca's bed.

Amy had already started going through the snack bags with Rachel. Those girls loved to eat. They instantly bonded on it. Rachel was small but had an appetite to rival Amy's. That's how she got the goat as a title. Rachel will, and can, eat anything and everything.

"They went to grab the drinks. Chloe forgot I guess. Did you guys bring the games?"

Toby knew they didn't. Board games weren't something easily hidden so she immediately noticed that the two didn't have any with them. Toby was really okay with that.

"No. The store didn't have any good ones so I didn't want to waste the money. We can find something else to do or watch a movie."

"Beca is going to _hate_ that idea." Grace tossed in from Toby's desk chair.

"We could play musical chairs with her mixes. She'll love that idea even more." Rachel replied with a smirk.

"Beca will just have to deal. It's not like there's much else to do." Stacie shrugged.

"I'll just have to deal with what?"

Beca and Chloe came walking into the room with two bags full of drinks. Chloe greeted everyone with a huge smile and enthusiastic hellos. Beca made her way to her bed with the bag she was carrying as Stacie explained the situation. That led to groaning and complaining. Chloe found her way to Toby's bed to sit next its owner. She tossed Toby a quick smile then started handing out the drinks.

Much to Toby's dismay it was mostly pop. Toby's mom never let her, or her siblings, have pop as kids. When she was little she would be jealous of other kids because she always thought it was a treat. Now she just doesn't like it very much.

Toby's face must have drawn into something that looked similar to disappointment because Chloe turned her way. "Don't worry! I didn't forget!"

She handed her a peach lemonade. Toby accepted the drink with a smile and thank you. She felt a sharp nudge in her ribs from Rachel who wore that same smug expression as she always did when they talked Chloe. Toby fixed her with the sternest teacher look she could muster and shook her head.

"So Chloe," Toby's soon-to-be-ex best friend began, "dating anyone?" The look obviously didn't work. _I'm gonna have to step up my teacher game_ Toby thought absently as she tensed for Chloe's answer.

"And I grabbed you these." Chloe handed Toby a bag of gummy bears as she turned her attention to Rachel's question and cheerily answered. "Nope. School and the Bella's keep me pretty busy!"

"Interesting. I would have for sure pegged you for someone constantly fending off advances from guys."

"I never said I wasn't." She winked at Rachel which caused her smile to waver a little. _Again with the winking? Seriously, who winks?!_

Toby leaned against the shelves and watched as her friends dove into a heated discussion about what to do tonight, not caring as her mind jumped to having no chance with Chloe. Most were good with a movie but Beca was strongly opposed to the idea. Toby distractedly voiced a desire to do something else even though she really didn't care. She knew another voice with Beca's would make sure her opinion didn't get bulldozed.

"What do you want to do?" Chloe turned and asked Toby as the group continued arguing.

Toby shrugged. "I don't care. I just know Beca and if we can find something else she'll have a better time."

"That's sweet." Chloe smiled. "No ideas at all?"

"We have an N64 and a few controllers. We could play _Mario Kart_?"

"Video games, really? You two really are peas in a pod!" Chloe laughed then addressed the group. "Toby says we can play _Mario Kart_."

"I totally forgot about that! Hell yea, let's do that!" Beca got excited and shot up to turn the TV on.

"Ah yea! That's my game!" Amy shouted out. Rachel took that as the invitation to start the trash talk, aiming it at Amy, Beca, and Grace. Maddie jumped in as Stacie nodded in agreement.

"Looks like it's a plan! Go set it up because we both know I can't!"

"Nah, Beca's got it. Plus, Rach is already out of her seat with a controller. They can figure it out." Chloe giggled at their friends as she scooted farther up the bed to lean back against the wall next to Toby.

Toby caught Rachel and Grace's eyes different times throughout the night but ignored the faces they'd make at her. She was much too content talking with Chloe and laughing at their friends to be worried about those two. Not to mention, Toby was trying to distract herself from Chloe's earlier answer to Rachel's question.

What confused Toby was the smirk Beca would wear when Toby noticed Beca looking her way. Beca would just shake her head when their eyes met then turn back to whatever she was doing.

It was late as people started filing out for the night. Maddie ushered Grace and Rachel out since they had to be at the gym early the next morning. Amy and Stacie took that as a good time as any to leave too. Chloe stayed longer practicing her racing skills with Beca. Toby settled into bed knowing that Maddie had been right.

Toby was more than half asleep when she felt a hand on her shoulder and heard Chloe whisper a quiet good night. Toby gave a groggy, mumbled "Night" then heard the door softly click shut.

The next morning, Toby woke up to Beca already awake and dressed in her flight attendant/Bella's outfit.

"What time do you guys leave?" Toby asked as she sat up in bed.

"Not for another two hours. You know how Aubrey is though." Beca answered as she rolled her eyes. "Remember when Amy got to one of your games five minutes before we needed to sing? She was on the verge of up-chucking. You guys?"

"That was fucking hilarious." Toby laughed as she remembered the blonde's face before Amy got there and the look that replaced it as Amy waltzed into the gym like nothing was wrong. "I've got like two hours too. Coach decided we'd practice then leave. I still need to pack up my stuff in the gym so I gotta head over earlier than we actually need to be there."

"Well Chloe's coming over to walk with me to the rehearsal building." Beca started matter-of-factly then turned stern, "She was upset you fell asleep before she left last night, you can't leave before she gets here. She wants to say a real bye before break."

"Ooo-kay. I'll, uh, be here. But I'm gonna go brush my teeth and stuff. Is that okay, boss? I promise I'll come back." Toby said with her palms out in front of her. She was caught off guard by Beca's stern tone.

"Ha. Ha. Just hurry up."

Toby laughed quietly as she walked down to the bathroom to start getting ready. She rolled my shoulders back a couple of times as she looked in the mirror of the communal bathroom and stretched her neck from side to side. Today was going to be a long day.

They were playing a team in Memphis tomorrow. A six-hour drive which meant at least seven and a half in a bus, sharing a hotel bed with a teammate that night then up early for shoot around tomorrow followed by the actual game at 2pm. Not to mention Toby's body was already exhausted from their previous practices and games. It was mid-season and her body was starting to get worn out. The only thing getting her through is knowing her mom and one of her brothers were going to be at the game.

Chloe was sitting on Toby's bed singing along with Beca's music when Toby got back to her dorm. Chloe flashed a smile and a "Hi!" as she got up to wrap Toby in a hug. Toby snaked her arms around Chloe's waist as she started talking into the side of Toby's neck. Neither of them pulled away through the conversation.

"Good luck tomorrow! I expect an update after the game. Even if you're all upset because you guys lost! I'll be able to help if that's the case but I'm sure you guys will crush 'em!" Toby could feel Chloe's smile against her skin.

"Yea, you too. I mean I'm sure I'll talk to Beca about it but let me know. Beca sucks at communicating."

"Hey!" Beca shot from somewhere on her side of the room. Chloe laughed and Toby thought she could get used to the way it felt against her.

"You only have a week for Christmas right?"

"Yep. We gotta be back on the 29th for practice. We play on New Year's Eve."

Chloe pulled back a little bit with a grimace on her face. "That sucks! New Year's day off?"

"Yea, thankfully. The games in the afternoon too so no big deal."

"Well, break is over the 13th but we'll be back a few days before! Stinks you guys are up here by yourselves."

"The guy's team will be here, and the wrestlers and swimmers too."

"You don't hang out with them though." She gave Toby a look before nuzzling back into her.

"Yea, I guess if I get bored I'll just make you come hang out with me!"

"I can do that. It's only an hour."

Toby was kidding when she suggested Chloe coming back up to school but Chloe's answer sounded serious. Toby gave a lame 'ok' as a response. The two stood hugging for a few more moments before Chloe let go.

"We gotta go! Bree will kill me if I'm late!" She flashed a smile.

"Good luck tonight. Don't kill Aubrey or cause her to puke everywhere." Toby advised Beca as she lifted her hand to fist bump Beca, their version of hugging. "I'll talk to you but have a good break and all that. If you find yourself going crazy at home I'll let you back in here. The school won't even know."

"Wait, really? Thanks! I'll probably take you up on that. I can only promise so much with Aubrey though." That earned her a glare from Chloe. "Here." Beca handed Toby one of her old Ipods with a spare pair of over-the-ear headphones attached. "You complained about the bus ride being too long and I can only imagine how loud your team gets knowing Rachel, Grace, and Maddie. The Ipod has a bunch of music I think you'll like and some mixes." She shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"Thanks Beca! This is perfect. I actually forgot to put new stuff on mine."

"No problem. I hope you like the music. Kick some ass tomorrow and have a good break too."

Chloe put her hand on Toby's arm as she passed to the door. "Bye!"

Toby waved with a smile as the door closed. She checked her bags one last time then lugged them to the gym. Toby packed for the game and for her week home. Coach okay'd Toby's mom's plan of taking her home after the game since TN was closer to OH and Toby didn't have a car at Barden.

The talk with Chloe took longer than Toby had planned and, not noticing, she took her times checking her bag. When Toby got to the gym most of her teammates were already dressed for practice. She quietly swore to herself as she rushed to get ready. She grabbed her socks, warm up, uniform and their bench towels and threw them in her bag. Luckily someone put most of Toby's things in front of her locker, making it easy to pack.

After practice, a few of the girls slipped into the swimming locker room to shower since their locker room showers were full. Coach had only given them 30 minutes between practice and leaving. Toby changed then threw her shoes and ankle braces into her bag. She tried not to think about them still being sweaty from practice.

Coach Bruno and Coach Schmitt passed out lunch and drinks in the lobby then the team filed onto the bus. The upper classmen were discussing what movie to watch as Toby slipped the headphones Beca lent her on. She hit shuffle and turned the volume up. Toby knew from their past away trips that she couldn't focus enough to enjoy whatever movie they put on. She snuggled against her pillow and the window as the music blocked out all the noise.

That's how the trip went. It turned out to be longer than the seven and a half hours Toby originally guessed. She slept a little but mostly listened to music and texted Chloe or Beca. Rachel would nudge her with one of her feet, which were resting on the empty seat next to Toby, every time she caught Toby smiling at her phone. She then proceeded to notify Grace and Maddie who both turned to smile at their texting teammate. Toby stopped fighting it. They would hopefully lose interest if she didn't react.

Sometime after a pit stop and after the sun had gone down, Toby gave up trying to look out the window. She let my eyelids shut even though she knew sleep wouldn't come. She felt someone move into the seat beside her, someone else lean on the back of her own seat and then a poke to her shoulder. Toby opened her eyes and slid the headphones off.

Maddie sat next to Toby, Grace behind her and Rachel had scooted into the aisle seat to be part of the conversation.

"So that phone's been a little quiet?" Maddie asked with a smile on her face.

"They're performing I think. Chloe said she'd text me after."

"Oh, did she now? That's actually perfect. Grace and Maddie told me that you had a thing for Chloe." Toby glared at the two as best as she could but didn't say anything. They only looked slightly guilty about it anyway. "So tell me about it."

"I'm sure they already told you word for word, right?" Maddie shrugged saying they basically did. Toby continued with a sigh. "Okay, well what else do you want to know then?"

"Well, why didn't _you_ tell me?!"

"Oh. 'Cause you and Chloe are friends. I don't know. I just didn't want to make it seem like real or whatever? If I told you then you could shoot me down about it…"

"Chlo and I are friends, yea, but you're my teammate, Toby! And one of my little babies. I wouldn't choose her over you. I might have let you down easy, very easy, but I would never shoot you down. I don't think I have to anyway."

Toby was so caught up in Maddie admitting that she would actually let her down that she missed what Maddie was really saying.

"Wait. What?"

"You're on the right track. Just think about it." Rachel urged sarcastically from across the aisle. Toby ignored her and looked to Maddie.

"Please spell this out for me." She asked.

"Yea, I don't think I have to let you down easily at all. Chloe likes to flirt but she _flirts_ with you."

Toby let a very small, slightly hopeful smile make itself at home on her face.

"So?" Maddie laughed at Toby.

"So I'm pretty sure Chloe likes you too."

The four spent the rest of the bus ride talking about Toby's options. She quickly shut down all offers and plans to help her. Toby needed to be absolutely sure before she made any moves. Not only was Chloe someone Toby considered a close friend but she was her roommate's best friend. Toby couldn't charge into this haphazardly. Too much could be messed up if it went poorly. Thankfully Toby's friends agreed with that.

Later that night, Toby heard her phone buzz but before she could check her messages it buzzed several more times. The lock screen showed a single text from Chloe and four from Beca. Then five as it buzzed again in her hand. Toby swiped across Beca's name realizing she needed the immediate attention.

 **This was fucking embarrassing.**

 **Aubrey's fucking unbearable! Amy saved us and she told Amy to follow the routine! Seriously?!**

 **She has us doing this ridiculous set with songs that weren't even released in any of our lifetimes. All for tradition! Is that a joke?**

 **We could actually be really good if she would lighten up with the fucking tradition. If she would just let me do a set I could show her.**

 **I know you said don't kill her but dude I might. She doesn't even realize she's ruining everything.**

Toby could practically see Beca fuming. Her use of punctuation at the end of her texts showed just how pissed she was. Toby assumed they lost and their season was done.

 ** _Beca. Calm down. It'll be okay. Aubrey's a senior. She won't be here next year. You and Chloe can figure it all out and have all the rest of this year to do it_**

 **We got 2** **nd** **. Still going.**

 ** _Oh. Still calm down! Calm down more actually. Talk to Chloe who can talk to Aubrey. You never know! You guys have weeks until the next stage right?_**

Toby went to check Chloe's text when Beca didn't respond right away.

 **We got 2** **nd** **! Aubrey was upset cuz Amy went off routine but I thought she did really well! She looked like she had a lot of fun :) It was really close tho so we have a lot to work on before semis!**

 ** _Good! At least you guys are still going! Beca said Aubrey isn't budging with the set?_**

 **No, not at all. I hope she listens to Bec. I think we could use some updating! What we've done is great but the Trebles do something different every time and always do really well. It could really help us**

 ** _Talk to Aubrey?_**

 **I'll try. She doesn't do change…**

 ** _Change is good. You're pretty convincing. I'm sure she'll listen to you!_**

 **Idk tobs. I'll try tho!**

Toby let the last text sit knowing that the Bella's were probably getting ready to leave and Chloe would text her again later. As Toby turned her attention from her phone and back to the room, Katie asked about the Bella's.

"They got 2nd so their season is still going."

"I bet Aubrey's pissed! Trebles get first?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask. Probably. They're really good aren't they?"

Mar nodded. She was dating one of the Treble sophomores. Before she could tell the room about it via his post-performance play by play, Mar's phone rang.

"Uh, Tobs?"

Toby's phone went off as Mar said her name. "What?" Tobu asked as she swiped across to check the notification that popped up.

"Beca got arrested…"

"What?!" Katie asked as her jaw dropped.

Toby looked down at her phone as the buzzing continued. She assumed it had to do with Beca. Sure enough, there were two texts from Chloe with the typing icon up as the redhead continued.

 **Beca got arrested**

 **She got in a fight**

Toby ignored the texts and called Chloe instead, walking out of the hotel room as she waited for the redhead to answer. It only took one ring. Toby didn't wait for a hello.

"What happened?"

"We came out of the auditorium the same time as the Trebles did. There was an older group of a capella guys who Bumper and Donald started talking trash to. They're idiots. I swear." Toby knew Chloe was shaking her head at the boys, gnawing on her bottom lip in concern over Beca. "The older guys got in their faces and Jesse tried to help. Then one of them was trying to fight Jesse. Beca saw and went down there. Bree told her not too and Amy followed."

Chloe paused there so Toby nudged her to speak again. "And?"

"And she went up to the guy and hit him. I don't know what she was thinking, Toby! She probably broke her hand! Then Amy was trying to hit some guy with a trophy but Beca stepped in. It broke and went flying through the window. There was a cop out there. God, this is so stupid! Everyone who was fighting started running but the cop saw Beca with the other part of the trophy. She didn't even try to get away, Toby."

Toby sighed and ran a hand down her face. _Idiot._ "What's going on now?"

"I don't know. We're on the bus going home and-"

"You left her?!" Toby cut off whatever Chloe was about to say.

"I wouldn't do that…" Chloe sounded hurt and even closer to tears than when she was explaining what happened. Toby immediately felt bad. Of course Chloe would never leave Beca like that. "Jesse said he would take care of it. We're going to go wait for her at her dorm. She gave me her key. That okay?"

"Of course." Toby tried to go on but it was Chloe's turn to cut her off, the hurt obvious in her voice.

"I gotta go. Aubrey doesn't like us being on our phones on the bus. Bye."

Toby pulled the phone from her ear and looked at the 'call ended' below Chloe's name. _She hung up on me_ Toby thought. Chloe had said goodbye but it still felt like she hung up on Toby. The freshman went back to Chloe's text strand and started typing.

 ** _Chloe, I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't leave Beca. I just panicked and didn't think about who I was talking to_**

 ** _Seriously, I'm really sorry!_**

Toby waited for a few minutes. Just as she gave up hope that her apology would be accepted, Chloe answered.

 **It's okay. I shouldn't have hung up. I'm still worried about Beca**

 ** _Me too_**

 ** _Told you I sucked at being a person_**

 **You do not! I said it was okay. Jesse told me he called Beca's dad…**

 ** _She is going to HATE that. Poor kid doesn't know what he just did_**

 **She really is. I'm gonna try to nap. We'll prob be up late. You need to be asleep soon anyway right?**

 ** _As of 10 mins ago_**

 **Then go to bed! Sweet dreams Toby :)**

 ** _Night! Let me know what happens and that she's okay_**

Toby sighed and walked back into the room. The lights were off but she knew the two girls were waiting to hear what happened. Toby settled in bed before Katie asked. She explained briefly.

"Damn." Mar said from beside Toby. Katie agreed from the other bed.

"Yea. Seriously." Was all Toby said. Beca getting arrested was stressing her out. It took longer than usual as she worried about her roommate but eventually Toby fell asleep.

…

 **GOOD LUCK! Keep calm and picture my smiling face if you can't ;)**

Toby smiled at the text as the team pulled up to the gym to get ready for the game; it was followed up with a picture of a smiling Chloe.

 **Beca's fine. Pissed Jesse called her dad but fine. I think having us all there made her feel better about the whole thing but don't worry about that! GAME DAY! WOO!**

 ** _Thanks Chlo. I'll text you after._**

 **Good luck dude! Kick some ass!**

Beca's text followed Chloe's so Toby assumed the two were together. She sent a thank you with some emojis since Toby knew her small friend hated them. She avoided the jail talk until later. Beca wouldn't want to talk about it and Toby didn't have time, tip off was under two hours away.

 ** _We lost_**

Toby sent the two worded text to both Beca and Chloe from the back of her mom's car with her hood up, headphones on over it and forehead on the window so no one would talk to her. Toby always took losing hard.

Pete threw a look back at her and smiled as Toby glared at him. Their mom just hit his knee gently while saying something. It must have been leave her alone because Pete didn't try again.

 **That sucks. How bad?**

 ** _72-65._**

 **Damn. Close but not. How'd you play?**

 ** _Like shit. Had 4 fouls and a bunch of turnovers_**

 **Sorry dude**

Toby left Beca's text. She wasn't who Toby wanted to talk to anyways. Beca also wouldn't be offended if Toby let the conversation die. About a half hour later Toby got what she wanted.

 **I'm sorry! That really sucks. You okay?**

 ** _Yea. I just played pretty bad_**

 **I'm sure you played just fine! What was the score?**

 ** _72-65. We could've won_**

 **Toby, you're gonna lose every now and then. It's okay. Just get them next time! Are you with your mom and brother now?**

 ** _How'd you know?_**

 **Beca mentioned they were getting you from the game. You better not be sulking and wasting the time with them!**

 ** _I'm not…_**

 **Yes you are. God. You and Beca are just alike sometimes! Go talk to your family!**

 ** _But I can talk to them all break. I'd rather whine to you :(_**

 **You can talk to me all year! Even all break if you want but I'm not talking to you anymore today! Let me know when you make it home. Bye! :)**

Chloe was serious about not responding so Toby tucked her phone in her hoodie pocket. She pulled the headphones off and tugged down her hood. The Tobin Wright sign that it's okay to try communicating again. Toby waited for her family to notice. It didn't take long.

"Oh, look who decided to join us!" Pete teased while turning in his seat.

"Shut up. How long are you home for?"

"I gotta be back on base the 26th."

"What about Dad and Carter?" Toby turned her eyes to the back of her mom's head as she focused on the road.

"They won't make it home this year. They'll have a couple hours on Christmas and Christmas Eve so we can Skype them though." Her mom met her eyes in the rearview with a comforting smile. She knew that wasn't what Toby wanted to hear and Toby could see in her own eyes that it wasn't what she wanted either.


	8. Chapter 8

Toby was relieved when the Bella's got back to campus. Beca hadn't taken her up on coming back to the dorms like Toby thought she would. Beca confessed that she would try this break to get along with her stepmom but only because Chloe said she would talk to Aubrey about the set list if Beca did. Two weeks with only the team as company wasn't horrible but it left Toby starving for more social interaction. The Bella's came back three days before break was over to get more practice in.

Beca was sprawled on her bed when Toby came in after her own practice.

"Let me guess, you didn't work out once over break?"

"How'd you know?" She asked into her pillow. "Aubrey killed us today."

"Oh Beca, Beca, Beca. That was such a rookie move. I could have told you Aubrey would do that. That's every coaches first day back from break practice plan: run them until they die." Toby laughed which earned her a glare as Beca struggled off her bed and towards the shower.

Toby followed her out. "Well this is awkward."

"You have no idea about awkward shower encounters. I ever tell you why I joined the Bella's?"

"No, just that Chloe convinced you."

"Ha! Yea, by jumping me in the shower!"

"What? For real? And _that's_ what made you join? Weirdo."

"Hey! Regardless of the circumstances we sounded really good together. But, yea, she heard me singing while I was in there, barged into my shower and made me do a duet with her. All while she was completely naked. Me too. That shit was so awkward. Then this dude she was with came in and told me I had a nice voice." Beca shook her head. "I'm so glad she's done with him. He was a creep."

"That sounds like something Chloe would do." Toby laughed as the pair walked into the showers. She had tensed at the mention of Chloe being with a guy in the shower but shook it off. Beca said she was done with him. "Alright, I'm going to the far end. We're cool and in different stalls but it's still weird to me."

"Never gonna argue with that."

…

Beca had gone to Jesse's for a movie and Toby was settled in for the night. Rachel and Grace were over at Maddie's but she wasn't in the mood for a big hang out. Relaxing seemed much better than a big hang out.

Toby entertained herself with some TV but quickly got bored. She scanned the room looking for something to do. Her eyes quickly zeroed in on her guitar. Toby pulled it out and started strumming, working through a few chord combos to warm up. It had been awhile since she played last; her fingers felt a little clumsy on the strings.

"Beca Mitchell! I swear if you don't -" Chloe threw the door open and was mid-rant before she noticed that Beca wasn't home. "Oh. Sorry. Where's Beca? You play guitar?"

"It's fine. Uh, she's at Jesse's and yes…obviously."

"That's why she's not answering my texts! Can you play any songs?!" Chloe sat excitedly on the bed across from Toby's seat at her desk chair. Beca completely forgotten.

"Yea."

"Wait. How do you even know how to play? And _how_ did I not know this?"

"My dad taught me how and you never asked so I never said anything about it."

"Play me something! Wait! Do you sing?!"

Toby thought Chloe was going to explode from all the excited questions. Her face lit up a little more at the possible that Toby could sing. Toby laughed at Chloe and shook her head. "Not really. Not like you guys."

"Can you sing to _me_? Like while you play?"

"N-no." Toby felt her face get red. "I really can't sing, trust me."

"That's what Beca said, and she can _definitely_ sing! It's okay though. I'm not expecting you to belt out Adele level notes or anything. Just serenade me!" She gave Toby a wink followed up with a comforting smile. Toby sighed and relented. There wasn't much she would say no to when it came to the girl sitting in front of her.

"Any requests?"

"Nope! Whatever you want!" Chloe folded her legs Indian style and put her hands in her lap, eagerly waiting for Toby to start.

"It's been awhile." Toby said as she started strumming.


	9. Chapter 9

(Chloe POV)

Tobin started strumming and said "It's been awhile" to excuse whatever came next. Chloe knew she had no reason to be nervous. If it's been awhile or not didn't seem to matter as her fingers danced across the strings.

Chloe really didn't know anything about playing a guitar but the song Toby was playing seemed difficult. It was quick and seemed complicated. Toby started singing almost immediately.

 _When we were younger we thought_  
 _Everyone was on our side_  
 _Then we grew a little_  
 _And romanticized the time I saw_  
 _Flowers in your hair_  
 _Cause it takes a boy to live_  
 _But it takes a man to pretend he was there_

Toby wasn't exactly lying when she said she couldn't sing. She definitely couldn't make the Bella's but she wasn't bad either. She didn't take the notes too high or too low, refusing to push her voice more than she knew it was capable. Her voice was warm and comforting; a little rough but Chloe liked it.

It was easy to tell the girl sitting across from Chloe grew up around music too. Toby hit all the notes she was meant to or expertly dropped or raised the note to one she could hit and made the new note fit with the song. Chloe smiled at her. This was a pleasant surprise.

 _So then we grew a little and knew a lot_  
 _And now we demonstrated it to the cops_  
 _And all the things we said_  
 _We were self-assured_

Toby kept her eyes on Chloe's through most of the song. She'd make faces along with the words which made the redhead giggle at her. Toby's tendency to showboat in games came through when she sang.

 _Cause it's a long road to wisdom_  
 _But it's a short one_  
 _To being ignored_

 _Be in my eyes_  
 _Be in my heart_  
 _Be in my eyes ay yai yai_  
 _Be in my heart_

She closed her eyes for the chorus and Chloe watched her fingers work. The rhythm had picked up, slightly changing. She would miss a string every once in a while proving that she was a little rusty but Toby didn't let it stop her or even phase her. She just kept going. Chloe didn't recognize the song but she liked Toby's version of it. Chloe didn't think it actually mattered what the original version sounded like.

 _So now I think that I could_  
 _Love you back_  
 _And I hope it's not too late cause you're so attractive_  
 _And the way you move_  
 _I won't close my eyes_  
 _Cause it takes a man to live_  
 _But it takes a woman to make him compromise_

 _Be in my eyes_  
 _Be in my heart_  
 _Be in my eyes ai yai yai_  
 _Be in my heart_

The song finished just as abruptly as it started. Chloe had the same smile across her face as when Toby started. She never would have guessed Toby would know how to play and sing let alone be amazing at it! Toby started talking before Chloe had a chance, deflecting any perceived negatives.

"It's seriously been awhile. I don't think I've played since getting here. And I told you I don't sing!" She laughed. "I wasn't pulling a Beca."

"Toby, that was great!"

She smiled as color crept into her face while still picking at a few strings.

"Play another?" Chloe asked.

"We'll go a little more serious for this one, yeah?"

"Before you start, what was the last song? I don't think I've heard it."

"'Flowers in Your Hair' by The Lumineers. It's one of my favorites. They're actually one of my favorites. Wanna know the next song too?"

"No. I want to see if I know it first!" Chloe flashed an excited smile and Toby laughed at her.

This song was quieter and simpler than the last. For all Chloe's musical knowledge, the best way to describe the way Toby played was simply that it was pretty. Toby kept her eyes closed, head tilted down and ear turned slightly towards the guitar for most of the song. Chloe openly admired her while she did this. She wasn't given much opportunity to do so without Toby noticing or Beca teasing Chloe about it.

 _Say you love me to my face_  
 _I need it more than your embrace_  
 _Just say you want me, that's all it takes_  
 _Heart's getting torn from your mistakes_

 _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
 _If you don't wanna try,_  
 _But all that I've been thinking of_  
 _Is maybe that you might_  
 _Baby it looks as though we're running out of words to say_  
 _And love's floating away_

Toby surprised Chloe and did push her voice during the chorus. Not too far but more than expected after the evenness of the last song. While "Flowers in Your Hair" seemed more fun for Toby this she sang with much more emotion.

 _Just say you love me, just for today_  
 _And don't give me time 'cause that's not the same_  
 _Want to feel burning flames when you say my name_  
 _Want to feel passion flow into my bones_  
 _Like blood through my veins_

 _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
 _If you don't wanna try,_  
 _But all that I've been thinking of_  
 _Is maybe that you might_  
 _And, baby, it looks as though we're running out of words to say_  
 _And love's floating away_

Chloe smiled at the girl sitting across from her. The emotion she was playing with was something Chloe only saw in games. Even in that context it was so different. It was the little push Chloe needed. Everything else point towards Chloe's feelings, she knew they were there, but this, and the emotion and passion Toby did everything with, showed her just how strong those feelings were.

From her brown hair Chloe wanted desperately to run her hands through to Toby's hazel eyes that were a little more green than brown and that smile Toby got when she was happy to see someone and the way Toby laughs and shakes her head when someone says something ridiculous.

Chloe's mind went further as the song continued. The way Toby refuses to drink anything with too much sugar in it but will finish off a pound of candy in an hour if no one stopped her. How excited she gets over the smallest things then apologies for it with her cheeks and ears red. The fact that Toby drinks hot tea and listens to blues at 19 like a 60-year-old woman. How she is always up for whatever Chloe pulls her into without question.

Chloe took a deep breath to steady herself as she realized just how bad she had it for Toby. Chloe smiled brighter and almost wished Toby would look up to see. She would tell Toby right then if she asked. Chloe thought about telling her even if she didn't.

 _Won't you stay?_  
 _Won't you stay?_  
 _Slowly slowly you unfold me,_  
 _But do you know me at all?_  
 _Someone told me love controls everything_  
 _But only if you know_

It was also the simple fact that Beca loved Toby. Beca, who was so hard to befriend or even get to tolerate someone, had quickly become close with Toby. That was enough proof that this girl had something amazing about her. Chloe's thoughts stopped as the song slowed and Toby drummed out a beat on her guitar.

 _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
 _(No no no no no)_  
 _If you don't wanna try_  
 _(Just try sometimes)_  
 _But all that I've been thinking of_  
 _(I just think)_  
 _Is maybe that you might_  
 _(You might)_  
 _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
 _If you don't wanna try_  
 _But all that I've been thinking of_  
 _Is maybe that you might_  
 _Baby it looks as though we're running out of words to say_  
 _And love's floating away_  
 _Won't you stay?_  
 _Won't you stay?_

Toby tentatively opened her eyes and met Chloe's for a moment before looking away. Chloe waited for her to look back before she started talking.

"Tobin Wright. Why didn't you tell me you could do this?!"

"Shut up, Chlo." She tried to laugh off Chloe's implied compliment. "It's not a big deal."

"No, seriously. That was great! And you aren't like Bella's material," Chloe winked and allowed the downplay Toby had been fishing for, "but you aren't horrible! I can tell you've been around music your whole life. I've got to meet this mom of yours! What was that song?"

"'Say You Love Me' by Jessie Ware."

"It was really beautiful. How long have you been playing?"

"I started when I was 12. I played the piano before that though so it was an easy transition."

"You play piano too?! This is amazing! What other songs do you know?! I'm seriously making you play for me all the time now."

Toby smiled and shook her head at Chloe, that same expression the redhead love so much. Chloe just beamed at her and waited.

"What do you want? I take requests."

"Um…how about," Chloe thought for a moment. She wanted to find something that would stump Toby but Chloe also just really wanted to sing with her.

"I've got one. I don't know if you know it though. Just jump in on the singing. I've got everything else." Chloe looked at Toby with a raised eyebrow in confusion.

Confusion that remained until Toby started playing…and rapping. What is it with these two roommates? Chloe thought.

 _Well this is how it starts two lovers in the dark_  
 _On the run, from the one that they called Sheriff Spark_  
 _Six guns by their side and bullets around their waist_  
 _Two shots to the sky_  
 _Signal sound for the chase_  
 _The safe was nearly empty and they were nearly free_  
 _But were seen by the good eye of the mean Billy Green_  
 _And he screamed at the top of his lungs they're on the run_  
 _It's the two outsiders grab your horses and your guns_

Chloe jumped in for the chorus and apparently it was enough to earn a megawatt smile from Toby. Her fingers stuttered over a chord which made Chloe laugh but the redhead managed to keep the song going. When Chloe finished Toby jumped in again.

 _Well it's the story of the two_  
 _Always on the move._  
 _They got nothing left to lose_  
 _'Cept their guns and their wounds_  
 _Now they're crossing borders_  
 _Sheriffs posse on their tail_  
 _They'd rather die together_  
 _Than be stuck up in a cell._  
 _They drank up all the whiskey and they partied every night_  
 _Like it could be the last the bounty said shoot on sight._  
 _So they chased the endless summer though it came with the pride._  
 _They wouldn't stop running till they found a paradise._  
 _But the sheriff finally found them with his eyes seeing red._  
 _So the lovers had to shoot him down and fill him full of lead_  
 _They were finally free to find a place to lay their head_  
 _And when they finally did he looked at her and then he said._

The two were so wrapped up in their song that neither of them noticed that Beca had returned with Jesse in tow. The newcomers stood in the doorway watching them. Chloe and Toby went through the rest of the song, Chloe had a silent wish that Toby changed 'you're my green eyed girl' to a blue eyed one but that didn't come true.

"Finally told her you could play, huh?" Beca asked as the song finished causing Chloe to jump and Toby to whip her head towards their company.


	10. Chapter 10

"I didn't tell her so much as she busted in here looking for you and catching me red handed, much like your shower singing."

"You know about that?!" Chloe asked Toby but looked to Beca with the best glare the always happy girl could muster.

"Sorry. It kind of came out one night."

Chloe just smiled and let it go. Jesse jumped in and started asking Toby about her guitar. He couldn't play but was always fascinated with them. While Toby talked with him she didn't notice Beca and Chloe slip into the hall.

…

The impromptu jam session was like an epiphany for Toby. She had accepted her feelings for Chloe weeks before but that night was the proof she needed. Proof might not have been the right word so much as the push she needed to say something to Chloe about her feelings.

Her friends pushed her too. Which resulted in Toby's captain deciding to throw a jersey party during an Atlanta Hawks' games. Now it was Toby's turn to beg Beca to go.

"You owe me." Toby stated as Beca walked into their dorm.

"Well hello to you too, Toby. I had a great day. Thanks for asking." Beca shot. Toby rolled her eyes. "How do I owe you?"

Beca tossed her bag on her bed and walked over to her laptop and equipment. Toby waited until she was seated to answer Beca's question and start the attack.

"I went to the finals party. You asked, I went. So you owe me. I had a paper due the next day that I almost didn't finish."

"It was one page! It's not my fault you wanted to sleep in!"

Toby looked at Beca until she relented.

"Okay, fine! I owe you. What do you want?"

"There's a party tonight."

"Nope. Not going."

"Yes, you are! You owe me! Come _ooonnn_ , Beca! Please!" Toby knew she was whining but she needed Beca to go. Toby was given the same rules as Beca was about bringing people. "It's at the apartments again. Your Bella's will be there. I promise. I can invite Jesse too. As long as he brings Benji Aubrey won't care! Plus Luke is going to be there. You can ask him more about your mixes!"

"Why is Luke going to be there?" Confusion temporarily derailing the small DJ.

"Chloe didn't tell you? He and Aubrey are sort of a thing. Like not dating yet but they've been hanging out."

"Oh god, she's going to ruin this for me." Beca put her hands to her temples.

"No, she won't. Aubrey's not vindictive enough to mess with your life outside of the Bella's." Beca started to argue but Toby cut her off. "Not the point! You've gotta come! Please, Bec. If you do I'll owe you. I'll do whatever you want!"

Beca thought for a minute before she got up and looked in her closet. Toby waited knowing she wasn't ignoring her. Beca wasn't petty like that, not with Toby. After what felt like forever she pulled out a jersey. It was a white and green pinstripe button-up baseball jersey that read _Greenjackets_ across the front.

"You're lucky I brought this. I wasn't going to go if I didn't!"

Toby beamed at her. "What are the Greenjackets?"

"A minor league team in my home town. My cousin plays for them."

"Seriously? That's sick, Beca! That his number?" Toby motioned at the seven on the jersey.

"Yep."

"Sweet! We're probably going to match, you alright with that? I was planning on wearing an Indians jersey."

"No worries. I just won't stand next to you all night like I was originally planning to." She smirked and Toby stuck her tongue out. Toby recently started resorting to childlike comebacks since Beca always had another snarky remark on the heels of her own. It was the only way to win.

The roommates hung out until it was time to get ready and leave. Then they met up with their normal group of party-goers, with the addition of Jesse and Benji, and headed towards the upperclasssmen's apartments.

The jersey party was much more out of control than the last. This one was on a Saturday night. Both the basketball team and the Bella's had the next day off. A win meant that the team was unquestionably in party mode. The men's team had won as well and showed up in a similar state.

There were the random people that lived in the complex that Toby still didn't know along with their friends at the party but Toby preferred that there was a variety of people. Things didn't get boring.

Some of the other residents had come out too. The Hawks' game was playing on a few TVs that the residents must have drug out. There was loud music playing and two kegs. No bird bath ice holder like last time. Obviously, Aubrey didn't plan this party. A few chairs were scattered in front of the different TVs and the two beer pong tables were out again but nothing fancy like the Bella's co-captain would have had.

The group of freshmen walked in and directly into an already drunk Maddie, Katie, and Chloe. Toby raised her eyebrows at the three. It was only 9pm. Toby then scanned the party for Charlotte and found her sitting with Aubrey; Toby was always sure to find the snooty captain when she entered a party environment. The two captains were sipping delicately on what Toby assumed was beer while talking with Luke and a few others. The three drunks greeted the newcomers enthusiastically.

Maddie and Katie gave Toby a quick hug before doing the same to the rest of the group, a fist bump from each for Beca. Chloe jumped on Toby as soon as she noticed we arrived, a good minute after Maddie and Katie, and effectively breaking off a conversation with a kid I didn't recognize.

"Hi! I'm so happy you came!"

"Hey Chlo. Me too." Toby hugged her back.

Chloe held on longer and Toby started to feel awkward with so many people around. Toby gently let go of the girl knowing her cheeks were tinted pink. Chloe giggled at Toby as she turned her attention to everyone else.

The group dispersed into the party. Jesse and Benji wondered over to Aubrey and Luke, Stacie and Amy to the pong tables with Grace and Rachel. Beca talked with Maddie and Katie for a short while before making her way to Jesse. Toby saw her register who Jesse was with before changing direction to a keg. Toby laughed quietly to herself.

Toby stayed to talk with Maddie and Katie but Chloe wandered away. The tall brunette looked for her once she noticed Chloe was gone. Toby spotted her in the middle of, what could only be assumed was, the dance floor. Toby had a slight frown on her face which prompt Maddie to explain as she followed Toby's eyes.

"The girl likes to dance when she gets drunk. Don't worry about it." She grabbed Toby's arm and led her away from the redhead. Maddie got a beer for Toby then the two went to watch the game. Toby wasn't a Hawks fan but she was a fan of good basketball. She could watch any team as long as the game was good.

That was not tonight's case. Toby got bored in the fourth quarter with the Hawks in coast mode as they had a 15-point lead and scanned the party again for Chloe. Toby found her still on the dance floor and dancing with some guy a little too close for Toby's liking.

Toby's a jealous person. She wouldn't lie and when she's drunk it gets amplified a bit. Tonight Toby was more than a little drunk. Maddie had been keeping a beer in her hand so Toby would take a drink every few minutes purely on reflex. Before she knew it, Maddie was telling Toby she wouldn't get her any more beer unless Toby slowed down. That was after beer seven within three quarters and a halftime of basketball.

Toby got up and made her way to Chloe. She ignored the looks she got for pushing her way straight through the dancing drunks. Chloe spotted her while Toby was still a few feet away. Toby thought she saw Chloe smile a little but the redhead didn't stop dancing. Her partner didn't see Toby coming. The tall brunette tapped him on the shoulder and as he turned she had already taken Chloe's hand, pulling her away.

"Hey! What are you doing?" was yelled after the two girls.

Toby didn't go back the way she came. Instead, she directed them out of the archway entrance. Chloe didn't question where they were going. She just followed with her hand in Toby's.

It wasn't until the two were outside of the courtyard that Toby realized she didn't think this far ahead. But, she just kept walking. As they neared the edge of the building Chloe tugged Toby to a stop/

"What's up?" She didn't sound mad that Toby just dragged her away from her good time or even surprised. Toby just looked at her and shrugged.

"I dunno. I just didn't want to be in there anymore." It wasn't really a lie. Toby just didn't say _why_ she didn't want to be in there. She smiled but didn't press Toby's answer.

"Anywhere else in mind or were you just gonna drag me around?" Toby scrunched her face up with a half-smile in admittance. "So that's a no then." Chloe laughed.

Chloe tugged on Toby's hand again as she started walking, turning her palm to lace their fingers. Instead of staying on the main road they turned and followed the path around the building. Chloe singing along with the music was the only noise between the two.

"Maybe after a quick lap you'll be good to go back in. How much did you drink?"

"Maddie kept handing me drinks as soon as mine was empty so I don't really know. Then she cut me off. Why? And how come you're not more drunk? You were drunk when we got here."

"Well you aren't walking so straight, my friend. I think it's safe to say you may have had too many." Chloe giggled and moved from holding Toby's hand to latching onto her arm. "I slowed down right before you guys got here. I didn't want to be passed out before midnight!"

They continued on in silence until they stopped in front of the archway again. Chloe untangled herself from Toby's arm and stood in front of her. Toby's hand itched to reach out for hers again.

"Ready to go back in?"

"Are you gonna go back and dance?"

Chloe raised an eyebrow at the question then looked Toby straight in the eye as she answered. "Not if you don't want me to."

"Okay, I don't. Let's go back in." Toby answered easily as she took Chloe's hand again and started towards the party. Toby missed the smile that flashed across Chloe's face as she let herself be led back to the party.

They made their way over to where their friends were sitting. This time there were plenty of chairs but Chloe still ended up in Toby's lap with her hand in Toby's hair. Drunk Toby is not observant at all so she missed the look exchanged by Aubrey and Chloe or the low five between Maddie and Rachel. Toby also missed Beca whisper something to Amy as the Aussie laughed and passed it on to Stacie.

Around 1:30am the cops showed up to shut the party down. They didn't bother carding anyone. They just asked everyone to go home quietly and waited while the partiers did just that. Toby had every intention of saying something to Chloe about the way she felt but her teammates didn't give her a chance to even say goodbye to the redhead.

"Oh no, champ. Not tonight." Rachel said as she grabbed Toby's arm, redirecting her from her path towards Chloe and the cops. "You're going to want to be sober for that conversation."

Toby's argument was cut off by Grace and Maddie voicing their agreement. Then Beca, Amy, and Stacie walked up so Toby shut her mouth. She wanted to be the one to tell Chloe and didn't trust Amy not to blab.

Once the boys joined the girls, they headed for the dorms. The walk was cold and long. The group chatted as they walked but Toby kept quiet, lost in thought. Her drunk mind was fumbling for a plan to talk to Chloe. Twice, she turned around to get it over with but each time she walked right into the human blockade of Rachel and Grace. Sober Toby would have thanked them.

…

A week after guitar time with Chloe, which Rachel and Grace about died over because it was so cute and perfect and romantic. Their exact words which caused Toby to roll her eyes every time, and a week after the jersey party Toby noticed her mom acting funny.

She put off their Skype dates and was short with Toby on the phone. She also cancelled coming to Toby's game on Saturday with the excuse that she couldn't get work off. That woman hadn't taken a day off in two years. She had the vacation days to spare.

Saturday morning, all of Friday and Thursday night too, Toby avoided any contact with the people in her life. She even avoided the old gym knowing Chloe or Maddie would look for her there. Toby was pissed at her mom for bailing and she didn't want to deal with it.

Coach had pulled Toby from the starting line-up too. She had been starting in the previous two games and was playing well. It was out of nowhere.

Toby sat in the training room with a heating pad on her back, hood up and head phones on in between shoot around and the game. She kept my headphones on in the locker room as she changed and as she sat at the end of the bench waiting for warm-ups to start, watching her teammates get extra shots up.

During warm-ups Toby did her best to get out of her funk. She knew being pissy going into a game never ended well. Her mom once told her 'fake it til you make it' knowing Toby was prone to bad moods. So Toby pretended she was game ready by obnoxiously cheering and being loud, going out of her way for high fives and being a little silly.

After warmups, Toby stood in her usual spot in line with her head down as she waited for the national anthem to start. She looked up as the announcer started things off a little differently.

"May I ask that we all rise for the playing of our great country's national anthem? Many dedicated individuals sacrifice day in and day out so that we have the ability to live life the way we do. Those in the military give up much of their lives, and sometimes all of it, for our benefit. We thank them for that but who we don't often think to give gratitude to is the friends and family of those in the military. They sacrifice just as much."

Toby smiled but was still confused. _What brought this on?_ Rachel clapped her on the back and Toby heard a whispered "Thanks, Tobs." After the anthem, the announcer continued with his speech.

"Today we would like to thank two individuals in particular. Our Barden's own #31, Tobin Wright who has not only one loved one dedicated to this country's protection but a father and two brothers as well as numerous grandparents who previously served. Thank you Tobin!"

The crowd cheered and more teammates followed Rachel's act of saying thank you.

"We would also like to thank Navy SEAL Carter Wright who-"

Toby stopped listening as she whipped her head around scanning the crowd. It took her less than three seconds as she watched her brother walk toward center court waving to the crowd as they applauded him. Even without him stepping out he would be easy to spot in his uniform.

Toby looked to Coach to make sure it was okay. At her nod, she sprinted across the court and jumped onto her brother. She locked her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He took a step to steady them so they didn't fall but Toby wouldn't have cared if they did. At 6'1 Carter's 6'4 self is the only person she can spider monkey, she always took full advantage of it. Toby felt the tears start pouring down her cheeks so she buried her head in his shoulder.

"Hey kid." He chuckled but held Toby tight instead of putting her down. The siblings stayed like that for a few moments as Toby got a hold of herself. She let her legs drop and he followed that as a sign to put his little sister down. Toby wiped her face and punched him in the chest.

"You're a jerk." Toby laughed at him before giving him another hug. She looked slightly behind him and found their mom. She pulled the woman into a quick hug and kissed her cheek. "You're a jerk too!"

"I know but surprising you is so worth it!"

"Tobin, we would love to let the reunion continue but it _is_ game time!" The announcer boomed over the sound system. Toby looked back and nodded with a thumbs up. She hugged Carter again.

"Go get'em, baby sister. You're gonna do great." He smiled at Toby with hands on her shoulders. Carter squeezed before letting her go. Toby took a few steps back toward the bench but turned for another quick hug. It had been almost a year since she saw her big brother. The game could wait a few minutes.

Toby jogged back to the lineup. She looked for Chloe as she turned to face the flag. Chloe must have been waiting because as soon as their eyes met she gave Toby a warm smile. Toby returned it before dropping her head in her familiar pregame routine.

As the announcer called the other team's starters Coach Bruno pulled Toby aside.

"That's why you aren't starting" She started nodding her head toward the stands. "Your mom called me earlier this week about it and I didn't want to overwhelm you. I wanted to make sure you were okay before throwing you into a game after seeing him. Your mom said it's been almost a year?"

"Yea. It's been awhile." Toby smiled and looked over to find Carter and her mom surrounded by the Bella's, Jesse, and Benji. "Thanks Coach."

"Anytime. If you're ready, you'll be my first sub, okay?"

"Yea, I'm good!"

The game was a blowout from the start. Barden went up by 10 in the first five minutes. Toby went in as the first sub just as Coach said. With her brother in the stands Toby felt a little more confident than usual. She took a few more chances than normal and it paid off. In the first half, Toby had three 3's and four layups. She also forced three turnovers and grabbed six boards.

Coming back from half the scoreboard read 54-31 in Barden's favor. Unfortunately, the Lady Knights let the other team go on a 14 to two run which brought it to 56-45 early in the second half. Toby walked back out on the court with Taylor to sub out Grace and Anna.

Toby's first play out was an and one as she got fouled hard in transition. She shot up with a yell and a giant fist pump across her body as the ref motioned to count the basket. Toby laughed at herself as Taylor half body slammed/half hugged her and Rachel jumped onto her back. Charlotte met Toby at the foul line with a low ten and a head nod while Julia hit Toby's shoulder as she passed to line up for the foul shot.

Barden climbed back up to an 83-57 win by the time the final buzzer sounded. Thankfully Coach Bruno kept the postgame speech short and Coach Schmitt only agreed with Bruno to cut the time even more. Toby didn't bother showering. She changed quickly, threw her stuff in the baskets they belonged in and charged out of the locker room.

Toby jumped onto Carter again as soon as she saw him. This time she hung onto his back trying to get him in a choke hold. He laughed and detached her, just like he's done since Toby was a kid, as he turned to face his little sister.

"24 points and 13 rebounds? Have you been practicing baby sister?" He slung an arm around Toby's shoulders and kissed her cheek. Toby looked up to him with a giant smile as she nodded. "That's great. You played out of your mind!"

"Thanks! How long are you home?" Toby slid out from under his arm to give their mom a tight hug and another kiss.

"Just until tomorrow. I got in yesterday. We need to leave here tomorrow morning to make it back in time for me to leave."

"Oh." Toby felt her face drop knowing just how little time she had with him but it was better than nothing so she forced the smile out again. "And Dad?"

"He's still out there. He's got another team going." Toby glanced at her mom from the corner of her eye to gauge how she was taking this. Toby saw something when Carter said it but she shook it off.

"Your friends are interesting. I talked to a few of them." She quickly changed the subject.

"Oh yea!" Toby turned, scanning the lobby for the Bella's. It didn't take long since the group stuck out in the midst of parents and siblings. "Come on."

"Mom, Carter. These are the Bella's. That singing group I told you about. And that's Jesse and Benji. They sing too."

"This is them? Oh, I wish I would've known during the game! We could have talked music!"

"Mom, you're supposed to be focused on your baby girl during the game. And didn't you hear them _sing_ the anthem?" Toby shook her head at the older woman. She pointed to each friend as she introduced them. "This is Beca, my roommate, Amy and Stacie who we hang out with a lot, and this is Chloe. And that's Aubrey." Toby added, knowing the senior would be mad if she didn't. The two weren't exactly friends but they weren't not friends either. Toby blame Chloe for the confusion. "Friends, this is my mom, Mia, and my brother, Carter."

Mia jumped into music talk with the girls as Carter put his arm around Toby in a half hug.

"Looks like you're all set here, Tobs. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks. I miss you. A lot. It was great seeing Pete for Christmas and talking to you and Dad but I wish you guys could've been home."

"I know, kid, but you know how it goes. I can't control it. I got to see you play a college game though! That's great, right?" Toby nodded at her brother. "They gave me sometime before we get sent out again. I'm just happy the time fell when a game did. You were awesome."

Toby dropped her eyes to the ground clinging a little tighter with the hand she had around his waist. Despite Carter's attempt to sandwich the bad news between positive things Toby didn't miss that he was leaving soon. She hated that Carter couldn't tell the family where he was headed or why. It added to the worry.

"Hey." Toby looked up at Carter. "It'll be fine. You'll be so busy with all of this," he waved a hand at Toby's friends, "that you won't even notice I'm gone."

"Yea, right. You know that's not true. Maybe I'll just go hang out with Pete. He's my favorite anyways." Toby shoved him off of her with a smile. She didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Toby looked back to the group to find Chloe looking at her. The redhead gave her a comforting smile, concern showing through blue eyes, letting Toby know she noticed the mood change. Toby flashed a smile her way.

Carter told their mom that they needed to leave to make the reservation he made for dinner. As her family said bye to Toby's friends she quickly did the same. Her day had turned from shitty to amazing in the matter of seconds when she saw her brother step onto the court. She was still buzzing with excitement as we walked towards the car.

"I'll meet you guys at the car." Toby threw over her shoulder as she turned around. She jogged past the windows of the lobby, searching. Then she turned her attention towards the expanse of campus in front of her. Not too far off was the group she was looking for.

"Hey!" Toby shouted. They didn't stop so she tried again, louder this time and more specific. "Chloe!"

This time it worked so Toby picked up her pace as her friends turned to see who was yelling across campus like a maniac. As Toby neared, Chloe shooed away their friends. Beca gave her roommate a questioning look before Stacie pulled her away. Toby slowed for the last few feet between her and the redhead.

"Hey. Shouldn't you be with your family?" As always Chloe had a smile on her face but Toby could see the confusion too. It was clear she hadn't expected to hear from Toby while her family was here, let alone see her.

Toby bent down with her hands on her knees. She laughed at the athlete in front of her as Toby caught her breath.

"I thought you were a collegiate athlete, Toby?"

"A collegiate athlete that just played in a game! Excuse me for being a tad bit winded."

"You seem fine now. What brought you running after me? Other than the fact that you can't keep away." She winked.

"Yea, so," Toby stood up and looked Chloe in the eye, ignoring her joke. "I was uh, wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow, like just with me, to dinner or something?"

Toby refused to look anywhere but the girl in front of her. She watched as a smile grew on Chloe's face.

"Sure. I'd like that." Chloe answered after a moment.

"Really?" Toby started. "I mean cool. So, I'll text you tonight with some…details. I gotta get back to my family though!"

"Okay! I look forward to it." Chloe flashed a bigger smile and turned to catch up with their friends. Toby waited for her to get to them before turning to leave.

"So what was so important that you had to meet us here?" Carter asked as Toby climbed into the back seat of their mom's car.

"Nothing. Just had to ask Chloe something." Toby was thankful for the dark as she felt her face get hot.

"Uh huh. That must have been some question to have you running across campus to catch her."

"You watched me?!" She slapped Carter from around the seat as he just laughed, holding up his arms in defense.

…

 ** _How does dinner at JoJo's sound? I'll pick you up at 6?_**

 **** ** _And by pick you up I mean walk over to your place to walk you to the diner_**

 **** **Sounds perfect! Maybe 6:30 tho? Bellas is til 5:30. That gives me an hour to get ready**

 ** _Alright, that's fine. A half hour doesn't mess up my plans_**

 **** **You have plans?! :) :) :)**

 ** _Nothing that warrants 3 smileys but yes I do_**

 **This is exciting! I'm really excited Tobs! And everything warrants 3 smileys :) :) :)**

 ** _You do realize this is a date? Like you agreed to go on a date with me. I didn't actually say that so just making sure_**

 **Yes Tobin. I realize what you were asking and what I agreed to. This convo is officially over! If you're going to be awkward about it I'll just talk to you tomorrow when you get here!**

 ** _That's prob a good idea…Let me mentally prepare for a whole night with just you_**

 **You'll need it ;)**

 ** _NOT WHAT I MEANT_**


	11. Chapter 11

"What do I even wear to a date…at a diner?! What in the actual fuck was I thinking?"

Beca watched Toby stand hopelessly in front of her closet. Toby heard her sigh and the click of a laptop closing then felt Beca pushing her towards her bed. "Sit."

Toby's butt hit her bed and she fell back dramatically.

"Dude. Relax. You got this."

"Just pick something out. I trust you."

"Oh no. I don't do dating so I don't know what you should wear either. I texted Grace and Rachel. They'll be here in a few to help. I was tasked with calming you the hell down."

"Please do so." Toby begged.

"Okay, well. You have nothing to worry about. For one, it's Chloe. She's like the easiest person to be around. And two, your plan is pretty awesome. I even helped so it has the Mitchell seal of approval. She's going to love it. And before you start, I didn't say anything. I just know Chloe and it's all right down her alley."

"Promise?" Toby asked as she rolled to bury her head in her pillow.

"Pinky promise." There was a pause then, "I swear you, Jesse, and Chloe are rubbing off. Why did I just say that?"

"Hey now! A pinky promise is a serious thing. If you kiss the thumb it's game over. You can never break that promise."

"You're a child." She shot back at Toby as the door opened.

Rachel and Grace got straight to work as soon as they came in. Beca went back to her mixing but kept one headphone off so she could put in her opinion as it was asked of her. Toby just sat and let her friends make all the decisions she sucked at making.

She did put her foot down at the suggestion of makeup. On a normal day, Toby would refuse makeup. She wasn't going to start just for a date. Grace admitted they thought it would be a long shot and no one pushed it further.

When it was all said and done, Toby was handed a pair of jeans with a white tank under a black cardigan and black vans. She put it all on and looked up at her friends.

"This is it? All good?"

"Yep! You don't want to try too hard for a date right? Chloe already said yes. This is perfect, Tobs!" Grace almost squealed as she finished.

"You've got the casual hot look going for you. We don't want to mess that up by putting you in a bunch of fancy stuff. And again, it's a _diner_ date." Rachel added.

"Calm the fuck down." Beca didn't bother to look up from her screen as she dropped her nugget of wisdom.

"Shouldn't you be heading for Bella's practice?" Toby asked after glancing at the clock.

"Shit! Yea! Aubrey's going to kill me."

Beca grabbed her stuff and sprinted out the door.

"I don't think I've ever seen her move so fast." Rachel commented, looking at the door.

"Okay, guys. We need to go double check everything is good to go. I've got about two hours before I need to get Chloe. At like eight will you guys make sure everything is set at the pool?"

"Of course Toby! We got you."

The three walked out of Baker Hall and towards JoJo's. It was a true diner but also a Barden favorite. Toby needed to make a reservation to make sure she and Chloe would have a table. The diner didn't take true reservations but if a costumer came in a few hours before their desired dinner the diner would save a table but it wasn't always reliable.

After the reservation was taken care of, they set off for the old pool house the a capella groups loved. Most of the preparation time was spent there. Once they were done, Toby climbed out and looked down at the set up. Checking her phone for the time, Toby knew it would have to do. She ended up leaving just enough time to get to Chloe's on time.

"We'll make sure it's good to go before you guys get here. Don't worry!" Grace encouraged as Rachel so nicely reminded Toby of the dangers she faced. "You know Aubrey will kill you if you're late. You better leave."

After a tense 10-minute walk, Toby knocked on the apartment door in front of her as she checked her phone again. 6:31pm. _Damn it._ _I'm dead._

Aubrey opened the door with an extremely unimpressed look. Toby smiled sheepishly at her.

"You're late."

Toby didn't bother arguing that it was only one minute, not a big deal. Beca and Chloe were constantly going on about how important punctuality was to the senior.

"I know. I'm sorry. I was making sure everything was set up alright and-"

"Don't let it happen again. Come in. Chloe's getting ready still."

She stepped aside to let Toby walk by her. The freshman did so tentatively and kept her eyes downcast as she passed the older blonde. The woman was terrifying.

"Sit." Aubrey motioned to the couch then added stiffly "Please."

Toby did as asked, pulling her jacket off, and waited. Aubrey sat in the chair directly in front of Toby, crossing her legs and sitting with perfect posture. Toby had her own ankles crossed and was picking at her sleeve. Aubrey let Toby sit in fear for a few more minutes before she started talking.

"While this is only the first date and neither of us know if there will be another," she paused with a raised eyebrow, "it is my duty as her long time best friend-"

"How long have you guys known each other?" Toby asked before she realized she was interrupting the dreaded best friend speech. That act earned Toby a glare.

"We grew up together. Now, as I was saying: it is my duty to explain what fate awaits you if you hurt her in any way whatsoever. If she is ever upset after spending time with you, upset after talking to you, upset by not talking to you, or upset by anything that has anything to do with you I will end you. I will spare you details because I know you realize just how serious I am."

Toby nodded. As scary as she thought Aubrey was didn't compare to now. Aubrey sat stone faced as she threatened Toby's life like many fathers did for their daughters. Toby imagined that this was much worse.

Conversation was attempted a few times as they waited but Aubrey wasn't having it. She would give short answers but refused any advancement. She was perfectly content to stare into Toby's soul from across the coffee table.

Right as Toby was losing resolve and was ready to bolt, Chloe called out for her roommate. She looked surprised as she walked into the living room finding Aubrey and Toby.

"Oh, hi!" She greeted in surprise then turned to her roommate then back to Toby. "Bree, why didn't you tell me she was here? Hi, sorry."

She looked between the two again then shook her head as she turned back to Aubrey.

"You didn't."

"You know I did, Chlo. It's my duty. Have fun." And with that Aubrey gave Chloe a quick hug and threw another threatening look Toby's way with a "compliment her" before heading out of the living room.

Toby stood mumbling about how nice Chloe looked as she turned Toby's way again; she smiled and motioned with her head towards the door. Toby slid her jacket back on, following. She held the door as Chloe put her own jacket on.

"I am so sorry about that. Bree has taken it upon herself from an early age to scare all my dates off." Chloe explained with a laugh. "I'm glad to see it didn't work."

"Well, it almost did. If you hadn't walked in when you did I was ready to hightail it out of there. That friend of yours may be the most intimidating person I've ever met. And I know multiple SEALs." Toby raised her eyebrows to drive her point across. Chloe giggled again and linked their arms as they walked out of her courtyard and towards the diner.

"So how long have you known each other? I asked but all I got was a glare and that you grew up together."

"You interrupted the speech?! You must have a death wish!" Chloe looked almost impressed with Toby. "We went to the same dance studio as kids and I was placed in the group above me, in Bree's group. We've been best friends since."

"So you sing _and_ dance? Like actual dance?"

"And what exactly is 'actual dance?'" She shot Toby a glare that quickly dissolved into a giggle.

"Like ballet or tap or anything like that. I don't know! I just meant…I don't really know what I meant, okay?" Toby laughed at her horrible explanation.

"I know what you mean. Yea, I do but I haven't for a really long time. I gave it up my senior year. I broke my ankle and it was too hard to get back into it." Chloe's face dropped a bit as she explained. "I miss it but singing has always been more important to me."

"That's cool. I guess that explains why you do all the choreography for the Bella's."

"Yea, Aubrey danced too, like I said, but she didn't enjoy it as much. She did it because her father wanted her to. He's pretty intense and has a certain image he wants her to fit in. It's hard on her." Toby nodded along, not really understanding where the explanation came from but enjoying the conversation. "So don't you be too hard on her!"

"Okay, I won't but I won't promise to not be afraid of her!"

Chloe laughed and agreed to the deal. The two talked more about the Bella's and their upcoming competition as they neared the diner. Luckily it was close since it was January and pretty cold out. The cold was harder on Chloe, being from Georgia and not used to colder temperatures like Toby. The redhead didn't seem to mind too much though.

As they walked up to the diner, Toby pulled the door open for Chloe. She smiled and thanked Toby. They sat in the booth reserved for them as a waiter came by for their drinks. Toby got a water while Chloe got a vanilla shake.

"I can't believe you got us in here so quick! JoJo's is always packed."

"I came by earlier to let them know when we'd be coming."

"You actually came to do the reservation? No one does that! Everyone's too lazy and just waits!"

"Well, I thought today might be an extra reason to not be lazy." Toby smiled and started picking at the paper clasp that held her silverware in her napkin.

"Well, I think I agree." Chloe reached over and moved the napkin bundle out of Toby's hands. "So, when does Carter go back?"

"Today. They left this morning real early. I think he said his flight was at nine tonight. Which reminds me…" Toby stopped and gave Chloe an apologizing look, "he's going to call me before he leaves. It'll be quick I promise!"

"You don't have to be quick, Toby. Take as much time as you need. I totally get it. Although you've got my attention at the mention of this date going past nine. It's only seven now!" She smirked across the table.

"Yea, well, let that attention stay peaked 'cause it's all a surprise. You'll only know when it's happening!"

The waiter came back with their drinks and then took their dinner orders. Toby got chicken strips with fries which got her a look from Chloe who ordered a BLT with a side salad. Toby gave her own look.

"What? I don't keep this figure by eating fries all day!" Chloe shimmied in her seat at mention of her 'figure.'

"I keep this figure solely on fries and basketball."

"And candy! I swear your body is at least 40% sugar."

"I would have a comeback for that but it's true and I can't deny it. You got me there, Chlo." Toby nodded at her in defeat.

Dinner was filled with joking, teasing, and lighthearted conversation about anything that came up. Beca was right about Chloe being the easiest person to be around.

The waiter came back to clear the plates and ask about dessert right as Chloe finished a story about a lab mishap with Maddie that left Toby doubled over and doing the stupid silent-seal-clapping laugh. Chloe waited until Toby could breathe again.

"What?" Toby asked having missed the waiter's question. The kid just stared at her, judging the laughing fit.

"He asked if we wanted dessert."

"Oh, I'm good and so are you. I've got plans for that."

He left to get the check as Chloe narrowed her eyes at Toby with a playful smile.

"What have you got planned, Miss Wright?"

"You'll have to wait to find out, Miss Beale."

Chloe hammered Toby with questions as they waited for the waiter to return. Toby had a feeling that Chloe would try to swipe the bill. She wasn't wrong as Toby watched Chloe's eyes skip to something behind her. Toby turned to watch the waiter walk towards their table.

Toby stood and cut him off, money in hand.

"Hey, that's our bill right? Can you just take my money here? She's going to try and pay but I want to tonight."

"Toby! That's not fair! You can't intercept the check!"

The waiter leaned around Toby to look at Chloe before giving a slow "sure" and taking the money. Toby sat down with a cocky smile on her face. Chloe just rolled her eyes at the expression before firing off more questions about the remainder of their night.

The third degree continued as the pair left the diner. Toby turned them toward their next stop. It was a short walk. Toby stopped in front of a building along the 'Historic Downtown's' main street. The sign read _8-bit Barden_.

"An arcade, really?"

"Yea! They have skee ball and old school pinball. It's awesome. We came with Jesse and Benji before break. You'll love it, trust me!" Toby felt the big cheesy smile on her face but She was really excited. She loved old games, especially skee ball.

They played a few rounds of skee ball, in which Toby beat her date so chivalrously three out of four times, then moved onto pinball. After two games, Toby fished her phone out of her pocket as Chloe started a new game. She sent a quick text checking on their final stop.

 **Rachel: You're all set. Grace won't stop talking about how cute it is. Text me when you're close so we can get out of here in plenty of time**

"Someone else more entertaining than present company?"

"Oh, uh sorry. Rachel was just checking up on something for me."

"Mhmm. Excuses, excuses." Chloe stalked off with a grin on her face. Toby quickly followed. Despite the smile, she was worried she had offended Chloe.

"Chlo, seriously. I'm sorry."

"Tobin. I'm not mad! I was just kidding! Chill out." She laughed and took Toby's hand as she wandered the arcade looking for their next game. Despite the guilt at being caught, Toby took the distraction and risked pulling her phone back out to check the time. Toby tugged on the hand still in hers.

"We actually have to go."

"And where to?"

"You'll find out." Toby answered in sing-song. Chloe pouted over the lack of information as she was dragged from the arcade and back towards campus. She had accepted that Toby wouldn't reveal the master plan as they walked the familiar path to the old pool house. She kept a raised eyebrow as she recognized where they were but didn't break the comfortable silence. Toby smiled at her confusion and enjoyed the build up towards the surprise.

"Okay, why are we at the pool?" Chloe finally asked as Toby held the window with the broken latch up for her to climb in.

"Because we are! And don't go any farther until I get in there!"

Chloe waited next to the window as Toby gracefully climbed in after her. At least that was what Toby was going for, in reality she almost fell on her face as her foot got caught on the windowsill. Toby righted herself to face a giggling Chloe who quickly schooled her features into an expectant look with her arms crossed.

"I'm not going any further until you tell me what we're doing here! And why it's so dark." Toby laughed at her childlike behavior.

"Fine. I'll just head in then. We can meet up later or something."

With that the brunette turned and walked away, her phone lighting up her path. She knew if she tried to go toe to toe with Chloe she would lose. Chloe was persuasive before adding in that Toby had a massive crush on her. Toby grinned as she heard footsteps following her.

Toby let her grin spread further as she turned to watch Chloe's reaction to what Toby and their friends had set up. It didn't disappoint. Chloe's face lit up and she raised her hands to cover the excited squeal that escaped as she took everything in.

Jesse, Benji, Grace, and Rachel had carried the two boys' old love seat from their dorm to the pool house, through the side door that they managed to unlock somehow, Toby didn't ask, and into the deep end of the empty pool. The small couch had a few pillows and a blanket thrown on it. Behind the small sofa sat a DVD player hooked up to a projector and on the opposite wall of the pool, an old white sheet was hung. In front of the seat was a small table from Toby's dorm that had a spread of marshmallow popcorn, gummy bears, and Chloe's favorite drink, cranberry Sierra Mist. Three movies sat in the middle of the snack feast.

Since Chloe was a self-proclaimed Disney princess, Toby chose her three favorite Disney movies for Chloe to pick from: _The Lion King, Beauty and The Beast,_ and _Hercules._ This was the last stop for the pair but Toby wasn't eager for it to end. If Chlo wanted to watch all three than that's what they would do. Hopefully, she would; sleep and Monday morning class be damned.

The kicker of it all for Toby were the candles. She was extremely proud of that touch. Jesse spent an hour of set up gushing that the candles were straight off the silver screen and how proud of Toby he was for it. The candles were mostly why Rachel and Grace needed to keep watch. The last thing any of them needed was for the pool house to go up in flames because of a date.

Warm light flickered in the two far corners of the pool, on either side of the make shift screen as well as a few clusters along the walls towards the love seat. Three were placed on the table in the midst of the movies and snacks. Just enough to give some light in the otherwise dark pool house but not enough to ruin the movie atmosphere.

"Tobin Wright." Chloe began as she lowered her hands. "This is amazing." She met Toby's eyes with a bright smile on her face. Toby returned it awkwardly.

"I was worried I may have gone overboard."

"No! God, no! This is awesome. I mean, seriously. This is _aca_ -awesome!" She giggled knowing that, just like Beca, Toby always cringed at the dorky term. Toby laughed and shook her head at the redhead.

Toby jumped into the shallow end then turned to help her date down like the gentleman she was trying desperately to be. Toby took Chloe's hand as she scooted off the edge reassuring Toby about their last stop the entire time.

"I would have never thought to do this for a date! It's so romantic. I'm glad that Beca's inaptitude in this area didn't rub off on you. Who would have thought the old pool house could be so beautiful?!" Chloe finished with a bump to Toby's shoulder, looking up at her.

"Beca actually helped on all this."

"Reeeally? Interesting." Chloe looked impressed as they made their way down the slope to the loveseat. "Not going to take all the credit yourself for this?"

"Do you think I could've gotten all this down here myself? Let me answer that, no." Toby shook her head with a chuckle. "It was a team effort to make sure everything was perfect."

Chloe ran her eyes over the set up now that she was up close. Her smile grew as she took in what exactly was on the table.

"You got my favorite."

"Yea. And marshmallow popcorn! My mom makes it all the time. It's fucking delicious." Toby stopped. "Shit, Grace told me no swearing on dates. My bad!"

Chloe just laughed at Toby before picking up _Beauty and The Beast_. "I was wondering where my sailor-mouthed Toby had been. Let's start with this one." Toby smiled at being called Chloe's, even if it was for her tendency to swear.

Toby nodded taking the DVD. As she walked around the love seat to get set up Chloe settled in. Thanks to Benji having everything ready to go, all Toby had to do was pop in the disc and hit play. She looked at the back of Chloe's head as she waited for the DVD player to start up. She took a deep breath knowing that the next minute was going to be awkward. _Do I sit next to her or_ next _to her? God. Here we go._

The decision was made for Toby as she went to sit down. Chloe grabbed her hand and pulled Toby down almost on top of her. She threw Toby's arm around her shoulders and snuggled into Toby's side.

"What?" Chloe asked as Toby laughed at her.

"Nothing. You want anything." Toby motioned to the table with her free hand.

"Not just yet. I'm too comfy to eat." Chloe beamed up at Toby before turning her attention to the movie as the title screen came up. She nudged Toby in the side to turn her attention to hitting play.

A phone buzzed from the table just as the movie began. Toby gave Chloe an apologetic look knowing that it was hers. Chloe waved it off. "Go. I'll pause it for you. Tell Carter to have a safe trip!"

Toby walked back towards the shallow end to talk the call. She and her brother talked about the normal stuff for a bit: school, basketball, her friends. Toby asked the normal questions that never got answers: where to, how long, how dangerous? It was shaping up to be a fairly short call.

"Oh, wait! Chloe wanted me to tell you to have a safe trip."

 _"_ _I will. Thank her for me. You better not mess this up, baby sister. She's good people. I hear you being an ass to her and I'll make sure you regret it."_

"Shouldn't you be saying this to the girl on a date with your 'baby sister' instead?!" Toby scoffed as she listened to her brother laugh over the phone line. A sound she already missed.

 _"_ _After spending some time with that girl I know I have nothing to worry about. I just have to make sure you don't mess it up for yourself."_ He laughed again.

"You spent like five minutes with her. How could you possibly know that? But, I won't, Carter. I promise I'll do everything I can think of not to mess it up."

 _"_ _I've got a bit before I have to go. Tell me about her, Tobs."_

"What do you want to know?"

 _"_ _Anything you want to tell me."_

"Hm, okay. This isn't going to be awkward or anything since she's like 30 feet away." Toby rolled her eyes. She didn't understand why everyone wanted her to tell them about Chloe. "Chloe's…well, Chloe's different. I mean it's our first date and we're watching Disney movies. She claims she's a Disney princess." Toby laughed. "She's really into music and she's an amazing singer but she's got these nodes things that I guess hurt her really bad when she sings but she does it anyways. Chloe's so nice too, Carter. It almost makes me roll my eyes every time because there is no way someone is that nice all the time but I swear she is. She's smart and funny and caring. You'd really like her."

 _"_ _It sounds like_ you _do, huh Tobs?"_ Toby listened to her brother chuckle at his own teasing. _"And don't forget beautiful. You picked a good one. Seriously don't mess it up. I know how you can get."_

Toby rolled her eyes. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

 _"_ _That you get caught up in little things and overthinking instead of doing what you want. All I'm saying is don't freak out. Chloe seems like a great person and I have a feeling she's good for you. Anyways, I gotta go. I love you, Tobin. Be good. I'll talk to you again."_

"Yea, I'll keep all that in mind. See ya. I love you too, Carter."

Toby hung up and took a second before returning to Chloe. Those phone calls never got easier. Carter noticed early on that his little sister refused to say goodbye. It was something more open-ended. He always did the same.

"You okay?" Chloe gave a sympathetic look as she took Toby's hand, rubbing up and down Toby's forearm with the other one.

"Yea, I'm good. Hit play." Toby gave her a warm smile to prove the point. She wasn't good but Carter left all the time. Toby didn't get to go on first dates with Chloe all the time. She figured she could suck it up.

Half way through the movie, Chloe cracked open her pop and Toby dug into the popcorn. Both were long gone by the time the credits began to roll. Chloe shoved Toby off the couch to put the next movie in. On her way back, Toby grabbed the gummy bears. Chloe shot a look as Toby opened the bag.

"What?"

"I swear your body is at least half sugar!"

"That's why I'm so sweet!" Toby teased and Chloe rolled her eyes. "You said 40% earlier."

"Well after much observation I've changed my mind! Now shush! It's starting."

Chloe didn't let Toby talk during the movies. She sat enchanted with them even though it was evident by her mouthing of each word that she's seen them way too many times. Toby watched her watch as the muses began their opening song and for the rest of the movie. Chloe's face lit up with every triumph Hercules achieved, fell when he did, and the way she giggled at the jokes were what entertained Toby more than the movie itself. As Hercules chose Meg over being a Greek god Chloe broke her own rule.

"You missed the movie."

"I've seen it a few billion times so I'm not too beat up about it."

"Mhmm" was all she gave as she took the remote from Toby and flipped the projector off. "So why those movies? They aren't exactly your traditional Disney classics."

"Well two of them are. _Beauty and The Beast_ is Grammy winning. I'm not sure about _The Lion King_ but it is for _sure_ up there in Disney rankings. And _Hercules_ is my personal favorite so…"

"So…" She mocked Toby's articulate sentence ender with a giggle. "Got anything else for us?"

"Other than the last movie sitting on the table, no. I figured we could watch one or all of them. It's up to you."

"What if I don't want to watch anymore movies?"

"I can walk you home then. If that's what you want to do." Toby tried not to let the disappointment color her voice or face. She had been hoping Chloe would opt for all three.

"I don't want to do that either." Chloe snuggled closer. "Let's just stay here."

"Whatever you want. Tonight's about you."

She pulled back and looked at Toby with narrowed eyes. "You cannot be serious with that right now?"

"Um, I am? Was that not the point of _me_ asking _you_ out? I thought that meant it was my job to make sure you had a good time. At least that's what my brothers taught me."

She scoffed but took her place against Toby again.

"Do they know?"

"That I'm on a date with you or that I date girls in general?"

"That you date girls."

"Yea. Carter and Pete are fine with it. Carter actual threatened my life if he ever finds out I'm being an ass to you." Chloe chuckled against Toby. "My mom is fine too and dad mostly ignores it. I'm not sure how okay he is with the dating girls thing but I know he would never say or do anything against it. When I told him he just kind of nodded and changed the subject."

"That's good. I mean, it's weird but at least he didn't blow up on you! Your family seems great. I get why you talk about them so much. Have you ever introduced them to anyone?"

"Not really. I didn't seriously date in high school. One time, my parents met a date when she picked me up. My mom talked to her for a few minutes before we left. My dad greeted her and wished us a good time before leaving the conversation."

"Yea, that's good. He wasn't against it!"

Chloe went on to explain her own coming out to her family. Toby assumed they were all as bubbly and accepting as the woman beside her so no surprise came at finding out they were happy as long as Chloe was happy.

"What's your favorite Disney movie?" Toby asked after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Hm." Chloe tilted her head and looked up as she thought. She looked cute as she did it. Toby's face flushed as the thought crossed her mind. Luckily, Chloe didn't notice or else she would have definitely asked. "I love the ones we watched, especially _Beauty and The Beast_. _101_ _Dalmatians_ or _The Little Mermaid_ I think. Oh! Wait, _Pocahontas_ is really good too. I always really liked _Alice in Wonderland_ and how weird it is." She paused. "That's an unfair question, Toby."

She turned to pout at Toby which Toby decided was way cuter than her thinking face. The brunette laughed at her just the same. Leave it to Chloe to be stumped by being asked what her favorite kid's movie is.

"Well, which would you pick if we could only watch one?"

" _Alice in Wonderland._ " She answered quickly.

"That was easy, then." Toby laughed again. "Not a musical?"

"No, I love them and _love_ singing the songs but sometimes I just want a break from music, ya know?"

"Coming from you? No. You're singing or humming or listening to music like every time I see you. I've never seen you take one of these breaks you speak of."

"They're very short breaks!" She giggled.

Sometime around midnight Chloe's ringtone cut through the conversation. She pulled it out and Toby saw 'Bree' across the top along with a picture of the two on the screen from her vantage point behind Chloe. Chloe hit answer with a cheerful "Hey Bree!"

"I know…My class isn't actually that early in the morning…I would never!...Okay, Bree…Okay…" She sighed and rolled her eyes, shooting Toby an apologetic smile. "I'll be home soon, Bree…Yes, I know. Love you, bye."

She ended the call and sat up to face Toby who gave a smile as she waited for Chloe to talk.

"So that was my curfew call. Aubrey gets worried easily and likes me home by midnight unless I tell her beforehand that I'll be out later."

Toby scoffed and shook her head. "That's insane. I thought you said she wasn't actually crazy?" The question caused a slap to the shoulder but a chuckle from Chloe.

"Hey! Don't be mean! She's not crazy. Bree's just…particular and very protective. And anyways, she's probably right. I do have class in the morning. We should probably get going." Chloe shrugged a single shoulder and scrunched her face up. She then motioned around them. "What do we do with all this?"

"Blow out the candles, throw anything small into that book bag under the table, and leave the rest. The boys said they would help get it out tomorrow."

Chloe nodded then pulled Toby up with her to clean up. Toby walked around to each candle after she folded and stacked the pillows and blanket while Chloe packed the bag. Toby scooped up the last candle to give them a little light as they left.

Of course, Toby could've used the flash light app on her phone but the candle worked too. She took the heavy, snack-laden book bag from Chloe and shouldered it; then blew the candle out after Chloe climbed through the window, placing it against the wall inside the pool house before Toby followed her out.

The two walked with hands linked in silence the entire way back to Chloe and Aubrey's apartment. Well, not complete silence as Chloe hummed most of the way with a smile on her face. It had gotten chillier out. By the time they reached her front door, Chloe's cheeks and nose were red from the cold.

She stopped before going in, facing Toby and linking both of their hands, the same smile still playing across her face.

"So tonight was fun! It's cute how much planning you put into it. The arcade was a really nice surprise! I'll get you back for those skee ball games." She narrowed her eyes at the mention of Toby's skee ball dominance but the smile stayed in place.

"I won't stop you from trying but don't get your hopes up. Carter doesn't even beat me."

Chloe giggled at the confidence concerning the old game. She leaned in and Toby froze, breath catching. "Goodnight Tobin." She closed the gap and placed a quick, soft kiss on Toby's lips.

Toby felt her cheeks heat up and was thankful that the cold had already colored them. "Yea, night Chlo."

Toby stood at the door until Chloe closed it behind her with a wave. Once she was out of sight, Toby let her smile grow embarrassingly bigger.

After a brisk walk in the cold, Toby cracked the door to her dorm carefully. When she noticed that it was dark she slipped in with her back to Beca's side of the room. It was close to 1am and she didn't want to wake her roommate up.

With her back to Beca, Toby missed the fact that Beca was sitting against the wall on her laptop, headphones in. Toby didn't notice the light since Beca kept the screen lighting low as possible to monopolize the battery life and because it was focused opposite her direction.

Toby changed quickly and slid into bed. As she rolled onto her side she froze. Across the room her eyes were met with a very excited Beca just waiting for Toby to notice her. Her eyes big in excitement and smile even bigger. Toby waited, hoping Beca couldn't tell that Toby noticed her. Unfortunately, Toby wasn't so lucky as she slid her headphones off and dove into her first question.

"So?!"

"So..?"

"Dude, come on. How was it?"

"It was good."

At Toby's lack of effort put into the retelling of my night Beca got up and flipped the lights on. Toby squeezed her eyes closed at the sudden change in light. "Ow! Some warning?"

"Some details?" She mimicked.

"Fine." Toby huffed. "Ask away. Even though I'm sure Chloe would be more than happy to tell you tomorrow."

"Yea and I'll ask her too but you guys are going to have different versions. I need the whole story." She smirked at the loop hole in Toby's suggestion. "So how was the diner?"

"It was nice. She was impressed at my decision to actually go early and get a table. I didn't mention that I do that when we go." Toby laughed as Beca shook her head.

"She's gonna find out."

"Yea but I didn't lie about it so it isn't a big deal. I'm sure she'll notice when I do it again if we go back! You were right about Chloe being easy to be around. After we left the apartment I wasn't as nervous. Oh! Almost forgot. I got the best friend speech from Aubrey." Toby shuddered dramatically.

"Holy shit! What did she say?"

"That she would end me if I hurt Chloe. Then we sat in silence as she stared daggers into my soul. She didn't even tell Chlo I was there. I was ready to bolt by the time Chloe wandered into the living room."

"That's totally Aubrey. I'm surprised you guys even made it out the door without her as a chaperon. How'd the pool surprise go?"

"She _loved_ it. You guys did a great job with the set up. I gotta take everyone out for lunch or something!"

"I like the sound of that but go on."

"She's kind of like Jesse with movies. She doesn't let you talk but honestly, you should see her during them. She knew every word to _The Beauty and The Beast_ and _Hercules._ It was impressive. Then we sat and talked for a while until Aubrey called being the curfew police. So I walked her home and now I'm here."

"So you watched her rather than the movies? God, you're so lame!" Beca laughed at her roommate and Toby glared at her through the smile was still plastered on her face. Then she asked with waggling eyebrows, "You kiss her goodnight?"

"Uh, no-"

"Dude! Come on!" Toby threw a pillow at Beca to shut her up.

"As I was going to say! No but she kissed me."

"Awww yea!" Beca chucked the pillow back across the room. "Get it, Toby!"

Toby laughed. "Shut up. I'm going to bed now."

"G'night lover girl."

"You're so lame."

"You gonna make it official?" Beca asked after a few minutes.

"Yea, not right away but definitely yes. I think I'd be an idiot not to."

"Cool."

…

One date and two days later, Toby sat on her bed, laptop ready to go. Skype up and waiting. She had received a short call from her dad earlier that day saying he would be able to Skype before he was shipped out. Carter's team was sent out a week earlier and her dad was just now following them. It was odd that he was being shipped out instead standing by after giving commands and worried Toby but she was excited to talk with him.

She sat and stared at the screen. The seconds ticked by painfully slow. Beca had left a few minutes before 2:45pm to let Toby talk to her dad in privacy. She told Beca repeatedly that she didn't have to but Toby was thankful she offered.

Toby checked the time. 2:44. 2:45. She barely had time to let the time change register as the incoming call ring came through. Toby fumbled with the mouse pad as she tried to answer quickly.

 _"_ _Hey there Sparky."_

"Dad…" Toby rolled her eyes. "Hi."

 _"_ _What? I can't call my beloved daughter by her childhood nickname? The nickname that she got by being adorable? Is that too much to ask?"_

"Yes dad. Yes, it is!" Toby laughed at how silly he still was even though she was 19 and not four, when she earned the name.

 _"_ _So, how's everything going?"_

"It's good. Basketball is going pretty well. We're 9-4 which is really good. I told you before but the teams we started out against we weren't supposed to beat. That's going to help us out a lot with tourney coming up."

 _"_ _Slow down there, Toby. You've still got half a season left before tournament comes up! Keep focused and keep working hard. One game at a time, that's all you need to worry about. How have you been playing?"_

"Pretty good. I've been getting a nice amount of time, rotating into the starting lineup. Solid stats too. A few double-doubles but nothing crazy." Toby fell into the comfortable routine of talking basketball with her dad. He'd always been into sports and in his kids' sports lives. It might be through live streams and post-game Skype talks but it's always something Toby looked forward to.

 _"_ _Awesome! And school?"_

The conversation went easily. He said that there would be an hour to talk for sure and maybe more if he got lucky. It all depended on the preparations and when someone came to tell him it was time to leave. Toby didn't realize how late it had gotten until her dorm room opened and Chloe poked her head around mouthing "sorry."

"Shit." Toby let out as she remembered she had made plans with Chloe. Her eyes shot down from Chloe to the clock. 4:16.

 _"_ _Hey, now. I know you're an adult these days but watch your mouth. What's going on?"_

"Sorry!" Toby's face got red as Chloe watched her get scolded by her father. Chloe giggled as she slid into the room, closing the door behind her. "Nothing Dad. I just lost track of time. We went over our time. Are you going to get in trouble?"

 _"_ _No. Someone came in while we were talking saying I had more than the hour. I should've said something. My apologies. Did you have plans, Sparky?"_

Toby was motioning Chloe over as my dad talked but stopped as he used her nickname again. Toby groaned and dropped her head into her hands. Chloe giggled louder and sat on the bed but out of the screen.

" _Daaaaaad_!" Chloe's laugh and proximity to the computer guaranteed Toby's dad heard her.

 _"_ _Tooooby! Again, since when don't you like Sparky? We've always called you that. Is someone with you?"_

"No, Dad. I have not always liked Sparky. You guys like it and ignore me when I ask you not to say it in public. Or ever." Toby laughed and shook her head at the man. "Yea. My uh, friend Chloe just came in. We were supposed to go see a movie at 4pm. I didn't think you'd get the extra time. You never do."

Toby shot a look at the girl to her right as she called her a friend. Toby didn't know what else to call her but that didn't feel quite right. Chloe ignored it as far as Toby could tell. Chloe leaned into Toby's shoulder to wave at her dad. "Hi Mr. Wright. Sorry to interrupt!"

 _"_ _Hello dear. No big deal. I only have about 10 more minutes anyways. Toby, you should've said something. I would have let you go."_

"Oh, no Mr. Wright. We can always catch another movie. I would hate to be the reason your daughter cut short your time with her. I can come back." Chloe had spoken up before Toby could answer then looked at Toby with her suggestion.

 _"_ _No, no, no! I don't get to meet many of Toby's friends. I'd like to make sure she's in good hands with my last few minutes. Tell me about yourself. It's Chloe, right?"_

"Yes sir. Well, I'm a junior so I'm 21 and majoring in civil engineering. I keep a 3.4 GPA and I sing in an a capella group here at Barden with Toby's roommate. That's how we met! I'm from Georgia, born and raised. My father is an accountant and my mom is a teacher like your wife! But she does middle school math and science. Nothing as fun as music." Chloe giggled. Toby smiled as she explained herself and Toby's father nodded along with a smile of his own.

 _"_ _Well you sound like a very respectable and well put together young woman, Chloe. I'm happy Toby has such a role model in her life."_ Toby scoffed at his compliment. _"Did you disagree with something Tobin or were you just making unintelligible noises?"_

"No sir. Sorry. Chloe is pretty great. You're just gonna make her head big." He let out a laugh that made Toby smile. She heard someone address him as 'Admiral Wright' in the background.

 _"_ _We have plenty of experience with that when it comes to you Toby! Now I have to go. Chloe, dear, it was nice to meet you. Please keep an eye on this one. She's my only daughter and my baby girl."_

"Yes sir! I promise I'll do my best. It was nice to meet you too! Toby talks about you all the time."

 _"_ _Pinky promise?"_ My dad smiled at Toby then looked back to Chloe as he held up his pinky. Chloe giggled again and mirrored him. _"Alright, Sparky. I gotta go. Remember: Honor, Courage, Commitment. Be good and work hard. I love you."_

"Yea, okay. I will. I love you too, Dad. I miss you. Come home safe." He gave a sad smile and a nod before ending the call.

Toby sat staring at the screen with Chloe looking at the side of her head. Toby refused to look at Chloe. She was too busy trying to keep herself together. Chloe moved her hand on top of Toby's knee as she waited. They stayed like that for the next several minutes.

"There's no not awkward way to ask this…" Toby started. Chloe squeezed her knee.

"That's okay. Ask away."

"We've gone on two dates and introducing you to my dad as my friend felt weird but technically we aren't dating. So to avoid later confusion," Toby flashed a teasing smile at her, "will you be my girlfriend?"

"Only so we can avoid all that confusion." Chloe confirmed with a very bright smile. She leaned in for a quick kiss but didn't pull completely away when it was over. "You okay?"

Toby nodded and leaned in for another kiss. She asked because it needed to be asked but also as a distraction; she let herself focus on the girl in front of her to further the distraction. The Skype call with didn't leave Toby with the best feeling. Kissing Chloe was helping that.

"Let's just watch a movie here." Chloe suggested in between kisses. Toby nodded. Neither of them made a move to put something on.


	12. Chapter 12

A month of dating Chloe Beale went by quick. Not a lot changed. Mostly the kiss that follows the bone crushing hug as she greets Toby after games or that she occupies Toby's bed instead of Beca's as they all hang out. The going out on dates is new too as is the hand holding, and constant touching in general. Basically things were good. Really good. Aubrey had even been more receptive to Toby's presence.

Chloe and Toby were tangled up in her bed, attempting homework, which really meant Toby would reread the same paragraph over and over as Chloe ran her hands through Toby's hair while doing her own work, not realizing how distracting it was. Chloe was absentmindedly humming some melody which added to Toby's distraction. Toby was half asleep as a random question popped into her head.

"So how come Aubrey is okay with all the time you spend with me and Beca? Or that I'm around a lot. You guys are still 'besties' right?" Chloe broke her attention from her notebook and stilled her hand in Toby's hair.

"We are, don't worry. Bree isn't insecure about our friendship. She knows her place in my life. She's also very busy and _very_ structured. I'm never free Tuesday nights, Friday afternoons, or Sunday mornings, right?" Toby nodded. "Those are our hangout times: dinner on Tuesdays, lunch on Fridays, and breakfast on Sundays! Very strict, only acceptable to cancel for emergency, dates."

"So no spontaneity with Aubrey. Got it. Poor Luke!" Toby laughed as Chloe hit her on the side.

"She can be! Those are just set times so we see each other every week. It's sweet she makes time for me. And you've seen her at parties. You know she can be fun!"

"I actually like Aubrey when she's not being terrifying. Now, if you wouldn't mind. I have homework to be distracted from while you play with my hair." Toby leaned her head into Chloe's hand. Chloe shook her head but did as asked.

"Are you sure you're okay with rescheduling Valentine's Day?" Toby asked later and for the millionth time that week. She felt horrible for having to do so.

The Barden Lady Knights had a swing trip, which is an extended away trip that lasted over the weekend to play two far school that are near each other. The team would be gone from Friday morning until early Tuesday morning. It was just Toby's luck that her first Valentine's Day with Chloe would be the Saturday in between.

"Of course! It's out of your control, Toby. I really don't mind. As long as we celebrate it at some point everything is fine. And anyways," She stopped playing with Toby's hair again and moved both hands to Toby's face, turning it towards her to look Toby in the eyes, "it isn't about the day so much as who I'm with." She placed a quick kiss on Toby's lips to drive home her point.

"I wish you would let me plan everything since it's my fault we have to move it." Toby pouted which Chloe tried to kiss away with several pecks.

"No! I want to do this one. You always hijack our dates with some surprise or another. Not that I don't love it but it's my turn!"

"Fine. So Thursday?"

"Yea, you guys still have off right?"

"Mhm. This next week is going to suck so bad." Toby groaned as she thought about having four games within eight days. This late in the season wasn't doing her body any favors as it was but this week was going to be killer.

"Not all of it I hope." Chloe poked Toby's side. She squirmed out of reach and to the other side of the bed to avoid what she knew was coming.

"Chlo…please. Don't!" Toby begged as she watched her girlfriend smile too sweetly at with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Don't what, babe? I'm not doing anything."

Chloe's words and her actions didn't match as she crawled across the bed. For every inch she got closer Toby would scoot back. Completely unaware just how close to the edge she was.

"Seriously, Chloe!" Toby's laugh was laced with panic. "Please don't ti- _argh_ "

Toby's hand came down onto air as she toppled off the bed and hit the ground.

"Ow."

"Are you okay?!"

Toby was about to answer what she thought was genuine concern when she felt Chloe jump on top of her and start tickling.

Toby shrieked and started to flail in her best attempts to block my Chloe's hands from her most ticklish spots. Toby was _not_ successful. Chloe had her in breathless giggles within seconds. Toby's begging was hindered by the lack of air.

" _Chlo_!...puh…ple _ase_ …st-stop!"

Chloe just giggled triumphantly from above.

"Nope! Not until you say the magic words!"

Toby gasped for air and tried to wiggle her way out from under Chloe. Unfortunately, Chloe had a death grip on Toby's hips with her legs so all Toby managed to do was move them both a little farther from the bed. The torture continued until Chloe's door was opened by a very annoyed looking Aubrey.

"Chlo. I know torturing your girlfriend is your favorite pastime but I have work I need to finish. Could you guys keep it down? Please."

The interruption stilled Chloe's hands as she faced her best friend. Toby took the opportunity to gain a little composure. She wasn't a fan of Aubrey seeing her reduced to the giggling little girl that tickling always produced.

"Sorry Bree! I just can't help it. She's so cute when she gets tickled!"

"Not true." Toby narrowed her eyes up at Chloe then moved so she could see Aubrey. "You are my fucking hero right now. Seriously, anytime you hear her tickling me. Don't even think twice about telling us to be quiet."

Aubrey laughed and informed Toby she wouldn't whether Toby told her it was okay or not. Chloe made no move to get off Toby after her roommate left. Toby stared up at her uneasily. Just because Aubrey asked didn't mean Chloe would listen and Toby was more than a little edgy after the onslaught she just survived. She had to hold back a flinch as Chloe leaned down.

"You really are cute when you're being tickled." She said quietly. Toby was thankful she didn't flinch away as she was rewarded with a kiss.

Chloe pulled back slightly. "I'm sorry I tickled you." She kissed Toby's lips again. "And that you fell off the bed." She moved down to Toby's jaw. "And that Aubrey caught us. I know you hate that." She finished and started kissing Toby's neck.

"Uh-huh" was all that got out as Toby titled her head to the side.

…

"At least this gives you a chance to take all your other girlfriends out for Valentine's Day." Toby joked with Chloe as they stood in between the rehearsal building and the gym. Chloe was going to take the morning to work out the Bella's routine for semifinals, which were rapidly approaching.

"You're right. I was dreading how I was going to pull that off with you here. It's a lot of work to have so many bitches." Toby let out a laugh. Chloe swearing was always a surprise.

"I'm one of your 'bitches,' am I? Good to know."

Chloe grabbed Toby's waist to pull her closer. Toby was now forced to look down as Chloe smiled up at. Toby was never more grateful for her height than when Chloe did that.

"You're my favorite though." Chloe teased with a kiss. She pulled away just slightly with her eyes still closed. "You have to go" she whispered.

"I can spare a few more seconds." Toby leaned back in. She felt Chloe's arms encircle her waist with a squeeze.

"No, you can't. You need to go. Charlotte will kill me if you're late again."

"Fine." Toby said with a peck on her lips. "Text me when you're done with your dance stuff. I'll most likely be dying of boredom on the bus."

"Okay! Good luck this weekend. I know I'll talk to you but I like to say it in person." She flashed a smile that Toby easily returned. She squeezed Toby's waist one last time then softly pushed her towards the gym. That was followed up with a not so soft slap on the ass. "Now go!"

Toby laughed and shook her head as she glanced back.

"See ya, Chlo."

…

Toby sat in the hotel hallway after her game waiting for Chloe to answer. It took a few rings but then she heard an excited " _Hey there, babe!"_

"Hi." Toby answered with a smile. "What are you doing?"

" _Hanging out with Beca, Stacie, Lilly, Jessica, and Ashley. We're going to pop a movie in soon. What about you?"_

"Everyone's hanging out in Charlotte's room. I stepped out to call you before it got too late. Stace doesn't have a date? She always has dates! How doesn't she have one tonight?!"

Chloe laughed. _"Not tonight I guess. How was the game?"_

"It was okay. We won by like ten." Toby could hear in Chloe's tone as she started to talk that she was very aware that Toby was avoiding her own playing and proceeded to call her out out.

" _And you? Since_ you _are my girlfriend and as much as I like the rest of the team I'm only asking to hear about you. Well, mostly."_

Toby sighed and shrugged, not thinking about being on the phone so silence followed Chloe for a moment.

"I did alright, I guess. I felt a little off. I don't know. Like I didn't do anything _bad_ but I definitely didn't do anything helpful either."

" _I'm sure that's not true!"_

"Seriously, Chlo. I felt like a chicken with my head cut off. All I did was run around. Everything I tried didn't work. I didn't score at all and I only had a few rebounds. Defensively I did alright which is the only thing keeping me from saying I played like shit."

" _That's alright, babe. You'll have off days. I know you think you're perfect but you aren't! Sorry to burst your bubble."_ Toby smiled as Chloe giggled into the phone. " _You've got another game on Monday so just shake this off and do better then, okay?"_

"Yea. Okay. Thanks, Chlo. And I am a little perfect, most of the time." It was Toby's turn to laugh as she heard Chloe scoff.

" _Whatever you say, princess! When's lights out tonight?"_

"They didn't give a time, just reminded us that breakfast is between seven and nine and they aren't feeding us other than that and that we're leaving for practice at ten."

" _That's nice! You guys have a lot of time to hang out then! Which you should get back to."_

"Alright, have fun with the Bella's. Tell them hi for me."

 _"_ _I will! You do the same for me! I miss you, Tobs."_

"Miss you too. Happy Valentine's Day!"

 _"_ _Nope! Today is not Valentine's Day! Bye babe!"_

Toby hung up the phone and made her way back into Charlotte's room to join the majority of the team. She had tried to tell Chloe 'Happy Valentine's Day' throughout the day but Chloe was adamant about pretending it wasn't V-day so that their rescheduled day felt as special.

Toby stepped into the main part of the room with her teammates to the teasing that always followed any interaction she had with Chloe. Toby rolled her eyes at them.

"Welcome back love bird!"

"How's the wife?"

"You guys get some quality phone sex in?" Her face went red at that one.

Whistles and calls of "get it, Toby!" followed. Thankfully Grace stepped in. The ever romantic, sweet Grace.

"You guys quit! I think it's cute. Don't listen to them, Toby!"

Toby took up her previous spot as she let her friends get it out of their system.

"You guys done?" She asked after a few more minutes. Most of them nodded but not before Rachel threw in one last comment.

"You think she's _gorgeous_ , you want to _kiss_ her, you want to _hug_ her, you want to _love_ her, you want to _smooch_ her!" She sang then ended with "Okay, now I'm done."

"Thank you for that, Rachel."

toby rolled my eyes with a smile. "Chloe says hi."

They all mirrored the sentiment back to Chloe before changing the subject to whatever they were talking about before Toby came back. She slipped her phone out and shot Chloe a text letting her know Toby's teammates said hi.

Charlotte kicked them all out of her room at 11 and order them to bed with the lecture that the team needed a good practice tomorrow; they've only been winning because they've played a string of bad teams and Monday would be tough as would Wednesday and Saturday. Toby groaned thinking about the week ahead. But she was right. The team had let the end of season complacency catch them. The Lady Knights were in coast mode even though they still had, hopefully, through March of their season left, if they got deep into tournament play.

 ** _Good night Chlo! Miss you_**

 ****Toby sent the text then opted to keep her phone in hand as she got comfortable in bed. She got lucky enough to be roomed with Rachel so sharing a bed wasn't awkward like with some teammates Toby wasn't as close with. She didn't mind if she got too close to Rachel and she wasn't worried about waking Rachel up knowing she would get over it quickly. Izzy and Sam were in the other bed.

Rachel smirked at Toby as her phone lit up in the darkness. Instead of the snarky comment Toby figured was coming Rachel rolled over.

 **Sweet dreams! I miss you SO much xoxo you'll be back soon and then we get to have our Vday!**

 ** _The Vday that I can't plan…_**

 **Nope! Now go to sleep! :)**

…

Charlotte was right about Monday and Wednesday's games being hard. Barden lost both. The losing paired with Toby's exhaustion made her irritable as Thursday rolled around. She attended her three classes of the day with hood up and headphones in. Toby answered when called on but otherwise kept to herself in hopes of avoiding any further annoyance.

She trudged back to her room after her last class ended at 4:40. It was philosophy and Toby hated it. It wasn't interesting to talk about the existential what-ifs of life. Toby had enough of that within the literature she had to read in all of her English classes.

Toby froze with her hand on the door as she looked around her room. There were flower petals all over her side. An almost straight line split the room between Beca's side and Toby's. On her bed sat a teddy bear with a heart in its hands, a card, and a note. Walking over Toby scooped up some of the petals. _Real flower petals. This girl really went all out. She's such a cheesy dork._

Toby brushed a few petals aside as she sat on the bed. Toby grabbed the note and the card, starting with the former.

 _Toby!_

 _I hope you like the petals! Beca had a heart attack when I came in with them._

 _You need to be at my apartment by 5:30 so hurry up and get ready! I can't_

 _wait to see you. It feels like forever. Basketball and Bella's has been so crazy._

 _Happy Valentine's Day and get ready to celebrate!_

 _XO,_

 _Chloe_

Toby set the note beside her and moved on to the card. She glanced at the clock as she removed the envelope. 4:53pm. Toby really did need to hurry up. She was distracted as she looked at the card Chloe picked out. There was a cartoon, light pink whale in an ocean surrounded by heart shaped fish. Toby opened it up and read the message. The card had printed 'Whale you be my Valentine?" and Chloe's bubbly handwriting under it read 'Happy 1st Valentine's Day, Tobs! You should be honored that you get to spend it with me ;) XO - Chloe."

The previous annoyed freshman laughed at her girlfriend's ever present self-confidence. Toby slipped both the card and the note into her desk drawer before taking in the bear. Toby knew Chloe would ask about it and she didn't want to disappoint the redhead. The bear really was cute, even if he was a little cliché. He was dark brown with a cowboy hat and the heart had 'Be Mine' stitched on it.

After a quick shower and changing into something a little more appropriate for a date than her sweats, Toby took off for Chloe's apartment. It was nearing 5:30 and she really didn't want another lecture from Aubrey. She was just starting to get into a better mood. No need to ruin it.

Toby knocked on the door at 5:28. Aubrey opened the door and let her in.

"Cutting it close, Toby." She commented but not threateningly. Aubrey had lost the edge in her voice towards Toby after about a week of officially dating her best friend. It didn't mean Toby wasn't still terrified of her and Aubrey knew it.

"Chlo didn't give me a lot of time to work with."

"That she didn't. Would you like something to drink? She's, of course, still getting ready."

"Of course." Toby let out a short chuckle. "No, I'm good. Thanks. Any ideas what she's got planned?" Toby asked as they sat in the living room. "She won't tell me anything."

"I know exactly what she's got planned. But I'm not telling either." Aubrey answered with a mocking smile.

Toby shrugged. "Eh, it was a long shot. I didn't think you'd tell me."

Aubrey and Toby talked as Toby waited for Chloe. Despite the first time they did this, Toby started to enjoy the time with the blonde. She was intimidating but she was also Chloe's oldest and best friend. Toby needed, and wanted, to know her on more than just a surface level. Besides, after the first few minutes Aubrey lets it show that she is kind of normal.

Chloe walked down the hall and Toby stood, nodding to Chloe's roommate. "Aubrey."

"Have a nice time. You look nice, Chlo." Aubrey left them, after Chloe asked her to take several pictures of them, to go do whatever she had planned for the night.

Toby smiled at her girlfriend as she went in to kiss her cheek. "You look _very_ nice." Toby agreed.

"Thanks! So do you. Is that a new shirt?"

Toby nodded and waited as she pulled her shoes and jacket on. Then they were out the door. Toby was prepared to walk to their destination. The majority of their dates were within walking distance since Chloe was right when she said Toby planned most of them. The freshman wasn't allowed to have a car on campus so walking was a must.

Instead Chloe led Toby to her car and climbed in. Once Toby was in and had her seatbelt on, she started asking about their night.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Dinner first. Then we're going to do something fun!" Chloe beamed at the idea.

Toby decided not to push further and enjoyed the ride while looking out the window. She was content with Chloe next to her regardless of what they were doing. And she figured Chloe was going to make it all a surprise.

"That's it? You aren't going to ask more questions?" Toby looked back to see Chloe pouting.

"Did you want me too?" Toby asked, laughing.

"Well, I always ask a lot of questions!"

"That's because you're so impatient!" Toby laughed again as Chloe hit her leg. Toby grabbed her hand before Chloe could pull it back. "Okay, okay. Where are we eating?"

"Not telling!" Toby shook her head at the answer.

"And what exactly does 'something fun' mean we're doing?"

"Nooot telling!" Chloe sing-song-ed back.

"Oh, Chloe! Please tell me. I want to know so, so bad! Pretty please with sugar on top?!" Toby mocked. Chloe laughed at her.

"You're a jerk and I'm really not telling you."

"Can I look out the window again then?"

"Yes, you child."

"I can't help it that you like 'em young, babe." Chloe smiled warmly at Toby and squeezed her hand. Toby looked back at her confused.

"What?"

"That's the first time you've called me babe!" Chloe squealed and squeezed Toby's hand tighter. "Awww, Toby!"

Toby didn't know what to say so she just shrugged back sheepishly as her cheeks flushed. Chloe pulled Toby's hand to her lips and brushed them across Toby's knuckles. She let the milestone drop as they drove on.

The night was amazing in Toby's opinion. Dinner was at an Atlanta local favorite Chloe had heard great things about. The food was simple but delicious and the atmosphere was interesting. The booths were set in little cubbies that made it feel like the table was the only one there despite the low murmur of other patrons that could still be heard.

The 'something fun' was ice skating. Chloe was a natural. Being a long time dancer meant that she did everything gracefully. Toby, on the other hand, was not. Even while playing basketball, Toby was more of a bull in a china shop than graceful. She got the hang of it after their first few laps but not without keeping Chloe's arm in a death grip to keep her steady through every almost-fall.

When the two got back to the apartment door, Toby thought the night was over. Chloe ran her hand up Toby's neck into her hair as Chloe pulled her down so she could talk into Toby's ear.

"Aubrey's gone for the night."

Toby swallowed hard at what Chloe was hinting at. She giggled as she kissed the side of Toby's face, pulling back. Chloe led Toby into the apartment by the hand.

Toby's back hit the door as it shut behind them, Chloe's lips on her as one hand found its home under Toby's shirt on her side. Chloe deepened the kiss, pulling back just as breathing became a problem for the both of them.

"You okay with this?" She mumbled against Toby's lips.

Toby nodded closing the gap again as she walked Chloe backwards toward the couch. She giggled and pulled away, taking Toby's hand.

"Aubrey says no sex anywhere but my bedroom. She's a clean freak."

"Of course she is. Anything she isn't OCD about?"

"Not important right now." Chloe shot as they reached her room. Chloe pulled her shirt off then reached for Toby's to do the same.


	13. Chapter 13

**Today sucked :( :( :(**

 ** _I'm sorry babe. Anything I can do?_**

 **** **Bring your guitar over and sing to me**

 ** _I need to finish a paragraph on this response. Then I'll be over. Okay?_**

 **** **Yep. Just hurry**

Toby finished her paragraph in record time, not being too worried about the substance and more about just finishing it since she had a sad girlfriend waiting on her, then grabbed her guitar and set off for Chloe's. Beca had snarked something about being whipped but Toby shrugged it off. In her opinion it wasn't a bad thing to be. Chloe never made Toby choose between her and anything big; Toby wasn't giving up her friends for Chloe or her family. Other than those things she'd do anything for Chloe.

Toby knocked on the door. It was thrown open as Chloe threw herself at the waiting girl. Toby grabbed her with one arm to return the embrace.

"Hi." Chloe mumbled into Toby's shoulder.

"Hey. You okay?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Just play me something."

"To do that I kind of need my arm." Toby chuckled. Chloe huffed at her.

Toby followed Chloe into the apartment towards her room. The younger girl waved at Aubrey and Luke as they sat on the couch watching a movie. They waved back but didn't say anything. Aubrey looked after Chloe with a worried expression. Toby shot her a thumbs up to tell Aubrey she could handle whatever was going on.

"When I was little my mom told me a story about my dad. A story that surprises me but I really, really love." Toby began as Chloe curled up at the top of her bed. Toby tossed my guitar case along the bottom to unlatch it and pull out the guitar as she continued.

"My dad is an interesting guy. He's goofy, extremely protective, has an odd sense of honor 'cause he'll never break a promise and always do what's right unless someone needs him. Then it's honor be damned and promises can kiss his ass because someone he loves needs him. But that's the weird part 'cause I needed him growing up but he was still gone. That's how he was there for us though. He protected and provided for us."

Toby dragged Chloe's desk chair over so she could sit facing the melancholy redhead. Chloe sat quietly while Toby rambled on about her father, no questions asked.

"He's also too proud, he loves structure, and never cares what we do as long as we finish what we start. My dad's awesome. My mom always says his only fault is that he can't sing." Toby laughed as she remembered her mom sighing as she would say it and shaking her head with a hand on her hip. "But there is one song he sings. He only sings it to my mom, and me too when I was little. He really is horrible at singing."

A small laugh accompanied Toby's own. She smiled at Chloe, happy she could lighten the beautiful face she hated to see so upset.

"You ready?" Chloe nodded. Toby started playing on the heels of Chloe's answer.

 _I wish I could do better by you,  
'cause that's what you deserve.  
You sacrifice so much of your life  
In order for this to work._

 _While I'm off chasing my own dreams,  
Sailing around the world,  
Please know that I'm yours to keep  
My beautiful girl_

Chloe sat and watched Toby's hands. Toby dipped her head in search of Chloe's eyes as she went in for the last line. Toby wanted her to know that she wasn't just singing this song to sing it. That Toby was singing it to Chloe, for Chloe.

 _When you cry a piece of my heart dies  
Knowing that I may have been the cause.  
If you were to leave,  
Fulfill someone else's dreams  
I think I might totally be lost.  
You don't ask for no diamond rings, no delicate string of pearls,  
That's why I wrote this song to sing  
My beautiful girl_

Toby whistled the middle oh's because regardless of what Chloe thinks she really can't sing all that well. She then played the middle solo but stilled her hands on the strings as she counted off in her head. Toby smiled at Chloe as she tried to talk but Toby shook her head. Toby counted the pauses as her foot tapped them out. Then started up again.

 _One, two, one two three four.  
I wish I could do better by you  
'cause it's what you deserve  
You sacrifice so much of your life  
in order for this to work_

Chloe's face lit up again as the song came in faster and more upbeat.

 _While I'm off chasing my own dreams, my own dreams,  
sailing around the world, 'round the world,  
Please know that I'm yours to keep  
My beautiful girl_ _  
_ _  
And when you cry a piece of my heart dies  
Knowing that I may have been the cause  
If you were to leave and fulfill someone else's dreams  
I think I might totally be lost_

 _But you don't ask for no diamond rings, diamond rings,  
No delicate string of pearls, string of pearls,  
That's why I wrote this song to sing  
My beautiful girl_

Toby started whistling again. Chloe narrowed her eyes at Toby for wimping out. She seemed to have caught on to what it was in place of.

 _But you don't ask for no diamond rings (Diamond rings)  
No delicate string of pearls (String of Pearls)  
That's why I wrote this song to sing  
My beautiful girl. _

Toby finished with a smile. She didn't leave Chloe a chance to comment as Toby continued her story about her mom and dad.

"My dad sang this to my mom because it just fit so perfectly. His dream was to do what he's doing. And he knew that him butchering the song to serenade my mom would mean more to her than if he brought her something back. It really is perfect. When my mom's really missing my dad she'll hum it or when I was little and I missed him, she'd sing it to me."

Chloe didn't say anything as Toby finished talking. She sat looking Toby in the eyes. Toby smiled at her wishing she knew what was wrong so she would know what to say. Instead Toby fell back on what Chloe loved.

"Want me to play another one?"

"No. Just come lay with me." Chloe reached her arms out as Toby leaned her guitar against the desk. Toby pushed the outstretched arms away as she sat and pulled Chloe against her.

"Still don't want to talk about it?"

"No."

Toby left it at that. If all Chloe wanted was to be held than that's what Toby was going to do. Chloe would talk eventually. Toby felt Chloe's breathing slow after laying together for about an hour. The freshman carefully fished her phone out of her pocket to shoot Aubrey a quick text then set an alarm for Chloe's morning class.

Aubrey appeared at the door. She gave a sad smile at the sleeping redhead.

"She tell you anything?" she whispered.

"No. you?"

Aubrey's face fell a bit. She sighed and shook her head.

"She always tells me everything but I've been really hard on her with semis coming up."

"Bree," Toby slipped into Chloe's nickname for the blonde easily, "she'll come around. And she knows how you are. She doesn't take it personally. I don't know what's up but she'll tell us when she's ready. Okay?"

"Yea. Okay. Night." She flipped the light off and closed the door quietly as she left.

Toby sighed looking down at the dark outline of the girl laying on top of her. If she wasn't sharing with Aubrey, it was something serious. She really did share everything with her best friend, even if Aubrey didn't want to know.

The feeling of being completely useless was miserable. Toby ran her fingers through Chloe's hair even though she was asleep. It always relaxed Toby when Chloe did it to her. While doing this Toby realized she loved her. Like 90% sure she loved her.

Toby's hand stilled and she tensed as panicked flashed through her. _What the hell? It's been like two months. It's way too early._

Chloe readjusted herself mid-internal rant and Toby's panic was replaced with concern as she froze again. That was enough to calm her down. Toby just couldn't tell her yet is all. She needed to be 100% sure before all that.


	14. Chapter 14

Another month passed quickly. The end of basketball was always hectic. So many games were shoved into the last couple weeks and every game was important as records were taken into consideration as tournament time neared.

The Bella's were extremely busy as well. The semi-finals were around the corner. As in the end of the week. Aubrey and Chloe had the girls going nonstop with choreography and a steady, not over the top pace with the vocals.

Toby finally knew what nodes were after being told about them back at the beginning of the year. She also knew how painful all of this was for Chloe. But what she didn't know was how to help. So mostly Toby volunteered to grab ice cream on the way over or to massage wherever Chloe was sorest.

The women's basketball team managed to move their day off from Sunday to Thursday to go support the Bella's. All it took was two weeks of Toby, Rachel, Grace, Maddie, Katie, and even Charlotte bugging Coach about how it was only fair since the Bella's came to every home game of ours. It also included extra conditioning time, suggested by Rachel before she realized what she was putting on the table.

The Bella's left early on Thursday for an on-stage rehearsal and sound check before it was their version of game time. That left Toby and her teammates plenty of time to make signs. An attempt to even the score with the Bella's for all their support.

Semis were held in Columbia, SC, which was a decent drive. The girls were on later in the day too. That meant Toby and her friends didn't have to skip class and pray the coaches wouldn't check that day's attendance. The school allowed them to take a van since it was 'one school group in support of another so in principle it is a school function.' Charlotte's argument to the school.

Driving to Columbia was long but manageable after all the away trips the basketball team had been on. The auditorium the competition was held in was huge. There were also a _lot_ of dorky looking people in attendance. Beca was right when she said it was kind of lame. Toby's band of seven, Mar came with to support her Treble boyfriend, made their way to their seats then waited for the Bella's to come on.

The girls made it just in time for the final three performances. The Trebles, who really were amazing like everyone said, a group called The Footnotes, also very good and not expected, and lastly the Bella's.

The small Barden section erupted in obnoxious cheering as the Bella's filed out onto stage. The Bella's fans jumped around getting louder and waving their signs until Aubrey blew into her pitch pipe. The silence fell over the auditorium.

Toby visibly cringed as they started. The atmosphere immediately felt stale. Toby watched her girlfriend sing but then looked around at the audience as Aubrey took over and found bored stares. Toby quickly returned her attention to the stage as she heard Beca start _Bulletproof._

Toby's jaw dropped. She looked to Grace who looked equally shocked as Rachel and Maddie just looked impressed. Charlotte shook her head with a slight scowl. Katie sat with her eyebrows raised and Mar was whispering something to her.

The crowd was more into it but Amy had messed up a little on the routine. Toby knew Aubrey was going to be furious. Unless Beca got them into second Aubrey was going to blow up on her. The uptight captain would probably blow up on her regardless. It was a good possibility she would blow chunks too.

As the song ended, the Bella's fan section resumed their over the top cheering. Chloe threw a smile in their direction that was picked up by Stacie and Amy. All three looked worried. Both Beca and Aubrey stormed off stage.

"Come on." Toby urged her friends out of the auditorium. "I think we're going to need to be ready to leave now-ish."

Toby's guess was right as Beca stormed out of the hallway that led to the backstage area. Toby heard Benji yelling after her and took off herself. Beca was far in front of her which forced her into a jog.

"Hey! Bec, wait up." Toby grabbed for her arm to turn her around.

"What?" She snapped. Toby let go and help her hands up.

"Woah. Nothing. I just thought you could use a ride."

Beca looked away with a frown. She went silent then glanced behind Toby to her teammates.

"I'm not going with Charlotte. She's basically Aubrey. She'll lecture me the entire way back. If I wanted that I'd just go back with them."

"Okay." Toby nodded. "Let me go see what I can do. Just wait here, Beca. Please."

Toby turned and hoped Beca wouldn't bolt. She pleaded with Charlotte to go back with the Bella's. Toby knew Chloe would convince Aubrey that it was okay but Toby needed to convince Charlotte. Luckily Maddie stepped up and used her captain card to prove she could handle the responsibility of getting the team and Beca home safely. Charlotte gave one curt nod and left to find the Bella's.

Toby went back to get Beca then they all headed home. Toby's small roommate threw her headphones on immediately and stayed that way until Toby nudged her. It was late; most of the girls were asleep except for Katie who was driving and Grace in the front seat. Toby hoped the distance from the front and back, where the two sat, was enough to let Beca be honest with her.

"Hey." Toby waited until the headphones came off to continue. "What happened?"

"Aubrey fucking ruined everything. Then I got mad and made it worse." Beca looked away. "She said I was sleeping with Jesse. He stepped in. I yelled at him. I yelled at Chloe too."

Toby was quiet as she bit down the anger at Beca for snapping at Chloe. Toby knew it was Beca's defense when she was upset, that she didn't really mean it. Toby also knew that Chloe was probably just trying to help and Beca had been an asshole but Beca needed her friend right now not Chloe's girlfriend.

"She'll forgive you. You know how Chlo is." Toby waited for Beca to go on and when she didn't Toby started questioning again. "Beca, why didn't you go back on the bus with them? For basketball, we have to unless Coach gives us permission."

"I quit." And with that she pulled her headphones back on.

Toby looked at the back of her friend's head as she refused to look anywhere except out the window. Toby wanted to yell at her but that would never end well. She left Beca alone. Just like with snapping at Chloe, Toby knew this was Beca protecting herself. She was quitting before she could get kicked off. It would never happen but she wasn't going to take that chance.

…

Beca had been a hermit since the disaster at semis and Chloe had refused to come to the dorm. It was only a week since then but it felt like forever. Two staples in Toby's life were avoiding each other, Charlotte was giving Toby the cold shoulder at practice because, Toby guessed, her and Aubrey are _so_ close. Not to mention, Chloe was really upset that the Bella's season was over.

Add on top of all of that, it was the last week of regular season basketball. Conference tournament was during spring break, next week, and if the Lady Knights won that they got a bid to go to the NCAA tournament regardless of their record.

In other words, Toby was stressed. Very, very stressed.

Practice had chilled a little bit though. It was one of the positives going on. Coach shortened them to try and keep the players' bodies from completely falling apart.

The Barden women's team was standing on the baseline during practice, listening to Coach Bruno talk about the upcoming games as the door to the gym opened. Dr. Archibald, the athletic director, motioned for Coach Bruno to join him. She nodded to Coach Schmitt after finishing her speech and before making her way over to the man.

"Alright, ladies! Let's scrimmage a little. Green vs. White." Schmitt started after finishing Coach Bruno's train of thought. "You guys are already in your teams. White take the ball up top to start. You're in man on a miss and 3-2 on a make. Point guards! Run what you want. We'll run the difference!"

The players moved to get into the drill as Coach Bruno walked back over.

"Toby, wait. Sam go in for her."

Toby redirected her path from the court to where Coach Bruno was standing. She motioned the freshman further towards half court and away from the subs waiting near the baseline.

"Is your roommate in your dorm?" Toby nodded, confused by her question. "Archie just got a call from your brother, Pete." She waited but Toby just stared blankly at her. _No._ "He and your mother were informed something went wrong while your father and brother were deployed. They," Coach Bruno paused, not sure how to break the news, "didn't make it, Toby."

Toby dropped her eyes from Coach's to the floor. Her mind was blissfully blank.

"You don't have to stay. I'll pull Rachel to take you back to your dorm. Okay?"

"No. It's fine." Toby finally found her voice after several minutes of silence. She walked out of the gym as coach quickly followed her. Coach Bruno grabbed her arm.

"Toby, wait. Just hang on, okay? You shouldn't go on your own. Just give me a few minutes to get someone to take you."

"Yea, okay. I'll just change and wait in the locker room." Toby replied as she brushed her coach off and kept walking.

Coach veered away. Toby walked right past the locker room and out the door. As the cold March air hit her skin, Toby broke into a run.

Beca jumped as Toby walked roughly into their room. Toby had been zoned out during her entire trek across campus and still was as she walked through the dorm to gather her shower stuff. Toby didn't notice the look Beca shot at her practice gear. Ankle braces, shoes, and lack of any kind of coat in late winter.

"Practice get out early?"

"No."

Toby walked out without another word.

She made it to a shower stall, turned the water on and managed to pull her practice jersey and shirt off. Toby even had both shoes and an ankle brace off and started on the other brace, sitting on the lip that kept the water from running across the floor, before she broke down.

Toby leaned into the wall as sobs wracked her body. Toby bit her hand to keep them quiet but didn't have much success.

"Toby? Hey. Tobs."

"Go away." Toby demanded weakly. She made no attempt to hide the tears from Rachel as she walked into the stall. Rachel stood in front of Toby, breathing heavy, still in her own practice gear.

"No. Coach told me what happened. You can't be alone, Tobs."

"GO AWAY!" Toby yelled. "I don't care what she told you. I. DON'T. WANT. YOU. HERE."

Toby knew in the back of her mind that Rachel was trying to be a good friend. She knew this was a normal thing someone did when their friend was upset but she didn't want it. She didn't want anyone else to acknowledge that this was actually happening. Toby just wanted to yell. It felt good to yell. Or as good as it could get for her at the moment.

Rachel tried to talk again but Toby yelled over her, her shout turning into a scream.

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE, RACHEL. JUST LEAVE. I DON'T WANT YOU HERE. I JUST WANT TO FUCKING BE ALONE."

Toby's voice cracked and caught on sobs as she screamed. The sobs becoming stronger, making breathing difficult. Toby heard Rachel's footsteps as she walked out. She didn't bother trying to hide her crying anymore.

Sometime later, Toby's sobs had quieted but didn't leave and she heard footsteps coming towards her. They didn't stop at the edge of the shower stall like Rachel's had but walked right in, stopping in front of Toby, ignoring normal shower etiquette.

Toby felt a hand on her chin trying to pull her attention to the person in front of her. Toby opened her eyes but wished she hadn't. Fresh, and stronger, tears tipped out as hazel met blue. The redhead was crouched in front of Toby, offering a sad smile.

"Hey baby." She began. "Come on."

Chloe pulled Toby up as she stood. Toby didn't fight her like she did with Rachel. Any resolve she had at wanting to suffer alone left when Chloe walked in.

Chloe wiped away some of the tears before starting to undress herself. She nudged Toby's hip to get her to do the same and she did, mechanically. Her body working off muscle memory and Chloe's direction.

Chloe put her hands on Toby's waist and gently pushed the devastated brunette under the steam of water.

"Just focus on me, Tobs. Don't think, okay? Look at me."

Toby did as Chloe asked. The tears were falling freely again, sobs bubbling out; Chloe took Toby's hands and put them around her waist then placed her own on the sides of Toby's face.

"I'm right here." Chloe kissed Toby's cheek then pulled her head to her shoulder and wrapped her arms around Toby's neck and continued to whisper reassurances.

Toby let herself cry into Chloe's hug. Her sobs were replaced by hiccups and once those subsided Chloe pulled away. She handed Toby her body wash.

"Here, do this while I go get another towel. Just focus on that and I'll be right back." Chloe ran her thumbs across Toby's cheeks to wipe away the tears and kissed them both before turning to leave.

Toby did as Chloe asked but she wasn't back when she finished. She felt the tears coming again. Toby squeezed her eyes shut and let the water run over her face to erase the new tears that came out. She stayed like that hoping it would help.

Then she felt arms wrap around her waist and kisses pressed to her shoulder.

"I brought you a towel and Beca is staying with Amy and Stacie tonight." Chloe explained quietly into her shoulder. "Let's go."

Toby nodded and let Chloe pull her out of the shower, wrap a towel around her and lead her down the hall towards her room. Toby was vaguely aware of the pile of clothes and shoes in Chloe's free hand as she dumped them in Toby's hamper.

Chloe dug through Toby's drawers pulling out something for each of them to sleep in. Toby found herself in shorts and a sports bra as Chloe tugged on one of Toby's t-shirts and a pair of Beca's PJ shorts.

Toby crawled in bed as her redhead flipped the lights off. Chloe sat on the edge of the bed and tucked wet hair behind Toby's ear.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Toby."

Toby didn't say anything. She pulled Chloe into bed and buried herself into the redhead's arms. Toby thought she didn't have any tears left but they returned and stayed until Toby fell asleep. The entire time Chloe was whispering in her ear and rubbing circles on her back.

The next morning, Toby woke up to a door closing and itchy eyes. She untangled her arms from Chloe to rub at her eyes. She looked around the empty room.

"That was Beca. She forgot a book for class."

Toby looked beside me; she hadn't noticed that Chloe was awake.

"What do you want to do today?"

Toby shrugged then snuggled back into Chloe. She didn't want to do anything except lay bed with Chloe. No school. No basketball. No friends. No thoughts of her family.

"Okay. I just need to let Aubrey know."

If Toby wasn't so drained, she would've been amazed Chloe understood.

They stayed in bed all day. Beca only came into the dorm when Chloe texted her asking to pick the two up some food. Beca would offer her roommate a smile and grab anything she needed before retreating back out. Toby didn't eat much, or talk at all, but Chloe made sure she ate a few bites of whatever Beca brought them.

The next morning Toby was up and getting ready before Chloe. As she pulled a hoodie over her head, Toby heard a sleepy question come from her bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready. I got a call this morning from my dad's boss's secretary. I have to get on a conference call with him and some other Navy guys to discuss the funeral arrangements and wills." Toby's voice was scratchy from lack of use and all the crying she had done.

The call was the last thing she wanted to do. Toby cried herself to sleep two nights in a row. It was exhausting. Toby gave a very tired, very sad smile to her girlfriend as she explained further as Chloe struggled to put the right question together with her foggy morning brain.

"It isn't a good sign that Pete called and not my mom. Or that he called the AD instead of me directly." Toby shrugged, trying to play off the hurt. "I don't have anything from him on my phone. I checked after that call this morning." Toby ran a hand through her hair and let out a gush of air. "I took a day and some change but I can't be shut off from the world if they are, Chlo."

Chloe got up and hugged Toby, who leaned heavily into Chloe, her forehead on Chloe's shoulder. Toby's hands found Chloe's hips as she squeezed to ground herself with the concrete fact that Chloe was with her. Toby could feel the effects of being overwhelmed starting to set in.

"Do you want me to come for your call?"

"Yea. "Toby admitted quietly then added, "if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course not. When do you need to be there?"

"8:30am. _Sha_ rp."

"Give me a few minutes to get ready. If I'm not back in time leave without me. I'll meet you there."

Toby had no need to leave before Chloe was ready. The athletic offices were letting the two use their conference room for the call. Toby's leg bounced up and down as she tapped her fingers on the table. Chloe reached over and took Toby's hand but left her leg bouncing.

As the call came in, Toby answered after the first ring and was met by a very official greeting.

"Is this Tobin Wright?"

"Yes sir."

"Tobin, my dear, this is Vice Admiral Mark Armstrong. I apologize for your loss. Both your father and brother will be missed. There are two Naval officials with me who handle the wills and legal issues after a death. They will mostly listen but can answer questions if you have them."

"Thank you, sir. And I understand. Hello." Toby squeezed Chloe's hand. She had said she could keep it together and would but it was still hard to talk about what happening.

"We have a few… _complications_ to discuss before we get into the meat of why we're talking."

"Okay. What are the complications, sir?"

"Have you spoken with your mother since hearing the news?"

"No sir. I haven't spoken with my mother, or brother. Pete called my athletic director while I was at practice. He informed my coach who told me. Have you?"

"No." Toby heard voices in the background but couldn't make out what they said. "Your mother is your father's main beneficiary in his will. If we don't hear from her in 48 hours that responsibility will pass to you."

"Wait. Why? Pete's older. Shouldn't it go to him?"

"It would, yes but your brother has declined." Toby shook her head. _So Pete really is checking out._ "Besides the few things your father left to your brother, everything in his will passes to you. Do you accept these terms if it comes to that?"

Toby had let go of Chloe's hand as the situation was explained to her. She leaned her head heavily into her hands, rubbing up and down her face. Toby shook her head. _Damn it. Damn it. Damn it._

"Yes. I do. What are the other complications?"

"There's more with the wills but we should stay on the topic of exchanged responsibilities. I am sorry you have to deal with this, Miss Wright. It's more than a college student should have to."

"Thank you, sir but it's out of either of our control. What do you need me to do?"

"The funeral is scheduled for this weekend. Can you attend?"

"Yes sir. Of course." Toby looked to Chloe with a silent question of her attending too. She nodded.

"Good. You will receive two flags in one ceremony. As family we decided we could combine them. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes sir. I think they'd like that actually."

"The ceremony will start at 9am. The caskets will be carried to their burial sites, next to each other of course, and then a small gathering with shots fired. I will have my secretary send you all the details. You'll need to sign some paperwork afterward. We'll keep it short for you, Miss Wright."

"Thank you, sir."

"Now onto your brother's will. Carter left you everything he owns."

Toby quirked an eyebrow at the statement.

"Miss Wright, did you hear me?"

"Yes, sir, I did. I just…he what?"

"He left you everything. You are the only one mentioned in his will and it simply says everything is left to 'my sister, Tobin A. Wright.' This means the weaponry he owns which we can't legally hand over to you but everything else is yours."

"Oh."

"I know that it is unusual to lose more than one family member in action. I also know that your situation is even more unusual with your age and your family leaving you alone with this. That said I, personally, am willing to help however I can along with a few other men who served with either your dad or brother. Both were good men. What would you need of us?"

"Thank you, sir." Toby paused and thought. "Mostly if you could just get Carter's stuff to my parents' house. I can deal with all of it once school is over."

"Consider it done. If something else comes up don't hesitate to contact me, Tobin."

"Thank you, Vice Admiral."

"Just call me Mark, dear. I will see you this weekend."

Toby sighed and leaned back in her chair. Chloe took her hand again.

"That was rough." Toby admitted.

"You did great, babe."

"Will you come this weekend? You nodded but I wasn't sure if you knew what I meant when I looked your way."

"Of course I will! I wouldn't let you go through that alone!"

"Are you sure? This is a lot. It's more than I'm sure you thought you signed up for."

"Toby, I didn't know what I was signing up for at all. Things happen and it's okay. I want to be there for you, and I'm _sure_ I want to be there. Don't ask me again. Just let me be there for you."

"You're amazing." Toby gave a weak smile to the girl next to her. "I need to go talk to my coaches. This means I'm missing another practice and a game."

"You mean you're going to miss another couple practices and games?" Chloe looked at Toby sternly.

"No, babe. I mean one practice and one game. I can't sit around anymore. I need to do something and I should practice. We have at least one more game after Saturday."

"I don't think you should play so soon. Just wait until after Saturday?" Toby looked at her girlfriend as she thought it over. She relented knowing Chloe thought it was best for her.


	15. Chapter 15

(Chloe POV)

 **How is she doing?**

Chloe shot a quick text to Beca from under the table as her professor droned on. The redhead had class all morning and couldn't be with Toby. She would have skipped but Toby assured her she could survive a few hours without Chloe. It was the worst timing with the funeral being tomorrow. Chloe felt horrible not being able to be there for Toby.

 **She's okay. Not talking very much but she isn't ignoring me when I talk so that's good?**

 **It's better! Just keep her talking. Thanks for doing this**

 **Welcome. I'm glad I can help**

Chloe left the text. She was still a little upset with Beca but needed her help. Chloe couldn't be there for Toby by herself. Beca had also awkwardly apologized when she realized that Toby's need was greater than their petty fight.

The day dragged as Chloe was kept away from her girlfriend. All Chloe wanted was to get back to Toby. They were leaving for Arlington after Chloe's classes for the funeral. She needed to make sure they both had everything they needed and that Toby was as ready as she could be for what tomorrow meant. It was going to be a rough trip.

Chloe shot up from her seat the moment her last class was dismissed. She power walked toward the freshmen dorms with Maddie on her heels.

"You think she's going to freak out if I come say bye?"

"No, not at all. She's passed the overreacting. After her little screaming match with Rachel and then not saying anything she's pretty much fine. Well, not fine but you know what I mean."

"Yea. That's kind of amazing but weird though, right? She lost Carter who she freaking loves and her dad. Shouldn't see be a little more upset? I don't want her to be, obviously, but should we be worried?"

Chloe shrugged as they walked on. Chloe didn't want to think about that possibility.

Toby lifted her eyes from her laptop screen as Maddie and Chloe came through the door but offered no greeting. Chloe smiled at her and gave a warm "Hey" before glancing at Beca.

Maddie pushed past Chloe to flop on her girlfriend's bed. Maddie began talking about what was going on at practice since Toby hadn't been there regardless if Toby was going to respond or not. Beca was right, she was at least listening. Chloe took the opportunity to talk to her own freshman.

"Been like this since I left?" Chloe asked quietly.

"Yea, she gets a bit like a zombie unless you get her to talk. She always listens though. She'll look right at you and then nod or something like that. She just doesn't talk unless she has to."

Chloe sighed and thanked Beca again. She stayed sitting on Beca's bed until Maddie finished. Maddie gave Toby a quick hug that she returned. Beca and Chloe both called out a farewell as the door began to swing shut.

Chloe then walked over to Toby's bed and pushed shut Toby's laptop.

"How was your day?" Chloe was sure to ask open ended questions that demanded asnwers.

"Fine. Class sucked."

Normal Toby would have made a joke about the class and asked Chloe how her day was. But this wasn't normal, hadn't just had her world imploded, Toby.

"At least it's over! You survived!" Toby gave a small smile as Chloe giggled at her own joke. "You ready to get everything set then go? I need to stop back home before we leave. Aubrey wanted to see you too. I think she misses you!"

This time Chloe was rewarded with a short laugh and a smile. She was on a roll. Chloe beamed at the reaction.

"Are you ready?"

"Yea, my bag's over by the door." She pointed at it.

Toby gave a short bye to Beca. Chloe walked over and hugged the girl. She returned it awkwardly like Chloe knew she would but Chloe was never more grateful for Beca's and Toby's friendship until this week. Hugging was the best way Chloe knew how to thank her for being there. Beca's lack of social skills were perfect. She didn't push Toby too far or ask for too much. Beca was simply there for her.

The walk to Chloe's apartment was silent but Toby held her hand and that was all Chloe needed at the time. Aubrey was waiting for them in the living room when they reached the apartment. Chloe left Toby to talk with her roommate as she went to her room to double check she had everything. Chloe stopped short as she walked back into the living room.

Aubrey stood with her arms around Toby as Toby had her forehead resting on Aubrey's shoulder. To Chloe's knowledge the two were friendly, mostly because of her, but not to the point of hugging. Chloe smiled after the initial shock wore off. Aubrey was from a military family; Chloe had comforted her many times after she woke up from nightmares of what Toby was living through.

They broke apart and Aubrey held onto Toby's upper arms as she gave a curt nod. Chloe heard her quietly tell Toby that she would get through this. The redhead smiled at her friend's actions. Aubrey could be prickly and stiff but not when someone needed her. Chloe stepped completely into the living room.

"Hey, I'm good to go. Are you ready to get on the road?"

"Sure. See ya, Aubrey."

Toby walked over to get Chloe's bag then took it and her own out to the car, leaving Chloe with Aubrey. The blonde watched Toby leave.

"God, Chlo. I can't ever imagine. And she's just so…not Toby."

"I know. She is getting better though. It's just such a really crappy situation. She physically lost two and then the other two just left her. I want to help but I don't know how."

Chloe had talked to Bree about Toby's new family situation a few times since she found out what was going on. Aubrey echoed Chloe's desire to help but knew short of being there for her there was nothing they could really do. While Chloe would gladly do everything for Toby, Bree knew that Toby needed to do it on her own; she needed to prove to herself that she could handle what being on her own meant.

"You're doing exactly what you need to, Chlo. If you guys have any questions about the paperwork give me a call. I doubt the Navy will try to rip her off but still, any questions and I'll do my best to answer."

"Thanks Bree." Chloe hugged her best friend tightly.

The drive to Arlington didn't go by quickly but it didn't drag either. Chloe and Toby stopped a few times for gas, grabbing some food at the same time, but otherwise they pushed on. Chloe didn't want to get in too late since the funeral was early the next morning.

The hotel Mark put them in was nice. Nothing fancy but it was clean and comfortable. It made Chloe happy to know that Toby had an adult looking out for even though she's never met the man.

Chloe pushed Toby to shower first so she could get set up for the morning. Chloe hung both of their dresses in the closest and set her makeup bag on the counter, placing the things she would need out. Chloe grabbed Toby's straightener and unwound the chord. She was hoping for ease while getting ready. The day would be hard enough on its own without any complications.

Toby laid on her back in bed staring at the ceiling when Chloe returned from her shower. Toby's phone was lit up on the side table.

"You've got a text, babe."

"It's Beca."

"What'd she say?"

"That she loves me and that I can handle tomorrow."

"She actually said she loves you?"

"Yea."

"That's huge!" Chloe scoffed thinking about the anti-emotions little DJ she was familiar with. "Did you text her back?"

"Not yet."

Chloe pulled a shirt over my head and sat next to Toby on the bed. When she didn't look at Chloe, she placed a hand on Toby's stomach to get her attention. Her eyes shifted to Chloe's.

"Why not?"

"I don't know what to say. Do I say thank you?"

"Yes! You say 'thanks. Love you too" and that's it if you want. You don't have to text her back at all if you don't want to but I think you should."

She reached for her phone to tap out a message. Chloe smiled and crawled over her to lay down, switching he light next to her side of the bed off and throwing her arm across Toby as she got comfortable.

"I told her thank you and I loved her. I also said thanks for keeping an eye on me. I know you asked her to."

Chloe leaned up to gauge her reaction. She didn't sound mad but lately Toby either sounded broken or tired. She had the small, sad smile that had replaced her smirk, or any smile really.

"I did. I was worried about you and I didn't like that I was at class and couldn't be there for you."

"I know." She gave Chloe a quick kiss. "It's fine. Does this mean you and Beca are okay?"

Chloe put her head back down on Toby's chest before answering.

"Kind of. I'm still hurt she said what she did but she's still one of my best friends. Bree is so mad though. God. She's so, so mad." Toby kissed the top of Chloe's head. She knew how upset Chloe was about everything going on. Chloe felt guilty as it dawned on her that Toby was currently comforting me. Chloe pushed on, thinking that this was probably a distraction Toby was grateful for.

"Beca didn't do anything wrong. She could have warned us, yes, but she probably got us to third. And I think if Amy didn't get caught off guard and miss a few steps we would've gotten second. The Bella's meant a lot to Bree. It was something she was good at and was separate from her family. The Bella's were hers. It's why she struggled so much with loosening her grip. Now her thing is over. I get why she's so upset."

"I know, babe. Aubrey's gonna be fine though. And she'll find another thing to make her own. Like crushing people in court." Toby paused, thinking. "There is actually nothing I can think of that is more Aubrey." Chloe felt and heard Toby laugh at the thought. She looked up at Toby and smiled but quickly put her head back down. Chloe didn't want to make a big deal out of it. "You can get Beca back too. She won't admit it but she's miserable. Between not having you guys and no Jesse she's been a grouch."

"Will you help? You guys have a weird roommate bond."

"You mean friendship?" Toby laughed again and Chloe's smile grew. It wasn't the laugh she had grown used to but it was definite laughter. "And yea, I will. The group wouldn't be the same without all my Bella's in it."

They let quiet take over. It was late and the funeral was early. Chloe hoped her girl would be able to sleep at all with what waited for them in the morning.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Chloe couldn't help but ask. Toby hadn't directly mentioned the funeral other than to answer the few questions she had.

"No." Toby whispered. Chloe tightened her hold on Toby. She peppered Toby's collarbone with kisses then propped herself on my elbows to look at Toby.

"I'll be right there the whole time." Toby gave a weak smile. Chloe nuzzled into the side of her neck assuming she needed the closer contact. Toby's arms snaked tighter across Chloe's back.

…

The pair was greeted by a somber Vice Admiral Mark Armstrong. He introduced himself to them both then pulled Toby into a hug. He said he would have offered Toby the opportunity to help carry one of the caskets but she declined even though the offer wasn't actually there. She mumbled something about being in a dress and, quieter, that she wouldn't be able to pick who's.

The walk through the national cemetery was…nice? That's not the right word for the occasion but the cemetery is kept up beautifully. Green, perfectly cut grass stretched out all around the procession, the grass was only broken by a few trees and uniform, perfectly rowed white headstones. It was sunny with very few clouds out and not very hot. It was a beautiful day for a horrible ceremony. It almost felt wrong.

Chloe and Toby walked first in line behind the two flag covered caskets. Toby clutched Chloe's hand the entire time. The only indication of what she was feeling. She walked beside Chloe with her head high and eyes dry.

Even through the ceremony she remained that way. Chloe had tears making a path down her cheeks as a chaplain spoke followed by Mark who spoke about the character of each man. Toby watched as the shots were fired. Chloe felt her hand twitch in hers at each shot.

Toby closed her eyes as fellow SEALs pounded their trident seal into her brother's casket. A loud, hallow bang filled the area. It lasted several minutes and when it was over Carter's casket was covered in gold pins. Chloe watched the flags get folded; Toby kept her eyes squeezed shut.

It wasn't until the flags were presented to her by Vice Admiral Armstrong, each with dog tags over them and a bullet shell tucked in the fold, that Toby let everyone else see what she was feeling. A few tears spilled from her eyes.

Chloe watched her girlfriend, in a simple black dress that stood out next to the admiral's uniform, stand up a little taller as Mark approached her with the flags. She didn't hide the tears. If anything she lifted her chin a little more. Toby returned the salute proudly. As she looked down at the flags more tears poured down her face.

Following her eyes, Chloe saw that three medals accompanied the dog tags of each man. She only knew what Toby had told her or she saw in movies about the military. Chloe didn't know exactly what they were but assumed they were a big deal.

The funeral was kept as short as possible like Mark promised. The speeches were short. The ceremony of each act the only thing taking up much time.

The girls followed Mark into a room on the grounds afterwards to sign the paperwork he had mentioned. It was straight forward and Mark walked Toby through everything. There was no need to call Aubrey like she offered.

Toby was left everything. Her family home now in her name along with her father's and brother's bank accounts and any titles they had. The Vice Admiral might have taken Toby's vacant look as grief but Chloe knew she was overwhelmed. Chloe sat beside her rubbing small circles into her back since it was the only support the redhead could offer.

Toby seemed to deflate as they got back into the car after the long day. Chloe turned to her from the driver's side. She faced straight ahead for a moment before rolling her head to look at Chloe.

"That was hard." She admitted just like with the phone call.

"I know, baby. You did so great though." Chloe rubbed her arm. She knew it was more than hard but Toby didn't want to admit that much. Toby tried to play things off that were too hard.

"Let's go home, please." She gave me that sad smile and Chloe nodded.

"I just want to go home." She said quietly as she faced forward again. Chloe reached for Toby's hand again after shifting into drive.


	16. Chapter 16

(Chloe POV)

Toby had two practices under her belt by the time Tuesday and her first tournament game rolled around but Chloe was still nervous. Toby had admitted early that her emotions and basketball didn't always mix. Chloe sat in the stands with Beca, the only one still around over break.

Toby didn't start like she mentioned she wouldn't. Her coach knew that her reason for missing was more than excused but it still wouldn't be fair to the rest of the team who had been at practice. She was quiet during warm ups, the announcement of starters, and while on the bench. Chloe spent more time watching Toby on the bench than the game being played.

Half way through the first half she was put in. Beca and Chloe cheered loudly in the almost empty gym. Toby didn't even acknowledge the two girls as opposed to the grin she usually gave for the noise.

Chloe immediately wished Toby stayed out. The girl had a death wish. That was the only way to describe the way she played. Every loose ball she dove for was done without a second thought for her safety. Within the first minute, Toby had been on the ground three times and needed to be subbed out as blood gushed down her arm from landing hard on it, splitting the skin.

Chloe's eyes stayed glued to Toby as she crushed Beca's hand. The trainer cleaned the blood and Toby nodded to her coach. Back in she went.

"Chlo. Let go or loosen up. I need my hands for work."

"Sorry." Chloe mumbled, distracted as she watched Toby, as she let go.

Beca's hand didn't have much of a break. Just as before, Toby threw her body around recklessly. She slammed into the bleachers as she saved the ball from going out. She dove and caused a foul as she was blind-sided as another player did the same thing, basically tackling her. Chloe gripped Beca's hand tighter as Toby took a few extra seconds to get up from that one.

Not more than a minute later, Chloe let out a sharp gasp as Toby went charging in for a fast break lay-up, knowing she was going to get hit, and was body slammed in the air. She hit the ground hard as the shrill whistle signaled a foul. Chloe heard Beca breath out "oh shit" under her breath.

Toby was pulled to her feet by her teammates. Chloe watched Maddie say something with a worried look. Toby shrugged the captain off and walked to the foul line.

Chloe released Beca's hand again as the buzzer for halftime sounded. She massaged her hand while trying to assure her worried friend that everything was fine.

"It's been a while. She's just a little clumsier than usual."

"No, she's not. I don't know what this is but she's doing it on purpose."

They sat in silence through the remainder of half time. Beca not knowing what to say to calm Chloe down as she fumed in worried anger. Finally, the teams came back out. Chloe kept her eyes on Toby, willing her to look Chloe's way but she didn't.

Toby sat out to start even though, despite her death wish, she was playing really well. A few minutes in she was back on the court and Beca's knee was being crushed instead of her hand.

Chloe squeezed enough to have Beca scrambling at Chloe's hand as Toby got elbowed in the face. Toby had rotated over to help on defense as a teammate got beat to the basket. She stepped into the contact just as the other player was going up for the lay-up. She fell back trying to draw a foul and the girl landed right on top of her. Chloe's breath caught as Toby's hands shot up to her face.

She rolled to her side as Rachel all but threw the other girl off her, then onto her knees, face covered and forehead resting on the ground. Taylor was kneeling beside her with a hand on her back. She pulled Toby up as Charlotte came over to help.

"Beca." Chloe tightened her grip, now on Beca's hand as she successfully pried it off her knee.

Toby stood a little uneasily with blood covering the bottom half of her face. Chloe felt her eyes go wide and her breath catch again.

"Chlo, breath. She's up and okay."

"Beca! Look at all that blood! She is not okay!" Chloe heard the panic in her own voice.

She watched as Toby walked unsteadily off the court on her own two feet, head help up to keep the blood from falling onto her jersey. A hopeless effort since the white was already heavily spotted with red. The trainer met Toby a few feet from the bench with a towel to help with the blood. Chloe lost sight of them as they walked back to the training room.

"She's walking on her own. It's okay. Toby told me that noses bleed a lot even if it's not bad. I bet she's back in as soon as she's cleaned up."

True to Beca's word, Toby walked back on the court with a cotton wad shoved up her nose and a new jersey on. There were four minutes left in the game and Chloe counted down each second.


	17. Chapter 17

Toby's body screamed at her as they sat waiting for the coaches to start the postgame speech. Her face was stinging, her elbows and knees hurt, and she knew her body was going to be covered in bruises. She peeled the pre-wrap and tape, that the trainer put on to stop the bleeding, off her elbow, knee, and forearm. She was checking out the scratch up her forearm as the coaches walked in.

"Good win today, ladies. We're still alive! This means we play again Thursday at 6pm. Let's have a good, hard practice tomorrow. The harder you go and stay on task the quicker we can get through it. I only want it to be around an hour." Coach Schmitt began with the logistics. "Let's keep it going." She looked to Bruno to finish.

"Yea, great way to start tournament play." She paused, looking around the locker room. "We really need to focus on closing out better. We got away with it tonight but NGU is a good shooting team. They'll kill us behind the arc if we let them. And on the same side of things, rebounding will be big too. Long shots mean long rebounds. We're gonna work a lot on boxing out in practice." Bruno paused and looked to Toby. "Toby, great job tonight. You definitely earned those rebounds." The team laughed. "15 boards and eight points is impressive. Not to mention the hustle plays." Toby gave a tight-lipped smile. "Get some rest tonight, ladies. You guys need it if we want to keep our season going."

The team met in the middle to break with "together!" Toby sat in front of her locker as everyone changed and left. Rachel and Grace lingered but she told them to go without her, they each had family to see.

Toby was flat-out avoiding the lobby. She didn't know if she could handle seeing all the families. Not to mention, she was hoping Chloe and Beca would leave too. Toby knew Beca had to be at the station soon and hoped Chloe would just wait for Toby at her apartment.

Toby peeled off her jersey and stepped gingerly into the locker room shower. It was at least a productive way to waste time. The court burn on her knees and elbows screamed as the hot water hit them. Toby squeezed her eyes shut as she waited for the burns to get used to it. Nothing worse than showering with new court burns.

She got dressed and started towel drying her hair as Coach Bruno called into the locker room.

"Anyone still in here?"

"Yea, Coach. I'm done though. You can come in."

She walked in and started erasing the white board with her game notes on it. Coach Bruno was like Beca in the aspect that she didn't push a conversation. She would wait. Toby was pulling her shoes on as she finished.

"You have someone waiting for you in the lobby. Any particular reason you're taking so long today?"

"Avoiding the families." Toby wasn't going to lie.

"Well you better hurry. She's been sitting out there for almost an hour now."

"Okay."

"And Toby?" The freshman looked to her coach and watched as she went from her normal passive self to angry, a Coach Bruno the team didn't see often. "You played well today but if you ever play that recklessly again I'll bench you. I don't care how many rebounds you get or how much you score if that's how you're going to do it. It's not fair to your body or that girl out there waiting on you. Got it?"

"Yea, Coach."

She turned and walked out. Toby waited for the door to shut before she threw her hoodie on followed by her backpack, then slowly made her way out to the lobby. Toby started to feel bad for making Chloe wait so long. She had been lying to herself when she thought Chloe would leave when Beca did.

Chloe stood from the bench she was sitting on in the lobby as Toby walked up to her. Toby tried to keep her eyes down to try and hide the bruise already forming on her face. Chloe wasn't having any of that. As Toby reached her, Chloe grabbed her chin and pulled it up to examine the black eye.

"Tobin Ann Wright. I swear to god if you ever do that again I will have Aubrey kill you."

"I'm fine, Chlo. It's not a big deal. We won." Toby added brightly to try and justify it all. She winced as Chloe gently poked her eye to test the swelling. Chloe raised an annoyed eyebrow at the reaction.

"I don't _care_ if you won. Do you know how hard that was to sit through?!" Chloe's voice was steadily raising. She moved her examination from Toby's eye to the long scratch up Toby's forearm. "What the hell was that?!" She returned her eyes to Toby's, glaring. "You never play like that. Were you trying to get hurt? That's what it looked like."

"No…" Toby answered quietly. She wasn't trying to get hurt but she wasn't exactly trying to not get hurt either. Chloe turned Toby's arm to look at her elbow, letting a tension filled silence grow between them. Toby watched her check out the various bumps and scraps Toby had picked up. A frown on her face the entire time.

"Never again, Toby." She moved her hands to frame Toby's face, forcing hazel eyes to blue ones. "There's a line between being aggressive and being stupid. You were stupid tonight. I can't watch that. It's too hard seeing you get hurt when I know you're the one doing it."

"I won't. Promise."

"Let's go home. You need ice and you missed the trainer." Toby nodded as she followed Chloe towards her apartment.

Toby laid on the couch with her legs over Chloe's lap. Ice on one side of her face while Chloe pressed an ice pack to the court burns on her legs. She was vaguely paying attention to the show Chloe decided on, most of her focus was on her sore body.

"Why did you play like that?"

Toby turned her attention to Chloe. Toby moved the ice off her face to give Chloe her full attention.

"I dunno."

"Yes, you do." Toby sighed. She was right. Toby knew perfectly well.

"I can control the way I play."

"And you can't control what's going on?"

"Yea."

"Why like that?"

Toby shrugged. She didn't want to admit the cliché statement that being in physical pain was better than the emotional pain she felt all the time. Chloe voiced her thoughts. Toby nodded.

"How do you always know?" Toby asked with a laugh, grateful but curious.

"I've always said you and Beca are one in the same. Her quitting is the same as the way you played tonight. You have control of the pain if you cause it." Her expression softened as she explained. She paused and her features grew apologetic. "I can't be at your game Thursday."

Toby wasn't expecting her to be since it was away but asked why all the same.

"I'm getting surgery. To get rid of the nodes." Toby sat up and swung her legs off of Chloe's lap. She had explained to Toby before what getting the surgery could do if she had to get it.

"Why didn't you tell me you needed it?"

"I found out it was a possibility before semis, then for sure a couple days before everything happened with your family. It wasn't important."

"Chlo, babe. Of course it was important." Toby pulled her into a hug, feeling horrible for not knowing. "Are your parents going with you?" She nodded.

"They'll keep me in the hospital for the following two days. I'm not allowed to talk that whole time. They'll test my voice. If it needs more days, then I'll be a mime for a little longer. I'm not allowed to sing for at least a full week after they okay talking."

"I'm sure two days will be plenty."


	18. Chapter 18

Thursday came and went. Toby's season was over after a spectacular team implosion. Toby fouled out and had a season high turn overs. Charlotte broke her arm on a fast break lay-up gone wrong early in the game. Izzy, a freshman point guard, was thrown in since the team's sophomore PG, Sarah, was benched for foul trouble. The other team ate the poor girl alive. Thanks to Charlotte and Sarah, Izzy didn't see much playing time up to that game. With the Lady Knight's fearless leader out and their stand-in floor general struggling, the team lost morale quick. The score line didn't reflect just how badly they had been beaten with the difference only being 13.

Without the distraction of basketball and three days without Chloe, Toby fell into a dark mood. She didn't leave her room, barely returned Chloe's texts, and avoided all social interaction. Except for an initial visit to Chloe after both her surgery and Toby's game, Toby didn't see anyone for the rest of break. She convinced herself she was too far gone for anyone to be around.

Toby ignored Chloe's calls Sunday and shot a text.

 ** _Chloe, I can't. I'm sorry._**

She didn't get a response. Toby knew it was beyond shitty to tell Chloe through text but she didn't think she could have followed through if she did it face to face. Toby was a mess and Chloe didn't need Toby dragging her down as she dealt with her surgery.

Toby skipped the first week of classes and ignored Beca, who ignored Toby besides telling her she was an asshole for the text she sent Chloe, as Beca watched her movies. Toby glanced her way as she abruptly left the room at the end of the week. Beca didn't return until late that night.

The only reason to get out of bed was to shower. The only reason to shower was because it calmed Toby down whenever she started to get overwhelmed. Toby didn't eat, she didn't talk to anyone. Grace tried to pull her out of it a few times but Rachel pulled her out of the room before she could push too hard. Rachel was sure to let Toby be after their shower incident.

Beca stopped ignoring Toby the second week as she started skipping classes again. She would nudge Toby every time she came or went from the room. She asked if Toby ate anything or tried to get her to drink some water. Toby could hear the concern with every question but Beca didn't push. She probably didn't really know how to push Toby into doing anything.

What she did to know how to do was call Chloe. Toby was laying with her eyes closed and covers over her head when she heard the door open and close. The she felt the covers pulled off.

"Get up, Tobin." Chloe's tone wasn't harsh but it wasn't as warm as it usually was.

Toby rolled over. Their eyes met and Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"You don't get to sit in here and kill yourself. Come on. I brought you food."

Chloe sat on the bed with the food on her lap. It was take out of some kind. She must have known Toby wouldn't eat much since she pulled two forks out. Toby took the offered fork as she sat up. Chloe began to eat.

"Tobin. Eat." Toby took a bite as demanded then three more. After that she placed her fork on the take out lid. She took a few drinks of Chloe's water then laid down. Toby turned her back to the redhead who sighed but stayed as she finished eating.

Before she left Toby felt Chloe's hand on her side. She leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Toby's temple.

"I'm pissed at you but I'm still here, Tobs."

Toby didn't react other than squeezing her eyes shut as the pain in her chest sharpened from the dull ache she had gotten used to. Chloe didn't push but turned to talk to Beca. Toby ignored the low voices of Chloe and Beca talking about her, pretending to be was asleep. Eventually, she actually was.

The next day of class brought with it more concerned questions from Beca. Another lunch 'date' with Chloe and a visit from Maddie. She didn't talk. She just sat at the end of Toby's bed doing her homework. The silence was only disrupted as she left. Maddie stopped at the door and turned back.

"I can't imagine how hard this is, Toby, seriously, but you're being an idiot shutting Chloe out. You may think it's too much for her or that you can't handle it right now or some other bullshit, but she's hurting too. And you're lucky she still comes around when Beca calls her. If it were me? You'd be on your own."

Toby looked at Maddie until the senior shook her head and walked away. Toby tried to block out the thoughts Maddie's speech brought to mind. She tried to block out everything.

Two more days followed the same pattern. Bed. Shower. Beca and questions. Bed. Chloe and food. Bed. Shower. Bed.

Saturday night Beca found Toby in tears. The first sign of emotion in weeks. Beca walked in, let out a small "oh," and walked right back out. Toby didn't know how much time passed but then there was Chloe.

She kneeled in front of Toby's spot sitting against her bed and brushed away some tears. Chloe's hands moved down to Toby's. She took the dog tags they were clutching, one of Toby's dad's and one of Carter's on the same chain. Chloe pulled the chain over Toby's head and slipped the tags into her shirt.

Chloe sat and pulled Toby against her, the brunette let out all the emotions she'd been avoiding over the past two weeks as Chloe comforted her. Eventually, Chloe pulled Toby into bed. She stayed until Toby fell asleep but was gone when she woke up. Beca was gone too. Toby turned to fall back asleep, exhausted from her display of emotion, but that didn't last long as she heard pounding on the door. Toby planned on ignoring it when the pounding started up again.

Toby was met with a very annoyed looking Aubrey on the other side of the door.

"The _only_ reason you're still breathing is because I have some idea of what you're going through right now." She took a breath and pushed on as Toby just stared at her. "That said, if you do not get your head out of your ass and make things right with Chloe I will end you. This warning is more than anyone else got. We have a chance to redeem the Bella's and she can't focus because she's so upset about you. Today she messed up three times on her own choreography! Not to mention I'm sick of watching her cry her eyes out because you're being an idiot and refusing her help."

"Wait. The Bella's got in to the finals?"

"Yes. The Footnotes were disqualified." Toby watched as her face softened from Bella captain and murderous best friend to the best friend Chloe was always raving about. "Toby, I really do understand that this is hard. Just let Chloe be there for you. It's what she wants. She doesn't feel like she has to. Chloe wants you to want her to be there; it hurts her that you don't."

Toby looked at her hand still on the door knob as she thought it through.

"If I apologized would she forgive me?" Aubrey smiled.

"Absolutely. Come on."

"Woah. What? Now?" Toby took a step back into her dorm.

"Yes, now. You've been an ass long enough. I'm sick of comforting my friend when it's fixable." Aubrey yanked Toby's arm and shut the door behind her. Thankfully April in Atlanta is warm as Toby walked with Aubrey across campus in shorts, a cutoff, and no shoes.

Toby knocked on Chloe's bedroom door uneasily, glancing over her shoulder at Aubrey who nodded in encouragement. Toby turned back as the door opened.

"Hi." Toby started quietly, not knowing where to go next.

"Hi."

"Uhm, I'm sorry?"

"Tobin." She heard Aubrey huff. "Are you aca-serious right now?"

"Just let her finish, Bree." Chloe told her friend. "Go on."

"Okay." Toby paused again. "I really am sorry, Chloe. After basketball and when you were gone, I didn't have anything else to think about. I just kept getting worse and worse and I let myself think that no one deserved to be around me. That it was best to just be by myself so no one had to be careful about what they said or what we did or whatever." Toby spoke quickly, not enjoying the helpless feeling she got when she talked about weak she had been. "And honestly, I was tired. I still am. It's hard pretending that I'm okay. I could do it leading up to the funeral and a little after but I can't anymore. Then I was trying not to feel and you make me feel."

Toby shrugged. She knew she sounded like a child but she couldn't explain it better than that. Toby felt tears start to build and swore to herself. Chloe pretended not to notice and let her continue.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't think about it like that. I thought about me hurting and being sad all the time. I thought about Carter's laugh and my dad calling me Sparky. That I won't ever get the chance to try and surprise Carter in a headlock or talk basketball with my dad." The tears fell freely. "I didn't want to be the reason you weren't happy like you always are. I'm no fun right now and I don't know if I ever will be. You deserve someone not broken."

Chloe shook her head at Toby with a very small smile on her face.

"You're being dramatic, Toby." Chloe laughed softly, "You'll be fun again. You'll get through this and rebuild. Don't worry about me. I _want_ to help you do that. If I didn't want to be around you then I wouldn't be."

"Yes, you would!" Toby argued back. "That's how you are. You'd help anyone regardless if it was what you wanted to do because you're a good person. You're such a good fucking person." She finished quietly.

Toby scrubbed at her face with her palms. Chloe grabbed her wrists away from her face, taking a step closer to Toby.

"Tobin. I promise you this is where I want to be. You don't have to be alone with this. You can't push me out anymore and you can't push away your friends, okay?"

Toby nodded and leaned into the hug Chloe wrapped her in. After a long moment, she broke the contact and walked back to Aubrey. Toby hugged the senior. "Thanks."

…

As the weeks went by, Toby attempted to not push anyone away. It was hard as she constantly wanted to be alone but letting Chloe back in was easy. She didn't give Toby a choice even though Toby no longer needed one. Chloe also didn't give Toby a choice about seeing a doctor about depression. She left with a few tips and a mild prescription. Beca was in better spirits than before both of their breakdowns. She was determined to get Jesse to forgive her. Toby laughed at the plan but assured her it was the best way to get her a capella boy back.

Rachel, Grace, and Maddie made more appearances too. Toby apologized to all three individually and made sure to remind them how important they were to her any way she could after the initial apology. Especially Rachel. She received Toby's worst.

The weeks before the a capella national finals and Barden's academic finals, Toby made sure to surround herself with people. If Chloe and Beca were busy with Bella's, Toby was with her team, never alone.

Toby was working on a paper at her desk the week before finals when her phone began ringing. She looked at the caller ID to see that it was her brother. Toby's eyes met Chloe's before she answered. The redhead gave an encouraging smile and nod.

Pete had called to tell Toby that he re-uped and that he volunteered to be stationed out of country. He also assured her that their mom was fine. She moved into an apartment downtown. She just wanted to be alone.

The phone call was short. Toby didn't tell him she was angry or how hurt she was. Toby let Pete go. Chloe was hugging Toby from behind before Toby hung up. She hadn't noticed the tears falling again. Chloe slowly pulled Toby away from the desk and her paper, knowing nothing more was going to get done.

Toby never got a call from her mom. She listened to Pete and left her alone.


	19. Chapter 19

Second semester finals were worse than the first since Toby took two weeks off of classes. Her professors were mostly understanding, offering some extra credit but she still needed to pull off A's to keep her GPA intact. Toby studied harder than she thought she was capable.

Well, she did until Maddie and Katie busted into her dorm room with Rachel and Grace in tow. The four had a look in their eyes that Toby was not a fan of. Charlotte waltzed in behind them.

"Let's go, Toby. We're going out!"

"I have a final tomorrow?"

"Doesn't matter. It's my birthday and what I want for my birthday is to go out with my team. That's you." Charlotte pointed at Toby as she finished her demand. Toby shut her laptop and heaved herself out of her seat. She wasn't going to win this battle and Chloe had been trying to get her to socialize more anyways.

"Fine. Let me get dressed. Your favorite bar?" Charlotte and Maddie both nodded. "Perfect. Jeans and a tee it is."

The girls made their way to the bar, easily walking the distance they had so many times before. The bar was crowded for a Sunday before finals. The underclassmen navigated the crowd and found a high top table to sit at as the upperclassmen went to get drinks. The bartenders didn't care if students drank underage here as long as they weren't stupid enough to try and buy it themselves.

After bitching about finals and catching up through the first two rounds of drinks most of Toby's teammates left to dance or mingle. She opted to sit and sip her water, Taylor, to her left, was people watching. After a while, someone Toby didn't know came up on her right.

"Hi!"

"Hey." Toby gave the girl a questioning look that she hoped wasn't rude.

"I'm Emily. Can I buy you a drink?"

"Uh, hi. Tobin. And no. I'm good. Thank you though."

"Okay, cool. Mind if I sit?"

"Nah, go ahead." Toby didn't think anything of it.

"You go to Barden, right? I'm pretty sure I've seen you around."

"Yea. I play basketball there."

"That's so cool! Wow. Are you good?" She giggled as she asked. Toby raised an eyebrow, slightly confused. _Why is that funny?_

"I hold my own."

"That's really awesome! I wish I could've seen you play. I'm sure you're _really_ good."

"Uh, yea. I guess. You go to Barden too then?"

"Yep! I'm a sophomore. I don't do anything as impressive as you but I'm part of a few clubs. What's your major?"

"English and Education."

"Really? I have my English final Tuesday. I'm probably going to fail." Emily laughed again. "You should totally help me study!"

"I don't know…I have a lot of studying to do myself."

"Oh come on, _please_?" Toby raised both eyebrows as Emily batted her eyelashes. Toby turned to Taylor, silently asking for help. Taylor shrugged then got up and walked toward the bar, shaking her empty glass. Toby scoffed at her back as Taylor left her stranded.

"We'll see. If I have time I could try and help you out."

"Awesome! You should give me your number so we can get together." She smiled at Toby and it looked a little too seductive for Toby's liking. It clicked what Emily was doing and Toby started to panic.

"I have a girlfriend." Toby blurted, face red.

"Boo. That's no fun." _Boo? What the fuck?_ "No monkey business then." _Monkey Business?_

Emily stayed and they chatted but Toby swore the girl was still flirting. Toby deflected giving away her number multiple times and tried desperately to catch a teammate's eye to come save her. They were all way too focused on their drunken dancing.

Emily dismissed herself and came back moments later with two beers.

"I can't drink." Toby started awkwardly, "Medication but uh, thanks." Then dove into a story about Chloe and continued to drop her girlfriend in at every chance. She hoped her new 'friend' would take a hint.

Toby turned as the door to the bar swung open and quite a few people filed in. She smiled a little as she watched Chloe give the bar a once over before spotting her. The redhead marched over with a determined look on her face. Toby glanced at Emily remembering the awkward conversation she was having or what this might look like. Toby again panicked.

"Chlo, babe. Hey-"

Chloe cut her off with a way too passionate for public kiss. The shock was enough for Toby to freeze. Chloe snaked her hands into Toby's hair and gave a gentle tug. Toby's brain caught up to what was going on. The kiss lasted several minutes. Chloe pulled back first. Toby sat looking at Chloe. She could feel her face heat up as Fat Amy and Maddie shouted cat-calls from across the bar.

"Hey Tobs." Chloe put her arm around Toby's waist, pressing up against the freshman then turned towards Emily who was still sitting at the table. "Who's your new friend?"

"Just someone looking for an English tutor. Emily." She answered before Toby could stammer something out. The girl was visibly annoyed. Chloe flashed her a sweet smile.

"The student center has excellent tutors. I can recommend someone for you if you'd like? Toby's only a freshman. I'm sure you'd prefer someone with a few more years under their belt. My girl's smart but she's prone to silly mistakes." Chloe kissed Toby's cheek. Toby was too caught off guard by what was going on to notice that Chloe sort of insulted her.

Emily excused herself with an "I'm good. Nice meeting you" and stalked off. Chloe pulled the now empty seat closer to Toby's then sat in it. Her knees were in between Toby's as her hands rested on top of Toby's knees. Toby toyed with the bracelet on Chloe's wrist.

"Taylor texted me that you needed help."

"So you brought the entire Bella's?" Toby gestured at the a capella group that had dispersed through the bar. Chloe laughed.

"Well yea! We were at practice. I couldn't just storm out without a reason. They all wanted to come when they found out too." Chloe laughed lightly. "Bree was livid when she heard. She thought you started it. And anyways, no one is allowed to flirt with you without me stepping in. I wish you could handle it for yourself though!"

"I tried! I told her I had a girlfriend when I figured out why she was talking to me then I kept bringing you up! What else am I supposed to do?" Toby stopped then remembered that Aubrey just assumed she was in the wrong. "And, tell Aubrey thanks for having so much faith in me."

"You know she's just protective. And, walking away is always a good way to end the conversation, Toby!" Chloe said with a laugh. It was forced.

"Are you mad?" Toby grabbed her hand. "Chlo, I wouldn't do that to you. I swear I didn't realize at first but I didn't know how to get out of it without being rude! I swear I talked about you 90% of the time!"

"I know you wouldn't. It's not rude to say you aren't interested and just walk away, Toby." She sighed. "I'm not mad at you, I trust you. I'm just annoyed with her." Toby watched as a mischievous look flashed through Chloe's eyes. "There are worst things than having to rush to the bar to make out with my girlfriend I guess."

She laughed and this time it was genuine. Toby relaxed.

"Since when are you the jealous type?"

"Since other girls want to flirt with my insanely adorable and sexy girlfriend." She winked and ran a hand up Toby's leg. Toby narrowed her eyes at Chloe, trying to hide a smile and ignore the blush forming.

"Quit, Chlo. Those are like opposites anyway." Toby's face was red which made Chloe laugh even more.

The night passed with Chloe plastered to Toby's side. Anytime she caught that Emily girl looking their way she attacked Toby's lips for several minutes. Chloe also forced her in to multiple selfies and asked Beca to snap at least five pictures of the couple.

"Chloe, why don't you wait until you two are in your room to jump your girlfriend's bones?" Aubrey shot at them as she took a seat, Beca right behind her. Toby's face turned red yet again but Chloe just beamed.

"But then all the skanks in the bar won't know to stay away!"

"It's all your favorite things: marking your territory, making out in public, and making Toby's face three shades darker than it should be."

"Wait." Toby butt in. "You like making out in public?"

"Dude, you don't even know." Beca laughed.

Chloe smirked with a look in her eye Toby wasn't quite a fan of. Aubrey answered the question.

"Oh yes. You better get over your PDA thing right now, Toby. Get a few drinks in this one and she won't care who's around as she tries to get in your pants. I'm not sure how Chloe's lasted this long without embarrassing you."

Toby looked to Chloe. She raised a suggestive eyebrow and started playing with the hair at Toby's neck. The brunette let out a small laugh as she tried to not let it affect her. Aubrey laughed at Toby's obvious discomfort that warred with her more basic nature. "Right. So we should probably leave before that happens."

Chloe leaned in and brushed her lips along Toby's ear as she proceeded to whisper, "I'm guessing you wouldn't put up much of a fight if we didn't."

"Okay, seriously Chlo. I'm trying to have a nice night out with my friends. Could you tone it down a bit?" Aubrey's tone was annoyed but she wore an amused smile as she sipped her drink.

"So where's Luke?" Toby asked, changing the subject. The radio DJ and the recently more relaxed Bella's captain had made it official a month ago. It was a surprised to see Aubrey out without him. She wasn't the type to need a man around 24/7 but she also didn't go out often. She liked to make the two coincide together.

"He'll be here in a little bit. He's finishing up his shift at the station." She checked her watch. "Which is actually in five minutes. He'll probably want to shower and change though. That man is more of a girl than I am." Aubrey shook her head and Chloe laughed. "He has a question for you, Toby. More of a favor."

"Really? What is it?" Luke and Toby had spoken a few times. Mostly when they were both at the apartment or a short greeting when they saw each other on campus. He was a good guy but he was a year older than Aubrey. It wasn't a big deal but he always just seemed so much older than Toby.

"He'll explain when he gets here. Just stay until then?"

Aubrey gave me a pleading look that Toby nodded at. Aubrey, Chloe, Beca and her teammates have been working to get Toby back into a normal routine. She didn't socialize much and when she did Toby always wanted to go home early in the night. She was doing her best but it was still hard.

Beca moved around to Toby's left as Aubrey and Chloe began talking about Luke. She smiled as Toby turned to her. "I'm really glad you're staying out, Toby. It's been a while since we went out together."

"I know. I'm sorry I've been such a grouch. I promise I'm trying!" Toby felt guilty. Beca had been walking on egg shells for over a month now.

"No, dude. I totally understand. I'm just glad you're doing better."

"Yea. So, how are things with Jesse?" Beca rolled her eyes with a sigh"

"The same. He's still ignoring me. It's been like a month! I've apologized like a million times. What else does he want from me? My fucking left kidney?"

"Bec. You yelled at the guy every time he tried to help you. You turned him down dozens of times. He's got a right to be mad." Beca shrugged as she consented that Toby had a point. "But honestly, I think your plan will work. It's so cheesy and movie-esque that he won't have a choice. The boy is hardwired to appreciate a good romantic comedy and anything a capella."

She smiled and nodded. The two began talking about how preparations for a capella finals were going. Aubrey had not only loosened the reigns she had on the Bella's but basically surrendered them to Beca. The senior was much more relaxed after that.

It was around ten when the bar owners broke out the karaoke. Toby laughed when Aubrey and Chloe noticed, resulting in matching squeals of excitement. Maddie came charging over immediately.

"Chloe! Come sing with me! I have the perfect song." Chloe nodded enthusiastically as the girls, Aubrey following saying something about finding Charlotte, basically sprinted towards the stage. Toby laughed as they started to sing the Wilson Philips from _Bridesmaids_. It was Maddie and Chloe's favorite movie that they forced everyone to watch a million times.

Beca sat with Toby through a couple songs. Chloe stayed towards the stage waiting for her next turn. She'd glance back with a smile and wave every now and then. Eventually Beca excused herself, not able to wait to get up there any longer.

Luke met Aubrey on her way down from a performance with a kiss. She pointed back towards Toby who waved awkwardly as Luke looked her way. He gave his girlfriend a peck on the cheek before heading back.

"Hey Luke." Toby greeted as he got closer.

"Toby. How are you doing?"

Luke always asked how she was after her little breakdown. And it was always a loaded question, not just a normal greeting. He was a sweet guy so Toby tried not to kill him every time he did it. He meant well.

"I'm alright. Still out tonight." Toby raised her glass towards him.

"That you are. I'm going to grab a drink. Need anything?"

Toby shook her head. He got his drink and took up Beca's empty seat next to Toby.

"Bree said you had a favor to ask me?"

"You just jump right in I see." He laughed. "I was going to sit and talk before getting to it but this is fine too." He laughed again and took a drink. "Yea, I need a huge favor. Bree told me you play guitar? I know I've seen you with one before." Toby nodded. "Great. I don't know if Bree's ever mentioned it but I have a band. Real Justice and The Hunk."

He paused as Toby laughed at the name.

"How the hell did you guys decide on that?"

"My mates have a horrible sense of humor. They're all criminal justice majors and wanted to use that somehow. They added the hunk when they added me. I swear I did not suggest it." He laughed. "But on to my favor, have you ever played live or with a band? Our guitarist broke his hand and we have a gig in August. The bloody idiot really hurt himself. He won't be ready. Think you could step in for him?" Luke paused to drink again. "We do a lot of covers but a few original songs too. We can tailor the set list to what you can play to make it easier for you. I would owe you. Chloe mentioned you were coming back down after you get your home in order."

"I am, yea. And I've played live with my dad like twice but at like a backyard party. I should be fine." Toby shrugged as she thought it through. "Early August or what? I wouldn't be able to really give it my full attention until I get back."

"August 4th."

"That gives me like two months. I can start a little now but I won't get too much done between finals and then my…other stuff. Think I can get it all down?"

"Absolutely. You're smart and Chloe says you're brilliant on guitar."

"I've just been playing a while and Chloe's just saying that. But yea. Okay. Do you want to hear me play before we do this?" Luke flashed a huge smile.

"Brilliant! Yea, sure. If you want that would be alright with me. I'm sure the lads would like to hear as well. Cheers, Toby!" Luke raised his glass and waited as Toby slowly did the same. He crashed his beer against her and laughed as the drink sloshed over the sides.

The pair went over their planned set list as they waited for Aubrey and Chloe to be done on stage. It turned out that Toby already knew a few of the songs the band was going to perform.

The plan was to play three sets with two 15 minutes breaks. They usually played three original songs and twelve covers. Toby already knew two of the songs they played and Luke agreed to throw in three Toby knew. That left the band's stand-in with ten songs to learn. By early August.


	20. Chapter 20

Toby sat in the Lincoln Center with her left knee jumping up and down and constantly tapping the arm rest with her right middle finger. Rachel put her hand on Toby's leg and pushed down.

"Chill. They're going to do great."

"I know but did you see what the Trebles just did? I mean I was skeptical about Benji but he killed it. They _all_ killed it. Our girls have got some work to do. They can do it. I know that but still. They didn't even let us know what the set was!"

Grace giggled from beside Rachel and leaned forward to look at Toby.

"Toby, they'll be fine. They're all crazy talented and now that Aubrey isn't a nazi they'll do amazing!"

"Hey!" Luke shot forward to half glare at Grace. She held up her hands in defense. He shook his head with a laugh. "You're kind of right. Just don't tell her I agreed."

The Bella's marched out onto stage and Toby's jaw dropped. Chloe said they weren't wearing the flight attendant outfits anymore but she was not expecting what was on stage. The girls were marginally uniformed. They all wore dark colors and their Bella scarfs. That was where the similarities stopped. Each girl was completely themselves.

Toby's attention was redirected as Aubrey started singing. She looked to Luke to find a proud smile on his face. Toby rolled her eyes at how cute the two were as she turned back to the stage finding each of her friends. Then Toby focused on Chloe. She took over from Aubrey and Toby's own smile formed and she rolled her eyes at herself with a quiet laugh.

We cheered as Lily remixed the song into something faster. The girls transitioned into different spots with Chloe moving to the back. Cynthia Rose came to the front with Beca near her. Toby watched as Beca played her big hand to get Jesse back. This was the only song Toby knew was going to be added. She craned her neck trying to find the boy but couldn't see him from her spot.

Beca found Jesse herself as her eyes focused off to the left in the audience. She had that smirk on her face so it must be working. Toby smiled and hoped it was.

The girls began jumping around the stage and Aubrey let her hair down with a shake. Toby nudged Luke with raised eyebrows. Then when she slipped her jacket off that elicited a wolf whistled while Rachel leaned around Toby with waggling eyebrows.

Toby laughed harder as Fat Amy began her solo as Ashley, Jessica and Denise danced in front of her. The part was perfect for Amy's ridiculous self. The privates pistol, as Rachel called it, had them doubled over.

The auditorium was far from the stale atmosphere it was during semis. The audience was cheering with every song change and waiting for the next one. The Trebles may have killed it but the Bella's annihilated everyone who stepped on that stage before them.

The Barden University cheering section, along with everyone in hearing distance, were on their feet as the girls finished. Toby and her friends continued to scream as the girl's filed off stage, down the stairs to the right. The looks on the girls' faces were night and day from semis, just like their performance.

Toby got up to make her way over to the Bella's. She knew Jesse and the Treblemakers were seated in front of the Bella's. Toby knew she was being nosy but she had to see what happened. Not to mention she wanted to kiss her girlfriend.

Toby waited in the aisle as the girls walked by her into the row. Beca gave her a fist bump and a cocky grin. Toby watched, while saying good job to each Bella that passed, as Jesse started to say something which Beca promptly interrupted with a kiss. They all cheered.

"About time." Chloe commented about Beca's kiss as she brought up the rear of the group. Chloe put a hand on Toby's cheek to guide her face down so Chloe could kiss the other one.

"Hey babe. Great job! I just wanted to say that and see _that_." Toby pointed over to Beca and Jesse, still in their awkward, over the seat embrace. Chloe laughed.

"Thanks! I could hear you guys up there. Get back to your seat before they turn the lights off again. I'll talk to you after."


	21. Chapter 21

Chloe and Toby sat on the plane as they waited to take off. Toby had been quiet as Aubrey dropped them off and while they waited to board. Chloe squeezed Toby's hand resting on the arm rest. She turned to look at the redhead.

"You okay?"

"Yea, just not completely ready to go home."

She nodded and let the topic drop. They had talked about it often. Since everything happened and Toby was told she would have to get my family's affairs in order herself, Chloe was adamant about helping. Toby had declined multiple times but Chloe wasn't having it.

The two were going to spend almost two weeks in Cleveland. Chloe said sheds never been and wanted Toby to show her around. Toby was grateful she'd be there. It was going to be hard but Chloe made everything easier.

The flight was quick. They landed in the CLE-Hopkins airport and were on the road within 15 minutes of getting off the plane. The 15-minute cab ride went smoothly and quietly. Chloe paid the cab driver as Toby grabbed their bags. She stood at the curb waiting for her girlfriend and looking at her childhood home. It already felt different to be there.

Chloe appeared by Toby's side and took her hand. She leaned up to kiss Toby's cheek then pulled her forward. Toby dropped her bag at the door to fish the house keys out of it. Toby slowly slid the key in and turned the lock then pulled the key back out. She placed her hand on the handle for a few seconds before opening it. Once the door was open, Toby led Chloe in, dropping the bags near the door and shutting the door behind her. Drawing out each simple task to put off the next two weeks as much as possible.

"So you want the tour first?"

"You up for it?"

Toby nodded and began.

"This is the foyer, obviously."

They stood in a medium sized, light yellow room with stairs opening on the right, a big hallway straight ahead, and a closet taking up the left. The wooden front door was taller and wider than an average entryway with a window taking up the top half. The window had stained glass around its edge.

"We'll do the downstairs before we go up. Come on." Toby took Chloe's hand as they went further in.

The silence made Toby uncomfortable. She grew up with at least three other people in the house. Then when she was a sophomore in high school it was just her mom and her but her mom always had music playing or was singing. Silence wasn't common place in the Wright household.

The foyer was the only closed in portion of the house. Toby's dad spent the first couple years knocking walls out to give her mom the open concept she wanted.

"That's our dining room."

Toby pointed to a maroon painted room with a large, dark wood table in the middle. There were two windows with white curtains but otherwise the walls were bare. Her mom always said the room was more about who was in it rather than what was in it. The dining room was the only room that held its walls still but her dad had widened the entry way.

They walked further into the main living space. Toby's heart hurt more as each step further into the house caused memories of her family to flood her thoughts. They might not have been together often but her family always made it an event when they were all together.

"So that's the living room, kitchen, and like a middle area for our kitchen table." Toby pointed to each. The different furniture was the only thing showing what each area was.

The kitchen was in the back of the house. There was a big window that rested above the sink. Toby looked at the brick backsplash her mom had begged her dad to save because she thought it would look perfect with the white cabinets and the dark hardwood floors.

There was a tall, skinny chalkboard that stood next to the pantry. Her mom's writing covered it as well as some silly notes her siblings and Toby wrote on it that their mom couldn't bring herself to erase. Toby's eyes found a drawing she made when she was 12 in the bottom corner. She tried not to give it more than a passing glance.

Toby placed her keys and phone on the kitchen table as she glanced out of the back doors to the patio. The garden was overgrown but still looked nice, in a wild way. The back of the house was always her dad's project when he came home. He knocked out the walls early on and replaced the entire back one with a wall of windows and a large sliding door. Besides music her mom loved gardening. He wanted her to be able to see her flowers as often as she could.

It made watching the TV during the day a bitch though. The TV hung on the wall to the left of the kitchen with the couch separating the two spaces. A love seat sat along the back windows and a chair floated in the area between the living room and the back entrance to the stairs. A coffee table sat in the midst of the furniture and electronics.

"Wow, Toby. This is kind of amazing." Chloe turned to Toby after looking around.

"My dad did most of it back when they first bought the place. The windows are only a couple years old. I think he finally got around to them the summer before I started high school. He got an extended period of time off."

"Where to next?"

"Well that's the door to the basement," Toby pointed to a door they passed in the hallway, "and that goes to the garage." She pointed to a door opposite the basement's. "The basement is finished but we never used it for much other than storage and Mom's music room. Mark, the Vice Admiral," Chloe nodded as Toby reminded her of the man, "said he put Carter's stuff in the garage so we'll get there eventually."

"So upstairs?" She asked.

"Yea." Toby sighed, not moving.

Chloe moved closer and rubbed my Toby's arm.

"We don't have to go up there. We don't even have to stay here if you don't want to."

"No, I do. It's just hard. I have to do it eventually though. Might as well be now."

Toby tried to move towards the stairs but Chloe stopped her.

"No, Toby. You don't. You can't try to force yourself to do these things if you aren't ready to." Chloe gave the girl a stern look but continued to rub her arm comfortingly. Toby pulled a chair out and sat heavily into it. She did need to go upstairs but if Chloe wanted her to wait then that was fine. She was tired from the traveling anyways.

Chloe sat across from Toby and started talking to her about their summer plans. Beca and Toby had gotten a house to rent together. Toby was able to cover the first two months' rent and Beca promised to take the next two once she started getting paid for her job at the station.

Beca was taking summer classes to finish her minor early so she could fit in more music classes and Toby was going to be working summer programs for her coaches. Chloe's refusal to let Toby stay in Cleveland by herself was another reason she was staying at Barden over summer break. Chloe in general was another, very large, reason she was staying at Barden.

They talked about the trip they had planned to Chloe's family lake house for the Fourth of July. The dinner they were going to have with her parents a few days after they got back from Cleveland. Really that conversation was mostly Chloe trying to get Toby to relax about it. They talked about Aubrey's upcoming trip home with Luke and how Chloe was so jealous.

"Can we go upstairs now?" Chloe rolled her eyes as Toby asked. Toby flashed a smile and watched Chloe shake her head with a smile of her own.

Chloe followed as Toby walked up the stairs. Toby stopped at the end of the hall and pointed to three of the rooms, all the doors were closed.

"That's Carter's room, Pete's room, and my parent's." The first and second doors on the left, and the one at the end of the hall. The girls walked farther on and stopped at the door across from Pete's room. Toby opened it. "This is the bathroom. Towels are in the closet behind the door."

She flipped the light on. The white tile and white counter made the room just as bright as she remembered. The toilet sat in a little cubby next to the shower. The shower curtain was the same obnoxious floral print as it had been before she left for college. Toby hated it but her mom said it was the perfect amount of color for the white room.

Toby flipped the light back off and pulled the door shut as she turned to face her room. It was next to the bathroom and closest to the stairs.

The door opened to a medium sized room with a white wood ceiling and light gray walls. There was a twin bed in the middle of the left wall with a dark green bedspread. A tall, obnoxiously yellow dresser sat next to the closet door and a window took up the far wall. A desk covered in things her brothers and dad brought back took up space on the remaining wall. Toby had books covering most of the surfaces and a small, overflowing bookcase next to her bed. The walls were bare but the bookshelf had a few picture frames on it.

Chloe wandered around the room looking around. Toby sat on her bed and watched. Chloe ran her finger along the spines of a stack of books on the dresser, examined some of the small statues on the desk, looked at the pictures on the bookshelf, then sat next to Toby.

"The ceiling is really nice. Did your dad do that too?"

"No. It was like that when they bought it. All the bedrooms have it."

"Cute room, Tobs."

Toby laughed. Cute wasn't what she was going for with her bedroom. When she was six, just like her brothers, she got to pick what color to paint the walls and then she could change it again when she was 12. Toby never could decide so her mom picked light gray so it would match whatever bed stuff Toby wanted. Blankets were cheaper and easier than paint.

"Thanks. We'll sleep in here. I know you aren't crazy about sharing a twin bed. Sorry."

"Uh, that's you. I loved sleeping in your dorm. You couldn't roll away from me while you slept!"

"I didn't roll away from _you_! I just move when I sleep. And anyways, you always just roll over with me! I think the only time I don't wake up with you on top of me is when you have to get up first."

"You make it sound like it's the worst thing in the world." Chloe pouted.

"Oh no. Not today, Chlo. That's not working." She tilted her head to give Toby the full effect of the puppy dog eyes.

Toby looked away from her then felt a shift in the bed and looked back. Toby was a second too late as Chloe pushed her back on the bed and started tickling her. Toby swatted Chloe's hands and squealed. As she started having trouble breathing, Toby leaned up and bear hugged Chloe around her arms. She flipped them over, pinning Chloe's arms down above her head.

Chloe raised her eyebrows. "Well then. I didn't expect it to take this turn." She followed up with a wink.

"First of all, this is not like that. This is the only way to get you to stop! And second, you're the one who always starts with the making out."

"You never complain."

"You're right." Toby leaned down and kissed her. "And I never will."

Instead of taking it farther, Toby rolled onto her side. Chloe pulled Toby's arm away and snuggled against her side, putting her head on Toby's chest. She ran her thumb back and forth across Toby's stomach. Toby looked outside as she finally noticed how dark the room had gotten.

"We should probably start thinking about dinner."

"Anything special you've missed eating from up here?"

"Not really. There's a real good pizza place a couple blocks from here though. They deliver."

"Pizza sounds great."

"Pepperoni, bacon, and pineapple okay?"

"Mhmm."

Chloe long ago gave into the weird pizza toppings. She gives Toby a hard time but Toby is positive she actually likes the combination. It's not even that different from a Hawaiian pizza anyways. Toby fished her phone out of her pocket to order their dinner.

"It'll be like a half hour."

"Mkay." Chloe sounded half asleep as she answered.

"Tired?"

"Obviously." She mumbled.

Toby chuckled at her sarcastic comment but stayed quiet. She didn't move until she heard the doorbell ring, gently slipping out from under Chloe.

Toby talked with the delivery guy for a few minutes, he was a kid she went to high school with, before shutting the door and throwing the pizza in the oven. Her mom always did the same thing if they weren't ready to eat yet.

Toby flopped on the couch instead of going back up with Chloe. She didn't want to risk waking her girlfriend up. She didn't know how long it took before her eyes slipped shut.

Toby woke up to a dark house and a gentle nudge on her shoulder.

"Babe."

"Yea? What time is it?" Toby asked groggily. She rubbed her left eye with her palm.

"Past midnight. We fell asleep." Chloe sat on the couch beside her. Toby shifted so her head could rest on Chloe's shoulder. She leaned her head on top of Toby's. "Did you get the pizza?"

"It's in the oven." Toby nodded. Her shoulder poked awkwardly into Toby's face with the movement. "It's probably cold now."

"Do you want some? I'm hungry."

"Yea, I'll get it."

"I can do it."

Toby stopped her from trying to get up.

"No, let me. I know where everything is. Just flip the TV on. Maybe there's a movie or something good on." Toby handed the remote to Chloe and got up to get their food.

The pizza was pulled from the oven to preheat it. Toby preferred microwave reheated pizza but Chloe liked it in the oven. She wandered back over to the couch as she waited. Toby stood behind Chloe lightly massaging her shoulders.

The oven beeped but Toby made no move towards it. Chloe tilted her head back. When Toby didn't notice she reached her hand to Toby's to stop the movement. "Go get the pizza" she urged gently.

Toby brought the plates of preheated pizza and sat next to her girlfriend on the couch. When their late dinner was finished, the two snuggled up on the couch to watch some movie Chloe found. Toby wasn't paying attention. Instead she focused on the girl laying against her chest. Toby played with Chloe's hair, watching her hands slide through the red locks.

"So what are we starting on tomorrow?"

"The garage. Mark already boxed Carter's stuff so we just have to go through it and decide what to take and what to donate or toss. He doesn't have a lot other than equipment. I told Mark to keep anything the Navy could reuse too."

"Ok. Anything else?"

"All the stuff we decide to donate we'll take to Goodwill right away. The less clutter around the house the better."

"Smart plan."

"Maybe we can get Pete's room too. He said to just box it up and give it to my mom."

"Wait." Chloe sat up to level Toby with a look. "We're going to see your mom?"

"No. _I_ am." Toby saw the hurt flash through Chloe's eyes and tried to explain. "It's not that I don't want you to see her. I just don't want her to meet you, not as my girlfriend. She doesn't deserve that anymore."

"Toby…"

"No, Chlo. She doesn't. I needed her but she wasn't there. I get people cope differently. I do. But she managed to be there for Pete." Toby's voice turned bitter. She hadn't voiced this level of hurt to anyone before. "They managed to be there for each other without doing a fucking thing to help me. I shouldn't have gone through that by myself."

"I'm not disagreeing, baby, trust me. I'm probably more pissed at her, at both of them, than you are. I just wish it wasn't like that. You're so sweet and you don't deserve anything you're going through."

Chloe kissed Toby softly then laid back down. Toby hugged her tight.

"Does she know you're selling the house?" Chloe asked.

"My lawyer told her. She doesn't care. If my mom even stepped back onto this street she'd have a mental breakdown. She doesn't want the house."

"I wish you could keep it."

"Me too." Toby sighed. "But I'm 19, babe. I can't just have a house."

"We could figure something out if you really wanted to."

"I don't. It just feels wrong to be here. It doesn't feel like home anymore. Like, it does because I have so many memories but it feels like when I lost Dad and Carter I lost this place too. It's not home anymore. Barden's home for now."

…

"What is _that?_ Chloe, eyes wide, stopped in the doorway to the garage. Toby laughed as she turned around.

"That's uh, Carter's motorcycle." She responded.

Toby glanced to the Kawasaki z900. She loved the old bike. It was black and really well kept for a 70s bike. It had always been Carter's baby.

"A motorcycle that you now own?"

"Yea." Toby paused. "You okay with that?"

"Depends." Chloe closed the distance between them. "Are you going to be driving it?"

"Well I need to get a motorcycle endorsement first but yea. They're pretty safe if you're careful. I've ridden them for years with Carter and Pete. Just not my own or on my own. They really aren't that bad. I'd be fine."

Toby looked away from her girlfriend as she explained, looking at the bike in question. She was nervous Chloe would be mad. Most people thought motorcycles were dangerous and they can be if driven like an idiot. Toby continued.

"It's not like I would ride it all the time. I got my dad's truck too. So anytime the weather sucks I would drive that."

"We'll come back to it." She smiled. "It's not like I can stop you anyways."

The two set to work. Toby was going through the boxes while Chloe began organizing the garage items. A pile for keep, a very small pile since college kids don't need very many water cans, hoses, or other random things. As well as a pile for donate and a pile for trash.

Chloe would let her hand trail across Toby's shoulders or rest on her head for a split second every time she walked by. It was her way of reminding Toby that she was there, as if it was something Toby could forget. Besides her singing along to each song that played, Chloe was also the girl Toby not so recently understood she was 100% in love with. Toby _always_ knew when she was around.

They finished the garage around 1pm. Luckily, the garage was Toby's dad's space and he kept it organized. All Chloe had to do was decide what went into each pile. The donate pile was the largest. Toby had decided to donate all of Carter's clothes expect for a couple things she wanted. She also kept the few books he owned, the pictures he had, and anything else that strongly reminded her of him. Everything else was donated. The decisions on each item wasn't easy.

After lunch, the girls boxed up Pete's room. Toby was less than careful with his things. Chloe reminded her more than once to be gentle and eventually kicked Toby out to finish. Chloe voiced that he might not appreciate his things broken even if he might deserve it.

Toby collapsed on the couch grumbling. Being in Pete's room coupled with donating/throwing away all that was left from Carter had ruined her mood. Chloe joined her around a half hour later.

"All done! When are you going to give them to your mom?"

"She wants to meet us for dinner but I said no."

"Okay, and I thought about it and I don't want you to do this alone." Toby tried to argue back but she held up a hand. Toby let her continue. "It has nothing to do with your mom. I get why you don't want me there but it's about me being there for you, not being there to see your mom. She was great when I met her but after what happened if you want nothing to do with her than neither do I. I'm just worried about you."

"Not dinner though."

"Not dinner." She shook her head. "But you need to call her and set something up. I think we should still do it tonight. Get it out of the way."

Toby groaned but knew Chloe was right. She snatched her phone off the coffee table then waited for her mom to answer. Toby's face, that was set in a scowl, softened a little at her voice.

 _"_ _Hi Toby girl!"_ She tried her best to ignore the pet name and stay mad.

"Hey Mom."

 _"_ _How's your day going?"_

"Fine. I have Pete's stuff ready."

 _"_ _So we're on for dinner tonight, then?"_

"No, Mom. I don't want to have dinner. I'll bring them to your place or we can meet somewhere."

 _"_ _Oh. Well, okay. You can come here then if that's what you'd rather do."_

Toby tried to ignore how her mom's voice fell and tried to focus on the annoyance she had moments before as her mom pretended nothing had happened.

"It is. We'll be over around 8. Bye Mom."

 _"_ _Bye Toby. Love you."_

Toby tossed her phone across the room at the chair. Maybe just a little harder than necessary. She hit her target but the phone bounced off, hit the coffee table then the floor. Toby rolled her eyes.

"What time is it?"

"A little after 4pm, Tobs."

"Hungry?"

"Yep! We didn't have lunch so definitely yes!"

Toby laughed at Chloe as she got up from the couch.

"Stay here."

She nodded as Toby headed upstairs. It took a couple trips and lots of reassuring to Chloe that she could handle it herself but Toby managed to get all of Pete's boxes loaded. Toby walked back to Chloe sitting on the couch, took her hand and led her out the back door, stopping by the key hook in the kitchen. Toby's dad's truck sat at the end of the side driveway next to the garage. Toby opened Chloe's door for her.

"Where are we going?"

"For a drive. You said you wanted to see Cleveland right? Well I figured I could show you most everything from the truck. Cleveland isn't too big. We'll hit anything you wanna see up close later though. Then we could go walk around Little Italy for a bit and grab some food while we're at it. My mom's apartment is around there."

Chloe beamed as Toby pulled out of the driveway in the old truck. They rolled the windows down, turned the music up, and fulfilled every cliché that two people can on a car ride in the summer. Including at least a dozen pictures. Toby rolled her eyes at each one but her smile was still always in place as Chloe took them.

They ate first which didn't leave a lot of time to walk around Little Italy but it was enough. The girls looked in a few shops and bought some treats for later from a bakery. Mostly they enjoyed walking together. Chloe and Toby hadn't had much carefree time together since Toby's life exploded in March.

As 8pm rolled around, Toby pulled up outside of her mom's building. She climbed out as the woman walked out. She had a smile on her face that Toby managed not to return. No matter how mad Toby was she's still her mother and it was still good to see her. Toby had to stop herself from reverting to a little kid and running to hug her mom.

Chloe climbed out as Toby's mom got to the truck and greeted them. The lack of hug threw her off, Toby could see the hurt. Toby always hugged her mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek since Toby was tall enough to do so. The older Wright faltered a little but pushed on.

"Hi Toby! I'm so happy to see you. It's been so long!"

"And whose fault is that, Mom?"

Her face fell at the abrupt and harsh question. Toby turned away, busying herself with boxes and feeling bad. Toby ended up facing Chloe but turned again before she could see Toby's face. She didn't want Chloe to know how much she was struggling.

"Toby-"

"No, Mom. It doesn't matter. Let's just get these boxes inside. Okay?"

She nodded. Toby walked away with two boxes as her mom and Chloe each grabbed one. Toby waited in the elevator then followed her mom into her new home. Toby dropped the boxes harshly then turned to get the rest. Chloe helped Toby's mom move them out of the way in silence.

Toby returned with two more to find Chloe lecturing her mom. She shouldered the door open as Chloe spoke calmly but forcefully.

"She needed you, Mia. You're her mother!"

Toby dropped the boxes causing both women to look at her. She turned quickly to get the other boxes. That wasn't a conversation she wanted or needed to be a part of.

It took Toby two more trips to get all the boxes. Each time she came upstairs Chloe and her mom were still talking. Her mom was visibly upset and Chloe had anger written boldly across her face, a look Toby wasn't used to seeing.

"I'm done." Toby interrupted as she dropped the last box. "Let's go, Chloe."

She turned to leave but Chloe stopped her.

"Toby, wait. Just talk to her."

Toby turned back around and shook her head. More anger than she meant was laced her voice.

"No, Chloe." Toby looked at her mom. "You left me. You made the decision to be selfish and now it's my turn. I don't want to fix this. You and Pete are gone just like Dad and Carter except this is worse because they didn't choose to leave."

Toby walked out without Chloe. She knew Chloe would follow her. Toby got in the truck and waited. She scrubbed her face clean of the few tears that escaped before Chloe could see them.

Chloe climbed in silently, Toby reached to turn the keys in the ignition but Chloe stopped her. They sat in more silence as Toby waited for her to start talking.

"I'm still mad at her, Toby. I didn't say that to make _her_ feel better or to help _her_. I can tell how much you want your mom back. You try to hide it but I still see it. I know she hurt you really bad. I was just trying to help. I'm really sorry."

Toby turned to Chloe in shock, not expecting an apology. Toby wasn't even mad at her. She could've guessed Chloe would try something like that if Toby had actually thought about it. Chloe's always trying to help anyway she can.

"I'm not mad at you. Like at all! It's just- She's- I won't fix this. She messed it up and she's the adult and she has to make the fucking effort. I'm not going to go out on a limb for her to just run away again. I'm too busy putting myself back together from the last time."

Chloe nodded and dropped Toby's hand after a squeeze. She slid into the middle seat of the truck as it started up. Toby mentally shook her head for admitting all that. Chloe knew how tore up Toby was about her mom and Pete but Toby mostly tried to ignore it. She thought it would be easier to rebuild that way.


	22. Chapter 22

Chloe woke up with the blankets tucked around her in an empty bed. She sat up looking around the room. Only making out shapes since it was still dark.

"Toby?" She called out.

Chloe waited for a response but got silence in return. She tried again with the same result. Chloe climbed out of the bed realizing Toby wasn't just in the bathroom and set out in search of her girlfriend.

Chloe found her laying on her back on the floor of her father's study. A bottle of whiskey sitting open with her hand loosely around it. Chloe raised an eyebrow from the doorway, Toby didn't notice since she was staring at the ceiling.

"Hey Chlo."

Chloe walked in and sat Indian style next to her at Toby's greeting. "Hi baby. Whatcha doing?"

"I couldn't sleep and this is the last room we need to take care of. I thought I'd start." She turned her head towards Chloe as she spoke. Chloe could tell Toby was feeling more than a buzz.

"So how does the whiskey figure into that plan?"

"I found it and decided it was a better plan. I don't fucking know."

Her tone was light but Chloe could still hear the pain under it. They sat looking at each other. Chloe was trying to gauge her mood and Toby was just drunk.

"My dad collects this stuff. We were never allowed to touch it, obvious why I couldn't." Toby paused as she gestured with her free hand, "So I thought I'd see what the big deal was. It's good, I guess. I think my dad is turning over in his grave with every drink I take though." She laughed then fell quiet again, all while still looking at Chloe. Eventually she turned back to the ceiling.

"Ya know, Chloe. I could never stay here. I don't want to sell the house but I don't want to keep it either. I never wanted to stay in Cleveland. I love it and my family is-was here but it's not where I saw myself. I just thought it would always be someplace I came back to visit."

Chloe nodded as Toby spoke, or rather slurred, about her childhood home.

"I told Mom I'd stay but that was before and only to help her. I want to live somewhere else. Anywhere else really. We've been to a lot of places near water, Navy and all that ya know. I think it'd be nice to live near the beach. I'm not picky though."

"Are you telling me your future plans right now?"

"Hell no. Just thinking about the house. We talked about keeping it and I said no but I wanted you to know why."

Toby took a deep breath then turned Chloe's way again. Her hazel eyes were full of worry.

"There's something else I want you to know."

"Okay." Chloe answered. "What is it?"

"Well, I. Um, hm." She stopped and thought, a determined look on her face. Chloe smiled at Toby as she thought, thinking how adorable she was. Her eyebrows came together, mouth pushed to the side, and a very serious look on her face. "I'm sorry this took me so damn long." She started. Chloe tried to tell her it was fine but Toby stopped her, sitting up.

"No, seriously. I figured it out a while ago but it was too soon and then everything happened and I got a little lost." Toby was talking fast. "I was like 90% sure at first but then, after, I felt like I only wanted to say it because I hurt so fucking bad or at least that's not what I wanted you to think. I love you, Chloe."

Her face was red and she was playing with the label on the bottle that was still in her hands. Her eyes flitted between what her fingers were doing and Chloe's eyes. Chloe smiled brightly taking the bottle from her.

"Is that actually why you're down here drinking? Liquid courage?"

She nodded meeting Chloe's eyes more firmly, the worry still there.

"I wish you told me sober. Are you even going to remember this?"

"I'm drunk, Chlo, but I'm not that drunk. I'll remember."

Chloe sighed and took a drink from the bottle. She cringed at the taste. Whiskey would never be her drink of choice.

"Well I guess I better get drunk before I say it back." Chloe winked.

"What? No. Just say it."

Chloe laughed at her but took another drink. She didn't need to be drunk to say it back, Chloe knew that she loved Toby longer than Toby probably knew she loved Chloe. But like Toby said, once everything happened it just wasn't the time to say it.

Putting the bottle down, Chloe placed her hand along Toby's jaw and pulled her closer.

"I love you too, Tobin Wright." She said quietly before kissing her. Chloe felt her smile into the kiss and laughed as it got too big. Chloe had to pull away instead of kissing teeth.

"Sorry." She laughed; smile still in place.


	23. Chapter 23

Chloe pulled the truck, loaded down with everything Toby had ever owned and the few things she kept from her family, and the small trailer on the back to a stop in the Arlington Cemetery parking lot. She let Toby sit for a minute before getting out to open her door and pull her out.

Chloe took out the map Mark gave them with the sites circled and set off in the right direction. She held Toby's hand the entire walk but didn't say anything. It was overwhelming to be here. She dropped the hand as they got closer to the graves they there here for. Toby stopped when she noticed. Chloe simply shook her head and shooed Toby along.

Toby looked in the direction of the two graves. She felt Chloe move behind her to give a gentle push.

"Go on, Toby." She whispered.

Toby walked up awkwardly. She hadn't encountered death a whole lot in her life and knew little on grave visiting etiquette. She stood for a few minutes before sitting on the grass in between the two. She thought she remembered something about not standing directly on the graves; she wasn't sure but didn't want to be disrespectful.

Silence dominated the area. The only sound was the wind through the leaves. Toby looked at the grass in front of her instead of the headstones, thinking about how it was probably going to rain soon, how quiet it was in the cemetery, how it was located perfectly because of that.

Finally, she looked up. She stared at the name etched across on her dad's headstone.

 _Jacob Thomas Wright, 1965-2015_

Toby's eyes stung as she tried not to cry. She thought about her dad and him being gone and missing every milestone in her life. Toby thought about him never meeting Chloe for real. Not being there for any more games, her graduation or if she ever got married, had kids. No more birthday calls. No more basketball talk or being called Sparky.

"I never hated it." Toby started awkwardly. Chloe had encouraged her to 'talk' to her father and brother, saying it would make her feel better on but Toby just felt ridiculous. "Sparky, I mean. I never hated it. It was a little embarrassing but it's what everyone called me, you mostly. How could I hate that? I just said I did. I don't know why."

The tears fell freely. Toby didn't try to stop or wipe them away.

"I'm so proud of you, Dad. I've always been proud to tell people my dad was a Naval Officer but I wish so fucking bad right now that you never enlisted. I'd give anything to have you back. I'd still have Mom and Pete if you guys were here."

Toby shook her head.

"That's not your fault. I'm not blaming you. It just fucking sucks, ya know? You not being here." She took a shaky breath before continuing. "I just wish you could meet Chloe for real and I know it was unlikely but I wanted you to come to a game too. I've gotten so much better since the last time you saw me play." A choked laugh made its way out. Toby's dad seeing her play was such a petty thing to wish for. Tears came harder as she continued. "You won't be at my wedding or when I have kids. 'Cause I still want that stuff, Dad. We never talked about it but I do. We never talked about a lot of things…"

Toby fell quiet, not being able to keep that topic going. Once she calmed down, she turned to Carter's stone. As much as she loved her dad, Carter was her best friend. He was the big brother who always looked out for her, always made sure she had what she needed. The two just got along so well despite the seven years. It was probably in spite of the seven years.

 _Carter James Wright, 1989-2015_

"Carter." Toby breathed out. "God, you suck. You probably dove in front of one of your team to take a damn bullet then jumped on a grenade to save the rest of them while taking out a few enemies. That's just the type of heroic, over the top shit your honorable self would manage to do. Dumb idiot."

Toby started plucking the grass out of the ground. She couldn't sit still any longer.

"But you got your medals, just like you always wanted. I still remember all that. You always talked about what you would do once you got to be a SEAL. I was little, yea, but it's hard to forget about. You'd get all excited then we'd end up pretending to be soldiers. That's how we got to the headlocks. I remember because you bet me that I couldn't do it. You were right." Toby paused then added quietly, "I think this is cheating though. If anything, it's just not fair."

Toby wasn't talking about the headlocks as that last sentence left her mouth. The tears started falling again not as hard. She didn't have the energy for that.

"It's really hard without you, Carter. So fucking hard." More grass was yanked out and twirled around shaky fingers. "We didn't always get calls but I could always send a letter. Mostly I wish I could talk to you about Chloe." Toby let out a humorless chuckle. "You told me not to mess it up but I did. I was a complete ass to her. I fixed it though, don't worry. Well, Aubrey made me. I like to think I would've done it eventually but who knows. And you were right, I got overwhelmed and shut down."

Toby plucked more grass, twisting the stands around her fingers obsessively before tossing them to the side.

"I like her so much more than that last time we talked about it. I told her I loved her, Carter. That's like a really big deal, right? It feels like it. You'd really like her." Minutes slipped by quietly. Toby would glance at the stone face every few minutes. Finally, she added, quietly, "You know I never sat around planning my wedding or how many kids I wanted or what I wanted to name them. All that stuff. But you were always in that picture. It hurts now."

She stopped again and looked back at Chloe. She was seated on a bench and didn't seem focused on Toby's conversation but she still hoped she didn't hear. Toby had forgotten she was there for a moment, saying more than she intended about the redhead. Nor did Toby mean to transition into talks about marriage and kids immediately following the topic of Chloe.

"I still write you letters. It's stupid, I know, but I can pretend for a little bit that you'll write back with that perfect advice like always."


	24. Chapter 24

Chloe tried not to listen as Toby spoke. This was a moment for her, her brother, and her father. But she just couldn't help it. The bench she chose wasn't too far away and Toby really wasn't being that quiet. So Chloe decided to just make sure that she didn't watch her. If she was going to accidently eavesdrop, the least she could do was look like she wasn't.

She listened as Toby confessed missing her childhood nickname, making a mental note to ask if she could adopt it. A note to ask very carefully and only at the right time. Chloe knew that kind of suggestion could go wrong fast.

Chloe felt a few tears slip down her cheeks as Toby switched from the past to the future. The thought of her own father not being there for her college graduation, wedding, or when she added to their family, any milestone really, hit harder than in the past few months as Chloe listened to her girlfriend struggle to express her heartbreak about it through tears. It was a scenario that broke Chloe's heart just to imagine. She quickly pulled her phone out and sent a quick 'I love you' text to her dad.

Toby didn't say anything for a while and Chloe had to stop herself several times in that short span from getting up to comfort her; but Toby needed to do this and she needed to do it alone. Chloe couldn't grieve and move on for Toby. She quickly and discreetly wiped her tears away.

Toby was close with Carter. Anyone could see it in the way she talked about her older brother. Chloe didn't even talk about her own brother like that and they were weirdly close compared to most siblings. A few more tears slipped down her cheeks as Chloe accused him of cheating in their headlock game. It was something so small and silly but meant so much to Toby.

The wind picked up causing Chloe to look up at the sky. Before it was a pleasant gray but was quickly darkening. Not enough to warrant rushing Toby but enough to foreshadow the rain that was sure to come. Chloe's attention was brought back to Toby as she heard her name.

A quiet giggle escaped the redhead as Toby talked about telling Chloe she loved her. She sounded so sure even though she was looking for confirmation that it was a big deal, it made Chloe smile. A smile that turned sad as Toby mentioned that Carter would have liked her. Chloe was so sure she would like Carter too. How could she not when Toby loved him so much, idolized him?

Chloe froze. Toby had moved onto marriage and kids. Which really, she had spoken about with her dad, and that had been nothing, but not immediately after talking about Chloe. She tried to tell herself it was a coincidence.

But as she thought about it she realized there was no reason to panic. They might not need to discuss it now and definitely didn't need to act on the idea but Toby was someone Chloe knew she could spend the rest of her life with. She just needed more time to be sure.

Chloe thought about their possible life as Toby took her time with the men taken so forcibly from her life. Moments before, Chloe was adamant she still needed time but ended up getting herself pretty excited about the prospect of an ever after with Toby. She was so consumed in future wedding plans, possible houses, and number of kids and their names that she didn't notice as Toby sat next to her.

"I'm ready."

Her voice was shaky and her eyes were red. Chloe gave her a smile and peck on the cheek, knowing not to comment on the state her girlfriend was in. She was more of a physical comfort person anyway.

"Okay, let's go then. We'll come back up for Father's day, alright?"

She groaned. Her eyes became glossy with unshed tears which she immediately tried to rub away with the heel of her palm.

"I didn't think about that." She admitted quietly.

"You'll be okay, babe. I'll come with, if you want, and you'll get through it."

She nodded and the two got up to leave. Toby was quiet the rest of the trip. It was very similar to before her breakdown earlier in the semester. She listened but didn't comment unless she had to. It put Chloe on edge.

When they pulled into Toby's driveway she put Chloe's nerves at ease.

"Chlo? I'll be okay, right?"

Chloe tried to hide her smile. Toby didn't need an excited smile right now but this time around she was reaching out. Toby wasn't retreating into silence and a lack of emotions.

"I promise." She replied and nodding with a more appropriate, smaller, and comforting smile. "You've got me. Beca and all the Bella's. Plus, your teammates. You know Rachel and Grace, especially, would never leave you. I know it might not feel like it because such a big part of your life was taken away but, Toby, you aren't alone. There's a lot of people who love you."

Her head bobbed up and down. She faced Chloe with a sad smile.

"I love you, Chlo. Thanks."

"I love you too!" the redhead replied cheerily, deciding it would never get old saying that or seeing Toby's face brighten afterwards. "Let's get inside. I'm exhausted and I'm sure Beca missed us!"


	25. Chapter 25

**I'll be over in 15 mins to pick you up! Don't be nervous. My parents are harmless and will love you! I know I do** (insert an absurd amount of heart, heart face, and kissy face emojis)

Toby sighed as she flopped on the couch. Then jerked up. She didn't want to wrinkle her clothes or mess up her hair. Which would be hard since it sat in a braid down her back. Hardly something she needed to worry about messing up. Toby made her way into the bathroom for probably the tenth time in an hour. Beca stopped in the doorway as she straightened her shirt with an anxious look on her face.

"Toby. Breath." She laughed. "The Beale's are awesome. Trust me. They took me in just fine and I wear too many dark colors, too much eyeliner, and have 'ear monstrosities.'" Beca air quoted Aubrey's name for her ear spike and various piercings. "If they like me than they'll like you. You're basically the stereotypical all-American."

Toby rolled her eyes and Beca smirked. Toby didn't notice but her plan worked. She stopped fidgeting with her appearance in order to argue with Beca.

"I am not an all-American, Bec. And you aren't dating their daughter."

"Toby." Beca started while leaning on the doorframe. "You play D1 basketball and started as a freshman. You held a decent GPA on top of that; plus, you come from a military family. The only thing keeping you from being every guy's dream girl is the fact that you have your own dream girl."

Toby walked past her small roommate to sit back on the couch. Beca followed, still reasoning with her. She sat for a moment then shot up to pace the living room.

"You wanna teach which Mrs. Beale will _love_ and Mr. Beale is happy as long as Chloe is. Which is perfect since everyone's favorite redhead is extremely happy with you. You're freaking out for no reason." Beca waited for Toby to say something and, when she didn't, added "I don't lie to you, remember?"

Toby nodded thinking about how painfully honest Beca always was with her.

"Wait!" Beca exclaimed way too loud. Toby jerked to a stop. Worry clearly written across her face. "You aren't driving your motorcycle right? If there is anything in the world Mr. and Mrs. Beale hate, it's motorcycles! They'll hate you if they ever find out."

She glared at the mock apprehension on Beca's face. She held it for a few seconds before doubling over in laughter getting out in gasps that Toby should have seen her face.

"But I look alright, right?" Toby asked as the laughing from Beca's cruel joke died down. She held her arms out awkwardly.

She shook her head but Beca looked her roommate up and down. Chloe said to dress casually, and Toby did but was nervous it wasn't good enough. She needed the Beale's to like her. They meant a lot to Chloe who meant more than a lot to her. She was part of Toby's Barden family; the only family she had left.

Toby chose a black and white three quarter baseball shirt paired with jean shorts, not daisy duke, hugging what they barely covered of her ass for dear life ones, and low top black chucks; sunglasses hung at her neckline with one arm. They were going for a patio dinner at the Beale household but summer meant it didn't get dark until almost 10 and Toby didn't like to go without sunglasses if she could help it.

"You look fine. Very all-American in your baseball tee." She smirked. Toby laughed with a shake of her head. "Sit down and relax. Do that breathing thing you do or something. I'll be right back."

She did as asked and checked her phone for the time. Chloe said 15 minutes but Toby didn't expect her for at least a half hour. They redhead always took longer than she says to get ready. That meant at that point Toby had a while until she got here. Beca came back in with guitar in hand. She held it out and Toby took it with a question that didn't need asking.

"It calms you down, dude. Play something and I'll sing then Chloe will be here in no time."

Toby played a few pieces of songs as she and Beca laughed through them. They were all ridiculous songs that they knew as jokes. Her roommate was right; Toby had stopped worrying about the evening ahead. Soon there was a knock at the door.

"Hey!" Chloe smiled as the door opened. "Ready? We need to get on the road. I took longer than I thought I would. We'll probably be late."

"You always take longer than you think. Let me just grab my bag then we can go." Toby turned and grabbed the duffel next to the couch. "We're lout, Bec. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yea, dude. Have fun!" She waved at Chloe. "Keep her calm, Chlo. She's been antsy all day."

Toby narrowed her eyes at Beca and mouthed 'traitor.' She laughed as she took the guitar back to its stand. Toby met Chloe back at the door. Her eyebrows were furrowed in worry.

"Why are you nervous?"

"Um, well I'm meeting your parents. That makes me nervous. We've talked about this."

"I know, babe, but you said you were fine last time!"

"I didn't want you to worry…" Her eyes drifted off to the side.

"Let's talk about this in the car. We need to go." Toby nodded as she followed Chloe to her car. Chloe left the topic until she pulled out of the drive and put the car into drive, jumping into the conversation before she even put any real pressure on the gas pedal.

"Okay, now why are you nervous?"

Toby sighed.

"Because Chlo. This is kind of a big deal. What if they don't like me? You're so close with your family and if they don't like me then we don't work anymore." Toby played with the handle of the car door as she spoke.

"That's new." Chloe replied with eyebrows raised. The surprise evident in her voice. She reached over to Toby's hand. "Toby, you don't have to worry about that. First of all, my family will definitely like you. I've told them all about you and they're really excited to meet you! And second, say that by some weird twist of fate they don't like you, that doesn't mean I won't. We've been together for about six months now and I've known you for what, like nine months or something? I think I know who you are as a person. And I like that person. That won't change unless you've been hiding some really awful, evil genius behind those pretty hazel eyes."

Toby rolled her eyes at the compliment.

"No but…I don't know. This just makes me really fucking nervous, Chlo."

"I'll be right next to you the whole time! It'll be okay!" She glanced Toby's way quickly. She met blue eyes as Chloe squeezed her hand. "I promise my parents are really easy, Tobs."

"So I won't find myself alone with like your dad or something being lectured like I was with Bree before our first date?"

"Well, maybe." Chloe admitted, "I'm not going to say you won't find yourself having a _similar_ conversation with my dad or mom but it will be _nothing_ like Bree. That I promise! Swear, pinky promise, unbreakable vow, cross my heart and hope to die promise!"

Toby laughed and turned the radio on to jam the rest of the way to Chloe's house. The drive wasn't horrible. A little over an hour, which was the reason for their overnight stay, but an easy drive. Half of it was highway, the other was back roads.

Chloe paused just long enough to give Toby an encouraging smile before walking into the house. Toby had both of the bags; her duffle over her shoulder and Chloe's book bag on her back.

"Mooommm! Dad! We're home." She called into the house. The two walked further until they came into a kitchen. Chloe motioned out the back door when she saw no one was in the room. She burst through the door as she saw her brother from the window.

"Chris! I didn't know you were going to be home!" She exclaimed as she jumped onto the man.

Her older brother laughed as he returned the hug. He was taller than Chloe, probably a little taller than Toby was with dark red-brown hair and dark blue eyes. He had more freckles than Chloe but it was easy to tell they were siblings.

"Yea, I decided last minute. Mom mentioned why you were coming home and I wanted to join. I got here a few hours ago." He looked over Chloe's shoulder at Toby, obviously sizing her up. She smiled awkwardly as she waited for Chloe to introduce her.

"Oh!" Chloe turned towards her. "This is Toby!"

Chloe walked back and linked their hands. Toby's smile was still awkward, maybe more so paired with her awkward wave at the family. Chris smiled and returned the wave. She then moved her attention to Chloe's parents as they said hello.

Chloe's mom had strawberry blonde hair that was a few shades lighter than Chloe's. She was freckle free with light blue eyes. Mrs. Beale was Chloe's height and honestly, except for the hair and lack of freckles, the two looked almost identical. She smiled wide as she greeted Toby while pulling her into a hug. Chloe let go of her hand as it happened.

"Hi Toby! It's nice to meet you! Chloe won't shut up about you and it's nice to finally put a face to the name!" She chuckled.

"H-hi, Mrs. Beale. It's nice to meet you too and same. Chloe talks about you guys a lot." Toby mentally cursed herself for stuttering as she awkwardly returned the hug.

"Please, Toby, call me Allison." She released her as Chloe's dad took a step closer. Toby braced herself for another awkward hug but instead the man held out his hand. Toby took it with a quick shake. He held on for a longer embrace.

She eyed the man discreetly during the handshake. He was marginally taller than Toby, like Chris, with broad shoulders and a scruffy face. Like more than 5 'o-clock shadow but not enough to be a beard either. Whatever it was, it had a red tint to it. He had brown hair and light brown eyes that complimented his warm smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Toby. I'm glad you guys could make time for a visit. It's only been several months since you started dating my daughter."

Toby froze with her hand still in his. His tone was light but she didn't know the man enough to tell if he was serious or not. Allison smacked her husband's arm as he chuckled.

"Logan! I swear. Let the poor girl be. She just got here."

"Dad!" Toby noticed something in her mom's face said that she meant more than just leaving me alone about their daughter then looked at Chloe's worried face before answering.

"Yea, sorry about that, sir. We had, uh, a lot going on. We'll be around more. I promise." Toby smiled to let everyone know it was fine. "Should I call you Logan or is it Mr. Beale?"

His smile turned as awkward as Toby's was. "Logan's fine. We have a little bit before dinner's served so how about you and Chloe go get settled in her room?"

Toby nodded as Chloe answered that that sounded like a good idea. She grabbed Toby's hand as they walked back inside. The sound of Allison quietly scolding Logan could be heard before the backdoor closed behind the two girls.

Chloe kept eyeing Toby from the corner of her eye. Toby knew why her dad had gotten awkward but she was determined to not let what happened this year, other than dating Chloe, define how the Beale's viewed her. They walked in silence to her room.

Chloe tugged her hand to stop in front of what Toby assumed was her bedroom door. She almost-raised her eyebrow at the redhead.

"Okay, so before we go in you need to be warned. My room is a little…bright." She giggled.

"That's not something that surprises me, Chlo."

She huffed then pushed the door open. Toby followed Chloe in. Her eyes widened as she stepped in. A single laugh escaped. It wasn't what she expected but still ridiculously Chloe.

The room was painted baby blue with white curtains framing the single window. She had a double bed with a white head board. The bed was covered in a white and gray wide-striped comforter. There was also a white bedside table, white dresser, and a white desk in the room as well as a white chest at the foot of her bed. One wall was completely covered in pictures. I walked over to see that the majority showed Chloe and Aubrey smiling back. A few other friends popped up but mainly it was Aubrey or Chloe's family in the pictures.

"For some reason I always assumed pink." Toby commented as she turned back to her girlfriend.

"Oh, it was at one point. When I hit high school though Bree thought it was best I make a change. I was excited to decorate a new room so I totes missed the fact that I maybe should have been a little offended!" She sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her. Toby dropped her bag onto the chest as she walked over to sit down.

"I'm sorry for what my dad said. He wasn't thinking."

"It's fine. I know he didn't mean anything by it. Honestly, Chlo. That was a normal thing to say and it wasn't like he meant to turn the conversation in that direction. I actually wish you wouldn't have them walk on eggshells around me. I can handle it, Chlo."

She nodded and took Toby's hand. "Okay, babe."

"Can we just stay up here?" Toby asked as she fell back onto the bed.

Chloe placed a hand on her stomach.

"No and you know that! Now get up before I have to tickle you. I would hate for my parents to look at you like the giggling toddler you turn into for the rest of your life."

Toby looked up at the mischievous smirk on Chloe's face. She shot off the bed, dragging her along and ignoring the 'rest of your life' comment.

They walked back down to the kitchen and out into the back yard. Chris and Chloe's parents were sitting at a table talking with drinks in hand. Toby pulled Chloe's seat out for her before settling into her own. She looked up to an arching eyebrow from Chris and thought that of course of all things runs in the family it would be that.

"On your best behavior for the in-laws?" He asked.

"Uh, I-I…" Chloe spoke up before Toby could sputter on longer.

"Nooo! She does that all the time. Sorry she's more of gentleman than you are, Chris. Jealous?"

Toby felt her face get hot as it flushed red.

"Maybe you should be taking some notes, son. I've seen how you act with some of the girls you've brought home." Logan chuckled at Chris as the younger man started to argue back.

"Hey now! I haven't brought that many home!"

"Chris, you brought four girls home in the past year." Chloe started through a giggle. "You need to make sure you actually like them before you bring them home next time. It'd be nice to stop babysitting the poor girls as you ignore them!"

"And it'd be nice if they wore a little more clothing. Then maybe your mom will stop glaring at me every time I try to have a conversation with them." Logan bellowed out a laugh as Allison rolled her eyes.

"So Toby," She turned to the girl, changing the subject, "how did school end for you?"

"It was okay. It was both easier and more stressful than the fall semester. I had to study more since I missed some class but I ended with a decent GPA."

"Well, that's nice to hear! I remember Chloe's first year of school." She glanced at Chloe endearingly as her daughter rolled her eyes with a smile. "My little girl was a mess. She called me crying before her first final."

"Really?" Toby turned to Chloe. "You always seem so chill during your finals."

"Freshman year I went against my better judgment and let Bree hype the tests up."

"And how about your first year of basketball?" Logan leaned his elbows on the table.

"Please don't get him started." Chloe complained. Toby looked to Allison in confusion.

"My dear husband _loves_ basketball. He's from Indiana and you ought to know how those Hoosiers are being from Ohio. You should have seen his face when Chloe told him you played basketball."

"Hush, hush. Let the young lady talk!" He looked back at Toby excitedly.

"It was good. We ended rough but I mean, our record was still 21-10. I just felt bad for the seniors. We could have gone really far this year but we imploded that last game." Toby said with a shrug, "I had…my stuff going on, our starting point guard broke her arm early and our back up got into foul trouble so a freshman went in. Izzy's good but she didn't get a lot of playing time this year so the other team just destroyed her. Other than that though, it was a good year. We did a lot better than Barden has in a long time."

"Very nice! I'm sure you guys will come back strong next year. Chris played in high school." Logan motioned to his son.

"I wasn't very good though." Chris laughed. "I was athletic so I held my own on defense and did decently on offense."

"Don't sell yourself short, son! Chris was great in transition. He could run the floor the entire game. His teammates loved it. They just had to throw the ball up the court for him."

"Nice. That's impressive. That shit's hard to do."

Logan, Chris, and Toby talked more about their basketball experiences before moving onto favorite college and professional teams in any sport. Allison talked a little about her time as a dancer as did Chloe.

Eventually Logan got up to tend the grill with Chris's help. Chloe walked over to join them, leaving Toby alone with her mom.

"Toby, sweetheart, would you mind helping me get some things together in the kitchen?"

"Of course not, Mrs. Beale-I mean, Allison." Toby smiled apologetically as Allison chuckled.

Toby followed the older woman into the kitchen then followed her instructions on preparing the salad. She began to cut up some fruit onto a platter. It was several minutes before either started talking.

"Chloe told us what happened with your family. I hope you don't mind." She kept her tone light.

Toby focused on the salad as she responded.

"I don't. That would be a pretty big secret to keep. And I know it hit Chloe pretty hard. I don't think she knows but I've seen her cry about it and what it makes her think about. It's not something most people imagine unless they have to. I would be more surprised if she didn't tell you guys."

"Are you doing alright?" Allison said it full of motherly concern that hurt Toby's heart.

"Yes ma'am. I'm a lot better now. Completely and totally because of your daughter." She turned to give the compliment about Chloe to Allison's face. "I didn't handle it well at first and I kind of took it out on Chloe. If she gave up on me, like I did, I don't think I'd be able to function right now. You did an amazing job raising her, Allison, and from what she's told me of Chris, him as well."

Allison smiled a very Chloe smile.

"Thank you, Toby! That's nice to hear. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to call myself or Logan. We'll help you as best we can. Chloe told me not to talk to you about this unless it came up but I wanted you to know that."

"Of course she did." Toby laughed. "Thank you. I'll keep that in mind."

Allison walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Seriously. Even if it's only to talk. I'm here for you."

A somewhat awkward silence filled the room as Allison returned to preparing dinner. Toby turned back to the salad to stir it again, not knowing what else to do.

They sat down to eat shortly after. It was a beautiful night but a little hot. Luckily the Beale's loved spending time outside, even in the Georgia heat, so they were prepared. They had outdoor ceiling fans set up above their patio table.

A fire was built as the sun began to set. Toby made her way to an open loveseat bench when Chloe grabbed her arm and softly pushed her into a chair, proceeding to sit on her lap as she made a habit of doing. Toby's eyes darted to her parents as her hand found its home in the hair at the back of Toby's neck. They seemed indifferent but Toby still felt the flush in her cheeks.

"Relax. They don't care." Chloe whispered as the family was focused on Chris's recount of a work party gone wrong. "And anyways, you were making a beeline for Chris's seat. That would've been a much bigger deal!"

Toby nodded as Chloe kissed her cheek, which grew warm again. Toby's eyes darted again to her parents who weren't paying the two any attention. She then turned her focus onto Chris, who was in fact sprawled out on her originally planned seat, as he spoke. His story included a midget dressed as a leprechaun, green beer, Irish car bombs, and a secretary who recently broke up with her boyfriend. It was a story that was so ridiculous it had to be real. Chloe's dad was on the verge of tears throughout the entire story.

Toby observed him with every belly laugh that erupted out of him. He wasn't the accountant she imagined. When Toby thought 'accountant' it was accompanied by the image of a balding man with a slight build, glasses that constantly needed pushing up his nose, and a nasally voice that was always delving into the in's and out's of every rule known to man. Basically, an accountant was what all the brown nosing kids in elementary school turned into in Toby's mind. It struck her how wrong she was as the large, brunette man let out more belly laughs at the raunchy story his son told.

Allison was what she had expected and Chris was exactly as Chloe explained. All easy confidence and relaxed mannerisms. He looked much like their father, so not like an artist, but had all the traits of his profession.

Allison was Chloe through and through. Or, Chloe was Allison. They laughed the same and she looked at Logan the same way Chloe looked at Toby which made her stomach squirm in a way that wasn't completely uncomfortable but had her quickly shelving that thought.

Eventually Allison and Logan excused themselves. The three remaining watched the fire in a pleasant silence until Chris broke it.

"So you've had the Aubrey talk, right?"

"Chris." Chloe huffed out. Toby chuckled and squeezed Chloe's knee were her hand rested to reassure Chloe it was fine.

"Yea, I did. Before our first date and then again when she got us back together."

"Okay, good." He answered. "I'll spare you the speech then and just settle with saying that I back that crazy blonde. I'll help her hide the body."

"Shut up, Chris." Chloe shot her brother with a stuck out tongue.

"No, it's okay. I hear you loud and clear, Chris."

"Now can we move onto more important topics?" He smirked, sitting up. "How excited are you guys for the Fourth of July trip?!"

Chloe squealed and bounced in Toby's lap excitedly.

"Oh my gosh, Chris! I am so excited! I can _not_ wait to see everyone!"

"I know! I got a few more days off so I'll be able to stay longer than last year."

"Yes! That's amazing. Is anyone not coming?"

"I think Uncle Tom said he couldn't so no Aunt Hannah either but that's really okay."

"Why?" Toby butted in. She knew of Chloe's immediate family and a little of the cousins she was close with but no one else. All Toby knew is that she had a large family. Her dad was one of four and her mom was one of three with both sides being close to each other.

"Our mom's oldest brother. He's way older and kind of boring. Plus, he doesn't have any kids so it's not a big loss" Chris explained.

"More like a fun sucker! We tried to go swim in the rain one year but he didn't let us!" Chloe pouted which made Toby smile. It was really damn cute.

"Why didn't you just go anyway?"

"He got grandpa to agree and what the grandpas say go."

"Got it. So how many people are going to be there?"

Chris laughed and shook his head. Chloe shushed him before she answered.

"A lot. Seven families plus each set of grandparents."

"Soooo? Can I get like a rough estimate? You know I don't come from a close family."

"Like eighteen adults including my parents then thirteen kids plus Chris and I."

Toby stared at her girlfriend.

"You're kidding. How do you even own a house that big?"

"Well each family's invested in it. It houses like thirty-five people but we rarely get everyone there at the same time. Just the majority."

"Where is it?" Toby was still amazed.

"Out on Carter Lake. It's north and kind of in the mountains. It's so nice. Seriously, Toby. It's my favorite place in the world. We've had it my entire life. My grandparents built it together after they realized how much time we'd all be spending together."

"Why are your grandparents so close?"

"Well my parents married each other and then my dad's sister married my mom's brother. It just made sense to combine all the family events. It's easier and more fun."

Toby listened as the siblings gossiped about their family. Which cousin was dating, who recently broke up, the sports and club stories as well as who was in trouble or sucking up. It made her head spin but it was nice to be thinking of family in a positive way again.

Chris excused himself as midnight rolled around. Chloe and Toby sat as the fire slowly died. When it was finally embers, Chloe caused Toby to jump as she spoke from her spot, resting her head on the latter's shoulder. Toby was sure she had fallen asleep.

"Let's go to bed." She said quietly. "I'm sleepy."

Toby nodded but Chloe made no attempt to move.

"Babe. If we're gonna go to bed that means we have to _go_ to the bed."

She gave a very childlike whine while shaking her head. Toby let out a small laugh and felt Chloe smile against her shoulder. She knew what she wanted but didn't want to give in.

"I guess we'll just sit here all night then."

"Baaaa _be_!" Chloe whined. "I'm too tired to walk upstairs."

"Chlo. I'm not carrying you. This is quite a bit farther than from your living room to your bed-"

"Are you calling me fat?!" Chloe sat up to look at her.

"What? No! If you would have let me finish, I was going to say that I didn't know where I was going which meant there were more things to run into and wake everyone up!"

She playfully narrowed her eyes.

"Good save, Wright. But now you _have_ to carry me since you insulted me." The narrowed eyes were replaced with a victorious smirk. Toby rolled her eyes.

She then adjusted her arms around Chloe and stood up. "Fine. You're lucky I love you and I wanna to go to bed too."

Chloe was _heavy_. She not fat but still heavy. Muscle weighs way more than fat and all that dancing plus her extra work outs gave her a body Toby would never complain about until Chloe had asked to be carried. Toby's first step was shaky as she gained her balance.

Just like she warned Chloe, Toby ran into everything but she just giggled and enjoyed her ride as she directed Toby up the stairs to her room. Toby flopped her on the bed unceremoniously then laid beside her. Toby huffed dramatically.

"Oh shut up." She shot at Toby as she moved to straddle her hips. "You are not that out of shape!"

"Chloe, we are not doing this here." Toby motioned at her position as Chloe leaned down.

"Don't worry. We aren't going that far." She said into Toby's lips. The nonexistent gap closed as they kissed. Chloe pulled back just enough to add "I think."

…

Breakfast with the Beale's was interesting. They were all extremely peppy, morning people. So very chipper. Toby wasn't used to it since Chloe always let her sleep in. All she could think of in her sleepy stupor was how much Beca must hate Beale mornings.

"Toby." She looked over to Chloe. "You okay? I said your name like four times."

"Oh, yea…sorry! I just zoned out or something. What's up?"

"How many pancakes do you want?"

"Two's good."

"That's it?" Chloe eyed her suspiciously. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yea, Chlo. I'm just a little tired. You kept stealing the blankets and elbowing me all night."

"I did not elbow you!"

Toby heard Chris snicker from across the table. Chloe shot him a glare.

"You used to elbow and kick in your sleep when you were little, honey. I wouldn't be surprised if you still did." Allison offered from her spot manning the griddle. Chloe rolled her eyes. A very Beca gesture.

"Fine. I'm sorry, Tobs. I didn't mean to." She swooped down and kissed her cheek before walking over to get the pancakes. Toby's face flushed, as had been the trend at the Beale house, at the display in front of her family. Chris snickered again and Allison just smiled as she turned back to cooking. Chloe placed the plate in front of Toby as she dropped into the seat next to her with her own plate of pancakes.

The Beale's talked Fourth of July prep as breakfast went on. Toby listened intently to get a better idea of what she was walking into. After Chloe revealed just how _big_ her family was all Toby could picture was complete and utter chaos. Allison and Logan verbally went through the basics of the trip.

Each family had a day to cook all the meals and the grandparents would cook together for the last day of the trip. Alcohol was BYOB but there was always plenty so Toby was told not to worry about it, especially since she wasn't 21 yet as Allison pointed out with a very mom look. Snacks were also bring your own, and again, there was always plenty. Chloe threw in that snacks were pointless between the massive meals everyone cooked and the left overs. On the last night dinner was formal but other than that Toby could wear whatever.

"How are we getting there?" the question was directed at Chloe but her mom answered.

"You guys will meet us here. Then you can decide if you want to ride with or drive yourselves. Are Bree and Beca coming, Chlo?"

"Nope! Bree is taking Luke home to meet her family and Beca's covering the station for Luke."

"Oh, that's too bad."

"For real. I was really looking forward to more of that small girl's wit." Logan commented through a mouthful of bacon.

"Logan. Manners." He smiled sheepishly but didn't say anything more.

"Bringing anyone this year, Chris?"

"No. I'm flying solo. I told Owen I'd hang out with him all week."

Toby looked to Chloe who explained Owen was the youngest by three years and the youngest boy by five years. His older brother being the closest obviously wanted nothing to do with him.

"How far is the drive?"

"A little over three hours from here so more than four for you guys."

"The drive is so pretty though! It's all country then slowly it changes to mountains." Chloe gushed.

"You _love_ this place." Toby laughed. Chloe nodded enthusiastically.

The girls left Chloe's parents' house after lunch. Despite the nerves that dominated Toby's entire body when they first arrived, she had a really nice time. Chloe's parents were great and Chris was kind of an ass but a really good guy at the same time. He was Beca-ish but more of a people person.

"Did you have fun?" Chloe asked from the driver's seat.

"Yea! You're parents are pretty cool."

"Good." A warm smile took over Chloe's face.

"Thanks for taking me home, Chlo. It's nice to feel good about family again."

She took short glances across the car before answering, obviously deciding on what to say or how to say it. The smile grew.

"Thanks for loving me enough that I wanted to!"

"God, that was so damn cheesy, babe." Toby chuckled.

"I know! But it's still true!" She laughed. Toby turned the radio up to stop any more cheesiness Chloe could come up with.


	26. Chapter 26

Toby scanned the wall as Beca was farther down in the store. "What about this one?" She walked over to look where Beca was pointing. "Price doesn't matter, right?

The taller brunette shook her head looking at the electric guitar hanging on the wall. She had never had an electric guitar but she's used her dad's. She just couldn't use it for Luke's band's gig since it got destroyed in the move. Chloe felt horrible but it wasn't her fault. Toby left the case in the back of the truck, secured with only two bungie cords that she didn't double check in the chaos of moving. The truck hit a big pot hole while Chloe was driving, the hook on one of the cords slipped off and out tumbled the guitar. Toby was a mess for a few hours which only added to Chloe's guilt.

The guitar hanging on the wall was a Les Paul Traditional Pro. It was dark red with white accessories. The head was black. Toby checked the price, it was around $1,000 but like Beca said, price didn't matter.

Toby had more money than she knew what to do with. Even with half of it sitting in a savings account. Aubrey suggested that most of it got invested but Toby hadn't put too much thought into it yet though.

She pulled the guitar down and found an empty chair. The body was wider than she was used to but it wasn't uncomfortable. Her hands felt right as she strummed through a few chords. An employee found his way over after a few minutes.

"Nice pick. Want to plug it in and see how it sounds."

"Sure." Toby looked to Beca to make sure she was okay with it. She nodded enthusiastically. It didn't matter what type, she just loved anything to do with music.

They walked to a back room that looked a lot like a studio. Beca started walking around to inspect all the equipment as the employee set Toby up. He plugged the guitar in, adjusted the volume nob then told the girls where they could find him when they were done. Beca turned to Toby as he closed the door.

"Dude! This is so fucking cool. They don't have actual recording equipment but everything else is here. We could play with the amp settings and all that." Toby smiled at her excitement and the fact that she dumbed down her explanation. Almost a year later and Toby still didn't understand technical music talk.

"Happy you came now?"

"Duh. Did you ask Luke about letting me make you guys an EP yet?"

"I'm not actually in the band, Bec. But no. I haven't had time. We've been practicing like crazy. Chloe says it's worse than during season."

"I bet you could join. Luke told me about that kid's hand. Jay, right? He messed it up pretty good." Beca commented as she played with some nobs. "He would totally be on one of those 'hold my beer' videos. I can't believe he broke it on that stupid punching game."

"Boys will be boys." Toby stated as she started strumming slowly. She listened to the noise coming out of the speakers. It sounded good. A little old school but she liked it. It sounded like the blues and old rock her dad loved. "I like this one."

"Yea, it sounds good. Looks sick too."

"Yea." Toby played a little more, transitioning to one of the songs the band was going to be playing. She looked to Beca with a smile, who beamed back with two thumbs up.

They bought the guitar and left.

"I'd suggest lunch but I'm not leaving this in my car on its own."

"We can eat at home. Plus, I want to record you playing." Beca shot her roommate a pleading smile. Toby shook her head with a smile but she knew she'd let her. Beca was so excited about Toby playing with Luke's band, probably more than Toby was. "We gotta test your new baby some more!"

"Fine. But I choose the song this time and we can do a few more. You can mix them later. Deal?"

"Yea, dude! You're cooking though."

Toby rolled her eyes. She should've known Beca would throw cooking lunch into the deal. She nodded and turned up the radio.

Four grilled cheeses consumed and then the girls were in the spare room they turned into a studio/office. Toby had a desk in the corner while Beca's equipment took up the majority of the room.

Toby sat in the corner that Beca had sound proofed with some kind of black material on the walls that looked like an old mattress pad. It wasn't though. Toby got yelled at every time she described it as such by a disgruntled Beca. A microphone was placed near Toby's right hand over the guitar strings while another was positioned in front of her face.

"I didn't say I'd sing."

"Doesn't matter. It'll mean more to Chloe if you're the one singing." She adjusted a few nobs and dials before turning to give Toby the I'm-right look. "Alright, go through the chorus and let me check everything before we get started."

Toby did as asked and smiled at how her new guitar sounded, the way it felt in her hands. The song they decided to start with would sound odd not acoustic but Beca had wanted to try it out and Toby was game. Before Toby started on the lyrics she thought about the song's range.

"Beca. This song is way too high for me. I literally can't sing it."

"You'll be fine. We can drop it so it's more comfortable for you. Don't worry about it. I got you, dude."

She listened to the play back and adjusted a few more things. She nodded once to herself.

"Okay. I'm set. Let's go through all the way once and then we can make changes as we see fit."

Toby sang it through. Wincing every time her voice cracked. Once finished, she looked sheepishly to Beca. A half smile, half grimace on the taller girl's face.

"I actually like it." She said simply. "The fact that your voice doesn't go quite that high makes it unique. And I already know you're going to say something about how your voice cracked a few times but seriously, listen to it. It doesn't sound bad. It's raw and Chloe will love it."

Beca played it back. Toby still wasn't sold but this is Beca's forte. They left the song mostly alone but fine-tuned a couple areas, spending an hour on the song until both were satisfied. Beca admitted that she wanted it perfect but it was good enough for the songs' purpose. They moved on to the three other songs. The pattern was the same.

Toby's fingers were sore when they finished, just in time for Toby to head for Luke's to practice with a pit stop on the way. Beca burned the songs onto a CD as Toby scribbled the order on a small square of paper. She slipped the paper in with the CD and headed out, dropped the CD case in Chloe's mailbox, then hightailed it to practice.

Two missed calls and three texts waiting for Toby after band practice. She smiled as Chloe's name accompanied each one.

 **I LOVE IT**

 **Holy crap. I'm listening to this on repeat for the rest of my life!** (a lot of emojis accompanied that one)

 **You need to come over right now. I really REALLY just want to make out with you**

Toby's face flushed at the last one. Luke noticed as they walked towards their cars.

"You alright there, Toby?" He joked.

"Y-yea! I'm fine. Just, uh, gotta go."

Thankfully they reached her truck before Luke could tease her anymore. He laughed and said goodbye as Toby climbed in.

Without responding to Chloe's excited texts, Toby made her way over. She hoped that gave her a better chance of getting in the house before her girlfriend's mouth was attacking hers. Toby still wasn't big on PDA, despite Chloe's best efforts to change her mind.

The only sound in the house was Toby's voice coming through the speakers set up in the living room. Toby prayed Aubrey wasn't home as she kicked her shoes off and set her guitar by the door. That would be too embarrassing. Chloe was half way through the CD, Toby recognized "Kiss You in The Morning" playing.

"Toby!" Chloe screamed as she jumped on her. "This is absolutely _THE_ best thing anyone has ever given me."

She kissed Toby hard before she could respond. Toby came up for air, accompanied by a whine from Chloe, with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad you like it. Beca wanted to record something and I just got that new guitar so I figured why not. I thought you'd like it."

"I do! I love it!" Her mega-watt smile turned remorseful as she continued. "I really am sorry about your dad's guitar, babe."

"It's fine, Chlo. Accidents happen and I should have secured it better or put it in with us. Don't worry about it. I really like my new one anyways."

"Where is it? I wanna see!"

Chloe clapped her hands and looked around excitedly. It made her seem so much younger than 21. Toby smiled and walked back to grab it.

"Here." Toby set the case on the coffee table to open it up.

"Ooooh. That's pretty, Tobs. I like it. What made you decide on the red though?"

She shrugged. "Dunno. Beca pointed it out. I don't think I would've picked it out myself but I really like it."

The song playing had turned to "Flowers In Your Hair" which made Chloe beam again.

"This is my favorite!"

"Really?"

"Well yea! I like all of them but this is the first song you sang to me. Of course it's my favorite, silly! I really liked your version of 'Look After You.'"

"Really? I thought the electric guitar would sound off but Beca wanted to try it and I thought it might sound cool too."

"I love how into music you are." Chloe gave her a quick kiss.

"It's easy when you grow up around it then get thrown in with you dorks."

"Hey now! According to Beca we're nerds so I take offense to that!"

The two sat and talked about the different songs Toby could play. Chloe mentioned wanting to sing her something but Toby told her she didn't have to. Chloe sang all the time. Singing _was_ Chloe. Whether it was directly to Toby or just in general Chloe was almost always singing. Or at least humming.

"Are you ready for your gig?"

"It's not actually my gig, Chlo. I'm just filling in."

"I think Luke is gonna ask you to join for real. He hasn't said anything but the few times I've sat in on your practices he seems way more into things than with Jay playing."

"Beca basically said the same thing."

"What would you say if he did?"

"I don't know. Depends on how this goes I guess. I've never really preformed before. Like at family cookouts with my dad or for a talent show at school a couple times but those were more as jokes. Nothing like this. And it depends on basketball. I don't have all the time in the world during season. You know that first hand." Toby gave her girlfriend a guilty smile thinking about all the times they had to reschedule or steal a few moments in between their busy schedules. "They'd have to be pretty flexible with me."

"You never know. Just keep an open mind is all I'm saying!"

Toby eyed Chloe. She made it sound like she knew something. She asked again if Toby was ready before she could question it.

"I think. I know the songs well enough. More practice is always good though. I've got like over a month left to practice too. As long as I don't freeze up on the stage or something I'll be fine."

"You won't freeze up." Chloe stated matter-of-factly.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because you play basketball in front of a crowd." She paused with a look. "And you _love_ it. You're such a showoff, Toby." Chloe laughed as Toby's mouth dropped and she shook her head. Chloe cut off whatever was about to come out of her mouth. "Don't deny it! I like it about you. And that's why you'll be fine."

The next several minutes passed as Toby tried to argue that she was _not_ a showoff or a showboat or a show-anything. This ended in Chloe kissing her to shut her up.

"You totes are." She mumbled against Toby's lips. She let it go. Chloe knew she won, Toby knew Chloe won. There were more important things to focus on. Like Chloe's hand on Toby's hip or her lips on Toby's.


	27. Chapter 27

Father's day was rough. That's all there really is to say about it. Toby cried multiple times leading up to the day and several times on the day. Chloe drove them to the cemetery and back without complaint. Toby felt bad but both of them knew she was in no shape to drive the six or so hours there then back again.

The girls spent a few hours at her dad's grave then had dinner before driving back. Chloe had Toby talking the entire day. The only silence was as they stood at the grave, then when she left Toby to sit at her dad's headstone. She said it was okay to remember and to cry about it. Toby told Chloe every story she could think of about her dad. It felt good even though she always ended up in tears.

"Chlo?" Toby asked as they laid in her bed later that night. Toby felt her turn to face her in the dark.

"Hm?" She sleepily replied.

"Thank you."

Chloe snuggled into Toby's chest, wrapping her hands in Toby's shirt to pull the girl closer. Toby felt her head nod along with a sleepy "always." She softly kissed her neck as she nuzzled in the crook there then drifted back to sleep. Toby slung an arm over her and did the same.


	28. Chapter 28

"You just wanna drive separate so all my cousins think you're a badass on your motorcycle." Chloe pouted. She was looking at Toby with her chin propped on Toby's chest as they laid on the couch.

"No…well, kind of, I guess, but mostly no! I told Beca I would help her at the station and I mixed up the dates. It's only a night. I won't even miss much!"

"Yes, you will! I want you to be there the _whole_ time!"

"You sound like a child right now, babe." Toby smiled at her. It should probably be annoying but mostly she thought it was funny.

"I don't care! I want you to be there. With me."

"I will be. It'll just be, like, 12 hours later than you get there."

They held each other's stare for a couple minutes. Finally, Chloe sighed in defeat. Toby smiled and leaned the short distance forward to press a kiss to her lips.

"And I want to ride up there because you said how nice the drive was. The weather is supposed to be spectacular for the next several weeks. It'll be nice to get out on Carter's bike. You could always drive back with me if you want?"

"No."

"It's perfectly safe!"

"I don't want to ride on that thing with you. I don't even like you on it."

"Chlo, just give it a chance! Maybe go on a short ride with me up at the lake? I'll go slow and everything. Just try it?" Toby gave her best attempt at Chloe's pouty face. She knew it wasn't like her girlfriend's. Chloe giggled at the attempt which was mostly what she was going for.

"We'll see." She said with a smile. "It mostly depends on if you decide to keep kissing me right now or not."

…

Toby checked the bike thoroughly before heading out for the Beale/Hudson, Chloe's mom's maiden name, lake house. She spent an hour in the garage checking her brake pads, tire pressure, and shocks. She changed the oil like Carter taught her then cleaned the old bike so it wouldn't be too dirty for the first impression she was going to make with Chloe's extended family.

She went back in to check her backpack. The usual driving necessities were packed in: ID, cash, credit card, insurance card. Toby laid out her extra helmet, with the clear visor for when it's dark out, next to her leather jacket. She wound up her phone charger and tossed it in the bag with the rest.

"Hey, I'm outta here!" Toby yelled out to Beca. The small girl made her way to the door to the garage where Toby was waiting.

"Cool. Drive safe. Tell everyone I said hi."

"Will do."

"And thanks for the help last night. I would've been there forever if I had to DJ and stack those CDs."

"For sure. I'm glad I could help." Beca waited in the doorway to close the garage for Toby as she started her final preparations.

Toby pulled the leather jacket on, despite the 80-degree weather and Georgia humidity. She put in the wireless headphones that were lifesaving, being sure that they were connected to her phone for directions and music. Then she secured the extra helmet to the back of the bike and tightened the straps on her backpack. A mental checklist being completed. _Shoulder straps. Check. Chest. Check. Waist. Check._

Helmet with tinted visor was pulled over brown hair as Toby kicked back the kick stand with her heel. She wheeled the bike out of the garage. Her eyes flicked to the gas tank gauge as the bike roared to life. She was set.

The drive was relaxing. Toby stopped three times to give her butt a break. Once for gas and once when the landscape changed into mountains. The view was amazing. Chloe was absolutely right when she said the drive was nice. The last stop was about 15 minutes away, according to my directions, from the house and Toby sent Chloe a text telling her so.

Those 15 minutes ended up turning into a half hour. The roads were winding and confusing as Toby made her way farther from civilization and deeper into Carter Lake. She took them slow. Finally, she came up to a sign hanging over a long driveway that read _Beale/Hudson Residence EST 1989_.

The driveway itself took Toby five minutes to travel. Halfway through the house came into view. Toby felt her mouth gape open as the tall, cabin style house came into view. The front was dominated by beams that decorated the top point. The beams were a deep brown that complimented the off-white paint of the house. There was a large patio that seemed to encircle the house with a deck that did the same on the second floor. The landscaping was beautifully wild in the dense forest that surrounded the house. Toby directed her bike towards the garage that was to the left of the house and where a small army of cars were parked.

She slipped her helmet off as Chloe made her way over. Toby offered her a quick smile before continuing to stare at the huge house as she swung her leg over the bike.

"Holy fuck, Chlo. This place is crazy nice."

She giggled but wrapped her arms around Toby's neck before answering.

"Well hello to you too! It is a little overwhelming at first. Come on, everyone's waiting to meet you."

After a quick kiss she untangled her arms from Toby's neck trailing them down her arms to her hands. As Toby returned her attention to the house, she noticed the small group waiting on the patio. They must have been waiting with Chloe for Toby to arrive.

"What took so long? You said 15 minutes ago way longer than 15 minutes ago!"

"The roads were a little confusing. I missed a turn then had to go back. A lot of turns too. I took them slow since I've never been out here before."

She nodded. Obviously happy with the extra care taken.

"Okay, so this is CJ, Julie, Isaac, and the younger ones are Owen and Sarah." Toby smiled and waved as each cousin was pointed out.

"I'm Toby." She started. "I'm not going to pretend like I won't mix up your names. Just throw me a bone if I look a little lost please. Please."

She received a few laughs but didn't get a chance to say much else as Chloe continued to drag her through the house. Toby was introduced to each relative as names swam through her head. It was going to be a long first day.

Chloe's paternal grandparents were Robert, Grammpy, and Caroline, Gram. They had five kids. Alexa was the oldest who married into the Hudson family. Her and her husband, Jason, had four kids: Tyler, Adam, Julie, and Lucy. Next was Logan and Allison with Chris and Chloe. Then John and his wife Emily. They had three kids: Caroline, CJ for short, Isaac, and Leah. Liv was next in line with her husband Jamie. They were the only family with a different last name, Cooper. They had Jack and Ben. Youngest for the Beale's was David. He shared two kids with his wife Sam: Henry and Owen.

Her maternal grandparents were Charles and Alyssa, they stuck with the old fashioned grandma and grandpa. They had four kids. Tom was the oldest and only one not present along with his wife Hannah. No children. Allison was next with Logan, Chris and Chloe. Jason and Alexa were next with their four kids. The Hudson youngest was Matt with his wife Nora. They had two kids: Hailey and Sarah.

Owen was the youngest of the cousins at nine while Chris started things off at 23. The ages were pretty even through the ranks. The Hudson's were all blonde or strawberry blonde. Chloe's hair was the reddest in the family but a few others were close. The Beale's were like Chris with his brown hair that showed a red tint when the sun caught it. Chloe was a Hudson look alike but Beale showed through. Chris was all Beale. The other cousins were a mix. Hailey and Sarah looked exactly like their mother, neither a Hudson nor a Beale.

As Chloe walked Toby to each family member the newcomer took time to appreciate the house from the inside. The ceilings were all high and came to a point with the beam work from outside continuing throughout the inside of the house. The floors were all wood with rugs strewn around. Toby's favorite room was the living room. It was without a TV but the back wall was dominated by a tall window that faced the lake. A large fire place sat across from the window. The stone work reached all the way up the wall with a heavy beam acting as the mantle. A very, very large sectional couch took up most of the room with a few chairs claiming the rest of the space. Her mind ran wild with how much a property like this might cost and that was without the things that filled it.

It took over an hour to track down all of Chloe's relatives and exchange pleasantries. Then came the official tour of the house. Thankfully, Chloe and Toby didn't have to share a room with any relatives. Other than bedrooms, the living room, and kitchen/dining room, which was enormous with a massive table that was capable of seating the whole family, there wasn't any living space in the house. It was all outdoor. The deck and patio did wrap around like Toby originally thought.

The lake was massive. It didn't hit Toby how big it was until Chloe brought her to the back patio and down to the dock. She had been too preoccupied with the house to notice the view. The opposite side of the lake was visible but only as a dark smudge. It was the deep green that people always assume lakes to be, not the brown that Lake Erie is.

The dock was huge. It had built in benches along the back with a huge fire pit in the middle. Toby walked over to take a closer look since a fire pit on a wooden surface didn't make sense to her. Under the ring of stones was a cement slab that extended about a foot around the pit.

There were a few kayaks in a holder to the right and a big bin that revealed inner tubes when Toby opened it up. There was a boat too but it was an old pontoon that definitely couldn't fit the whole family. Chloe explained that it was solely the grandpas' fishing boat. A couple paddle boards were stored on the pontoon.

The rest of the first day was a blur. Toby talked to what felt like a million people, answering all the same questions. The noise level never dropped lower than a dull roar and something was always going on. She maintained a vice grip on Chloe's hand like it was a life preserver.

After dinner, Toby risked letting go so she could slip out onto the deck in search of some quiet. The noise was cut to a murmur as the back door slid shut behind her. A relieved sigh slipped out as she made her way to the water. Toby didn't notice that Owen slipped out with her until he spoke up.

"Hi." Toby jumped slightly at his voice.

"Oh, hey. Owen right?" He nodded. "Trying to escape the noise too?"

"No. I wanted to come talk to you!"

"Okay, go ahead."

"Well, I wanted to ask you about your motorcycle. How did you convince your parents to let you get one? Mine say no."

"You're like nine, right? You've got plenty of time to butter them up!" Toby laughed. "And, I didn't get permission. I didn't even get my own bike until this past year. I'm 19 so seriously, plenty of time."

"Wait, if you didn't get permission than how did you get one?"

"She got it from her brother." Toby heard Chloe say before she felt an arm encircle her waist. "It's not nice to quiz people, Owen. We've talked about this before, Bud."

"He isn't, Chlo. He asked if he could first. I said it was alright."

"Yea, Chlo!" The little boy shot back with a smug smile. "Toby said it was alright!"

Chloe shook her head at the small boy. "Well go on then, Bud." He nodded once.

"So if your brother gave it to you, what did your parents _say_ about it?"

"Nothing." Toby shrugged. "My dad died and my mom isn't around anymore."

"Oh." He said quietly. Owen's eyes averted from Toby's. His entire body read guilt.

"Hey. It's okay, Bud." She began, quickly adopting the nickname. "You didn't know and it isn't a bad thing to ask about someone's parents." He only nodded. Toby looked to Chloe who shook her head telling her she was on her own. "Owen. _Owen_."

Finally, he looked up.

"It's okay. I promise."

"Pinky promise?" He asked holding up his pinky. Toby's heart wrenched painfully. She nodded and walked over to wrap her pinky around his.

"You have to kiss your thumb or else it doesn't count." Toby recounted her dad's rule. He smiled brightly and quickly followed the suggestion.

"Hey Bud, why don't you go inside for a bit. Your mom sent me down here looking for you."

"Okay!" He replied cheerily. "Bye Toby!"

He ran up to the house and briefly the noise from inside escaped as he opened the door to go inside. Chloe attached herself to Toby's side again once they were alone.

"He likes you."

"Already?"

"Mhm." She nodded. "He liked you as soon as I mentioned you were riding that bike up here."

Toby chuckled at her disgust of her chosen mode of transportation. She knew it was only in jest even though it really did scare her.

"You love 'that bike.'"

"Not gonna lie," She broke off to trail kisses along Toby's neck. "I love _you_ on that bike. The whole badass, rocker look on you really does things for me."

Toby laughed as she turned to face her. She could hear the 'sexy' smirk, as Chloe calls it, in her voice before Toby saw it.

"Chlo. I'd like to make it through at least the first day before one of your many, many family members catch us making out, yeah?"

She giggled and planted a chaste kiss before answering.

"You got it, Tobs!"

Toby turned again but this time to look out at the lake. It was a glossy black surface in the dark. She switched her focus up to the stars. They were incredible. Being so far out in the middle of nowhere meant more stars than she had ever seen were made visible in the less-polluted night sky.

"Are we going to talk about the irony of the lake being named Carter?" Toby asked nonchalantly, knowing Chloe had been itching to say _something_ about it. There was always a pause and look that accompanied the lake's name when they spoke about it.

"If you want to."

"I don't. It's just kind of funny."

"In a cruel way, I guess."

"Yea."

She didn't push it and Toby didn't say anything else. It was just a stupid coincidence that didn't need to ruin the week. Chloe pulled Toby over to one of the benches when it became clear they weren't going in anytime soon. They sat looking into the darkened view. Eventually Chris and a few of their cousins came out to join them.

"Hey love birds." Chris greeted as he flopped onto the bench. "Mind if we join you guys? Maybe start a fire? Most everyone else went to sleep."

"Well you already made yourself comfortable so I can't really say no!" Chloe playfully shot at her brother. Toby mentally went through each cousin's name as they sat down. _Adam. CJ. Tyler. Isaac._ Chloe interrupted her mental recount as she asked "Where's everyone else?"

"Owen and Sarah are only allowed to stay up as long as they stay in the room they're sharing and not past midnight. All of our little teens are inside playing the N64."

"There's an N64 here?!" Toby asked. "I have one in my dorm! I'm the shit at Super Smash Bros!"

"Slow down there, champ." CJ laughed at her excitement. "We almost never get on because all of the younger ones horde it." She turned her attention to Chloe. "So Chlo, where's Bree? I thought you said she was coming."

"She was going to but Bree's taking her Englishman back home to meet Mama and Papa Posen."

"That poor, poor man." Toby heard Tyler shudder.

"Tyler knows exactly how that feels! He and Bree briefly dated one summer. Mr. Posen scared the shit out of him the first time they met." Adam explained why his brother was so sympathetic.

"Now I know where she gets it." Toby chuckled.

"You got the best friend speech then?" Adam asked. Toby nodded as she heard the back end of Chloe explaining Luke to CJ. "I can't even imagine that. Bree is…intense." Adam laughed.

"That's definitely one way to put it. But she's cool too. Bree wants to do well and she doesn't waste her time with anyone who gets in the way or isn't helping."

"Yea, that's a good way to put it. She's always been nice to me except one time when I jumped off a tree branch on this little island not far from here." He motioned out in the lake. "The branch snapped and I broke my arm. I thought she was going to break my other one."

"Damn, dude."

"Toby, can I talk to you?" The girl in question turned to where the question came from to find CJ standing in front of the seat she just stood up from.

"Yea, uh, sure." Toby got up and followed the brunette. CJ had long, dark brown hair with freckles across her nose and cheeks. She had the Beale light brown eyes but was slim and short like her mother. She stopped once the conversation from the dock died down to a low murmur due to their distance.

"I know Bree talked to you. She always does. I'm guessing Chris talked to you?" Toby nodded, realizing what was about to happen. "Okay. Well you still have to hear it from me. Chloe and I have been close our entire life, longer than her and Bree. She is _the_ best person I know. She's honest, goofy, and ridiculously caring."

Toby stood listening as CJ talked on about Chloe. This was more for her peace of mind than Toby's good. She didn't want to give her a hard time so Toby let her go on uninterrupted.

"If you hurt her, I will make you wish you never met me. I studied criminal justice in undergrad and am going into computer forensics investigation, so basically I can hack your life and ruin it." She paused. "I'm done."

"Okay."

"That's it?"

"Yea. I've heard a variation of that three times now." Toby said lightly. "I know why you guys do it and I'm glad Chloe has people who care. So, I swear that I will never intentionally hurt Chloe. I have once and I've never regretted anything more. It won't happen again if I can help it."

"Wait." CJ started harshly. "When did you hurt Chloe?"

"After my dad and brother died. I didn't handle it very well and I thought Chloe would do better on her own than with me. I was wrong and Aubrey helped me see that I was wrong by dragging me across campus to apologize."

"Oh, Chloe didn't tell me that. She mentioned about your family but not the break up." The conversation turned a little awkward.

"Not my proudest moment." Toby awkwardly laughed, not sure what else to do. "It really won't happen again, CJ. I need her more than she needs me. I won't be that stupid ever again."

"Well, uh, good. That you figured it out and all." She flashed a smile then added "Let's go back."

…

The first full day was overwhelming. The grandparents sent Owen and Sarah, both still early risers in their pre-teenage years, around to wake everyone up by 8am. There was a loud knock on the door followed by a louder "WAKE UP!"

"Mm. That's a better wakeup call than we usually get. Owen usually comes charging in here." Chloe mumbled sleepily. She tightened her arm across Toby's waist as she stretched her legs out with a baby dinosaur noise. "Come on, babe. Wake up's are final. We don't get breakfast if we don't get up."

Chloe rolled out of bed and walked out of the room. Toby groggily followed, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She sat with her hands resting on her knees. Chlo came back in and pulled her up. Toby groaned which prompted her to attempt to kiss it away.

"I can get used to waking up this early on vacation if it's always like this."

"I think I can make that happen." She smiled and planted one last kiss before starting to get ready for the day. "We're spending the day in or by the water, Tobs, so just get your suit on now and pull something over it. It'll be easier."

Toby nodded. It took several minutes of digging around her bag, which Chloe packed, before she found what she was looking for. Toby pulled the suit on, keeping her back modestly to Chloe, then a cut off and shorts over it.

When Toby turned to face her girlfriend, her own back was to Toby. Chloe had her bikini bottoms on but no top yet. Toby slid her arms around Chloe's waist, planting kisses along her exposed shoulder.

"What happened to not wanting to get caught?" She lifted an eyebrow with a smile over her shoulder.

"It's not the first day anymore." Toby replied between kisses. "We were woken up with a knock, not someone barging in." Another kiss. "And you're way too hot not to risk it." More kissing.

Chloe turned. Toby felt her smile into the kiss as she returned it. It didn't last nearly long enough as she pulled away to finish changing.

"We'll miss breakfast, Tobs, but we'll finish this later." She winked and Toby rolled her eyes as she flopped down onto the bed. "You can go down without me."

"Oh no. No, no, no, no. I'm not putting myself into the middle of all that Beale/Hudson chaos without you. I still don't know names."

The kitchen/dining room was more chaotic than Toby thought was possible. The cooking days staggered between the Hudson's and Beale's and went youngest to oldest. That meant Matt and Nora were cooking. Chloe was really excited about it. Nora apparently owned a restaurant where she was also the head chef.

Chloe pulled Toby into the fray as they fought tooth and nail for a plate of cinnamon French toast bites with chocolate dipping sauce, scrambled eggs, and bacon. Toby wasn't disappointed by the meal but she was expecting more after Chloe had talked up the chef. That changed as she started eating. Even the scrambled eggs tasted better than normal.

"Just wait for lunch and dinner." Chloe said with a smile.

After breakfast and the entire kitchen and dishes were cleaned through a joint effort, they made their way outside to start the day by the lake. Toby decided early to make a greater effort with Chloe's family. At least the ones she was closest with. From what she'd told Toby and from what Toby had seen so far that included Chris, Tyler, CJ, Isaac, Adam, and Owen. Her Aunt Emily and Uncle John were the best bet out of the adults, besides both sets of grandparents which Toby knew she had to get on their good sides no matter what.

Toby spent the entire day talking to these relatives and doing her best at being charming. She was so caught up in her mission that she didn't realize just how little quality time she spent with Chloe. Time was spent, of course, but it was often while she sat with Toby as she talked to the relatives.

Even though Toby unknowingly sacrificed a day with her beautiful, loving girlfriend, she was successful. Chris was as easy as ever to get along with. CJ and Toby hit it off despite their awkward talk the night before. Both Tyler and Adam welcomed the new brunette warmly into their little group. Isaac was the only one who Toby had any difficulty with but he was a quiet guy. It just required a little more work on her part. Chloe was right about Owen too. He followed Toby around asking questions all day.

Lunch was a million times better than breakfast like Chloe promised and dinner was even better. Toby focused her efforts on Aunt Emily and Uncle John during the later meal but she also gave her girl extra attention. It had become a habit of theirs to tell corny jokes at dinners together. They continued it even on vacation. It was met by odd looks and a few laughs, mostly Owen's.

The two went to bed earlier than the night before but after sitting out with the _entire_ family for a while around the fire pit. Being in the sun all day was exhausting. Being around so many people was exhausting. Toby's head was still spinning with all the information she got from those she talked to tha day. Chloe snuggled into Toby without much interaction. She was warmer than normal from the sun tan that darkened her skin.

"I love you, Chlo." Toby mumbled tiredly. "Sleep well, beautiful."

"Love _you_ , babe. You too." Her voice was heavy with sleep. Toby clumsily kissed her forehead before drifting off.

The next two days followed suit. Wake up, sneakily make out with her girlfriend, breakfast, lake and socializing, lunch, more lake and socializing, dinner and jokes, a family fire, then bed. Toby was slowly noticing an annoyed Chloe even though she was trying to hide it. Toby assumed it was from Owen and Sarah, the two youngest, constantly begging for her attention. At least until she snapped.

"Can you not, Tobin?"

Toby raised her eyebrows at the tone and the use of her full name; something she normally did in, well, not that tone of voice. Chloe didn't hide her irritation as she looked at Toby, who looked down at what she was doing. Confusion across her own face.

Toby had stopped at her name but her fingers were still slightly raised off the table in mid-tap. An old, bad habit she formed as a kid was drumming her fingers across whatever surface was in front of her. Toby knew it bothered Chloe but she knew Toby did it without thinking. She would ask me to stop, nicer than now, or take Toby's hand.

Before Toby could apologize she got up and stalked away. Toby turned toward Adam and CJ. She was met with a shrug from the Hudson and a stern "Go" from the Beale. Toby shot up to follow the annoyed redhead. Worry replacing confusion. The outburst was very un-Chloe-like.

Toby caught up to her out on the dock. She didn't try to touch her in any way. When Chloe was mad she would just pull away and it would make things worse. This was the only mood Chloe didn't like human contact.

"Chloe?" Toby asked tentatively. She turned her head with an eyebrow raised but didn't say anything. When it was clear she wasn't going to do anything other than acknowledge Toby's presence the taller girl tried again. "What's wrong?"

"Just enjoying my vacation while being almost completely ignored by my girlfriend." Her tone was cold and very Aubrey-like.

"I haven't been ignoring you?" It came out like a question. She let out a harsh laugh.

"Toby, yes, you have. At first it was fine but now it's just annoying. I invited you here so we could spend time together without being interrupted by my internship or basketball and your band stuff!"

"Chlo. We made out this morning. How is that ignoring you?"

"Sneaking in five minutes does not make the rest of the day okay! Neither do the jokes at dinner or sleeping together when we're too tired to say anything other than good night. Honestly, Toby, it's like a half hour all together out of an entire day!"

Toby nodded. She was right but Toby was just trying to get along with them to make Chloe happy. She hadn't noticed Chloe was upset or cared.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Chlo." Toby closed the distance to take her hand. Chloe let her and Toby let out a small breath. "I was just trying to get to know your family. I know they're important to you. I just wanted to show you that that meant they were important to me too. I guess I got a little carried away. I wasn't trying to ignore you."

As she talked Toby looked at her two hands around Chloe's one. She played with her fingers, not wanting to look at Chloe.

"I'm really sorry."

Chloe let out a sigh as Toby watched her feet turned to face her. The other hand came up to join Toby's. She stayed silent waiting for Toby to look up. Chloe knew Toby wouldn't meet her eyes when she was upset by Toby. She felt too guilty. Chloe would always wait for her before she continued. Finally, Toby did.

"I appreciate that, Toby. I do and I did bring you here to meet them but mainly I brought you here for me. Just balance it, okay?"

The annoyance was clear in her voice but she gave Toby a smile that meant everything was more or less fine. Toby nodded then wrapped her in a hug, pressing her face into Chloe's shoulder. "I didn't mean to be an ass." She muttered with lips against her skin.

"I know. It's really okay." Chloe kissed the side of her head. "I'm just feeling a little left out of the Toby-love. How about we sneak away and you can fix that?"

Toby laughed and leaned back with her eyebrow almost-raised.

"Chlo? The house is full of people. I kind of think not."

"Who said anything about going into the house?" Her 'sexy' smirk was in place as she pulled Toby away in the opposite direction of the house.

They made their way to the tree line and through it. Chloe hummed as they walked adding to the relaxing atmosphere. The route felt random to Toby but Chloe definitely knew where she was going. After about ten minutes, the lake came back into view. The trees opened marginally. One was almost completely on its side but somehow was still alive. Chloe climbed up and sat on it with her feet dangling. Toby followed suit but straddled the seat so she could face her.

"We used to come out here when we were 16 and too cool for school." Chloe giggled. "The younger ones are now too cool because it's 'lame' I guess."

"I think it's really pretty." Toby replied looking around, then turned back to look at Chloe. "Present company _not_ included."

Chloe shoved her for the joke. Toby flailed momentarily before clutching the trunk with her hands and legs. Chloe grabbed her shoulders to try and steady her which probably would have resulted in both of them falling if Toby actually went down.

"So…" I started after their laughter at the almost fall died down. "What exactly were you wanting to do out here?"

"Kiss you. Duh."

"What are you waiting for?"

"For you to stop being so demanding! Dang." She laughed but crossed her arms with her nose in the air signaling that she was serious.

Toby scooted closer with a smug smile. She knew how to win this battle. Toby placed her hand high on Chloe's thigh, just high enough to be a tease, then leaned forward. Her other hand found a home on Chloe's lower back with her thumb drawing lazy circles. Toby started her attack where Chloe's neck met her shoulder.

"Not going to work."

"Mhm." Toby replied not letting up.

As she moved up her neck, Chloe slowly titled her head to the side. Toby focused her next attack on the pulse point under her jaw. Chloe quickly drew in a breath. Toby smiled through the kiss and bit down.

"Toby, you're going to give me a hickey. Stop." Her voice didn't match her words.

She kissed the spot again then pulled back.

"I'm just waiting on you here." Chloe narrowed her eyes as Toby took in her work.

"You win." She said quickly before pulling the younger girl in by the shirt for a kiss. She teetered unnervingly from the sudden movement but didn't mind as Chloe deepened the kiss; the near fall completely forgotten. Toby wasn't sure how long they were out there. It didn't feel like long enough when Chloe pulled away completely. She placed three quick pecks on Toby's lips which was the sign she was done.

"Chlo _e_." Toby whined and tried to lean back in.

"We need to go back!" She giggled and pushed Toby's shoulders with both hands. "They'll be sending a search party out for me and an angry mob for you. I bet CJ and Adam already told everyone that I was upset and it was your fault."

"I apologized!"

"I know, I know. And I'm not mad. Don't worry. My family is just a little gossipy."

"No shit. They're related to you."

"Hey!" She exclaimed as they started the trek back. "I do not gossip!" She paused and added with a small shrug, "Only about my family if I do."

The walk back was quick. They traveled it hand in hand and remained so as they joined the family who was already seated for lunch. As they took their seats, CJ zeroed in on Chloe's neck.

"I take it you two are fine now?" She asked quietly to Chloe. Immediately her hand shot to her neck. Toby tried to stifle a laugh. Chloe glared and Toby shrugged.

"You're dead, Tobin." She threatened under her breath but returned to her food. No one else commented on the purple mark during lunch, they didn't even seem to notice it. Toby had tried her best to keep it small and it kind of worked. Sort of.

Chloe's cousins made sarcastic remarks throughout the day about the hickey. It wasn't until a few of her aunts and uncles joined in that Toby's face flushed at the comments. Her dad gave Toby a look at one point that she wasn't sure she liked but he didn't say anything.

That night, after dinner, Toby found herself sitting in the living room across from both sets of grandparents. She picked at her nails as she waited for them to start talking. They were all taste testing their coffees instead of initiating whatever they called Toby in to talk about. She took the time to observe them a little more.

Robert Beale's hair was completely white which stood in contrast with his light brown eyes. His face was worn but in all the right places. His smile lines around his mouth and eyes were the most prominent. Grammpy was a barrel of a man who was around Toby's height and had an anchor tattoo that covered the length of his forearm. Caroline, his wife, had gray hair that was streaked with white and pulled back into a low ponytail. She just screamed sweet, little old granny. Emphasis on little.

Charles Hudson kept his gray hair shaved down to the point of being bald. His dark blue eyes were hard but his laugh was friendly and erased the image of the hardened man. He was of average build and height, shorter than Rober. Alyssa was the same height and kept her hair short as well. She had a no fuss personality that shown through on everything she did. Her blue eyes were lighter and it always felt like she could see right through a person.

"Toby." Caroline mused then asked, "What is that short for?"

"Tobin, ma'am."

"That's an interesting name, dear. How did your parents decide on that?" Alyssa continued.

"It was my dad's grandpa's name. They were really close."

"Chloe tells me that your family has heavy ties in the Navy?" Robert asked.

"Yes, sir. The grandpa I was named after was in the Navy as was his father and grandfather. My father and two brothers as well."

"Very impressive! I served my time in the service as a sailor. I fought in Vietnam." Toby nodded politely. "That's where I got this." He motioned at his tattoo with a chuckle.

"Bob, no one wants to hear your war stories!" Charles jabbed at his friend. "Chloe also says you play basketball at Barden? That's impressive."

"Yes, sir. I play a post, or a power forward more specifically. I loved it."

"Dear, you don't have to keep referring to us as ma'am and sir. You can call us by our names." Alyssa smiled as she suggested the idea.

"Okay, thank you." Toby was going to go on before Robert talked over her.

"Leave the girl alone, Lyss. She's military. It's all she knows. She's doing just fine." Bob boomed. "Tell me about yourself. We need to make sure you're good enough for our granddaughter!"

"Now who needs to leave her alone?!" Alyssa shot at the man as his wife slapped his knee. Toby laughed lightly.

"It's okay. I keep having this talk with everyone else. I figured it was only a matter of time before I got it from you."

"You talked to Bree then?" Charles asked knowingly. Toby laughed with a nod.

"Yes, sir, I definitely did. Chris and CJ too. It's okay." She shrugged then started explaining herself, "Uh, well. I'm double majoring in English and Education so I can teach high school Language Arts and coach basketball. I'm thinking about dropping Education though. My heart just isn't in it anymore and that's a career that you really have to love. I think I would pick up marketing or something like that." The four heads of the house nodded as they listened.

"I really love basketball. It was always something I had with my dad. He would come home and shoot around with me or watch my games online then we'd video chat and talk about it. I, uh, play guitar. That's another thing from my dad but my mom is a music teacher so I know a lot about that stuff too, much to Chloe's excitement." Toby laughed and shook her head at how weird it sounded to tell people she was in a band. "Right now I'm filling in for Bree's boyfriend's band because their guitarist broke his hand. It's pretty fun."

"That's a lot on one plate!" Caroline noted. "I hope you're giving our girl enough of your time."

"Of course! We try to schedule our days along the same times so we see each other enough. During the year it's harder because I don't control basketball and she doesn't completely control Bella's."

"Good. And you treat her right?" Caroline's tone turned stern.

"Yes ma'am. I do my best."

"I have something important to talk to you about." Charles started but Bob cut him off.

"Charles, don't start with that yet. I still have my own questions! Toby, now this might be hard but I have to ask. Chloe mentioned that your family isn't around but wouldn't tell us more. Would you care to explain? I'd like to know what kind of situation my granddaughter is walking into."

"It's nothing too bad. Uh, recently, back in March, my dad and brother were killed in action." Toby paused as Caroline muttered "You poor dear" and Alyssa gasped quietly with a hand on her heart. Bob just shook his head with a knowing look on his face. Toby momentarily wondered how many of his friends he lost the same way.

"So, uh, that's why they aren't around. My mom took it really bad. She sort of…ran away from everything. Pete, my other brother, did too. He re-enlisted and asked to be station out of country. I'm pretty much on my own." Toby shrugged again, this wasn't anything new anymore. "My grandparents died when I was young. My mom was an only child and my dad was never close with his siblings. They don't live close."

Silence filled the room. Toby shifted uncomfortably as she waited for their reaction. Bob was the first to break the tension.

"I'd like to thank you for your family's sacrifice." He nodded. "I thought that might have been what happened. I lost friends to war, Toby. If you need to talk about it feel free to ask me. Though you seem to be handling it well."

"Thank you, sir. It's all thanks to your granddaughter."

"Chloe's always been the best of both sides." Charles smiled. "That girl could charm Hitler out of WW2." Toby let out an unexpected laugh at his example.

"Now, back to my _important_ thing." Charles childishly narrowed his eyes at Bob who chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. Go on, Charles. No one's stopping you now."

The Hudson patriarch fixed Toby with a serious gaze as he slowly broached the topic. Although it didn't feel slowly at all and more like he pounced at it.

"Do you plan on marrying our Chloe?"

Toby sucked in air unexpectedly as the question hit her ears. She stared at Charles then looked to each of the other grandparents. They were equally as interested in the answer. Toby's mind whirled uselessly, no coherent answer jumping out thanks to the shock.

"Uh, well. I-I hadn't. She, uh…" Toby stopped to take a deep breath. "Not anytime soon, sir."

He nodded but pushed on. "But you _do_ plan on it?"

"I believe so, sir. It hasn't been that long, though. I don't want to rush into it but I would be lying if I said I haven't thought about it. Death has a funny way of putting things into prospective for you. At first, I pushed Chloe away then after the grief died down a little I realized what she meant to me."

"When you do decide to act on the thought I trust you'll be sure to seek permission from us as well as Logan?" Bob joined in the conversation. Alyssa and Caroline remained quiet but listened intently.

"Of course, sir." Toby nodded. "This family means so much to Chloe. I wouldn't dream of doing something like that without knowing you guys approved."

"I think we wasted enough of your time putting our old hearts at easy, dear." Alyssa concluded, cutting the men off before they could keep grilling the girl in front of them. "As long as you take care of Chloe you are always welcome with our family."

"Thank you ma'am. I appreciate that and I promise I will."

Toby stood to leave but was halted as each grandparent gave her a hug. Alyssa's was short but secure, comforting in a motherly way. Charles's contained many claps on the back that jolted Toby against his chest. Caroline's hug was next. Hers was warm and long and she swayed Toby back and forth. Bob's hug was tight and he ended it with both hands on her shoulders.

"Let me know, Toby."

She nodded at the man then wished them all a goodnight. She walked out of the living room to find her girlfriend. Toby didn't look far though as she was sitting in the kitchen. Toby panicked thinking about what she had just talked about with her grandparents. Toby pushed through the awkward.

"Eavesdropping?" she asked as she dropped into the stool next to Chloe at the island.

"Of course. They've never given 'the talk' to anyone I've brought home before. I wanted to know what they said."

"Oh."

"Are you okay?" Toby's head whipped up to look at Chloe. She wasn't expecting the question after what the conversation ended with.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"They made you talk about your dad and Carter. I was hoping they wouldn't."

"Oh, yea. Yea, I'm fine. It's not so bad anymore." Toby shrugged.

"And that last part, are you okay with that?" She turned as she asked. The confidence Chloe always exuded faltering. Toby froze momentarily.

"Yes." she said slowly, trying to gauge what reaction she would get. "Are, uh, are you?"

"I would be lying if I said I haven't thought about it." She mimicked Toby's answer with a smile.

"Really?" The smile on Toby's face was wide enough that it hurt.

"Yea, Tobs. I've thought about it a lot lately. Can I tell you a secret and you won't be mad?"

"Of course."

"On our way back from Cleveland, when we stopped at the graves, I overheard you talking and after you talked about me you started talking about marriage and kids. It kind of put the thought in my head."

"Oh."

"Yea."

"That's kind of funny actually. I didn't even realize that's what I wanted until last week." Toby laughed. "It crossed my mind before that but I would always panic and start thinking about anything else."

"Then why were you talking about it?"

"Because right after it happened I used to always think about the things my dad and Carter would miss. Those are pretty big family things. I guess my subconscious was trying to tell me something by ordering the conversation to put you right next to them." Toby threw her a grin as she reasoned everything out, even if it was a ridiculous reason.

"But I was serous, Chlo, when I said I didn't want that now." Toby tore her eyes from Chloe's as she said this. It felt like it would hurt her. "It's still a little soon and I just want to be more than sure when it finally happens. Ya know?"

"I'd like to have my life together a little more, honestly." Chloe agreed. "Maybe be completely out of school? I still have a year of undergrad then I need to get licensed and all that."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"So we'll get married in like 15 years?" Chloe tried to hide a smile as she teased.

"I think we should just wait until retirement. No debt at that point, or any work at all." Toby joked back. Chloe giggled. "But eventually we should probably do it."

Her answer was a short, sweet kiss.

…

"Chlo! Come on!" Toby yelled through the open helmet visor and over the bike's engine. Toby was twisted around on the seat to look at her girlfriend. The redhead was standing 20 feet back by CJ and Owen. The small boy was tugging her arm forward excitedly. Toby had just dropped him off from a ride and now they were trying to get Chloe on the bike. "You promised!"

"I said maybe!" She yelled back. "I never said I actually would!"

Owen succeed in pulling her a few feet forward. Toby pushed the kickstand out with the toe of her boot and swung her leg over. She walked over to Chloe, yanking her helmet off. Toby stood in front of her wearing a white tee that clung to her skin. She was sweating from sitting on the back of the hot, stationary bike in 85 degree Georgia weather in jeans and boots.

"You did say maybe but I took Owen for a ride and he's fine! He's nine, babe. _Nine_! You'll be just fine." Toby said in a soothing voice. She didn't know why it was so important to her to get Chloe on the bike. It just was.

"Toby…" She started with a sigh.

"Please?" Toby asked linking her fingers together and pulling them up under her chin. She flashed Chloe a pleading smile.

"You have to go slow." She warned. "If you go too fast I'm breaking up with you."

Toby shot a fist into the air with a victorious yell. Owen joined in. Toby gave him a low five before pulling Chloe over to the bike.

"I won't go too fast and if I do just tell me, don't break up with me." Toby kissed her cheek before she handed her the spare helmet. "Okay, so I'll climb on first then just get on behind me. You're in shorts so just be careful of this area." Toby pointed out. "It gets a little hot. You shouldn't get anywhere near it but still, be careful. When you get on, scoot close to me and hold on tight. You can put your feet here."

Toby smiled as Chloe pulled her hair back then pulled on the helmet. Toby flipped the visor down for her. It clicked satisfyingly. She then shoved her own helmet back on and hopped on the bike. Toby watched Chloe cautiously follow her lead. Her smile widened as she felt Chloe press her body against hers and arms clinging to Toby's waist, her head burrowed into Toby's back.

"You ready?" Toby yelled back. She felt a tense nod against her shoulder blade.

With the bike in gear, the two slowly drove off. Toby let the bike just as slowly build speed. Chloe's grip didn't loosen. They hit 20mph, then 25 as she let them coast. Eventually, risking 35mph which earned a tight squeeze. Toby left the bike there.

Eventually Chloe lifted her head but her grasp didn't lose its strength. Instead of the side of her helmet against Toby, she felt the front, what would roughly be her chin. Toby took a hand off the bars and squeezed Chloe's hands that were clasped at Toby's belt buckle. After 20 minutes, they headed back to the Beale/Hudson house.

They pulled in and saw Owen jump up from his seat on the front patio. CJ lazily pulled him back down. Toby waited for Chloe to climb off before she put the kickstand down and followed her.

"You're sweaty." She commented as Toby pulled her helmet off and took the spare back.

"Well, you had me sitting on the back of that bike for almost a half hour in jeans on this lovely, hot as fuck day." Chloe giggled. "What did you think?"

"Um, it was okay. Sort of terrifying but sort of fun I guess."

"That's a better response than I was expecting." Toby chuckled. "I could barely breathe you were holding on so tight!"

"It was scary!" Chloe justified.

"No, it's not!" Owen jumped in as the two neared the patio and he could hear their conversation. "It's so awesome! I can't wait until I'm old enough to have one. I'll be so cool."

"You already are, Bud." They fist bumped and made their way inside, completely oblivious to the eye roll CJ shared with Chloe as the redhead stifled a giggle and mouthed 'so cute.'

…

Saying goodbye to the various Beale's and Hudson's was, not surprisingly, pure mayhem. There were hugs left and right, goodbyes shouted across the house, tears being quickly wiped away. Toby had never been hugged so much in such a short amount of time. Her head was spinning from being passed around from cousin, to aunt, back to cousin, to uncle; repeated as needed.

As it died down there were only a few families left. Chloe's immediate family were all still around, both sets of grandparents, Tyler, and CJ and the rest of her immediate family. The parents were inside having a nightcap, only people as old as the grandparents would still call it that, as the kids sat around one last fire on the dock.

Conversation was flowing comfortably. Mostly jokes and jabs at each other, the random inappropriate story thrown in from Chris. Toby had her head in Chloe's lap as she stroked hair out of the brunette's face as Chloe talked excitedly with CJ about the flash mob proposals to the Bruno Mars songs that were all over YouTube.

"Hey Chlo." Toby said quietly, turning to look up at her, as the redhead's conversation died out. She met Toby's eyes. "Let's go for a walk."

"Okay." She replied then said louder to the group, "Tobs and I are going for a walk. Anyone wanna join?"

There was a chorus of no's from the circle of Beale's and the one Hudson.

"Where are we headed to?" Chloe asked as they walked further from the fire.

"Dunno." Toby shrugged. "But I wanted to look at the stars and the fire was making that a little hard to do."

"You are _such_ a sap, Tobin Wright."

"How does wanting to look at the stars make me a sap?!"

"Because it's romantic and so girly!" Chloe giggled.

"Well, I am a girl so…" Toby made vague motions with the hand not in Chloe's, "and technically it's what I think while looking at the stars that would determine if it's romantic or not."

"Shut up. I mean the modern definition. Not your dorky, literary definition."

They walked on in silence. It was comfortable and Toby didn't feel the need to defend herself. They stayed out of the woods that surrounded the house, opting to walk along the line.

"Here's good." Chloe decided. The trees parted enough to give us a clear view of the sky across the lake. They sat in the grass. Chloe's head found its way onto Toby's shoulder.

"Did you have fun this week?" Toby asked.

"Of course! I spent it with all my favorite people in my favorite place! The only thing that would've made it better is if Bree and Beca could've made it. More importantly, did you have fun?"

"Yea, it was cool. I like your family, Chlo. They're a little crazy but it makes sense when it comes to you." Toby felt a poke to her side as she laughed at her own joke. "The fireworks put me on edge though."

Chloe let out her own loud laugh.

"Yea, Grammpy goes a little overboard with them."

"I thought someone was going to get their face blown off."

"That's never happened." Chloe said casually. "Chris had a close call when he was 14. That's when Gram decided everyone had to be 16 before they can help with lighting them."

Toby hummed in response.

"Ready to be home?"

Toby took her time in answering. The question caught her off guard since they just talked about enjoyable the last week was.

"Not really but I do miss Beca. Coach wasn't too happy that I was missing open gym this week either."

"You didn't work out all week." Chloe pointed out.

"I know." Toby sighed. "I'm going to have to put myself through two-a-days to get back. Real early then before bed too."

"On top of your summer work out?"

Toby nodded and Chloe matched her sigh. "You're going to be so busy."

"I know but only for a bit."

"Between basketball, Luke's band, and now your extra workouts plus my internship we're gonna be pretty pressed for time. Date night?"

"Whatever you want, babe. I'm good with anything that has to do with you."

"Sap." She shot again. Toby again felt no need to defend herself as a content smile formed.

They sat in the grass for about an hour. Then Chloe pulled Toby up to head back. Sleep didn't find Chloe as fast as it found the younger of the two. Toby fell asleep, head on Chloe chest, with one of her hands in brown hair and the other tracing shapes absentmindedly on Toby's back. She hummed quietly, barely audible. Toby thought she mumbled "I love you" before falling asleep. She felt Chloe kiss the top of her head in response.


	29. Chapter 29

Toby stood off to the right of the main stage trying to peek at the crowd. One glance to her guitar on its stand near center stage. A glare to the microphone set up next to it. She tried to ignore how heavy her limbs felt due to the post-lake extra workouts she had been putting in. Everything that was even slightly off seemed to scream for Toby's attention. She snapped her eyes shut. Three in, three hold, four out. _Calm_. With each repetition she felt a little more in control.

Someone clapped her shoulder with their hand, resting it there. Toby opened her eyes to a smiling Luke.

"Ready, kid?"

Toby flashed her most confident smile accompanied with a convincing nod.

"Just look back at me if you get nervous, okay? People love when you interact with the drummer." He winked with a smirk. "Will and Danny are going to be up there with you too. We've got you."

Danny chose to interrupt the nice moment in his signature way: by being an ass.

"You remember all the songs, right Toby? It'd be a shame if you were to, say, mess it all up for us in front of a crowd."

Toby rolled her eyes and threw the almost empty beer can in her hand at him.

"Hey!" He shouted as he stepped out of the way.

Luke and Will laughed. Then Will cleared his throat dramatically.

"So Tobin." The tall brunette almost-raised her eyebrow at the use of her full name. "We wanted to formally ask you to join Real Justice and The Hunk. We were going to wait until after the show to make a decision but you mesh so well with us and the past couple of weeks we've sounded really good. What do you think?"

"What about Jay?"

"They need to re-break one of his fingers. It didn't set right. He won't be able to play for a while longer and even after that probably not anything other than simple songs."

"Damn, dude." Toby breathed out. "That sucks. Is he alright with this? I mean, obviously he's not alright with it but what does he think?"

Luke laughed at the concern. "That's sweet of you, Toby, but Jay was going to quit after this year anyways. He's moving back home. Jay's upset but it's okay with him. You have his blessing."

"Alright, um, can I have until after the show to decide? Maybe longer? I just wanna be sure before I commit. Oh, and there's basketball. Did you guys think about that?"

"We did." Will began. "We can use the rest of summer and before your preseason to teach you our other songs then after that we can work practice around your schedule. We're not super serious about this so we can be pretty flexible."

Will flashed a smile as Luke was nodding his head like the question was directed at him. Danny was the only one that hadn't said anything yet. Toby turned her attention on him.

"Dude, I'm down. You know I like you. You're fun to play with and not crazy. And I like the variety you bring. We do country now." He shrugged. "I mean it's country lyrics made rock but still, it's another thing in the mixing pot."

She looked back to Luke. He was her real tie to the band, at least at the start.

"Okay, I'll let you guys know tonight or tomorrow then." Toby smiled at them.

Danny then handed out shots, which seemed to come from nowhere, and proposed a toast. Toby laughed at his preshow speech then threw back the shot. She shook her head to help the liquid burn its path down her throat.

"We'll do another of those before we go out." Luke suggested. "Let's go over the set list."

Toby nodded and listened as he went through the songs, mentally checked them off.

 _'_ _Should I Stay Or Should I Go'_

 _'_ _Are You Gonna Be My Girl?'_

 _'_ _Hometown Hero' (original)_

 _'_ _Where It's At'_

 _'_ _Bad Habit'_

 _-Break-_

 _'_ _Georgia'_

 _'_ _Polaroid'_

 _'_ _Last Nite'_

 _'_ _What Do I Say?' (original)_

 _'_ _Cop Car'_

 _-Break-_

 _'_ _Crazy Little Thing Called Love'_

 _'_ _You Got Me' (original)_

 _'_ _Break Your Plans'_

 _'_ _Gimmie Three Steps'_

 _'_ _Left Hand Free'_

Luke reminded the band to watch for the mistakes they chronically made then gave his own pep talk. His accent made everything seem so dramatic. Toby tried to stifle a few tipsy laughs at his weird, foreign slang then they threw back another shot.


	30. Chapter 30

(Chloe POV)

Chloe sat at a high top table with Aubrey, Beca and Jesse, Fat Amy, Maddie, Rachel, and a few other of Toby's teammates that lived in the area as they waited for her to come on stage. Chloe was impatient for the show to start but knew that once it did she would be impatient for it to end. Toby's musical side was a really big turn on. The whole being in a band thing made her that much hotter to the redhead.

Not that she needed it after being a collegiate athlete, intelligent, and funny. Throw in the way she actually looks along with the rocking body, that she'd never admit to having, the brains, and being musically talented, again, she'd never admit that. She's got Chloe hook, line, and sinker.

The redhead felt a nudge in her side and looked to find Bree staring at her with eyebrows raised.

"Chlo. Get it together. She's not even out here yet and you have that look already." Bree rolled her eyes as Chloe giggled. Beca caught the back end of Bree's comment and joined the eye roll.

"Seeing you ogle over my teammate is weird, Chloe." Maddie shot from across the table.

"You guys should be used to it!" Chloe giggled again. "It's nothing new!"

"I will never be used to it after walking in on you guys that one time." Rachel faked a shudder.

That had Chloe belly laughing. She had forgotten about that incident.

"Toby couldn't look at me for a month without turning red!" She continued.

"She was mortified!" Chloe laughed again thinking about Toby's face when the door opened. "It took me almost two weeks to get her back in bed."

"Seriously Chlo, we don't need to know that." Beca shook her head but couldn't hide a smile.

"You'll get used to it." Bree shrugged. "I walk in on them all the time. It's ridiculous how often they go at it. And I mean," Bree turned her attention solely on her best friend, "you need to start actually using the system we set up."

"I always forget, Bree! I can't help it. It's not like I stop and think in the moment 'oh, I better stop making out with my girlfriend and go turn the four on the front door!' Really gets me in the mood." She had a good point but Chloe really couldn't help it. She had a one track mind when it came to doing the dirty.

Chloe fixed Bree with a mock glare as she turned the table. "And I don't want to hear it! You can't tell me that Luke being up there isn't a huge turn on for you too!"

Bree's comeback was cutoff as Toby and the rest of the band came on stage. The table cheered, turning Toby's face red, then shushed as Danny began to introduce themselves.

"How's everyone doing?!" He paused as a few cheers went up. "Thanks for coming out tonight. It's much appreciated. We're Real Justice and The Hunk! I'm Danny, that's Will, and Luke back on the drums. We've got a stand-in guitarist tonight." He raised a hand toward Chloe's girl.

"This is Toby, she's a sophomore starter on the Barden University women's basketball team who shreds. So basically she's amazing at everything. She even managed to pass all her first year classes! We're very proud of our baby Toby!"

Chloe laughed as Danny said the last part as baby talk. Toby rolled her eyes with a smile and a small wave to the audience. Her eyes scanned the room to find baby blues. Chloe waved excitedly when she found them, which made her smile. Danny noticed and jumped at the opportunity.

"Oh, and she's got a banging girlfriend that she's way too in love with. Anyone thinking they might buy our guitarist a drink tonight, don't bother." He grinned and Toby turned red. Chloe just laughed more, completely unbothered by the comment.

"Tonight we're going to play a few sets for you guys. Mostly covers but a couple original songs thrown in as well, be kind! We're gonna start things off with a personal favorite of mine: 'Should I Stay or Should I go' by The Clash! Enjoy!"

The band started playing and Chloe's smile grew. Toby started off like a pro, but just a little stiff. She was completely focused on her fingers as they fluttered across the frets. Danny moved towards her as he sang, messing with her. She smiled and relaxed, getting more into the performance.

They played two more songs then Danny grabbed Chloe's attention from the conversation she was having with Jesse. The redhead stared wide eyed at Toby instead of the man talking. She had a shy smile as she looked at Danny while he spoke.

"Our next song is 'Where It's At' by Dustin Lynch. That's right, you heard me right. Real Justice will be singing a country song. You can blame Toby over here for that. And since it's her fault, she'll be singing it." Danny grinned impishly. "It won't be flat out country so don't worry about that. Unless you like country then, well, sorry to get you excited."

Danny picked up a guitar and looked to Toby to start. She nodded. He counted down then they started playing. Toby began to sing a little nervously but got it together. Chloe was so right when she said Toby was a showoff.

She cheered louder than she had been after the song ended. They played one more before taking a break. Toby set her guitar back on its stand then jumped off the stage, walking towards the back table where everyone was sitting.

Chloe got up to meet her, not wanting to wait. She immediately wrapped her arms around Toby's neck. The taller girl met her kiss half way and didn't fight Chloe when she deepened it, despite being in the middle of a bar.

"You're 10x hotter than usual right now."

She laughed and gave Chloe another peck before untangling them. She took Chloe's hand to lead the way to her fan section. They all shared congrats on a successful first set ever. Toby beamed which in turn made Chloe's smile brighter.

"Thanks. And honestly, sorry about them making me sing. I tried to refuse but they wouldn't let me."

"It was great!" Chloe gushed as she kissed her cheek.

"Really, Toby. You sounded just fine." Her blonde best friend agreed. That coming from Bree was a big deal. The surprised look from Beca was proof enough.

"I mean, you were a little pitchy in the chorus and I think you could have made it more your own in the…bridge? But I guess it was good enough."

Toby narrowed her eyes playfully at the smirking Rachel.

"Ooookay, Rach. Let's see you get up there then miss musical expert." Rachel laughed and held her hands up.

"No way. That's all you. I don't even know what a bridge is except when speaking of roads."

Beca talked music with Toby, giving her tips, since the two have been working together for Beca to practice producing. She knew Toby's tendencies well enough by this point. Jesse threw in his opinions every now and then but mostly kept quiet as did Chloe. They both knew this was their thing even if the entire table, save a few, were all into music.

Toby bid them a quick goodbye then walked to the stage as her 15 minute break came to an end.

The rest of the show was great. Danny had Toby sing 'Cop Car' and 'Gimmie Three Steps.' The Lynard Skynard song was Chloe favorite. The vocals were even enough that Toby could focus more on the delivery than on how it sounded. The redhead filmed half of the song as proof that her girl was, in fact, the biggest showoff she had ever met.

Seeing her look back at Luke throughout the show and how they played off each other showed the obvious chemistry between the two. It was a lot of fun to watch. If she wasn't Chloe's girlfriend than she might have been a little nervous; it was that good. It made the show that much better.

Before Toby and the guys made their way from backstage Bree turned towards Chloe with a surprised look.

"I didn't know Toby was that good." Fat Amy and Maddie nodded their heads in agreement.

"Seriously. She mentioned before that she played but I didn't know it was like that." Maddie added.

"She's been playing a really long time." Beca inputted.

"Yea." Chloe nodded. "Since she was 12. Her dad taught her how and they would play together when he came home. She told me that when she was younger she would practice for hours every day just to learn the songs he knew to surprise him."

Rachel looked up at the stage. Toby's guitar still stood in its stand as she moved around the stage winding up cords and moving amps. "I forgot about that. Is she okay with all this? She handled it well."

"She's fine. Just don't bring it up. Toby's at the point where she's trying to move on. The less you guys bring it up the better. If she brings it up it's totes okay to talk about but don't surprise her with it."

The group nodded. Eventually, they dispersed into the bar now that the stage didn't hold their attentions. Bree and Chloe sat chatting, waiting for Luke and Toby. Chloe checked her watch. 12:27am. They had at least an hour of clean up to go. She wasn't sure she could make it that long.

"Should we go help?" She asked Bree.

"You really want to get home don't you?"

"Duh. Did you not watch the show?" Chloe winked at her friend.

"They'll be done soon and I'll be sure to stay at Luke's tonight."

Chloe laughed and changed the subject. She needed the distraction. Bree, of course, started in on her Bella's check list. She handed the reins to Beca this year but the idea of being Bella free put Bree on edge.

The two were so caught up in Bella plans that Chloe didn't notice Toby make her way to over until she slipped her arm around Chloe's waist with a kiss to her temple. The redhead jumped at the contact then laughed at herself. Her guitar case was clutched in her free hand.

"You ready to go?"

"Oh yes!" Chloe stood up and ran a hand up her side. Toby awkwardly laughed.

"Let's make it home, yeah?" She turned to Bree. "Have a good night, Bree."

"I'd wish the same for you but I've been sitting next to Chlo all night. I know you will."

Chloe laughed at Bree and pulled Toby away. She threw a wave back. She had waited long enough to waste any more time on goodbyes. Toby complained about not telling everyone thanks for coming but didn't put up much of a fight as Chloe dragged her out of the bar.

Toby didn't get the chance to climb into her truck once They reached it. Instead, Chloe backed her into the driver side door as her hands slowly made their way from her waist to her face, moving forward until there wasn't any space between them.

"I really like this side of you." Chloe purred as she moved in for a kiss.

She felt Toby laugh against her lips but still return the kiss.

"So you've said." She pulled away. Chloe didn't let her get far as she leaned forward again.

She didn't fight it anymore. Toby let Chloe make out with her against her truck. Chloe was fairly certain she enjoyed herself too since she met the redhead's passionate kissing with the same enthusiasm. Chloe smiled to herself thinking she broke Toby of her PDA nerves.

"Let's go home." Chloe mumbled in between kisses.

"I've been waiting on you, beautiful."


	31. Chapter 31

Toby obsessively nudged the plate in front of her to center it every time she walked past it, moved the napkin holder along with it. Then she'd pick her glass up for a sip of water before placing it back onto the already set ring of condensation so she didn't create another.

Yet again basketball got in the way of a milestone in her relationship with Chloe. The guilt alone was enough to cause the compulsive need for the table to look perfect. That's before taking into account that it was the couple's one -year anniversary and Toby was beyond worried that what she had planned wasn't good enough.

The dining room was dimly lit and set for their dinner three days after the date the girls went out for the first time. There were three candles clustered in the middle. The white table cloth looked yellow in the light, the plates, Chloe's mother's fine china that Toby swore to take impeccable care of, taking on a similar hue, the light blue designs around the edges looking gray. Toby checked the time again. Chloe was 15 minutes late. 15 minutes after the hour cushion between dinner and her class.

Her fingers nervously drummed against the table top as her knee started to bounce. She continually fought the urge to call Chloe. _Everything's fine._ After what felt like years and an inhuman amount of willpower to keep it together, Toby felt a soft kiss on her cheek then Chloe sank into the seat across the table. Toby jumped at the contact and then wondered how she didn't hear the door or hear Chloe walk into the room.

"I am _so_ sorry, Toby! My professor held class over and then traffic was absolutely terrible. Did you get my voicemail?"

"Uh, no?" Toby pulled her phone out to check the notifications. "I don't have anything."

"Weird." Chloe noted pulling out her own phone. She flashed the screen at. "See, I called twice. That's so odd. Maybe the service is bad in here."

Toby nodded before remembering why they were sitting in the near dark. A smile spread across her face. She walked around the table to pull Chloe up to kiss her soundly on the lips. She smiled but only momentarily before she focused on what they were doing. Toby had meant for the kiss to be more than a peck but she wasn't expecting _that_. Chloe giggled.

"Happy anniversary, Chlo." Toby said trying to ignore how red she knew her face was. It'd been a year but she could still melt Toby. It amazed her and She wasn't keen on it going away. Ever.

"Happy anniversary to you too!" She replied, leaning in again. The kiss was kept short this time; it was followed up by four of the same. "Wait! I didn't get to see how good you look!"

"If you haven't seen me then how do you know I look good?" Toby grumbled half-heartedly. Chloe twirled her finger in the air to signal a spin was needed. Toby rolled her eyes but complied.

Toby wore a thick, navy sweater with a light blue collared long sleeve, poking out at the bottoms, sleeves, and neckline, with off-white pants and brown shoes. Her hair was pulled back into a bun meant only for cooking, that she was pretty sure was falling out all over the place. She nervously pulled a stray strand behind her ear.

"You're awfully dressed up for a night in." Chloe batted Toby's hand away then took up the task, tugging on her ear then running a hand along her jaw when she finished.

"Well, it seemed like a pretty good reason." Toby shrugged.

"Mhm." She hummed. "Let me go change then we can eat. Okay?"

"You don't have to."

"Yes, I do. It's our one year. I wanna make it a little fancy even though we're both too broke to go all out."

"I could've gone all out if you would have let me." Toby pouted. Chloe was adamant that Toby didn't spend the money she inherited unless it was extremely necessarily. She thought it best to invest a little, cover Toby's few living costs, then save the rest. Chloe was right as always but it was annoying when she wouldn't accept Toby spoiling her a little.

"Babe, I don't need fancy and you don't need to spend the money. This is nice." She motioned to the room around them. "Better than any restaurant we could be at. Then I couldn't do this."

Chloe roughly pulled Toby's face to hers, not waiting for a build-up but immediately sliding her tongue across Toby's lip. She barely had time to react to it; not that she would've fought much. Or at all.

"Being in public wouldn't stop you." Toby stated once they broke apart, a little husky.

"No, but it would stop _you_." She winked. "Now I'm going to change. Give me a few."

Even though Toby said Chloe didn't need to change, the time she would be in Toby's room was perfect. As soon as the younger girl heard the door click she spun on her heels towards the kitchen. She grabbed the vase of flowers and the jewelry cases and placed them in front of her seat. Toby blew out the candles and relit them. It didn't do much but she thought they might get a little more life in them. It was worth a try.

Toby headed back to the kitchen. The baked ziti was pulled from the oven where she left it to stay warm and quickly plated the food. She walked back with the two plates then back for the salad. Finally, Toby placed two wine glasses on the table with the bottle in the middle. Toby hated wine but it was Chloe's drink of choice. Toby could suffer through for the night.

By the time the table was set Chloe still wasn't back. Toby fidgeted with the table setting as she waited. This resulted in walking around the table in circles fixing things to return them to where they originally were on the next lap.

"Toby," The brunette stopped when she heard her name drawled out from the doorway. She turned to face her girlfriend of one year. Toby gaped and tried in vain to get her mind back to what she was saying, not what she was wearing.

Chloe had on a black sleeveless dress with a high, shallow neckline. It stayed tight to her body until the waist where it fanned out into pleats, at least that's what Toby thought that's what they're called. She had the slim, opal ring on that Toby got her, as always, and the opal stud earrings she got herself to go with the ring. "Everything looks great. Stop fussing!"

Toby nodded, ever so intelligently. Chloe giggled which produced a very dopey grin on Toby's face.

"I take it you like the dress?" She teased.

"Yea, of course. You look great! It doesn't hurt that I like you in anything…or nothing." Toby teased back with her own wink and a smirk. That turned Chloe's giggle into a real laugh. "Will you let me take you out after dinner at least? You look way too good to just stay in."

Toby closed the distance to take Chloe's hand as she asked, placing a kiss on the back. She let a slow, easy smile replace the smirk she wore moments ago. Toby looked up to meet Chloe's eyes with her head still bent from the kiss. She rolled her eyes but with a smile.

"You are getting way too smooth." Toby straightened and laughed. "Yes, we can go out but nothing crazy!"

Toby walked Chloe to her seat and pulled it out for her. She eyed the flowers with pure glee then finally noticed the jewelry cases sitting in front of her. She looked up at her girlfriend, still standing next to her chair, with an annoyed eyebrow raised.

"Toby, we said nothing overboard. This looks expensive." Toby shrugged.

"You wouldn't let me take you anywhere nice so I got you something nice. It really isn't a big deal, Chlo. Just open it. It's not what you think anyways."

Her redheaded girlfriend did as she asked but not without another half glare. Toby knew she was secretly excited. Chloe not liking presents is like Chloe not liking singing: impossible. Any present at all. In the past Toby had randomly picked her a single flower and she'd act like Toby just gave her a diamond ring the size of a fist.

A small squeal escaped as she slid the necklace out of the case. She turned the small charm around then placed it in her palm. It was a small, silver tea cup, with 'tea time' etched on it, sitting on a plate with a tiny spoon next to it. The silver chair was long enough for it rest right above Chloe's chest.

"This is so _cute!_ " She beamed. "And perfect!"

"I thought so seeing as our first date was a Disney marathon."

"But not _Alice in Wonderland_."

"No, we didn't watch that but it's your favorite so close enough."

"I love it, Tobin." Toby shook her head at the girl. She loved using her full name when she thought she was saying something important. She said it added 'weight' to the moment.

Chloe moved to the next box. She smiled as she took in the ring. It was a simple silver ring that resembled a feather.

"It's lovely. This is the one I mentioned the other day at the mall."

"Yep!" It was Toby's turn to beam. "I told you I listened when you take me shopping!"

"So part of my anniversary present is proof to win you an argument?" She teased.

"What? No! I just remembered you saying you liked it and it wasn't too expensive so I figured it would be a good gift that wasn't 'overboard.'"

Chloe laughed at the panicked explanation and air quotes.

"I'm kidding! I love it. I love both of them, and the flowers. Thank you, babe. Now, it's your turn!"

Toby almost-raised an eyebrow at the giggling girl. She pointed to Toby's seat where a box with a bow on it sat, she hadn't noticed Chloe place it there. She nudged Toby's hip with her hand toward Toby's seat across the table.

The box was wrapped perfectly. A skill Toby was extremely jealous of. Whenever she wrapped anything it looked lumpy and sharp corners poke out awkwardly because the edges never want to sit right. The box was large and Toby's inner kid perked was intrigued. She picked the box up.

"Don't shake it!" Chloe said quickly. Toby nodded, noting that the box was pretty heavy. _How did I not notice her carrying this? Oh ,right. Obsessive tidying then that dress._

Toby tore the paper off then opened the box. There were two albums in the bottom of the box, account for the weight, with an envelope with her name on it sitting on top next to a smaller box. She looked up to meet Chloe's enthusiastically waiting eyes.

"You can start where you want but maybe wait for the albums?" Her eyes turned nervous for a second before a smile overtook her features.

Heading the advice, Toby pulled the small box out first. It was more rectangular than square. She lifted the top off. Inside sat a watch on a little puffy pillow. The face was white with black lines, instead of numbers, and black hands. The metal surrounding the face was silver, a dark tan wristband hugged the pillow. The face was large but not enough to overwhelm Toby's wrist.

"This is really nice, Chlo. So much for not going overboard, huh?" She flashed a toothy grin.

"That's why I didn't want to go out. I wanted to spend the money on a present. Plus, you covered dinner and we went to that ballet last weekend."

"You wouldn't have been spending the money." Toby replied, ignoring her other reasons.

"Shush up and keep going!"

Next Toby lifted the envelope and waved it in front of her. A silent question as to whether to read it now or not. It was hard to tell in the dim light but she thought Chloe's face flushed as she gave a small nod.

 _Tobin Ann Wright,_

 _How did I get so lucky? I know you'll claim it's the other way around but I swear it's not. You've always been so good to me, even when you couldn't be good to yourself. We had that hiccup but I understood and it just made us stronger. No big deal! I forgave you as soon as that text popped up on my phone. Every great relationship needs those things to overcome together. I will gladly weather each storm with you._

 _I don't think I could ever explain what you mean to me and why I love you but I'm going to try!_

 _You're ridiculously beautiful. You're amazing. Goofy. Kind. Determined. Strong. And you love me._

 _I love your sense of humor and when you giggle. I know you're adamant you don't giggle but I promise you do! It's cute. And I love the way you shake your head at me with a smile when I'm being silly._

 _I love how committed you are to basketball even though it butts into our time together! Going to your games is one of my favorite things because I love seeing all your hard work paying off! I_ _love_ _the way you look with a guitar in your hand. My god. That rivals how you look on the court. I also have a love/hate relationship with that bike of yours. It's hot but it's terrifying. If you ever try to ride without a helmet or a jacket, I'll kill you!_

 _I love your relationship with Beca. That girl is my best friend (other than Bree of course!) and I'm glad she's yours. Our little DJ deserves all the love she didn't get growing up. Don't tell her I said that, it'll mess up her badass reputation! You're always there for her no matter what and that kind of loyalty is a quality I was immediately drawn to._

 _More than anything I love how gentle, kind, and modest you are. It's beyond frustrating when you won't believe me when I give you a compliment or you brush it off with a joke but in an endearing way. It counters my overconfidence!_

 _You always put others before yourself and treat me like a princess anytime you can. Again, it's sort of annoying but also really nice. You're an amazing person, babe._

 _I feel like I'm just rambling now! Last, I love how much you loved your brother and father. I know it's hard to talk about and you still don't but how you handled everything, the way you overcame it is what really makes you so great (and yes, even your moment of being completely human). Something like that would've broken most people, Toby. The strength you showed those first two weeks then after, when you decided to move on was almost inhuman. I would've crumbled under that weight. I'm so proud of you._

 _Traditionally on a first anniversary the gift you give is paper. It sounds so lame but writing this letter I realized why people do it. It's hard to sit down and write out what you love about someone. All of this doesn't feel like I covered even the tip of the ice berg of why I love you. It felt cliché and not enough but what I wrote are some of the reasons why. Eventually I'll figure out how to express the rest! The watch is the more modern anniversary gift, FYI._

 _I love you, Toby. Don't ever forget it or doubt it. I could spend the rest of my life with you and not need a single thing. Thanks for picking me all those 365 days ago!_

 _Love always and always yours,_

 _Chloe_

Toby smiled the entire time she read the letter. It faltered momentarily when Chloe mentioned her family but regained its strength at the praise. It amplified as Toby read the farewell Chloe always used anytime she wrote little notes, which was all the time. Toby quietly laughed and shook her head, abruptly stopping after Chloe pointed out how often she did it.

"Don't stop. I just told you that I loved when you do that." She said gently then giggled.

"That was sweet, Chlo." Toby's smile was soft. "Do you still want me to wait?"

"Yea, our food is gonna get cold if you don't!"

The girls ate and talked. Chloe commented on the wine, that Toby was actually drinking it. Toby shrugged it off as she valiantly tried to hide the cringe every time she took a sip. Dessert was Dutch apple pie and ice cream that Toby got from the store. Nothing special but a shared favorite. Eventually Chloe found her way around the table to sit in Toby's lap. They sat at the table talking for what felt like hours. Toby was content to sit with her girl without having to rush to the next thing.

"Album time." Chloe said quietly once conversation hit a lull. Toby was thrown off by the nervous look that came back into her eyes. Chloe was rarely nervous and whenever she was it never showed. "I, uh, got the pictures in this first one from your mom."

And that was why.

Toby tensed but tried to relax. This wasn't the time to be upset but she hadn't talked to her mom since the girls dropped off Pete's boxes over the summer. Her mom had tried but Toby always ignored the calls, texts, emails, even the one letter that was sent.

"When'd you talk to her?"

"About a month ago." Chlo paused. She handed over the plain dark blue album. The cover was thick and leather bound. "She asked me to tell you that she hopes you're doing well and she's happy for us."

Dark brows furrowed as Toby processed all of what Chloe said. A lot of questions flew to the forefront of her mind but she tossed them aside immediately.

"That was nice of her."

Toby flipped the book open and slowly went through it. Each page was filled with pictures of a younger Toby, her dad, and Carter. There were a few of her mom and Pete but not nearly as many. A small smile made its way across Toby's face, relaxing her features.

"You like it?" Chloe asked tentatively after letting her look through in silence. Her fingers fidgeted with the dog tag chain at the back of Toby's neck. Toby set the book on the table so she could wrap her arms firmly around Chloe. Her own arms circled the brunette's neck. Toby tilted her head back to kiss her jaw, the only part of her face she could reach.

"Of course I like it. Chloe, that was really sweet of you. Thank you."

"You aren't mad?"

"No. Why would I be? 'Cause you talked to my mom? That…bothers me a little but I'm not mad. This is seriously one of the best things I've ever been given."

Chloe smiled but her nerves were still noticeable. Toby leaned up again, this time waiting for Chloe to meet her lips with her own.

"I love it, Chlo. I promise I do." Toby said before kissing her again. "Now what's the last one?"

She squealed as she pulled the other album out. Nerves completely forgotten. Chloe held the book to her chest with a megawatt smile across her face.

"I _loved_ making this one! I really enjoyed making the other one for you because I knew you'd appreciate it but I was a little nervous about it. This one I just really, _really_ love. I might steal it from you! It's that cute! Definitely worth you complaining over how many pictures I made you take! Which you totally loved since you're totes a showboat."

Toby rolled her eyes with a smile. Chloe pushed the book into her hands. The spine was a light brown leather with a monogramed C÷T branded into it and the cover was a pale blue cloth-like material. Toby opened the book up and the first page held a single photo: the very first one she had ever taken with just Chloe. As she continued to flip through, smile growing, Toby thought she noticed a trend.

"Are these in chronological order?"

"Yes!" Chloe beamed.

"How? I would never have been able to keep track. I really only noticed because the first one, obviously, then Valentine's Day, and St. Patty's day. This one is from the Fourth." Toby pointed to a pictures.

"Lucky for you I actually remember things! And I really like pictures. Doesn't hurt that my phone keeps the dates either." She laughed. "Duh, Toby."

They talked and laughed through the rest of the book. It was at least twice as long as the other one Chloe gifted Toby with. It was definitely happier too. After she flipped the back cover closed, Toby slipped the book on top of the other.

"God, I can't believe it's been a year."

"In a good way or a bad way?" Chloe asked.

"A good way. Duh, Chloe." Toby mimicked her. She stuck her tongue out.

"Where do you wanna go tonight?"

"What about that jazz bar? It's pretty chill."

"Yea, that sounds perfect. I think I'm way too tired for anything else to be honest."

Chloe started to get up but Toby stopped her. Hazel eyes clouding with concern.

"Wait. If you don't want to go we don't have to, Chlo. It's really okay. If you're tired, then we'll just stay home."

The concern was met with a gentle smile and a kissed cheek before Chloe resumed getting up.

"I want to go. I'm tired but I want to enjoy tonight with you. You love that jazz bar and I love you and you're right, I look way too good to stay in." She winked with a shake of her hips as Toby rolled her eyes again.

Toby grabbed a jacket then sat back at the table to wait for Chloe. She picked the watch back up from where she set it on the table. She looked it over again. It was a _really_ nice watch. Toby slid it onto her wrist after a moment. Chloe would appreciate that she was already wearing it.

After Chloe made her way back out, they headed for the bar. Thankfully it was a local bar and Luke had introduced Toby to the owner so they got in with no issues, Toby was still underage at 20. There was a band playing since it was Friday. Chloe picked a back booth to sit at.

The two talked sporadically but mainly just enjoyed the music and each other. Around 11pm Toby noticed Chloe's head get heavier on her shoulder. She looked down to see her eyes fluttering in a struggle to keep them open.

"Hey." Toby kissed the top of her head. "Let's go home."

She nodded and allowed Toby to pull her out of the booth. Toby offered her arm which she took and leaned heavily on all the way to the car. Chloe was out as soon as she leaned into the window. Toby drove in silence, aware of how heavy Chloe's school load was and she had Bella's on top of it. Her girl was exhausted 90% of the time. Toby admired how well she kept it together under all of the stress.

She was maintaining her GPA and the Bella's recorded first place rankings in all their competitions so far. She still managed to make the majority of Toby's games; only missing one here or there when Bella's got in the way. She even managed to help Toby get her GPA back in order after the second semester hiccup last year.

Toby sat in her driveway debating if she should wake Chloe up. Technically, she would wake up if Toby tried to carry her but then she wouldn't completely wake up if she didn't have to walk. Toby made her decision after a few more minutes of debate then walked around the car. She gently pulled the door open.

"Hm?" Chloe looked up sleepily.

"Come here, Chlo." Toby said as she began to lift the redhead out of the car. Chloe snaked her arms around Toby's neck and snuggled her head on Toby's shoulder.

It wasn't until she got to the door that Toby realized she didn't think about how she was going to unlock it. The sophomore stood unsure for a few minutes before hitting the doorbell. Beca's car wasn't in the drive but maybe in the garage. She had said she would be home at some point that night.

Toby's arms were starting to burn and she started moving a little to see which movements might let her get the right key in the door when the lock turned. Beca opened up with a confused look on her face that broke into an of-course-it's-you-and-you're-carrying-her look.

"Need help?" She whispered. Toby shook her head.

"Just get the door behind me, please."

Beca followed through the house to get Toby's bedroom door as well.

"She let you guys go out I take it?"

"Yea, we just went to The Blue's Bar after dinner."

"Did she like the presents?" Beca asked as she opened the door.

"Hang on." Toby gently laid Chloe down then turned towards the door. "Uh, could you give me a minute? I'm gonna get her out of this dress real quick."

"You do remember she burst into my shower _naked_ right?" Beca teased as she closed the door.

Toby quickly and carefully rolled Chloe onto her side to unzip the dress. It felt weird to be undressing her when she was asleep but Toby didn't want to wake her up. It would most likely just result in her not being able to fall back asleep. Toby took her jewelry off, pulled off her shoes, and then undid her bra. She gently woke Chloe up so she could sit up to pull a t-shirt on. She mumbled something Toby didn't catch but let it go as she settled back into the pillows, her breathing signified sleep again.

"Hey, sorry." Toby said to Beca as she slipped back out of her room. "What were you asking?"

Beca began to walk towards the living room. Toby followed as they picked the conversation back up.

"Did she like what you got her?"

"Yea, I think so. She definitely said she did."

"They were cute and sappy just like Chloe likes things so I'm not surprised. What about you?"

"Of course." Toby flashed the watch at her roommate. "I'm already wearing the watch. The albums were nice and the letter was, uh cute and sappy like you said."

"You loved it. Don't lie!" Beca laughed. Toby shrugged with a smile. "How do you feel about the album of your dad and Carter?"

"I like it. A lot but I don't know. I'm not a fan that Chloe was talking to my mom. I know it was for a good reason and I'm happy I have that album but I don't want my mom to have any part in my life. Ya know? I'm not mad at Chloe in the least but it still bugs me."

"Your mom isn't in your life just 'cause Chlo called her, Toby." Beca said matter-of-factly and with a raised eyebrow that let Toby know just how childish Beca thought she was being. "Your mom was just the means for Chloe to give you something she knew you would love. Chloe would never go behind your back and talk to your mom or let her back in. Just don't worry about it."

"I know, I know, Bec. I told her I wasn't mad. She was really nervous about it."

"I know. I was with her when she called. I've only seen her like that a few times."

"I've never seen her that nervous."

"If it makes you feel better your mom was extremely nice to Chloe and didn't ask for anything other than for her to wish you well." Toby nodded. "I think she gave up trying to force you to come back after that letter. Did you ever read that?"

"Nope. I don't plan to. Chlo saved it but I'm not interested. At least right now."

Toby checked her new watch.

"I better get to bed, Bec. Chlo has morning class and she always makes me get up with her for breakfast. Did you wanna join us?"

Beca shook her head forcefully.

"No. Please no. I get to sleep in tomorrow for the first time in a while. And if you guys have morning sex please be quiet. _Please_."

"What?" Toby's face turned bright red.

"You guys didn't do anything tonight and I know Chloe. It's going to happen. Just please be quiet. Night, Tobs and happy anniversary." And with that Beca headed for her room.

Toby carefully climbed into bed with Chloe, trying not to wake her up. She pulled the covers up but ended up covered mostly by her girlfriend as she snuggled into her.

"What took you so long?" She mumbled still half asleep.

"I was talking to Bec. Sorry, babe. Go back to sleep now."

She nodded against Toby's shoulder. It was easy falling asleep with Chloe pressed against her.

Waking up was easy too as Chloe placed several kisses to Toby's collarbone, neck, jaw, and finally lips. The younger girl smiled before her eyes opened. When Toby did open her eyes it was to a smiling redhead with messy hair and bright eyes.

"Morning, baby!"

"Good morning. You're awfully awake." Sleep colored Toby's voice as she spoke. She cleared her throat in an attempt to get rid of it.

"Well thanks to my amazingly caring girlfriend I got lots of sleep!" Toby gave her an unsure half smile as her eyes turned mischievous. "And we have unfinished business."

Stopped mid-way lean for a kiss as Toby let out a laugh.

"What?"

"Beca was so right." Toby laughed again. "She says we have to be quiet."

As the reasoning became clear a giggle escaped Chloe.

"I make no promises."


	32. Chapter 32

March 12th rolled around just like every year. This year it fell on a Thursday which was an issue. The 12th was Toby's day off from life. The one day she completely checked out. The 12th was the day Coach Bruno broke the news about her dad and Carter and her world imploded.

There was usually only one person who knew where Toby was that day. Chloe. Except today Toby didn't want to be found. That week had been overly stressful. Two days earlier the Barden women's basketball team had lost their first tournament game. Toby's basketball career was over. Basketball was something she had dedicated her life to, up to this point, and it was done. No three-peat for the Barden Lady Knights in the Appalachian South Conference.

The past three years Toby had dealt with this day by moping and shutting herself away. No class, barely any communication with her friends except to assure them she was fine. Coach would also give Toby the day off of practice if she did extra conditioning and, of course, didn't start our next game. Not that that mattered anymore.

Toby sat above the bleachers in the old gym. There was a small walkway that led to the offices in the building that overlooked the court. It had a metal railing along it. Toby sat on the concrete floor of the walkway with her legs dangling off the edge, over the top bleacher, and leaning on the bottom bar of the railing, chin resting on the bar as well. A half full bottle of whiskey hanging from her hand. She swirled the liquid with a twist of her wrist.

Her phone buzzed yet again from a few bleachers down. She looked down at the lit up screen as the bottle met her lips again. It was probably Chloe. Or Rachel. Maybe Beca. Toby didn't care. Any other year they would have received a text telling them she was fine. Toby didn't feel like lying. Or talking in general.

A few hours later and a much lighter bottle found its way to lips again as Toby heard the window scraping open. No one would immediately see her when they walked in so she didn't react. She would be to their left and higher than most would think to look. Toby took another sip and waited for her company to arrive.

She was convinced she would never have been found if her phone didn't decide to go off right as her visitor walked into the gym. Red hair turned Toby's way as blue eyes found hazel ones. A mix of anger and concern colored Chloe's face. Toby swallowed heavily as she realized just how drunk she was. Chloe, in her work clothes, walked up the bleachers, stopping to grab the discarded phone, then stopped right in front of Toby with hands on her hips.

"This might be important since the people who love you are trying to get ahold of you." She waved the phone in between them.

Toby continued to look at her in silence, sure that her eyes were red and puffy. The tears had long dried but her eyes were still itchy. Toby tried to have the decency to at least look a little ashamed. Chloe shook her head at the silence. Anger started to win out.

"Toby, seriously! I get this. We've talked about this so many times but you can't just disappear! You've ignored me, Beca, and Rachel. You can't do that! Beca said she hasn't even seen you all day." She tilted her head. The concern was back. "I've been looking for you for hours."

"M'sorry." Toby slurred.

For the first time Chloe took in the bottle. She sighed and climbed up to sit next to Toby. She let Chloe take it from her hand.

"How long have you been up here?"

"A few hours." Toby shrugged. A lie. Her words still running into each other even though she was desperately trying to sober up. After a beat of silence, she corrected herself. "All day."

"You can't just disappear." Chloe said quietly as she laid her head on Toby's shoulder.

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't want anyone to find me."

"No one?" The hurt in her voice was obvious.

"No one. Not even you, Chlo. I just wanted to feel shitty for a while. It feels like way too fucking much right now. I'm tired of trying to get over it right now."

Chloe didn't say anything. She threaded her fingers through Toby's and squeezed. Toby realized as she held her hand that _that_ was actually what she wanted. A drunk ramble started without any other prompting.

"I don't know what to do now that basketball is over. I've been playing since I was six, Chlo. That's 16 fucking years. I don't remember the last time I _wasn't_ playing. I played fall ball, regular season, AAU in the spring, summer leagues; all of it. I was constantly in the gym. I loved every second of it." Toby sighed knowing that it always came back to this and it was getting old. She just didn't know how to get past it.

"It helped when I missed my dad. All that work made the time go by because it was better than sitting around and being miserable. I was always doing something growing up. I wasn't even close to being a lazy kid. That's why I play like I do and why I play guitar and everything else. Mom put me on piano when I started to understand how long Dad was going to be gone. Then I got bored and picked up guitar."

Chloe scooted closer, closing that small space between them. Having her body pressed to Toby's side steadied her. The brunette looked down at their hands as Chloe rubbed her thumb back and forth over hers. Still Chloe remained silent. She knew Toby needed to let her words tumble out. Toby hoped she could piece them together through the alcohol but it didn't matter if she understood. She was there.

"Without basketball I feel like I lost a connection to my dad. That was our thing, one of two. I'll still play, I know that, but it won't be the same. It's the competition and excitement and the feeling of playing for _something_ that I always loved. Playing for fun is fun but it just isn't the same."

"Babe, you had a great career here. You won two conference titles and you guys went to semis in the national tournament last year. You're the one who told me that Barden hasn't been that far in a really long time. Don't be sad. Your dad would be so proud of what you did. Carter too."

They sat in silence as Chloe waited for Toby to say something.

"You can try overseas too, right? We talked about that."

"I don't want to. If I go overseas, you won't go with me."

"Don't make that decision because of me, Toby." Chloe said quietly. It was the same discussion, more of an argument but they refused to call it that, they've had a few times earlier in the year as a few scouts and agents contacted Toby. The newly retired player changed the subject.

"And on top of all of that, you shouldn't have to deal with me when I'm like this. It's not fair to you. I try to hide it or let it go but it doesn't really work. It just gets worse. I try, Chlo. I really do. I promise I do. It's not fair."

Chloe started singing and Toby smiled in spite of her drunken pity party.

 _"_ _You're the reason that I feel so strong  
The reason that I'm hanging on  
You know you gave me all the time  
Or did I give you all of mine?_

 _Hold on, darling  
This body is yours,  
This body is yours and mine  
Well hold on, my darling  
This mess was yours,  
Now your mess is mine  
Ooooh  
Now your mess is mine  
Oooh  
Your mess is mine"_

"I swear you think your life is a musical."

"It is!" She beamed. "But I mean it. We had this talk all those years ago when this first happened, babe. If I didn't want to deal with this, I wouldn't. I love you and I love everything about you. I even love you when you're being an idiot and disappear on the day you need me most. It's a little harder to love you," she squeezed my hand with a teasing smile, "but I still do. Life isn't always rainbows and butterflies, Tobs. I'm not halfway in this relationship."

"What are you doing here?" After the words left her mouth Toby heard how they sounded. Quickly she added, "Not that I'm not happy to see you."

"Beca called me around lunch and said she hadn't seen you yet. Rachel texted me after your guys' class and said the same thing. When you ignored my fifth call I headed over. I almost forgot to check here."

"That was the plan." Chloe shot a look somewhere between impatience and frustration. "Sorry. Are you going to get in trouble?"

"No. I told my boss what was going on. He was cool with it. It wouldn't matter though. I was worried about you. Feeling sober yet?"

"Nope."

"Didn't think so. Let's go home."

"I love you too, Chlo." Toby said abruptly as her blurred mind caught up with her and she realized she never said it back after Chloe's speech. Chloe kissed her cheek with a smile before starting to haul the drunk up.

Getting up and getting home was easier said than done. As Toby stood the whiskey hit harder. Chloe let her lean heavily onto her as they walked. Toby flopped onto Chloe's bed when they got into the redhead's room, vaguely aware of Chloe texting on her phone as she fell asleep.

…

Toby had a headache before she even woke up. She was sure of it. She groaned as she rolled away from the light already coming through her closed eyelids and pulled the blanket over her head. A giggle sounded from somewhere in the room. It was too early to try to tell exactly where.

"Did you learn your lesson with that whiskey yet?"

"Never. Maybe next time I just won't drink as much."

"I like that idea." Chloe's voice was a lot closer. She lifted the blankets to climb under. Toby pulled her closer before she was completely settled and nuzzled into her side.

"I like the idea of never drinking again right now." Her hands found their way into brown hair as she kissed the top of Toby's head. "Thanks for coming last night."

"Always, Tobs. I wish you would stop trying to deal with it alone. I know you don't want to pull me down or whatever but it's worse for me when you disappear and I know you're drinking."

"I'll try." Toby said quietly, heavy with guilty. She hated worrying Chloe. "Why aren't you at work? What time is it?"

"A little after 10. I took the day off. I have some work but Gary said I could do it from home."

"Gary is _awfully_ understanding." Toby asked with narrowed eyes as she sat up to look at Chloe.

"Are you jealous right now?"

"No. I'm just saying. Usually bosses aren't up on their first year employees taking random days off. But I mean, I like when you're home."

"You're totes jealous!"

"No! And stop yelling…"

Chloe chuckled but stopped talking altogether. In the quiet Toby drifted back to sleep. When she woke back up it was to a cup of tea, toast, and a less intense headache.

"I'm getting better at this hangover thing." She commented as she got up. Toby stretched then pulled Chloe into a tight hug, holding tighter when she began to move away.

"Your tea is gonna get cold."

"I don't care. I'd rather hug you. Thanks for making me breakfast."

"You're welcome."

"When are you gonna do that work you mentioned earlier?"

"I'm not sure. It's a couple hours' worth." She sighed. "Why?"

"I have to run out for something. I'll do it when you're working."

"Okay. What do you need to get?"

"Oh, nothing important really. A new bottle of whiskey among other things." Toby laughed as Chloe shoved her off.

"That is _not_ funny, Tobin!"

"I wasn't kidding! I finished that last bottle last night. I think."

The flat-out mention of the previous night now that Toby was more awake caused Chloe to pull her back in. She grabbed both of the younger girl's hands and leaned up to kiss her cheek.

"Feeling better?"

"Yea. That day still sucks and I'm still upset with season being over but you helped a lot." Toby leaned in for a kiss of her own. "Thank you for that. I swear you always make everything better. I couldn't function if you weren't in my life. I would, no joke, be lost without you. As cliché as that is. I love you, Chlo. I'm so damn lucky that you put up with my shit."

"It's a tough job but someone's got to do it." She joked with a giggle.

"Well I'm glad it's you." Toby kissed the tip of her nose.

"I love you too."

Chloe decided to do her work earlier in the day and allowing Toby to get her errands done sooner than she anticipated. She stood in front of a lit up counter, peering through the glass. Her face must have been contorted with confusion and nerves because a smiling clerk cleared her throat from the other side of the counter. Startled, Toby whipped her head up. She was so focused that she didn't see the woman walk up.

"Can I help you find something?"

"Uh, I think so." Toby glanced back at the selection in front of her. "I need an engagement ring...so yea. I do need help. I just need to get someone on the phone real quick. Hang on."

…

"Beca!" Toby yelled into their shared house as she closed the front door. Her car was in the driveway but that didn't mean anything. She could be off with Jesse or Amy or any Bella really, maybe even with Rachel or Grace. "BECA!" Toby tried louder.

"What?!" Came an annoyed shout from down the hall.

She plodded into the living room still in her PJs and rubbing the sleep out of her face. Toby raised an eyebrow and checked her watch. 2:27pm. Toby looked up at her with her wrist still raised in a silent question.

"I was mixing late. What is so important that you felt the need to come screaming into the house?"

A small, velvet black box flew through the air as Toby tossed it. Beca jumped and nearly dropped it as it hit her hands. She raised her own eyebrows.

"Seriously?"

"Look at it."

Toby rubbed her hands nervously on her jeans as she sat on the coffee table. Beca perched on the arm of the chair closest to her as she flipped the lid open. She whistled as she looked at the ring.

In the box sat a square blue topaz stone surrounded by small diamonds. The silver band had four of the same small diamonds on each side of the main stone. The stone was 'large but not enough to be obnoxious; just enough to be a really, really nice ring.' Toby's exact words to the clerk.

"Can I?" Beca asked.

"Check the inside."

She slipped the ring out and held it cautiously like she was scared it would break. She twisted it around, taking in the band. After admiring the outside she flipped it to read the inscription. _Love Always and Always Yours._

 _"_ When did you get this?"

"Today."

"And you got it engraved already?"

"Yea. The engraver was there and I may have paid a little extra to jump the line."

"It's a beautiful ring, Toby. She's gonna love it." She placed the ring in its holder then looked back to her roommate. A serious expression settling onto her face. "When are you going to ask?"

"I don't know. For sure not until after graduation though. I just wanted to get it and make sure that physically having the ring won't scare me out of it. I'm definitely scared but my mind hasn't changed so far." Toby half smiled through the nerves.

"Did you talk to her parents?" Beca asked. Then her eyes widened a bit and she added, "Did you ask _Aubrey_?"

Toby laughed at her roommate's obvious anxiety. It had been three and a half years since Aubrey stepped down from her title of Nazi commander Barbie but Beca was still slightly scared of the blonde.

"Yes, I asked Aubrey. I had her on the phone with me while I picked it out. She said I still have to formally ask but she was excited. Bree actually let out a very Chloe-like squeal when I told her."

The two shared a chuckle thinking about Bree's reaction. It was one-part scary best friend, one-part excited girly-girl, and one-part the confidant Toby came to rely on over the years when it came to matters of Chloe.

"I'm going to talk to her parents closer to when I do it. Don't mention it to anyone, Bec. I'm going to tell Rachel and Grace but no one else other than you guys. And honestly, I'm only telling them so they can keep me from freaking out when you aren't around."

"You're freaking out?"

"Kind of."

"Remember what I told you on your first date?" Toby shook her head. That was three years ago and all she remembered before the date was freaking out more than she was now. "This is Chloe. Then she was the easiest person to be around and now she's the girl you love. You have nothing to worry about."


	33. Chapter 33

Graduation passed in a blur of parties, congratulations, and tears. Be it from saying goodbye to friends or for those Toby had said goodbye to three years ago and couldn't be there. Toby kept it together on the day of graduation. Sitting in the Barden football stadium on a beautiful Georgia spring day with people she never met until graduation festivities started on each side of her. That was the hardest part for her. Something about the perfect day left her with a melancholy feeling.

A feeling that was pushed a way as the Beale's doubled their cheers, Chloe the loudest, when first Beca then, much later, Toby walked across the stage. Beca accepted her diploma for Business, a minor in Music Theory and Composition, with her signature smirk. Toby received a BA in English with a minor in Marketing, a small wave in the direction of the noise.

Toby had to give it to the Beale's for basically adopting not one but two people into their already large family. Mark, her father's friend from the Navy, was there to support Toby as well. He came equipped with a graduation present and even took the girls out to dinner. Throughout the years since her families' deaths, Mark made a few games when possible and generally tried to show Toby that she still had family outside of Barden. She was thankful for the man.

Real Justice and the Hunk were still around but without Luke, who moved to Washington DC to be with Aubrey as she went through law school. Danny and Will got jobs in Atlanta and they still played together every now and then but much less than when Toby first joined. The band planned to have a reunion show two months after graduation.

Toby briefly thought about Chloe's reaction when Bree, back for the show, walked into Chloe's house after her the previous day. There was a lot of squealing and hugging and then Toby was unceremoniously shoved out the door after a kiss from her girlfriend. Something about needing to catch up. Luckily, Toby had a secret band practice to get to anyways.

"Short show tonight, guys. Remember?" Toby addressed the band. Danny smirked at her while Luke looked proud and Will, always the only serious one, nodded. "I don't have a speech for tonight. I'm way too nervous for that," Toby laughed. "It's nice to have you back, Luke. Real Justice just isn't the same without its Hunk."

"Well we have you, Tobs, so it works out alright." Danny threw in.

Toby shook her head with a smile and lifted the shot glass in hand. Opting to ignore the front man.

"To Real Justice helping me with the most important decision of my life."

The four downed the first shot and just like always Toby screwed my face up as the liquid burned its way down. Danny poured another which she easily took but declined the next. Liquid courage was great, and needed, but sober would be a better decision for what the night was ending with.

They walked on the stage of the same bar as the first show Toby played with Real Justice. She heard Chloe's voice followed by the weird hollowing Jesse and Amy always did during the shows. Toby looked over to the two and sure enough they waved their arms back and forth above their heads like every other time. Instead of Danny, Toby took the mic to kick things off.

"How's it going? We're Real Justice and the Hunk. And yes, ladies you see right. The Hunk is back but taken and I enjoy living my life so on the behalf of Aubrey Posen, back off if you enjoy yours." Toby was met with a few laughs which calmed her nerves. Her voice steadied as she continued.

"Tonight we're playing a short reunion show. Well, short for these guys. I have a surprise of my own in the middle here. It's also a sendoff show. I've graduated, Luke is off at our nation's capital, and these two are working professionals now. Real Justice and the Hunk just doesn't have the time for regular shows anymore." Toby paused to let that sink in. Real Justice was over but hopefully they were ending things right.

"All covers tonight and they aren't your typical Real Justice songs. So before we get going, I'd like to dedicate all these songs to my girlfriend, Chloe. She's the really loud redhead right over there." Toby pointed to Chloe who became uncharacteristically shy. "She's been pretty great all these years. If you don't want to listen to me serenade the love of my life, then you might want to leave." She gave a dramatic pause as if waiting for people to leave. Most in the audience were friends, or friends of friends, of the band and a few bar regulars. She wasn't expecting anyone to leave.

"We're going to start with a song Chloe sang me a couple months ago to let me know that even though I'm a little messed up she still loves me. The timing would've been odd for anyone else but I swear that girl thinks her life is a musical. Here's _Mess is Mine_ by Vance Joy. Enjoy!"

Danny's voice always amazed Toby when he would switch genres. When they played rock it was harsh and gritty but those same characteristics would subtly change with slower, calmer songs. His voice would become almost comforting despite the grit. Toby locked eyes with Chloe for most of the song, looking away only if she had to.

"Thank you!" Toby started after the quick applause. "That was beautiful, Danny." She joked to the band's front man. He flipped her off with a smile. "Hey now! This is a family establishment. Watch it. Anyways, next we're gonna speed it up. _Something I Need_ by OneRepublic is a song that Chloe and I used to dance around my living room singing at the top of our lungs. Feel free to do the same around the bar."

The song was definitely faster. Not to mention, a whole lot more fun to play. Each band member got into it, shouting the back up as they played on. Danny danced around the stage like an idiot but with a giant smile across his face the whole time. The dopey smile was plastered to Toby's face as well. She watched Chloe, eyes glued to her own, and the rest of their friends around her sing along with the band.

"Toby," Danny started after we finished. "Maybe you can stop having eye sex with your girlfriend while on stage?"

"It's a little hard. Have you seen her?" Toby watched again as Chloe turned shy, Toby's own face heating up but she ignored it. She knew her comment caught Chloe off-guard. She was being a little bolder than usual tonight. "But I'll do my best, bud. Next up we have a guilty pleasure of mine. I had to _beg_ the boys to play this one. I actually had to ask my roommate to rewrite it so it's a bit more 'edgy' and they don't lose their man cards. Thanks Bec." Toby nodded to the small DJ who gave a salute. "We'll be playing _Steal My Girl_ by One Direction."

Beca yelled out "DORK!" from the audience. Amy followed that up with "YOU'RE SUCH A SENTIMENTAL SAP!" Toby laughed and shook her head.

"Don't call me a sap!" She retorted. "The song speaks for itself. Enjoy our rendition of _Steal My Girl."_

Their version of the boy band song was one of Toby's favorites to play. She really liked the original but absolutely loved the rock version. It was a lot of fun to play. Again, the band jumped around the stage like idiots but the point of tonight was to have as much fun as possible. It was about Chloe but it was about Real Justice's sendoff too. Toby made faces at Chloe as she sang backup. The song ended to loud cheers from the Bella/Lady Knight's, mixed in with a few trebles, table.

"And we out." Danny said, a wink towards Beca. "Toby would like center stage to announce her solo career. Nah, just kidding but Toby would like to sing a few on her own. Give it up for the one and only Tobin Wright!"

The boys walked off with an applause of their own. Luke dragged a stool out for his friend, Toby rolled her eyes but took the seat. It was easier to sit and play than to stand up there by herself. He also swapped out her electric for an acoustic guitar. Toby thanked him for that with warm smile.

"Alright, like Danny said I would like to sing a few on my own. I love playing with the guys but singing to my girlfriend just isn't the same unless I'm the one actually singing. They'll be back out when I'm done for a few more songs."

"These are going to be a bit slower. Here's _Better Together_ by Jack Johnson." Toby started strumming but stopped abruptly. "Hang on."

She walked to the side of the stage to ask Luke a favor. His laugh echoed out in the quiet bar. Toby was acutely aware of all eyes on me, waiting. She made her way back to her stool as Luke followed with another one.

"I changed my mind. Chloe, can you come up here?" Toby smiled expectantly. Her usually-not-shy girlfriend sat glued to her seat. "Can we give her a little encouragement? Come on, Chlo!"

The bar started clapping with the table she sat at being the loudest. Beca started pushing Chloe's shoulder but it wasn't until Aubrey got up and dragged the girl from her seat that Chloe made her way to the stage. She walked across to the cat-calls from Amy and half glared at Toby while trying to hide a smile.

"I'm going to kill you!" She said quietly. Toby just chuckled at her and winked.

"No, you won't. You love this." She said just as quietly then turned her attention back to the crowd. "Okay, _now_ I'm going to play!"

Toby kept her eyes on Chloe's baby blues as she sang. She was desperately trying to convey how she felt through music, the thing Chloe put her heart and soul into. Her smile gradually dropped its timid edges and became the megawatt grin Toby had fell in love with. She hummed along but left the singing to Toby.

With a smile out at the audience, they gradually quieted back down. The applause was still surreal to Toby; something she didn't think she could get used to. It was different than basketball. It felt more intimate.

"Thanks. Next up is _When She Says Baby_ by Jason Aldean. This song is the definition of Chloe for me." Toby paused, feeling like she should say something else but not wanting to get too deep in front of all the people in the crowd. "She calms me down like it's the easiest thing in the world for her. It probably is since all she has to do is talk to me or take my hand."

Toby stopped talking as a blush crept its way across her face and down her neck. She had opted to slow the song down. And just like with every other song, she kept her focus on Chloe. The redhead leaned forward to kiss her as she finished singing. The red covering Toby's face got deeper as Amy and Beca started up their cat-calls again.

"Uh," Toby laughed a little, trying to get her nerves back under control. "Here's another song by Jack Johnson. It's _Angel_ and I don't think I need to really say anything about it."

A shy smile showed through as Toby sang. The song felt more personal. She picked it somewhat randomly. It just matched how Toby felt about her. Time was also winding down to the big finale.

The crowd applauded but Toby kept her eyes on Chloe. She placed her guitar in the empty stand behind their stools so she could pull Chloe up and kiss her softly.

"You can go back now." Toby said quietly, face hot from the public display. Chloe nodded with a smile then turned to walk off the stage.

"Chloe Beale, ladies and gentlemen!" Toby announced. "Now on with the show. Thank you for indulging me for a few songs. We have two more left and the boys are going to rejoin me for them. I ask that you bear with me for a little longer. It'll be worth it. I promise."

Toby risked a quick glance at Aubrey then Beca, the only two who knew what was planned for the night. Aubrey gave a curt head nod with a reassuring smile as Beca tried to discreetly give a thumbs up.

"Next up is _Like I'm Gonna Lose You_ by Meghan Trainor and John Legend. This song actually hits home for me. A few years ago I lost some people closest to me. It hit me then that I loved Chloe. I didn't tell her for another few months because I wanted to be sure it wasn't the grief talking."

"That year I realized that life was entirely too short to take things for granted. Now this was after I became a martyr and tried to run away from everyone. Obviously, Chloe was having none of that. Since then I've been doing my best to show her every day how much I love her. It doesn't always work but I try. Here's _Like I'm Gonna Lose You."_

Toby sang this song too. Danny played guitar alongside her. The song was slow and instead of keeping her eyes on Chloe, Toby closed them. She poured as much emotion into her voice as she could. Her eye's didn't open until the very end of the song.

There was no intro to the next song. The boys jumped into playing as Toby set her guitar down, grabbing the mic.

 _It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you. _

Chloe's slightly turned her head with brows furrowed. A smile played at her lips as she thought through what was happening.

 _Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this jiggle juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._

Toby winked at Chloe as she changed the words to her infamous term. She covered her mouth to hide a giggle. Toby smiled a little wider as the song went on. Toby jumped off the stage, mic still in hand, as the song neared its end.

She walked toward Chloe, dancing and singing like it was just the two of them in the living room. Chloe's laughs escaped her smile as Toby got closer. The brown haired girl grabbed Chloe hand and pulled her from her seat. Toby spun her in a circle. True to Chloe Beale's nature, she easily slipped into the dance and twirled around with an adorable laugh and beautiful smile. Toby's own grew.

Toby kneeled down, fishing the box out of her back pocket, as the last notes died down. She placed the mic on the ground so she could hold Chloe's hand.

"I got approval from your parents and grandparents, Aubrey helped me pick the ring, and Beca helped me plan all this." Toby motioned around the bar. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Every up and every down." Toby paused, slightly out of breath. Chloe smiled down at her. "I want to look into those blue eyes every day and tell you how much I love you. And every day I want to you're your beautiful voice say it back. Chloe Beale, will you marry me?"

Toby felt her hand squeezed and watched the smile grow on her face but Chloe didn't answer right away. She met hazel eyes as hers seemed to be going back and forth between them, searching for something. Finally, Chloe's eyes dropped to the ring. It seemed to click for her then because her free hand shot up to cover her mouth. Toby laughed as Chloe jerked her to her feet by the hand and threw her arms around the taller girl.

"Of course! Yes!" She half-squealed into Toby's ear. Chloe pulled away to crash her lips into Toby's, who was mildly aware of the cheers going up around them.

When she finally pulled away, Toby slid the ring onto her finger. She did the typical arm out, hand up motion to check the ring out. She kissed Toby again, whispering that she loved it before turning to Bree. Toby watched as her girl excitedly talked with the Bella's that were in attendance.

"Why didn't you tell us that was happening tonight?!" Rachel asked with a punch to Toby's shoulder followed up by a bear hug. "Congrats, Tobs!"

The newly graduated, newly engaged brunette beamed as Grace hugged her as well. "Now I get why you were so crazed about us being here."

"I wanted it to be a surprise and the less people who knew the better. Sorry guys." Toby smiled sheepishly. "Bree and Beca knew and obviously the guys. I was already nervous someone would blab."

"Nah, we get it. I'm just giving you a hard time. I honestly can't believe you just got engaged!" Rachel shook her head with wide eyes. "Like we just graduated college and you're engaged and shit. Talk about growing up."

Toby laughed. Grace jumped in about the road trip they had planned in a couple weeks and how it was the perfect send off for the three of friends before adulthood and responsibilities got in the way. Toby half-listened, they had been through the trip a thousand times, as she watched Chloe. The way she beamed as she spoke and kept glancing at the ring was enough to block out the sinking feeling of Toby's best friends moving away and leaving college behind. It was enough to block out everything.

After Rachel catching Toby in a zoned out gaze at Chloe for the fifth time she pushed Toby in the direction of her fiancé. Promptly widening her eyes and commenting on how weird it sounded. Toby laughed and promised to come back to her friends before the night was over. She walked over to where Chloe was seated with her Bella's, leaning on the open space next to Chloe at the high top table.

"Hey" Toby greeted with a smile.

"Hey!"

"Can I talk to you outside?" Chloe nodded and followed Toby out through the crowded bar, a hand in the crook of her fiancé's arm.

"What's up, Tobs?"

"It was too loud in there." Toby shrugged. She nodded toward the ring. "You like it?"

Chloe laughed. "Of course, I do. I told you that!"

"I know but I just want to be sure" Toby shrugged again but this time with a smile.

"Okay, seriously. What's going on?" Chloe took a step toward Toby, running a hand comfortingly up and down her arm.

"This is…a lot earlier than we talked about. I just want to make sure you're okay with that." Toby started. Then it was as if the flood gates opened as she rambled through their options. "We can have a long engagement. I'd actually prefer that normally but like a really long one. As long as you want really. We talked about having our lives a little more put together before we did this and I definitely don't right now so- "

Chloe moved her hand from Toby's arm to the rambling girl's mouth, cutting off the stream of words. She raised her eyebrows, leaving her hand there until Toby nodded.

"I know what we talked about. Toby, if I had a problem with this I would've said something by now. A long engagement does sound nice but not a 'really, really long one.' And we can talk about this tomorrow. Let's go back in, celebrate this _and_ the band with our friends. Okay?"

"Yea, okay." Toby agreed.

"Really? Or would you rather talk about it now? We can if it's bothering you that much but I promise everything is fine." Chloe punctuated her point with a tip-toed kiss to Toby's nose. Toby smiled as Chloe returned it, knowing she was going to have that affect.

"Tomorrow. Let's go back in."


	34. Chapter 34

The aisle didn't look that long from the front of the altar, where Toby opted to stand. It felt wrong to her to be walked down it with anyone besides her dad so she didn't. Rachel and Grace were standing to her right and slightly behind. The Vice Admiral sat in front of Toby shooting reassuring smiles anytime she would glance his way. He had completely understood, and agreed, when Toby told explained her plan. She had been sure to tell him that if she had walked down the aisle than he would've too. It was enough to produce a proud smile on the man's face which helped Toby's guilty conscience.

The Bella's and Barden Lady Knight's sat a few rows behind him making faces at Toby. Danny and Will sat on the opposite side of Luke, smuggling sips out of a flask. Toby shook her head at the two. Danny noticed and flashed a cheeky grin that Toby playfully narrowed her eyes at. Chloe's large family took up the rest of the seats.

Time felt like it was inching by but before Toby knew it Chloe was standing in front of her. Somehow she missed her walk down the aisle even though hazel eyes were glued to Chloe the entire time. The ceremony was short, thankfully. A few words and then the vows. They had decided to write their own.

"Toby, I love you. There's no better way to say it. I love everything you are and represent. To me that's our future house and kids and grandkids." She giggled as she talked about the possibility of grandkids. "I want all of that but only if it's with you. I don't know what I did to deserve you but I'm glad I did it!" Another giggle. Toby swore she was falling in love with her all over again with each word and adorable giggle.

"I love how hard you work. I love how passionately you do even the simplest of things. I love how goofy you can be. I love when you sing to me. I love _you_. I promise to take care of you, to be there for you, and most importantly to love you every day for the rest of my life."

Toby kissed Chloe's hand once she finished then looked for the approval to start talking.

"You're the love of my life, Chlo. I can't picture anything without you. That house, those kids and grandkids," She added to her preexisting vows, "are nonexistent without you. I want it all with you and for you. You do so much for me and sometimes I'm scared I don't return enough." Toby started on her planned words. "Every day for the rest of my life I swear I'll try to right that scale. Those blue eyes keep me going and I'd be crazy not to keep them shining. If I could wake up to them for the rest of my life, hear your beautiful laugh and voice I won't need anything else. I promise to be better for you, to not shoulder my burdens alone, to give you everything within my power, and to never take you for granted. I love you, Chlo, till death do us part, babe."

A few happy tears slid down Chloe's cheeks through the choppy speech. Toby reached out to wipe them away but she smacked her hand away with a laugh then did it herself. Toby was notorious for smudging her makeup whenever she tried to help.

Owen walked up with the rings, a bit old for a ring bearer at 14 but the brunette teenager had been excited when the couple asked him. He stood to Toby's left with the Beale smile across his face. Chloe picked up her ring and slid it on next to the engagement ring, the one she dragged Toby out to buy after the proposal. It was a simple silver band with a single diamond rock set in the center. The same engraving ran along the inside. Toby followed suit. Both were silver bands to match the other rings.

Owen stepped down as they were finally allowed to kiss. Chloe smiled as she propped her arms on Toby's shoulders, the taller girl's hands found their way to her hips.

"Shall we?"

Toby shook her head with a smile then leaned in to kiss her wife. Chloe smiled into it and Toby laughed again as she had to pull away Chloe was smiling so wide. She followed instead to keep the kiss going.


	35. Chapter 35

(Chloe POV)

Jordan had her tiny arms locked around Toby's neck and her head buried in the crook of her own arms, her strawberry blonde curls sticking out haphazardly from her notorious bedhead. Toby's head was resting on the back of the chair with her mouth slightly open and her arms providing a seat for our baby girl, her own hair pulled even more haphazardly into a messy bun. Chloe smiled from the doorway looking in at her wife and youngest.

She walked as quietly as she could over to the two and kissed Toby's head softly hoping to wake her without making her jump. Thankfully her eyes fluttered open without the rest of her body moving. Chloe held a finger to her lips to remind Toby's sleepy brain what she was doing.

Toby looked down at Jordan then stood up. She placed the six-year-old in her bed. Chloe kissed Jordan's forehead, much like she did moments ago to her wife. Toby followed the redhead out of the room. Once the door was shut she spoke but still in a hushed tone.

"She had a bad dream."

"I was wondering where you got to." Chloe wrapped her arms around Toby's neck. She had woken up to an empty bed at 2am. An odd occurrence in their house to say the least. Most of their kids made a habit when they were younger to sleep in the couples' bed. Just when they got Zac to stop Jordan started.

"She came in but we're trying to get her in her own bed, yeah? So I told her I would stay until she fell asleep. I didn't mean to fall asleep too." She chuckled at herself as her hands found Chloe's hips.

"That's alright. It was cute finding you cuddled up with her like that." Chloe pulled Toby back to their room.

"It's cute getting woken up by your kisses." They laughed at her corny comment as they got comfortable back in their bed.

"Let's make waffles in the morning."

"Okay, you gotta cook. I got up with Jordan." It was too dark to see but Chloe could hear the smirk in her voice. She thought she won.

"That's fine but you have to get up with her when she wakes up again in a few hours."

Toby let out a short laugh then admitted defeat. "Fine. Whatever you want, babe."

To her surprise, Toby let Chloe sleep in later than normal the next morning. The redhead walked into the kitchen to find Toby and Jordan coloring while Brandon worked on a school project and Zac was lost in the game he was playing on his tablet. It was the Wright Saturday routine to spend the morning in the kitchen together.

"No one made breakfast yet?"

"Nope. You said you would make waffles so we're just waiting on you, beautiful."

Chloe hummed her agreement, stopping to kiss the top of Toby's head as she moved to get out the waffle supplies. Zac shot up to help her, helpful as always. She heard Brandon scoff and call him a suck up.

"I think someone's been spending too much time with Aunt Beca, Bran. I think you owe Zac an apology." Chloe told him with an eyebrow raised. He bowed his head apologetically and mumbled sorry to his brother.

"Speaking of Bec, are we still having that cook out this next weekend?" Toby asked, still focused on the turtle she was filling in.

"Yes and I've reminded you a million times!" She laughed at her wife's scattered mind. "Your friends are coming into town for it and everything."

"Oh, yea…sorry." Toby replied as she turned her attention from the cartoon turtle to her wife. "And they're your friends too! When do they get into town?"

Chloe sighed. Toby was so bad at keeping a schedule when things got busy at work, like they were now. She wore the same look Brandon had when Chloe had scolded him for mocking his brother as she waited for an answer.

"Rachel and Ethan are driving up Friday night and we have to pick Grace and Andrew up from the airport earlier the same day. Everyone's bringing their kids. We're going to get a babysitter for Friday night," Brandon groaned, "and go over to Bree's for dinner. Oh, and Beca wanted me to remind you that she got Friday off and that you need to do the same so you guys can entertain your friends."

"Fuck, I completely forgot about all that."

"Tobin Ann Wright! Language!" Chloe exclaimed on the heels of Toby's comment. She immediately apologized. The room erupted into that of a middle school classroom after a teacher scolds a student.

"OOOOO!" Zac rang out from beside Chloe.

"Mama, told you!" Brandon said with a smirk. Their little trouble maker was too much like Beca.

"She just used your middle name!" Jordan giggled.

"Hey now! I don't wanna hear it Brandon Jacob, Zachery Carter, and Jordan Elizabeth!" She turned to playfully glare at each of the kids and accented Jordan's name with a tickle.

Chloe smiled at her family goofing off at the table, the three brunettes and the single redhead, the only one who took after her. The memory of how the couple decided to go about having their kids rushed to mind, causing a small smile to spread across her face at the odd and, admittedly, funny night.

...

Toby burst into their little apartment with a paper in hand. She looked panicked, confused, and on the verge of tears. Before Chloe could ask what was going on she shoved a paper at the redhead. She took it with her own confused look. Chloe tried to ask but got cut off.

"J-Just read." Her voice was shaky. Not a good sign.

 _Toby,_

 _This is weird. I'm a little uncomfortable with it but I thought it would be a good going away present. Maybe not the best way to describe what I did but I don't know how else to say it. After meeting Chloe and hearing you talk about her, I knew she was it for you. The way that girl looked at you every few moments at that game I went to was enough._

 _That said, I went ahead and did something really weird but I think it'll help you guys in the long run. I froze some of my sperm for you. I know it might be a little too early but I have that mission coming up. And before you freak out, you'll only become aware of this if something happens to me. This is a conditionally present. You only get it if I'm gone. That way your kids can be a part of both the Beale's and Wright's without any weird my-uncle-is-my-dad issues. They might not be 100% yours biologically but they_ _will_ _be a part of you._

 _You don't have to use this. I'm still not sure how I feel about it honestly. It's just another option for you guys if you want to go this route._

 _All that said, you getting this means I'm not around. That I haven't been around for two years now. If you aren't with Chloe (which means you messed up and I will haunt you for hurting that girl and yourself) than ignore all that about her and do what you want. I hope you're doing alright. I died doing what I love, Toby. I knew what could be asked of me being in the military and I accepted it proudly. Don't be stupid and miss out on life because you miss me. Live it for me, baby sister._

 _Do what you want with all this information. Like I said, it's just another option. I love you so much! And I'm sorry I left you but not for how it happened._

 _Love,_

 _Carter_

There was contact information scrawled at the bottom for the place Carter used. Chloe looked up with furrowed brows and a deeper confusion. She now knew why Toby was panicked but didn't understand why exactly. Actually, Chloe just didn't understand. It was a lot of information.

"So?"

"That's weird, right? He said it himself. And I'm 21. I don't want to think about kids. How long does that stuff even last? It's not exactly an area I'm knowledgeable in."

Chloe laughed at Toby's off-handed joke. She hadn't meant to be funny but it was.

"Calm down. We don't have to think about kids yet, Tobs. But like Carter said, it's an option. An option we don't have to think about until we're ready but honestly, and it is totes weird, it's a really nice thing he did for us." Chloe stopped then added with a face, "I think."

"But it's weird."

"So you've said." Chloe laughed again. "I'm going to call the number tomorrow and ask some questions. Then we don't even have to think about this again until we're ready to. Okay?"

Later that night Toby gently shook her awake.

"Chlo?"

"Hmm?"

"I do want to have kids with you. That's not why I was freaking out. I just don't want them yet."

"I know, baby. Go back to sleep. We don't have to talk about this yet."

"I just wanted you to know."

...

The three kids definitely got the Wright family height and all but Bran had her hazel eyes, his were blue like Chloe's. Bran's hair was curlier like Chloe's as well. They all had the freckles that pointed to Chloe's side of the family, light like her own.

Their personalities were pieces of the people in the couples' lives. It always surprised Chloe how much Bran was like Beca. He idolized Beca. His too cool for school attitude came from her, and the playful spark he picked up from Jesse. When he was younger, Chloe and Toby had their two friends babysit often which explained why. Bran picked up Toby's passion for basketball, her awkward confidence, and her smile. His Beca-like attitude would never allow him to admit it but he idolized his mom just as much as he did her friend.

Zac was just like Chloe. He constantly wanted to help take care of everyone and his confidence was anything but awkward meaning Zac was a natural at socializing. Toby always joked how they should've named him Chloe Jr. CJ was a manly enough name to make up for what it stood for. Thanks again to Beca and Jesse's influence, he was crazy about music. And much to Toby's delight basketball as well. The kids were exposed to music at home but not like at the Swanson's where they saw first-hand the music Beca made and the process Jesse took to score the indie films he chose to make a career out of.

Jordan was a lot like Chloe too but could be the martyr that Toby was from time to time. She was stubborn, always wanted to fight other people's battles for them, and so kind like Toby. Her confidence rivaled Chloe's and she was perpetually happy. Their little girl also claimed she was Ariel from The Little Mermaid which always made Toby laugh and give her wife a look. Interestingly though, Jordan also showed some traits she picked up from Bree. She was a stickler for punctuality and for things to be 'just so.'

At first Toby was against taking Carter up on his offer. Chloe was weirded out as well but if it meant that their kids could be theirs than she was up for anything. She didn't regret the decision, if anything agreed with it more every time she looked at her kids and saw her wife.

Chloe was pulled from her thoughts as Jordan shrieked. Bran and Toby had ganged up to tickle her. Her breathless giggles filled the kitchen. Zac left his station manning the waffle maker as he ran over to tickle his mom and protect his baby sister.

"Make sure she can breathe, guys!" Chloe laughed along with them as Jordan let out another shriek and tried to call out a truce.

This weekend was going to be hectic after a hectic week at work but it would be worth it. Besides Bree and Luke, Beca and Jesse, the couple didn't see their friends more than a few times a year, and the phone calls were never enough. Life and distance got in the way. It would be nice to have their Barden family all together again.


	36. Chapter 36

Toby looked around the backyard as Chloe sat in her lap with a hand in the hair at the back of Toby's neck, as she has always made a habit of doing. Having ten kids running around was exactly how stressful she thought it was going to be. She watched the kids play some kind of weird tag that consisted of the older ones running from the younger. It seemed to be more of a way to get away from the babies of the group instead of tag but everyone had smiles on their faces. No need to worry.

Toby was snapped back to the adult conversation as Grace directed her statement about Nashville weather this time of year to her.

"Yea, it stays nice here for a long time. Not quite as hot as Georgia but not like that 'northern abyss' you live in." Toby joked and shot a look to Rachel, teasing her description of the Midwest from their early college years.

"I like my Georgia climate just fine thank you! We're not even that far from you so I don't want to hear it!"

"Well, it's lovely down here. It's already starting to get chilly for us. Sometimes I do miss the South. Not enough to move though."

Grace's husband, Andrew, chimed in with a knowing look thrown to his wife. "If it wasn't for our family, I'd bet a lot of money we'd be living on a beach somewhere."

"You don't want to live _on_ a beach. The finical demand of up-keep is a nightmare." Bree started. "Insurance is a nightmare. I've handled a few cases of what is covered by insurance companies and what isn't. And by handled I mean lost. Those companies leave little out of their fine print that no one reads carefully enough. Not to mention there's even less that they actually cover."

"I don't think they were serous." Beca laughed at the blonde. "But thanks for being a Debbie Downer as always."

"Shut up, midget. I'm just looking out for them!"

The two smiled at each other as the banter went back and forth. The rest watched the verbal battle in amusement. It had been years but the two still loved to go at each other. The only difference is now it's done amicably.

Brandon and Ryan, Bree's oldest, made their way over to the adults.

"Mom?" Bran addressed Toby knowing she was more likely to say yes. "Can Ryan and I go play video games?"

"Can you wait until after we eat? It should only be like a half hour more. You don't get to see everyone often, unlike Ryan, and I'd like you to be outside a little longer. We haven't been able to get out much lately, right?" Toby paused as Bran shrugged. "I need your help keeping the little ones distracted too, dude."

The brunette boy sighed but agreed. The two friends ran back to the horde still playing tag.

"Good job, mom." Chloe said quietly as their friends talked on around them. "A very responsible and reasonable answer."

"You act like I'm the worst parent in the world." She teased.

"I do not! I just think you're a big softie. A bigger one than me. Sometimes I'm even surprised our kids have any discipline at all."

"Yea, thanks solely to me! You're lucky I grew up in a military family or else we'd be screwed."

"Mhm." She answered with a smile. "You should go check on the grill. The food should be done."

"How about you do it and I'll grab you a tray from inside then help you get things together in the kitchen? You're the grill master here."

"Deal." She answered with a kiss.


End file.
